Last Hope
by triplet794
Summary: [END CHAP!] Kematian orang tuanya membuatnya menjadi sangat benci pada sosok mungilnya, Kebencian itu pula yang ia jadikan alasan untuk membangun kemarahan tak beralasan pada sosok yang sepertinya ditakdirkan hanya untuk merasakan sakit di hidupnya. Mereka bahagia pada awalnya dan semoga akan kembali berbahagia di kemudian hari... Hunhan/Hurt-Romance/NC/YAOI/M-preg!
1. Chapter 1

_"Hate is... It's too easy. Love. Love takes courage."_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _flashback beberapa tahun yang lalu..._

.

.

.

Kebencian itu dimulai tujuh tahun yang lalu saat keduanya berusia 10 tahun. Orang tua Luhan terbukti menjadi tersangka pembunuhan tuan dan nyonya Oh, majikan yang telah bersedia menampung satu keluarga mereka dengan bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga keluarga Oh.

Luhan kecil tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, dia selalu disuruh bekerja untuk mencari uang dari pagi hingga sore terkadang sampai malam, lalu uang itu digunakan ayahnya untuk bermain judi yang selalu berakhir dengan hutang yang semakin menumpuk pada rentenir, hal ini tak ubahnya membuat Luhan kecil menjadi sasaran kemarahan ayahnya yang selalu memukulinya tanpa ampun.

Kemudian ibunya yang doyan berbelanja kerap kali menyuruh Luhan untuk mencuri ditoko yang ia inginkan, dan toko-toko tersebut adalah toko-toko dengan brand ternama yang mempunyai keamanan tingkat tinggi. Hal itu kerap kali membuat Luhan harus menginap di yayasan sosial untuk menjalani hukuman karena dirinya masih dibawah umur untuk masuk kedalam penjara, bahkan terkadang dia harus merelakan tubuh mungilnya ditendang dan dipukuli oleh security yang geram padanya.

Semua kehidupan menyedihkannya ia jalani dengan lapang dada, karena Luhan yang saat itu masih berusia 8 tahun sudah mengalami krisis mental yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan air mata atau hanya sekedar untuk menangis... Luhan sudah mati rasa, tidak bisa merasakan sakit maupun bahagia. Hidup yang menemaninya adalah kesakitan, entah tubuh ataupun hatinya, dia hancur.

Sampai akhirnya takdir memutuskan lain untuk hidupnya. Luhan kecil yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun menolong seorang tuan muda seusianya yang suka mencemoh dan menghinanya. Tuan muda itu mengenal Luhan saat dia berada di toko sepatu dengan brand terkenal didunia. Luhan kecil sangat menginginkan sepatu bola limited edition itu. Dan saat sedang mengagumi sepatu idamannya itu dari luar kaca. Si tuan muda sombong itu langsung mengmbil sepatu mahal itu sambil berkata

"Mimpi saja memiliki sepatu ini, dasar miskin" desisnya menghina Luhan yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat tuan muda itu yang sedang membungkus sepatunya menyeringai ke arahnya.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, dia kembali mencari pelanggan yang membutuhkan bantuannya untuk membawa barang yang berat sehingga dia bisa menghasilkan uang untuk ayahnya yang sangat suka berjudi.

Sampai akhirnya, seorang wanita cantik seusia ibunya yang baik hati menghampirinya dan bertanya pada Luhan

"Hay nak, apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa aku melihatmu terus-terusan membawakan belanjaan orang-orang yang sepertinya sangat berat?" Tanya wanita cantik itu pada Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang menghitung uangnya mendongak ke arah wanita tersebut dan tersenyum membersihkan tangannya kemudian sedikit membungkuk membalas sapaan wanita tersebut...

"Saya bekerja sebagai pengangkat barang nyonya' balas Luhan tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau tak sekolah? Siapa namamu dan Berapa usiamu?"

"Saya belajar sendiri di rumah belajar nyonya, nama saya Luhan dan saya berusia sepuluh tahun" balasnya lagi trsenyum.

"Kau seumuran putraku. Lalu dimana orang tua mu?" Tanya nyonya itu lagi

"Dirumah" balas Luhan mmberitahu "dirumah? Apa mereka tak bekerja dan membiarkanmu bekerja seperti ini?" Tanya nyonya itu tampak kesal

"Tidak bukan begitu, ayahku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaanya, aku hanya mencoba membantu. Mereka tak menyuruhku bekerja" balas Luhan berbohong

Nyonya cantik itu hanya bia tersenyum karena kentara sekali kalau pria kecil yang seusia putranya sedang menutupi kesalahan orang tuanya

"Ambillah ini" katanya memberikan Luhan uang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak

"Ini apa?" tanya Luhan polos, dia sedikit berbinar sebenarnya melihat tumpukan uang yang begitu banyak membuatnya berfikir tidak perlu kerja seharian ini, karena memang sedang tak enak badan

"Ini hadiah untuk anak yang sangat baik sepertimu" puji nyonya tersebut pada Luhan "Ambillah nak, simpan untukmu sendiri. Jangan berikan pada orang tuamu" nyonya tersebut sedikit memaksa Luhan membuat Luhan kebingungan harus menerimanya atau tidak

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku mengambil uang mu nyonya?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu

"Tentu tidak nak, ambillah. Aku akan marah kalau kau tak mengambilnya" ancam nyonya itu berpura-pura kesal

"Ah baiklah. Terimakasih banyak nyonya" Luhan berseru senang karena telah diberi uang sampai

Sret!

Uang yang digenggamnya sudah berpindah tangan ke pria yang seumuran dengannya "Kembalikan uang ibuku, kau pikir kau siapa hah?" tanya pria itu berteriak tak sopan pada Luhan

"Sehun!" sang nyonya berteriak tak percaya kalau anaknya bisa berkelakukan seperti itu

"Wae eomma? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Sehun menantang ibunya

"Kembalikan uang itu pada Luhan" ibunya memperingati Sehun yang sama sekali tak suka pada Luhan

"Tidak mau. Kenapa eomma memberikan uang pada pengemis? Eomma tidak ingat aku pernah diculik pengemis? Semenjak itu aku membenci orang miskin sepertinya" hardiknya semakin kasar pada Luhan

Ya, Sehun kecil memang pernah mengalami trauma karena sempat diculik oleh pengemis yang meminta tebusan uang pada kedua orang tua Sehun, tapi tentu saja orang tua Sehun dengan cepat menemukan putra mereka dan membuat si pengemis yang menculik putra mereka di penjara dengan hukuman berat

"Astaga sayang, mereka tak sama. Luhan anak baik. Cepat kembalikan" perintah nyonya Oh tak terbantahkan

"Kembalikan atau eomma tak akan memberikan mainan baru untukmu selama sebulan" ancam nyonya Oh membuat Sehun geram melihat ke arah Luhan

"Ini! ambillah. Dasar miskin" katanya melempar uang ke wajah Luhan yang sudah menahan air matanya agar tak keluar dari matanya. Luhan sudah sering dipukuli dan dituduh, tapi baru Sehunlah yang menghinanya sampai dia merasa sangat rendah sekali

"Eomma jahat" teriak si pria kecil yang bertampang dingin itu berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan ibunya yang sudah memunguti uang yang dilempar putranya karena merasa tak enak hati pada Luhan

"Luhan, maafkan anakku ya. Namanya Sehun, tapi dia memang sangat manja dan sangat tak suka jika aku membagi perhatianku pada orang lain bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik" gumam Nyonya Oh memunguti uang yang dilempar Sehun ke wajah Luhan

"tidak" gumam Luhan berlari meninggalkan nyonya Oh yang masih memunguti uangnya, dia membelalak melihat putra dari nyonya itu tak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari tikungan sementara dirinya terus berjalan dan bahkan ingin menyebrang sembarangan

Mobil itu semakin kencang dan anak seumurannya itu terus berjalan sambil menggerutu, Luhan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Awas!" teriak Luhan yang melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di tengah jalan dengan mobil yang keluar dari arah tikungan melaju dengan cepat.

Sehun tampaknya sudah menyadari kalau dirinya akan tertabrak, tapi dia tidak bisa menghindar karena kakinya melemas sampai dia merasa dirinya terdorong dan

BRAK!

"arghhh"

Sehun kecil yang terjatuh mendengar teriakan memilukan, dirinya masih sangat syok dan tak berani melihat sampai dia mendengar kerumunan orang berteriak histeris

"Astaga, ada anak kecil tertabrak" teriak salah satu seorang penjaga toko dan tak lama banyak orang berkerumunan dengan teriakan yang membuatnya ketakutan.

"Sayang! Sehunna. Kau baik-baik saja kan nak?" sang ibu, Nyonya Oh berlari dengan panik mendekati putranya dan mendekap Sehun yang tampak gemetar ketakutan

"Eomma-hikss,, Sehunnie takut" isaknya membalas erat pelukan ibunya

"Eomma disini nak, sudah tak apa sayang, maaf eomma berteriak padamu" nyonya Oh juga menangis menyadari karena kesalahannya dia hampir kehilangan putranya.

"Dia sepertinya anak yang bekerja mengangkat barang disini, astaga bagaimana ini? Apa dia sudah mati?" para penduduk masih histeris melihat siapa yang tertabrak

"Oh Tidak" nyonya Oh bergumam menyadari tubuh siapa yang tergeletak dengan darah membanjiri tubuh kecil itu, dia melepas pelukannya pada Sehun dan berlari menghampiri tubuh mungil yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sehun masih bingung dengan keadaaan ini, dia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya tampak syok dan terkejut sampai dia mendengar

"SESEORANG TOLONG ANAK INI"

Ibunya berteriak ketakutan, membuat Sehun mau tak mau memberanikan diri menoleh dan terkejut mendapati anak yang kurang dari satu jam yang lalu ia hina tergeletak dengan darah keluar dari tubuhnya, anak yang dia hina itu menolongnya dan sekarang anak itu tergeletak tak berdaya karena terpental cukup jauh dan tak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Tanpa disadari, Sehun kembali menangis, namun kali ini bukan menangis ketakutan, ini adalah tangisan menyesal karena telah menghina anak yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya dengan kejam sementara anak itu telah menolongnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Dia mengalami gegar otak ringan nyonya, tapi itu tidak akan bermasalah kalau dirinya tidak mengalami gangguan fisik seperti pukulan atau stress berlebihan"

Luhan telah dibawa kerumah sakit, kondisinya cukup mengenaskan, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya membuatnya didiagnosa gegar otak ringan oleh dokter

"Apa dia akan sembuh dan baik-baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Oh yang berada di pelukan suaminya masih menangis histeris

"Kondisinya stabil, dia akan dipindahkan keruang perawatan dan akan bangun beberapa jam kemudian nyonya. Saya permisi" Setelah memberitahu keadaan Luhan, dokter tersebut pergi untuk memberikan waktu pada keluarga pasien

"yeobo, aku takut dia tak bertahan. Dia anak yang sangat malang" nyonya Oh terisak dipelukan suaminya yang hanya bisa mengelus sayang punggung istrinya agar tenang, sementara Sehun hanya duduk tertunduk mendengar semua percakapan orang dewasa tersebut.

"Anakkuuuu! Hiksss… siapapun harus bertanggung jawab padanya"

Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang tampangnya sangat berantakan berteriak di seluruh ruangan rumah sakit

"Dimana anakku? Namanya Luhan.. Lu-Han.. dan yang menabraknya adalah orang kaya" si wanita yang didampingi suaminya itu tidak lagi berteriak namun bertanya menyeringai pada si suster yang mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya

Tuan Oh yang mendengarnya pun menghampiri orang tua Luhan dan menyapa keduanya

"Apa anda orang tua Luhan?" sapa tuan Oh membuat kedua orang tua Luhan menoleh ke arah yang menyapanya

"Apa kau yang menabrak anakku? Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Bayar kami sebanyak satu juta won" hardik ibu Luhan tak tahu malu langsung meminta uang pada tuan Oh yang hanya diam karena reaksi orang tua Luhan

"Bukan saya yang menabraknya, tapi anak anda menolong anak kami, tapi tenang saja kami akan membayar semua perawatannya" tuan Oh tersenyum memberitahu

"Kalian juga harus memberi kami uang" ayah Luhan mengingatkan Tuan Oh

"Tentu saja" balas Tuan Oh tersenyum ramah

"Sayang, kau temani Luhan ya? Eomma ingin bicara dengan kedua orang tua Luhan" pinta nyonya Oh mengecup kening putranya

"Dia pasti membenciku" balas Sehun takut-takut

"Tidak sayang, Luhan anak baik" nyonya Oh meyakinkan putranya dan Sehun tersenyum percaya pada ibunya. "Baiklah" katanya membawa bungkusan masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan

"Anak pintar" puji nyonya Oh meninggalkan Sehun dan ikut menemani suaminya berbicara dengan kedua orang tua Luhan untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Sementara didalam ruangan, Sehun perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Luhan, dirinya menatap Luhan dengan kepala yang diperban dan infus di tangannya dengan sangat menyesal, sampai akhirnya dia memandangi wajah Luhan dan tersenyum mengagumi wajah malaikat penolongnya ini begitu indah "Kau cantik" gumam Sehun tersenyum simpul

Sehun masih mengagumi Luhan sampai tak menyadari kalau pria kecil itu telah membuka matanya "Aku dimana?" tanya Luhan yang memegangi kepalanya karena ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun salah tingkah melihat Luhan yang tampak kebingungan

"K-kau kenapa disini?" tanya Luhan menyadari kehadiran Sehun

"Ummhh.. itu karena..umhh.. Karena ini" Sehun menyerahkan bungkusan yang membuat Luhan bingung

"Itu apa?" tanya Luhan semakin bingung

"Sepatu sport keluaran terbaru yang kau inginkan tadi pagi" Sehun malu mengucapkannya sehingga ia tak berani menatap Luhan

"Benarkah? Untukku?" tanya Luhan yang terlalu senang sampai mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan mengambil bungkusan yang ada di tangan Sehun

"Aghh" erangnya saat mencoba bersandar di kepala ranjang tempat tidurnya

"Ish, sini aku bantu" Sehun membantu Luhan bersandar dan menyerahkan bungkusannya

Luhan dengan semangat membuka bungkusan dari Sehun dan matanya menatap berbinar melihat sepatu yang sangat ia inginkan

"Ini benar-benar untukku?" tanya Luhan berbinar penuh harap

"Tentu saja. Aku kan baik" balas Sehun membanggakan dirinya namun tak mendapat respon dari Luhan yang hanya terdiam

"Hey, kenapa diam saja? Kau tak suka? Sini aku ambil lagi" Sehun berusaha mengambil sepatunya lagi namun Luhan menahannya dengan kepala tertunduk

"H-hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari kalau Luhan menangis "Apa sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir dan Luhan menggeleng cepat

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang penuh air "I-ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku mendapatkan hadiah. Gomawo" ujarnya kembali terisak memeluk erat sepatu yang sangat ia inginkan ini.

Sepatu itu berubah makna untuk Luhan, awalnya sepatu itu ingin ia gunakan untuk bermain bola, namun karena itu hadiah pertama untuknya, dia tidak berniat sama sekali memakainya, dia hanya ingin menjaga hadiah pertama itu untuknya selamanya.

Sementara Sehun, entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Luhan, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, dia sempat tidak percaya saat Luhan mengatakan itu hadiah pertamanya selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya, tapi saat Luhan kembali menangis lagi dia baru menyadari kalau Luhan berkata jujur dan tak berbohong

"Aku akan membelikanmu banyak hadiah kalau begitu, apa kau suka?" tanya Sehun bersemangat

"Eh? Kenapa kau jadi baik padaku" tanya Luhan menghapus air matanya dan bertanya pada Sehun

"Ya karena kau miskin" jawab Sehun yang berniat bercanda, namun sepertinya Luhan sudah cukup sakit hati dengan kata miskin yang dilontarkan Sehun membuatnya sedikit kesal

"Ini ambillah lagi, kalau kau memberiku sepatu hanya karena aku miskin, kau tak perlu melakukan itu lagi" kesal Luhan membuat Sehun keringat dingin

"A-aku kan hanya bercanda, jangan marah" Sehun panik saat Luhan kembali tiduran dan tak menatap ke arahnya

"Hey Luhan… namamu Luhan kan? Aku hanya bercanda, ayolah maafkan aku" pinta Sehun yang memutar posisi berdirinya ke arah Luhan menghadap

"Tidak perlu, pergilah" Luhan kembali terisak karena sakit hati Sehun terus mengatainya miskin

"Luhan jangan menangis" Sehun berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan yang berbaring dan menghapus air matanya

"Aku minta maaf" gumamnya menyesal, sangat menyesal mengetahui karena ucapannya bisa membuat seseorang begitu sakit hati

"Aku memang miskin, tapi kau tak perlu mengataiku terus" lirih Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih terus menghapus air matanya

"Iya, aku minta maaf Lu, aku janji tidak akan berkata kasar lagi padamu" Sehun mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai janji pada Luhan

"Apa kau tak akan mengataiku miskin lagi?" tanya Luhan memastikan

"Tidak akan pernah lagi" balas Sehun mantap

Luhan yang entah kenapa juga merasa nyaman pada Sehun, hanya tersenyum dan juga mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya "Kau harus janji" gumam Luhan

"Aku janji" Sehun menautkan kelingking mereka berdua dengan erat

"Lalu hadiah-hadiah yang kau bilang tadi bagaimana?" tanya Luhan menagih Sehun

"Umm tentu saja jadi" balas Sehun yang kembali membantu Luhan bersandar di kepala ranjang

"Bagaimana kau memberikanku hadiahnya? Kita saja jarang bertemu" Luhan bertanya bingung pada Sehun

"Aku akan mencaritahu dimana kau tinggal" balas Sehun memberitahu Luhan

"Tapi aku tinggal di…."

"Kau akan tinggal bersama kami nak"

Suara seorang wanita yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum menginterupsi percakapan Sehun dan Luhan, Luhan sedikit membungkukan badannya menyapa kedua orang tua Sehun. "Jangan banyak bergerak Lu" nyonya Oh mengingatkan Luhan

"Eh? Apa maksud eomma?" Sehun bertanya bingung dengan pernyataan ibunya

"Iya, kalian akan tinggal bersama" nyonya Oh tersenyum penuh arti pada Sehun dan Luhan

"Appa, eomma bicara apa sih?" tanya Sehun bertanya pada ayahnya karena kesal pada ibunya

"Kami mengadopsi Luhan nak, kau punya teman sekarang dirumah" Tuan Oh memberitahu Sehun dengan ragu, karena dia tahu benar, putranya tidak suka berbagi dan sangat tak menyukai kalau ada orang asing dirumahnya, namun perkiraannya salah karena

Grep!

Sehun memeluk erat ayahnya dan sedikit melonjak senang "Apa kau senang nak?" tanya tuan Oh mengernyit bingung "Iya senang…. Sangat senang… gomawo appa" katanya memeluk erat ayahnya

"Tidak berterimakasih pada eomma?" sindir nyonya Oh membuat Sehun berlari ke pelukan ibunya "Gomawo eomma, Luhan akan tidur denganku. Kau mau kan Lu?" tanya Sehun bersemangat menatap Luhan yang tampak kebingungan

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?' tanya Luhan masih tak mengerti "Orang tuaku bisa memarahiku lagi" gumam Luhan ketakutan

"Kau tak perlu khawatir nak, kami telah memberikan uang masing-masing 20 juta won untuk orang tuamu. Aku tahu mereka tak merawatmu dengan benar, mereka bahkan bersedia meninggalkanmu untuk 20 juta won. Maafkan kami nak, tapi kau anak baik dan kau harus bersekolah, lagipula Sehun akan bersemangat jika ada teman. Kau mau kan?" tanya nyonya Oh mengelus sayang pipi Luhan yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong

"Jadi mereka menjualku untuk 20 juta won?" Tanya Luhan merasa sangat tak berharga di mata kedua orang tuanya

"Kau pantas mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik nak. Mulai sekarang kamilah orang tuamu" nyonya Oh mengecup kening Luhan, membuat Luhan merasakan kehangatan luar biasa dihatinya

"Kau mau kan?" tanya tuan Oh yang juga menghampiri Luhan dan langsung menyukai Luhan pada pandangan pertama, karena Luhan memang tipikal anak yang baik dan terlihat sangat jenius.

Luhan menatap Sehun memastikan kalau dirinya diterima, Sehun tersenyum senang ke arahnya dan meminta Luhan untuk mengangguk. Luhan juga tersenyum kemudian menatap orang tua Sehun bergantian.

"Aku mau" balasnya tersenyum sangat bahagia "Gomawo tuan dan nyonya" tambahnya menatap kedua orang tua Sehun bergantian

Nyonya Oh menghapus air mata harunya, dia memeluk Luhan erat dan bersyukur tersenyum menatap putra tunggalnya yang juga menerima kehadiran Luhan "Kalau begitu panggil kami eomma dan appa. Mengerti kan?" tanya tuan dan nyonya Oh

"N-ne nyo… eomma" balas Luhan yang kembali menangis di pelukan nyonya Oh, dia seperti mendapat jakpot hari ini, jika dirinya tahu dengan menolong orang akan membuatnya mendapatkan keluarga baru, dia akan melakukan itu sedari dulu, sehingga tak perlu merasakan pukulan dan makian dari kedua orang tuanya "Gomawo" lirihnya memeluk erat ibu Sehun yang terus mengelus sayang punggungnya.

"Yey, Luhan akan tidur denganku kan eomma?" tanya Sehun mendekati Luhan yang tampak tersipu karena Sehun sekarang Sehun sedang memeluknya

"Ish, anak ini! kenapa tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan" gerutu nyonya Oh yang kesal pada putranya

"Karena Luhan milikku, eomma tahu kan aku tidak suka kalau milikku dipegang orang lain" katanya mengingatkan ibunya yang hanya bisa terkekeh menatap Sehun

"ya..ya..ya.. eomma tahu anak manja" gemas nyonya Oh mencubit gemas pipi Sehun

"Eomma ada Luhan, jangan cubit pipiku seperti itu" protes Sehun membuat semua termasuk Luhan hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

Dan hari itu, hari dimana tuan dan nyonya Oh mengangkatnya sebagai anak adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Luhan, karena dari hari itu hingga sekarang hanya kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, kebahagiaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan saat berada di keluarga kecil Oh, dan itu adalah kenangan yang tak akan pernah Luhan lupakan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu terus berganti, bergulir dengan cepatnya. Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun, hubungan keduanya pun menjadi sangat dekat, keduanya diam-diam saling menyukai dan sudah saling mengungkapkan dan tepat pada ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 17. Sehun mengatakan kepada seluruh teman-temannya kalau Luhan adalah kekasihnya.

"Lu, ayolah. Ini ulang tahunku, mana kadoku" Sehun yang baru saja menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas menagih sesuatu yang konyol sekaligus ekstrim menurut Luhan

"Jangan macam-macam sayang, aku sudah memberikan kadomu" protes Luhan mengabaikan Sehun yang masih merajuk di ranjang mereka, tepatnya di ranjang milik Sehun. Karena dari awal masuk kerumah Sehun, Luhan memang tidur sekamar dengan Sehun dan semenjak itu keduanya tak pernah terpisahkan

"Bukan kado yang itu… tapi yang ini" tangan Sehun menyelinap masuk kedalam celana Luhan dan mengelus sesuatu yang selama ini membuat Sehun menahan dirinya

"Se-sehunnie keluarkan tanganmu" pekik Luhan karena Sehun bukan hanya mengelus miliknya namun jari telunjuknya mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan kenikmatan

"Ini dia…!" Sehun menemukan lubang yang sudah sangat ia masuki dua tahun yang lalu, karena tujuh tahun tinggal bersama Luhan tanpa melakukan apapun adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyiksa, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu saat usianya lima belas tahun dan tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan yang sedang mandi sambil bersenandung terlihat sangat seksi dan membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang sangat ingin menyatukan tubuh keduanya

Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun yang manja berubah menjadi Sehun yang mesum. Karena setiap kali ada kesempatan Sehun selalu menggoda Luhan dengan jari atau lidahnya, dia tidak bisa memaksakan Luhan melayaninya karena Luhan bersikeras melakukan "itu" saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun.

Dan hari ini merupakan hari kemerdekaan untuk Sehun, karena mereka berdua sudah berusia 17 tahun, yah walaupun ulang tahun Luhan terpaut 8 hari dari ulang tahunnya tapi Sehun bersikeras kalau keduanya sudah berusia 17 tahun

"Sehunnie, aku masih 16 tahun…ahhh" Luhan tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun dengat jarinya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menjemput kenikmatan dua tahun belakangan ini

"Kau sudah 17 tahun tanggal 20 ini, dan kau sudah siap digagahi" Sehun berbisik dengan menggoda membuat Luhan semakin terbuai dengan ucapan kekasihnya ini

"Kau mau kan aku gagahi?" tanya Sehun yang terus menumbuk dalam jari-jarinya ke lubang Luhan

Luhan tak bisa menjawab, dia sedang menikmati cumbuan Sehun dengan jarinya "Lu" panggil Sehun menjilati kuping Luhan.

"Anak nakal kenapa tak menjawab hmm" Sehun dengan sengaja menghantamkan jari tengahnya kuat ke lubang Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit terangkat, memekik terkejut

"Sehunnn" Katanya mencengkram erat lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya sementara jari-jarinya bermain di lubang Luhan,

"Mau kan?" tanya Sehun yang sudah bersiap menumbuk keras jarinya di lubang Luhan

"Aku mau… Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, aku milikmu" bisik Luhan terbuai dengan sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan Sehun.

"Gomawo Lu, aku akan menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang bisa membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan. Aku janji" gumam Sehun yang sudah meninidih Luhan dan bermain di poni Luhan.

perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa senti dari wajah Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut bibir plum milik Luhan membuat Luhan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun dengan erat mendorong kepala Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun sedikit melumat bibir Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang menjambak rambut Sehun dengan nafas memburu. Lidah Sehun bermain dirongga mulut Luhan bergerak seduktif menyusuri bibir Luhan dengan cermat.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang menjadi saksi bahwa Luhan telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Sehun dengan gairah cinta yang membuncah di keduanya, melontarkan kata-kata cinta dan berjanji akan selalu bersama selamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari terus berganti, dan selama tujuh tahun ini kehidupan Luhan terasa menyenangkan, hubungannya dengan Sehun pun mendapat restu dari tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Sehun bahkan bersikeras ingin menikahi Luhan seusai mereka lulus sekolah nanti. Tapi tentu saja tuan Oh tak mengijinkan, Sehun boleh menikahi Luhan tapi nanti, saat dirinya sudah mendapat gelar sarjana nanti.

Namun kehidupan menyenangkan itu tak berlangsung lama untuk Luhan, karena tepat sebulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Orang tuanya datang dan mengemis pekerjaan pada tuan dan nyonya Oh dengan tak tahu malu. Luhan merasa sangat malu saat itu, tapi Sehun yang mengetahui orang tua Luhan selalu memukuli Luhan mengatakan kalau kedua orang tuanya tak akan bisa menyentuh atau menyakiti Luhan lagi, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan percaya pada kekasihnya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh awalnya tak berniat memberikan pekerjaan pada orang tua Luhan, namun karena mereka mengancam akan membawa Luhan pergi, membuat mereka mau tak mau memberikan pekerjaan pada kedua orang tua Luhan. Dan anehnya kedua orang tua Luhan hanya meminta pekerjaan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Karena merasa tak keberatan tuan dan nyonya Oh pun mengijinkan kedua orang tua Luhan bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga di rumah mereka.

Seminggu sejak kedua orang tua Luhan bekerja pun, tuan dan nyonya Oh banyak mengalami kehilangan, seperti belum lama lukisan yang dipesan langsung di Inggris dan diletakkan di ruang pribadi tuan Oh raib entah kemana, keduanya pun bertanya pada orang tua Luhan dan mereka sedikit tersingnggung karena orang tua Sehun sepertinya mencurigai mereka.

"Jika kalian terus mencurigai kami, lebih baik kami pergi dan membawa Luhan" ancam ibu Luhan yang menantang Nyonya Oh yang tampak memucat karena ancaman orang tua Luhan

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak.. Kami permisi dulu, jangan bawa Luhan pergi" Tuan Oh meramgkul istrinya yang tampak syok pergi meninggalkan kamar orang tua Luhan

"Cih, aku tidak tahu kalau anak sialan itu sangat dicintai disini, tahu begitu kita harusnya datang lebih awal. Mereka begitu bodoh karena mencintai anak sialan itu, perlahan kita akan menguras habis harta keluarga ini" seringai ayah Luhan menghina tuan dan Nyonya Oh

"Harusnya bayi mereka yang kita culik, bukan si sialan Luhan. Kita begitu bodoh salah mengambil bayi saat itu" kekeh ibu Luhan yang membongkar rahasianya sendiri

"A-apa maksud ucapan kalian?"

Luhan yang awalnya ingin mengambil air minum didapur mendengar semuanya, dari pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun sampai pengakuan tak terduga yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Dia terlihat pucat dan sangat syok mendengar ucapan sang ibu yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Sialan, sejak kapan kau disana" hardik ayah Luhan mencengkram erat tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke gudang

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN SALAH CULIK? SIAPA YANG KALIAN CULIK SAAT BAYI?"

Luhan menghempaskan cengkraman ayahnya dan bertanya menyalak pada kedua orang tuanya

"Diam kau sialan, kau mau membangunkan seluruh orang dirumah ini?" ibu Luhan tampak merutuki dirinya sendiri karena asal bicara dan kini sedang membekap mulut Luhan agar tak terus berteriak

"Haah…, Apa maksudnya?" Luhan kembali menghempaskan tangan ibunya dan kembali menatap tajam orang tuanya

"Cih, anak ini memang bukan anak kita, dia sudah sangat berani pada kita" sindir ayah Luhan padanya.

"Kau akan mengetahui semuanya, tapi jika kau memberitahu mereka kau mati" ancam ibunya yang terdengar seperti seorang pembunuh

"Ceritakan" tantang Luhan tak sabar dengan mata berkaca takut dengan kenyataan yang akan ia dengarkan.

"Malam itu di Seoul Hospital, ada dua bayi yang lahir pada bulan April. Bayi pertama tanggal 12 dan bayi kedua lahir tanggal 20. Kami sudah mengincar Bayi Oh, bayi dengan orang tua yang sangat terkenal kaya raya, kami bermaksud menculiknya, tapi sialnya ada dua bayi saat itu, dan lebih sialnya lagi ternyata kami salah ambil" ibu Luhan tertawa membodohi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti" gumam Luhan yang masih mencerna ucapan ibunya

"Kami malah mengambilmu sialan" katanya menyalak pada Luhan yang membelalakan matanya

"ID kalian terjatuh saat itu, dan kami melihat nama bayi Oh ada di box bayimu, karena terburu-buru kami membawamu pergi, tapi ternyata saat dirumah dan berniat meminta tebusan kami ditertawakan oleh keluarga Oh. Dia mengatakan jelas-jelas bayi kami ada disini, saat itu aku sangat marah dan baru menyadari gelang rumah sakit yang ada ditanganmu bertuliskan bayi Xi" geram ibu Luhan mencengkram pergelangan Luhan, seakan mencotohkan betapa marahnya dia saat itu.

Luhan melemas dan harus bersender pada meja yang ada didekatnya sambil terus mendengarkan ocehan ibunya

"Kami berniat mengembalikanmu karena kau tak berguna, tapi saat ingin mengembalikanmu polisi menjaga ketat rumah sakit tersebut, sepertinya orang tua mu yang mencarimu, tapi setelah kami selidiki, orang tuamu tidak terlalu kaya. Alih-alih mengembalikanmu, kami lebih senang menjadikanmu mesin pencari uang untuk kami" seringai ibu Luhan menatap Luhan yang sangat memucat.

"Dan lebih bodohnya lagi adalah kami baru menyadari kalau keluarga yang mengadopsi mu adalah keluarga Oh, keluarga yang 17 tahun lalu menertawakan kami karena salah mengambil anak kini berada di genggaman kami berkat dirimu. Kami akan menguasai harta mereka, Gomawo sialan" katanya mengakhiri ceritanya

"Kalian,, Kalian iblis" gumam Luhan menatap jijik pada kedua orang didepannya

"Ingat, kalau kau memberitahukan cerita ini, kau mati" ancam ibu Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya

"Cih, benar. Bunuh saja aku, karena aku memastikan kalian akan dipenjara" geram Luhan menyeruak keluar gudang dan berlari ke kamarnya dan Sehun

"Sayang kau darimana?" tanya Sehun yang tampaknya sedang mencari keberadaan kekasihnya

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari ke arah Sehun dan mendekapnya erat sambil menangis terisak di pelukan Sehun

"Kau kenapa Lu, hey siapa yang membuatmu menangis" Sehun membelalak saat mengetahui pria mungilnya menangis memilukan, dia berusaha memaksa Luhan menatapnya namun Luhan menolak dan hanya ingin memeluk kekasihnya

"sayang kau kenapa?" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya sementara Luhan hanya terus memeluk erat leher Sehun yang kini basah oleh airmata Luhan

"Aku takut" gumamnya terisak masih menolak menatap Sehun

"Takut kenapa sayang" tanya Sehun yang merasa bingung dengan kekasihnya "Siapa yang menyakitimu" tanyanya lagi memastikan tidak ada yang membuat kekasihnya gusar

"Aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku" gumamnya mencari alasan lain agar Sehun tak terus bertanya padanya

"Rusa jelek, aku sudah bilang akan menikahimu secepatnya, lalu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu? Aku bisa mati tanpamu sayang" balasnya mendekap erat kekasihnya yang cantik ini.

"Jadi kau tak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Luhan memastikan dan menatap Sehun yang membawanya berbaring ke ranjang mereka

"Tidak akan pernah" balas Sehun mantap dan kemudian perlahan mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya yang terasa asin karena bercampur dengan air matanya "Ceritakan padaku besok kenapa kau menangis hmm" Sehun yang mengerti meminta Luhan untuk menceritakannya saat ia tenang

"Iya sayang" balas Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan, dia memang akan menceritakan semuanya nanti, saat dia sudah mencari tahu kebenaran cerita dari kedua orang tuanya besok pagi

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menciumnya lagi

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" Sehun membalasnya dan kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya, namun kali ini penuh cinta dan berakhir dengan menyatukan diri mereka dalam gelombang cinta yang sangat dahsyat dan tak tergantikan

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Keesokan paginya…**

Luhan tampak berlari terburu-buru menuju rumah Sehun. Dia sudah mencaritahu kebenaran tentang dirinya, dia menangis sepanjan perjalanan ke rumah Sehun, pihak rumah sakit memang mengatakan kalau tujuh belas tahun yang lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang diculik dan tak pernah dikembalikan, saat Luhan bertanya dimana keberadaan orang tuanya, pihak rumah sakit meminta maaf pada Luhan karena Luhan memang bukan anak yang diinginkan.

Ibunya, selepas melahirkan Luhan kabur dari rumah sakit meninggalkan Luhan, hal itu membuat harapan Luhan yang bermimpi bisa bertemu orang tua kandungnya menjadi pupus. Karena sepertinya dimanapun dia berada dia bukanlah anak yang diinginkan.

Luhan merasa sangat sesak hari ini, namun dia menguatkan dirinya untuk memberitahu orang tua angkatnya yang sudah seperti orang tuanya sendiri, dia juga berniat memberitahu semua kepada Sehun agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di kemudian hari. Meskipun ibu dan ayahnya akan mengancam membunuhnya, Luhan tidak mempedulikan hal itu, yang ingin ia lakukan hanya mengatakan hal yang seharusnya dikatakan sebelum terlambat.

Luhan masih terus berlari sampai saat mendekati rumah Sehun dia mengernyit bingung mendapati rumah Sehun tampak ramai dan terdapat tiga mobil polisi didepan. Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki pagar rumah dan berniat cepat untuk menemui Sehun dan orang tuanya.

Saat ingin memasuki rumahnya, Luhan berpapasan dengan Kim ahjumma yang wajahnya terlihat kacau dan tampak syok membuat Luhan semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dirumah yang sudah tujuh tahun ini ia tempati.

"Ahjumma ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih dan kenapa banyak polisi?" tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat takut

"Luhannn" Kim ahjumma langsung memeluk erat Luhan seakan Luhanlah yang mengalami sesuatu yang buruk membuatnya semakin takut dan tak mengerti

"Ahjumma kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luhan yang juga memeluk pengurus rumah tangga keluarga Oh ini

"Tuan dan Nyonya Lu" Kim ahjumma masih terisak memberitahu Luhan

"Eomma dan Appa kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan karena Kim ahjumma memberitahunya sepotong-sepotong

"Tuan dan Nyonya Oh meninggal dalam kecelakaan menuju bandara nak. Sabarlah" Kim ahjumma menangis sejadinya memeluk Luhan yang masih mencerna ucapan wanita tua didepannya ini

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin" gumam Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kim ahjumma dan berjalan gontai memasuki rumah Sehun yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sesak dan menyedihkan

"Lepaskan aku! Apa buktinya kalau kami yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu"

Luhan berpapasan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang dibawa paksa oleh polisi yang tampaknya menemukan bukti bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah penyebab kecelakaan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh

"Hey sialan, katakan pada mereka kalau aku tak bersalah. KATAKAN !" ibu Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dari polisi dan berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menatap kosong padanya

"Apa mereka pelakunya?" Luhan bertanya lirih pada polisi yang membawa kedua orang tuanya, tidak-.. kepada kedua orang tua yang menculiknya dulu

"Sidik jari mereka ditemukan di lokasi kecelakaan, dan kedua orang ini berusaha melarikan diri dengan membawa sejumlah uang dan perhiasan yang berada di kantong ini"

Luhan merasa seperti ditampar mendengarkan penuturan sang polisi, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, dia tidak menyangka kalau kedua orang tua ini bisa berbuat sejauh ini pada keluarga yang begitu baik merawatnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

"Apa tuan dan Nyonya Oh selamat?" Luhan bertanya lagi berharap kali ini mendapat jawaban yang menyenangkan

"Kedua jenasah korban ditemukan di TKP dan dipastikan itu adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Oh" polisi tersebut memberitahu Luhan yang tiba-tiba terjatuh karena kakinya sudah tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Luhan tak mempercayai pendengarannya "Eomma.. appa.. kenapa jadi begini" lirih Luhan yang memukul dadanya berkali-kali karena entah kenapa rasa sakit terus keluar setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya

"Ikut Kami!" polisi tersebut kembali membawa orang tua Luhan secara paksa

"Lepaskan aku! Luhan katakan pada mereka lepaskan kami. Kau akan menyesal jika membuat kami masuk penjara" teriak ibu Luhan mengancamnya penuh amarah

"Bawa mereka dan hukum mereka seberat-beratnya" desis Luhan menatap tajam kedua orang tua yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya sejak lahir hingga sekarang

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATANMU" kini ayahnya yang berteriak bersumpah menyumpahi Luhan

Luhan tak menghiraukan mereka yang kini sudah dibawa oleh polisi tersebut untuk diproses.

"EOMMA ANDWAE! APPAA…ARGHHHHHHHH"

Luhan membelalak mendengar teriakan Sehun yang begitu memilukan, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki dia berdiri dan berjalan gontai ke arah kekasihnya yang tampaknya berada di ruang keluarga.

"Sehun" gumamnya sedikit berlari menghampiri Sehun

"LEPASKAN AKU KAI! AKU INGIN BERTEMU ORANG TUAKU" geram Sehun yang masih mengamuk di pegangan Kai, sepupunya sekaligus teman dekat Sehun

"Sehunna, kedua orang tuamu sudah meninggal. Ikhlaskan mereka aku mohon" pinta Kai yang terlihat frustasi memberitahu sepupunya ini

"ANDWAE! EOMMA KU MASIH HIDUP.. AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN KEHILANGAN MEREKA.. EOMMA.. APPA..ARGHHHH" Sehun kembali mengamuk dan meronta di pegangan Kai

"Sehunnie" Luhan memanggil kekasihnya dan berniat menghampiri kekasihnya untuk menenangkannya.

Sehun berhenti meronta saat melihat Luhan berada disana, ada perasaan aneh menyeruak dan menguasai otaknya, semua ini terlalu mendadak ia terima dalam satu waktu, dia tidak menyangka kalau nasib kedua orang tuanya berakhir di tangan orang tua pria yang sangat ia cintai itu

"Sehunnie.. tenanglah" Luhan berusaha mendekati Sehun, Sehun melepaskan pegangan Kai dan berjalan gontai menghampiri Luhan

Saat keduanya bertatapan, Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, Luhan sendiri seperti tak mengenal pria yang sangat ia cintai ini

"Pem-bu-nuh" ujar Sehun menyalang penuh amarah menatap Luhan yang tampak kehilangan fokusnya karena ucapan Sehun barusan

"Kau dan orang tuamu sama saja. KALIAN PEMBUNUH!" Sehun berteriak membuat Luhan bergetar takut karena Sehun sepertinya sangat membencinya.

Dan hari itu, semuanya kembali semula untuk Luhan. Dia seakan dilahirkan hanya untuk merasakan sakit. Sakit yang sangat nyata dan berbekas baik di hati maupun tubuhnya. Karena sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sehun menatapnya seperti seonggok sampah yang sama sekali tak berharga. Dia tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi dari hidupnya,

Bukan-… Bukan karena dia ingin bersama Luhan karena cinta. Rasa cintanya sudah dibutakan oleh rasa bencinya yang teramat pada orang tua Luhan, karena semenjak hari itu Sehun menjanjikan neraka untuk Luhan dan bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan merasakan bahagia sedikitpun.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _New Project!_

 _._

 _cerita ini akan sangat dan amat menguras emosi dan mengundang kebencian yang teramat sama abang Sehun sebagai pemeran antagonis yang karakternya dibuat "sangat" jahat sama Luhannya.._

 _._

 _yang ga siap batin, boleh ga diterusin,, karena ini semi angst tapi happy ending mudah-mudahan..._

 _._

 _New info: TDF di publish hari rabu :)_

 _._

 _Enjoy galss..muahhh :*_


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness._

 _We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace."_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu pemakaman Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tampak mencekam dan dipenuhi dengan kesedihan para kerabat yang mengenal kedua orang yang dikenal sangat baik dan bijak itu.

Hujan yang turun pun menambah rasa duka yang mendalam untuk putra tunggal mereka yang hanya bisa menatap nanar saat melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya dikubur didalam peti yang ditutupi tanah tersebut.

Sehun sudah tidak mengamuk, namun tak berarti dia ikhlas. Dia butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan atas kematian orang tuanya, dia butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan akibat kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Dia butuh seseorang merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan. Dan bodohnya, dia memilih Luhan sebagai sasaran semua kesedihan dan kehilangannya. Dia tidak lagi memandang Luhan sebagai kekasihnya, kemarahannya sangat mendalam dan kebenciannya mengingat kedua orang tua Luhan yang melakukannya menambah keyakinan Sehun untuk membuat Luhan merasakan berkali-kali lipat bagaimana di posisinya.

Sehun memilih Luhan. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil kebahagiaan Luhan dan menggantinya dengan kesedihan dan air mata. Itu janjinya. Janji yang akan membuat mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi.

Tujuh Tahun Kemudian...

Pagi itu, kediaman mansion Sehun tampak sepi seperti biasanya, hanya ada teriakan kemarahan dari sang pemilik rumah yang semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya menjadi pemilik tunggal atas semua aset perusahaan dan properti kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun tampak murka karena belum melihat Luhan yang seharusnya menyiapkan sarapannya. Dia mencap Luhan sebagai istri pembangkang dan menjijikan disaat bersamaan.

Ya, Sehun telah menikahi Luhan dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekali lagi itu bukan karena dasar cinta. Sehun mungkin masih mencintai Luhan, namun dia mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam dan menguncinya di sudut paling gelap dihatinya.

Sehun menikahi Luhan karena ingin mengikat pria yang ia cap ppembunuh kedua orangtuanya itu selamanya dengannya. Dia harus memastikan sendiri kalau Luhan menderita, dan dia juga membenarkan kalau penderitaan Luhan harus berasal darinya.

Luhan tidak diperlakukan layaknya seorang istri atau dalam hal ini hubungan mereka lebih buruk dari hubungan suami istri bahkan lebih buruk dari hubungan majikan dan pembantu, karena Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukan Luhan layaknya seorang istri, Sehun selalu menatap rendah Luhan dan yang paling buruk adalah Sehun menjadi sangat menyukai memukuli Luhan. Sehun juga dengan tegas mengatakan kalau Luhan harus tidur digudang tanpa alas apapun. Dan jika sewaktu-waktu dia ingin melampiaskan hasratnya, Luhan akan menjadi budak seks Sehun yang diperlakukan dengan kasar dan tak manusiawi.

"LUHAN! KEMARI KAU SIALAN"

Teriakan Sehun menggema ke seluruh ruangan, yang dipanggil namanya pun dengan susah payah menghampiri asal suara

"Ya Sehun aku disini" Luhan menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya menjawab teriakan Sehun

Bagaimana tidak ia merasa kesakitan, karena semalam Sehun kembali mencari-cari kesalahan Luhan yang lupa meletakkan sepatunya, dia memukuli Luhan dengan ikat pinggangnya. Luhan sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali tapi Sehun mengabaikannya dan dengan seringai jahatnya terus memukuli Luhan.

Setelah puas memukuli Luhan, dia merasa Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai dengan memar dan keringat ditubuhnya terlihat sangat menggoda, maka tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun, Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan dan memasuki Luhan tanpa pemanasan atau peringatan terlebih dulu.

Dia memperlakukan Luhan yang berstatus istrinya seperti pelacur murahan, karena saat hasratnya terpenuhi dia akan meludahi Luhan dan menjambak rambutnya kejam.

Luhan sendiri tak merasa keberatan dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu menyiksanya 7 tahun ini. Dia tahu benar Sehun melakukan itu karena kesepian dan rasa sedihnya yang tak pernah hilang dari dirinya, karena pernah suatu malam Luhan nekat masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan mendapati Sehun sedang terisak pilu memanggil ibunya sambil memeluk erat foto ibunya. Dan mulai saat itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk menjadi tempat pelampiasan kemarahan Sehun agar kekasih yang kini menjadi suaminya tidak merasa tertekan dan sedih.

Luhan selalu melihat kebahagiaan Sehun saat memukulinya, maka dari itu Luhan akan bertanggung jawab atas semua rasa kehilangan Sehun akan kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Darimana saja kau sialan. Aku memanggilmu! Apa kau tuli hah?" Bentak Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan sedikit menjambak rambut Luhan

"Maafkan aku Sehun, badanku tak bisa digerakan" ujarnya berkata jujur

"Kau pikir aku peduli, hah!" Geram Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menjambaknya kasar "Aku hanya ingin kau selalu datang saat aku berteriak memanggilmu mengerti kan?" Geram Sehun yang kemudian mendorong keras Luhan ke lantai

Dugh!

"Arghh" Luhan sedikit mengerang saat kepalanya membentur meja karena Sehun mendorong keras tubuhnya yang masih lemas.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" Luhan mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terbentur dan dengan sisa tenaganya mengejar suaminya yang tampak belum memakan sarapannya.

"Minggir" desisnya karena Luhan menghalangi jalannya

"Tapi kau belum makan, nanti kau sakit Sehunna" Luhan sedikit memaksa Sehun membuat Sehun tambah kesal padanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan dari tangan pembunuh" ujarnya dingin dan kembali mendorong keras Luhan membuat Luhan terhempas kasar ke lantai

Sehun menyeringai puas melihat Luhan kesakitan, dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tergeletak lemas dilantai.

"Sampai kapan Sehunnie" gumam Luhan meratapi nasibnya yang begitu malang, dia diperlakukan seperti seorang pembunuh oleh suaminya sendiri

"Maafkan aku, aku mohon jangan marah lagi padaku" racaunya yang kembali menangis terisak.

Luhan menangis bukan karena Sehun memukulinya, tetapi setiap kali Sehun mengatakan dirinya pembunuh ada sesuatu didalam diri Luhan yang memberontak tak tega, tentu saja dia tidak pernah tersinggung karena bukan dia yang melakukannya, tapi setiap kali Sehun berteriak dia pembunuh. Luhan melihat sorot kebencian dan luka yang teramat dalam dari wajah suaminya.

"Astaga Luhannie, apa tuan muda memukulimu lagi?"

Adalah Kyungsoo, yang berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai. Memang semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya dan pembacaan hak waris, Sehun langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membalas siapapun yang terlibat dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dia memecat seluruh pembantu rumah tangganya yang dianggapnya bersekongkol dengan orang tua Luhan, tapi dia tetap memperthankan keluarga DO yang sudah yang sudah seperti keluarga untuknya, dan Kyungsoo adalah putra sulung mereka yang juga merupakan teman Sehun dan Kai.

"Aku tidak dipukuli Kyung" lirih Luhan saat Kyungsoo membantunya bersandar di tembok ruang makan

"Kenapa kau tak pergi saja Lu, tuan muda sudah sangat keterlaluan pada hidupmu" Kyungsoo terisak tak tega melihat memar di seluruh tubuh Luhan

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi Kyung, Sehun membutuhkanku" katanya menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lirih padanya

"Tapi tuan muda memperlakukanmu seperti binatang, aku tak tega melihatmu disiksa setiap hari Lu. Jika tuan dan nyonya Oh masih hidup mereka tidak akan membiarkan kau disakiti" isaknya begitu tak tega melihat keadaan Luhan

"Kalau eomma dan appa masih hidup. Aku dan Sehun pasti menjadi pasangan paling bahagia saat ini" lirihnya menatap kosong Kyungsoo yang masih terus memandangnya iba.

"Aku pergi sebentar" Luhan akhirnya berpamitan pada Kyungsoo yang menatap bingung kepergian Luhan. Luhan memakai jaketnya terburu-buru dan memakai masker serta kaca mata hitamnya untuk menutupi memar di wajahnya dan setelahnya dia memesan taksi terdekat untuk segera pergi.

"Kembali sebelum tuan muda pulang Lu, dia akan memukulimu lagi jika tak menemukanmu dirumah" Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan yang bersiap menaiki taksi yang ia pesan

"Iya Kyung, aku akan pulang cepat" balas Luhan tersenyum dan menaiki taksi yang akan membawanya ke satu-satunya tempat yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat bercerita dan satu-satunya tempat yang ia jadikan sarana pengobat rindu kepada kedua orang tua Sehun. Yang kini menjadi mertuanya karena Sehun secara resmi telah menikahi Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** **  
**

Taksi yang membawa Luhan sampai pada tempat tujuan Luhan, dengan sedikit gontai karena belum makan semalaman dan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, Luhan tetap tersenyum sambil membawa buket bunga yang sangat besar kesukaan kedua orang tua Sehun. Langkahnya terus menelusuri pemakaman yang tampak terawat dan cantik ini, karena Sehun secara khusus meminta kepada penjaga taman pemakaman ini untuk selalu merawat dan memelihara makam kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan tersenyum membayangkan satu-satunya senyum hangat yang Sehun berikan adalah saat berkunjung ke makam orang tuanya. Sehun sendiri melarang Luhan untuk berkunjung ke makam orang tuanya, sekelebat ucapan Sehun pun terngiang di benak Luhan

 _"Sehun kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan seminggu setelah pemakaman orang tua Sehun berlangsung._

 _Sehun tak menjawab, namun Luhan tahu kalau Sehunnya membawa sebuket bunga lili yang artinya Sehun akan mengunjungi makam ibu dan ayahnya._

 _"Apa kau mau mengunjungi eomma dan appa, apa aku boleh I..."_

 _PLAK!_

 _Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya, Luhan terkesiap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan, ini adalah kali pertamanya Sehun berbuat kasar padanya._

 _"Jangan pernah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan eomma dan appa lagi pembunuh!" Geram Sehun mencekik Luhan dan menghimpitnya ke tembok, Luhan sedikit meronta karena Sehun mencekiknya terlalu erat, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas._

 _"Dan aku ingatkan padamu, jangan pernah datang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku, jika aku melihatmu disana. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu didepan kedua orang tuaku" desisnya semakin mengeratkan cekikannya pada Luhan_

 _"Se-sehun lepas" lirih Luhan yang seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, hati dan pikirannya memanas tak mengerti kenapa Sehunnya menjadi seperti ini_

 _BUGH!_

 _Sehun menghantam wajah Luhan membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai "Aku bersumpah demi orang tuaku, mulai hari ini hanya penderitaan yang akan kau rasakan" geramnya mengepalkan tangan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sekali lagi merasa kebahagiannya tengah direnggut secara paksa oleh Tuhan, hal itu tak urung membuatnya ingin selalu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri._

Luhan tersenyum pahit mengingat pertama kalinya dan mungkin selamanya Sehun bukan hanya berbicara kasar melainkan terus memukulinya. Awalnya Luhan menyerah dengan sifat dan semua keadaan yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, dia berniat meninggalkan Sehun dengan beban dosa yang dipikulnya seumur hidup.

 _Namun dua tahun setelah kematian orang tua Sehun, Luhan diam-diam nekat datang mengunjungi makam orang tua angkatnya, dia menangis tersedu memohon untuk dimaafkan kepada kedua orang tua angkat namun seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri, tak sekalipun Luhan membicarakan Sehun yang suka memukuli dan menyiksanya, karena hari itu Luhan berniat untuk berpamitan pada ibu dan ayah Sehun mengingat putra mereka yang sudah sangat membencinya,_

 _Luhan masih betah berlama-lama di makam kedua orang tua Sehun, sampai dia melihat dari kejauhan mobil yang tampak familiar terparkir di area pemakaman. Luhan membelalak takut menyadari Sehunlah yang datang ke pemakaman, dengan tergesa dia bersembunyi di antara pemakaman lain, karena tak mungkin dia bisa pergi darisana yang berujung dengan bertemu Sehun ditengah jalan._

 _Luhan memperhatikan sosok Sehun yang terlihat tampan namun terlihat sangat menderita berjongkok didepan kedua makam orang tuanya, dia meletakkan masing-masing buket bunga di makam orang tuanya, lalu kemudian fokus berbicara pada ibunya._

 _"Eomma, sudah dua tahun kau pergi tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku tak merindukanmu" gumamnya mengelus nisan dengan nama ibunya tertera disana._

 _"Aku sangat merindukanmu eomma. Apa tidak bisa kita bertukar tempat. Aku benar-benar hancur tanpamu eomma"_

 _Luhan hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya dirinyalah yang merasa sepi dan hancur, sosok yang dua tahun ini berubah menjadi monster untuknya ternyata juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Luhan rasakan, merasakan sepi dan sangat hancur kesepian, Luhan tak kuasa membendung air matanya melihat Sehunnya begitu sangat menderita._

 _"Eommaaa~" Sehun berteriak memilukan memecah keheningan yang sangat mencekam di area pemakaman itu, dia kembali seperti sosok Sehun yang sebelumnya Luhan kenal. Sehun yang sangat mencintai ibunya dan Sehun manja dan Sehun yang rapuh, bukan Sehun arogan yang penuh dendam dan kebencian dihatinya._

 _Lalu malam berikutnya Luhan mendapati kabar kalau Sehun sakit, dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, dia nekat masuk ke kamar Sehun, tempat yang jelas-jelas tak boleh ia masuki, tapi karena merasa khawatir, Luhan tak punya pilihan lain._

 _Sesampainya di depan Sehun yang sedang tertidur, hati Luhan merasa teriris, bukan karena wajahnya yang pucat serta keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, Sehun mengigau dan memanggil ibunya berkali-kali dalam tidurnya "Eomma, Sehunnie sakit. Kembalilah sebentar saja"_

 _Seperti itulah igauan Sehun yang membuat Luhan kembali merasakan sangat hancur, dan mulai dari hari itu. Luhan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun, tidak-.. Sampai dia memastikan sendiri Sehunnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum._

"Eomonim, aboji. Luhan datang mengunjungi kalian. Maaf hanya bisa membawa satu buket bunga, dompetku ketinggalan" lirih Luhan tersenyum sedih.

Ya, Sehun memang tak pernah memberikan uang sepeser pun untuk Luhan, Luhan jika menginginkan sesuatu harus diam-diam bekerja dan pulang kerumah sebelum Sehun pulang. Karena jika Sehun tahu dia keluar dari rumah, Sehun tidak akan segan-segan mengurungnya semalam di kamar mandi, dan mengingat daya tahan tubuh Luhan sangat rentan, Luhan akan sakit dan jika Luhan sakit, Sehun akan semakin marah dan memukulinya tanpa ampun. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan enggan memancing kemarahan Sehun lagi

"Maafkan aku tak mengunjungi kalian minggu lalu. Aku dan Sehun pergi kencan, jadi kami lupa kalau ayah dan ibu menunggu kami" gumamnya menghapus cepat air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya karena setiap ucapannya tentang Sehun didepan kedua orang tua Sehun adalah kebohongan.

Minggu lalu Luhan tak sempat mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya karena Sehun mabuk dan memukulinya hingga terjatuh dari tangga, hasilnya dia harus dirawat secara tak layak dirumah sakit karena Sehun tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan biaya untuk hidup Luhan.

"Sehun dan aku.. kami-.. sangat merindukan kalian eomonim, aboji" Luhan tertunduk, bahunya bergetar, semua kenangan bahagia saat mereka berkumpul bersama menyeruak keluar dari benaknya. Luhan tak sanggup mengingatnya karena ketika mengingatnya dia harus kembali menerima kenyataan bahwa semua itu hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu yang sangat indah yang hanya bisa ia rasakan sekali seumur hidupnya.

Uhuk!

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, kemudian dia kembali bergetar menerima satu lagi kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya sakit dan divonis mengidap radang selaput otak. Luhan mengetahui dirinya sakit minggu lalu saat ia dirawat secara tak layak dirumah sakit. Kyuhyun, temannya dan Sehun saat di bangku SMA yang memberitahunya.

 _Malam itu, Luhan yang terjatuh dari tangga kembali mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, Sehun yang sama sekali tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk Luhan, meminta Kyuhyun yang ia tahu menangani Luhan untuk merawatnya Cuma-Cuma. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun geram dan tak percaya pada perubahan sikap Sehun. Sehun kemudian dengan tak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja dirumah sakit_

 _Malam harinya, saat Luhan tersadar dari pingsannya, dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit, dia berteriak meminta tolong namun tak ada yang mendengar, Luhan meronta memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit dan tak lama t_

 _Brak!_

 _Dia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, Luhan melepas paksa infusnya dan kembali memegangi kepalanya, kemudian dia terbatuk dan tercengang melihat darah dari mulutnya begitu banyak, kepalanya sakit dan dia merasa sangat sesak "To-tolong aku" lirihnya meminta tolong entah pada siapa_

" _Luhan bagaimana keadaan…."_

" _LUHAN!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik melihat Luhan pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia segera memanggil tim medis dan melakukan pertolongan darurat untuk Luhan tanpa meminta izin pada Sehun. Suami yang sama sekali tak bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Luhan._

 _Luhan sadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati dirinya di ruangan yang lebih baik yang membuatnya nyaman, kemudian dia melihat Kai dan Kyuhyun sedang berbincang sesuatu yang terdengar Luhan adalah masalah kondisi dirinya_

" _Kai…Kyu" gumamnya memanggil kedua temannya_

" _Kau sudah sadar Lu, apa yang kau rasakan?" Kyuhyun mengecek keadaan Luhan dengan segera memeriksanya_

" _Kepalaku masih sangat sakit" gumamnya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut_

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja hmmm" Kai menenangkan Luhan dengan memegangi kedua temannya_

 _Luhan sendiri bersyukur karena Kai, sepupu Sehun tak menganggapnya pembunuh juga, karena semua keluarga besar Kim dan Oh memvonis Luhan adalah seorang pembunuh yang mengerikan, namun Luhan sendiri tak menyangka kalau ternyata Kai memiliki perasaan yang tak harusnya diberikan untuk Luhan, karena jika Sehun tahu, kedua sepupu ini bisa saling menyakiti karena dirinya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai mengalah dan memilih menjaga Luhan dari jauh, menjadi penolongnya saat Luhan merasa benar-benar tak sanggup lagi pada Sehun nantinya._

" _Kami curiga kau mengalami memar di sekitar pembuluh otakmu Lu, Kai bilang kau pernah mengalami gegar otak ringan. Kita harus melakukan MRI untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang sakitmu Lu" Kyuhyun memberitahu Luhan_

" _Itu sudah lama sekali, gegar otak itu tak pernah menggangguku sebelumnya" lirih Luhan yang menolak untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut_

" _Kau terlalu banyak mengalami benturan di kepalamu. Kau harus diperiksa" Kai meyakinkan Luhan_

 _Luhan yang merasa kepalanya sangat sakit tak mau menolak lagi permintaan Kai dan Kyuhyun dia kemudian mengangguk menyetujui keinginan kedua temannya_

 _Dan tak lama setelah MRI Luhan dilakukan, Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa hasilnya ke ruangan Luhan_

" _Bagaimana Kyu?" Kai berdiri penasaran dengan hasil yang akan dibacakan Kyuhyun_

" _Kau mengalami radang selaput otak Lu. Terapi adalah satu-satunya cara agar radang itu tak berubah menjadi tumor ganas" Kyuhyun menyesal memberitahu tentang kondisi Luhan_

" _Gegar otak ringanmu tak pernah sembuh total, selama ini kau selalu merasakan sakit kepala kan, tapi kau menganggapnya itu hanya sakit kepala dan benturan terakhirmu karena jatuh dari tangga adalah puncak dari kapasitas tubuhmu menahan rasa sakitnya Lu" Kyuhyun kembali memberitahu Luhan_

" _Sehun sialan" geram Kai mengepalkan tangannya, karena dia tahu benar awal mula Luhan mengalami gegar otak ringan adalah saat Luhan menolongnya saat tabrakan mobil beberapa tahun yang lalu dan kini Sehun jugalah yang menyebabkan Luhan mengalami radang selaput otak seperti sekarang ini_

" _Sehun tidak salah Kai. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa" Luhan memaksa tangan Kai agar berhenti mengepal dan tersenyum ke arahnya agar tak terus menyalahkan Sehun_

" _Aku harus bagaimana Kyu, kalau bisa hilangkan rasa sakitnya" pinta Luhan beralih ke Kyuhyun_

" _Kau harus terapi Lu" katanya mengulang_

 _Luhan menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum memelas "Aku tak punya uang, beri aku obat saja Kyu" pinta Luhan agar Kyuhyun mengerti_

" _Aku yang menanggung semua perawatanmu" Kai dengan cepat memberitahu Luhan_

" _Gomawo Kai, tapi kau tahu kan? Sehun tak akan mengizinkanku kemanapun"_

" _Sehun harus diberi tahu" elak Kyuhyun_

" _Dia tidak akan peduli, penderitaanku adalah kesenangan untuknya. Dia akan sangat senang mengetahui aku sakit" gumamnya tertawa pahit_

" _Tapi Lu" Kai memohon frustasi_

" _Aku mohon hentikan perdebatan kita, kepalaku sakit. Beri aku obat Kyu, aku mohon" pintanya berkaca-kaca karena tak kuat dengan rasa sakit kepalanya_

Dan sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun memberikan Luhan obat-obatan yang bisa ia konsumsi setiap kali ia merasakan sakit. Hal pantang untuk Luhan adalah dia tidak boleh merasa stres dan banyak istirahat, namun tentu saja semua pantangan itu tak mungkin tak Luhan rasakan karena Sehun akan memberikan semua pantangan itu untuk Luhan

Luhan mengelap cepat darahnya ke baju dan mengambil obatnya kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat "Aku sakit kepala eomonim, aboji. Doakan aku agar cepat sembuh ya" katanya yang setelah meminum obat memberitahu kedua orang tua Sehun, menahan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut.

Luhan kemudian melihat ke jam tangannya dan sedikit takut mengetahui hari sudah hampir sore, dia harus segera pulang sebelum Sehun kembali.

"Eomonin, aboji. Aku pulang dulu. Sehun sudah menungguku" Luhan memasukan obatnya kedalam tas dan segera berdiri untuk pergi

"Umm.. Aku janji suatu saat nanti, aku dan Sehun.. Kami berdua akan datang bersama mengunjungi kalian. Salahkan putra tampan kalian yang terlalu sibuk. Tapi aku janji akan selalu bersamanya karena kalian tahu kan? Aku sangat mencintai Sehun" gumam Luhan dengan suara tertawa tapi air mata tetap turun membasahi wajahnya

"Aku juga mencintai kalian, maafkan aku untuk semuanya" ujarnya menghapus airmatanya dan melenggang dengan sedikit gontai meninggalkan pemakaman kedua orang tua Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan membelalak takut saat sampai dirumah dan mendapati mobil Sehun sudah berada di garasi, dia mengernyit bingung menebak kenapa Sehun pulang lebih awal, dan yang tambah membuatnya bingung adalah banyak orang-orang yang berdatangan seperti mendekorasi sesuatu dirumah Sehun

Dengan mengendap Luhan masuk lewat pintu belakang rumahnya dan langsung berlari menemui bibi Kim untuk bertanya

"Kyungie" panggil Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mencuci sayur dan buah. "Syukurlah Lu kau sudah pulang. Tuan muda sudah sampai dirumah" Kyungsoo sedikit memeluk Luhan lega karena Luhan sudah sampai dirumah

"Iya, aku melihat mobilnya. Apa dia mencariku?" tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Belum sayang, Tuan muda belum mencarimu. Dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk besok malam" Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan

"Pesta?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung tidak mengetahui apa-apa

"Apa tuan muda tak memberitahumu Lu?" Kyungsoo menatap iba pada Luhan yang benar-benar hanya dijadikan pelampiasan kemarahan putra dari majikannya itu

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan bersemangat ingin tahu "Beritahu aku Kyung" pinta Luhan sedikit berjingkat

"Umm… proyek kerja sama tuan muda dengan klien dari Jepang dan China sukses, dan untuk merayakannya tuan muda mengundang seluruh teman dekat dan staf karyawan kantornya untuk datang berpesta dan bersantai sejenak" Kyungsoo tersenyum membelai lembut wajah Luhan

"Benarkah? Apa menurutmu aku boleh ikut pesta itu?" tanya Luhan berharap

"Tentu saja. Kau istri tuan muda, tentu kau boleh" Kyungsoo yang tak ingin melihat raut sedih wajah Luhan menghiburnya

"Tapi aku tak punya pakaian bagus" lirihnya sedih menundukkan kepalanya

"Bicaralah pada tuan muda Lu, jika dia tidak memberikannya untukmu. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Luhan, menghiburnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan yang sangat senang jika diberi hadiah

"Hmm tentu saja" Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan Sehun, siapa tahu dia sedang dalam mood yang bagus" ujar Luhan penuh semangat

"Bicaralah Lu, dia suamimu bagaimanapun, harusnya dia bertanggung jawab atas kebahagiaanmu" Kyungsoo kembali menatap iba pada Luhan

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamanya setiap hari Kyung" balas Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju ruang kerja Sehun

"Semoga kau tak menyakitinya lagi" gumam Kyungsoo berharap agar Sehun tak memukuli Luhan lagi

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tok..Tok..

Luhan memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun untuk bertanya mengenai pesta yang akan diselenggarkan besok malam

"Masuk" Teriak Sehun dari dalam

Cklek!

Dengan takut Luhan membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sehun

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memukulimu. Keluar sekarang"

Belum sempat Luhan bicara, Sehun sudah mengusirnya keluar membuat Luhan semakin tak yakin bertanya, namun karena penasaran, Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka suara

"Sebelum keluar apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan takut kalau Sehun membentaknya

"Apa? cepat katakan" balas Sehun tanpa menatap ke arah Luhan

"Apa aku boleh meminta uang untuk membeli baju?" Tanyanya menahan rasa takutnya, pertanyaan Luhan barusan sukses membuat Sehun menatap marah ke arahnya

"Baju? Kau pikir kau mau kemana hah?" Bentaknya membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak takut

"Aku tidak kemana-mana sungguh. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai baju yang layak untuk pestamu nanti, aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu" Luhan menjelskan terburu-buru pada Sehun yang mulai menunjukkan muka kesalnya.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya dan tak lama tertawa meremehkan mendekati Luhan

"Ckckck...Lulu cantik, apa kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu merusak suasana pestaku hah? Dalam mimpi saja sialan" ujarnya menjambak kencang rambut Luhan. Luhan yang sudah biasa diperlakukan kasar pun hanya tersenyum pahit menahan erang kesakitannya

"Aku tidak akan merusak pestamu Sehun, aku janji" balas Luhan sedikit kesusahan karena jambakan Sehun dirambutnya semakin kencang

"Aku sedang tak ingin berteriak. Pergi sebelum aku mencekikmu" desis Sehun sangat menakutkan di telinga Luhan

"B-baik Sehun, aku akan pergi" Luhan yang tak mau membuat Sehun lebih marah lagi pun akhirnya mengalah menahan bulat-bulat keinginannya untuk menghadiri pesta Sehun yang sepertinya akan sangat meriah.

"Tunggu!" Sehun memanggil Luhan membuat Luhan berhenti didepan pintu

"Ya Sehun" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang memanggilnya

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin ikut pestaku?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan

"Ya aku ingin" balas Luhan tersenyum berharap Sehun mengijinkannya

"Jadi pelacurku malam ini kalau begitu" katanya santai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sangat merendahkan

"Tapi Sehun, aku masih sa.."

"CEPAT!" bentak Sehun membuat Luhan terkesiap kaget dan dengan cepat menutup pintu ruang kerja Sehun

Ya, setiap kali Sehun memintanya menjadi pelacurnya, itu artinya Luhan harus melakukan semua yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Luhan harus membuka seluruh bajunya dengan tatapan intimidasi Sehun yang memandangnya tajam, dan dengan bergetar Luhan membuka kaosnya kemudian seluruh bajunya, setelah ia telanjang bulat ia harus merangkak menuju Sehun yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya

"Ck! Dasar pelacur" hina Sehun membuat Luhan menangis karena merasa sangat rendah dan kotor, padahal Luhan adalah istrinya, tapi Sehun tak pernah memperlakukan Luhan layaknya seorang istri bahkan tak pernah diperlakukan seperti manusia.

Sesampainya didepan Sehun, dia kemudian berjongkok didepan Sehun, melepas ikat pinggang Sehun dan mengeluarkan adik Sehun yang tampak sudah mengeras setelahnya dia memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sampai Sehun menjambaknya yang itu artinya dia harus naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan memasukkan junior Sehun kedalam lubangnya, kemudia dia harus meliuk-liukkan badannya naik turun seperti seorang pelacur, Sehun membantunya bergerak dengan memegangi pinggang Luhan tanpa menghentikan hinaannya pada Luhan dia terus mengatakan Luhan pelacur dan pembunuh di sela kegiatan panas mereka. membuat Luhan benar-benar seperti seorang rendahan dan pelacur sungguhan

"Ahh~" Sehun telah mencapai klimaksnya, menyusul Luhan yang sudah merasakan klimasknya.

"Turun!" Sehun meminta Luhan untuk turun dari pangkuannya dan membersihkan kotoran di bajunya karena ulah Luhan

"Kau tahu kan, aku sangat benci jika tubuhku terkena kotoran cairanmu. Kenapa kau tak pernah belajar hah!" geram Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan yang masih mengelap kotorannya yang mengenai lengan dan baju Sehun. Selalu seperti ini setelah Sehun puas menikmati tubuh Luhan, cacian, hinaan bahkan pukulan kadang Luhan terima. Tak seperti saat pertama kali mereka bercinta yang penuh kelembutan dan cinta didalamnya

"PERGI!" Sehun kembali membentak Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir tak mentyentuhnya

Luhan yang masih terisak pun menjauhi Sehun dan memakai seluruh pakaiannya dengan cepat

"Kenapa masih disini? Aku bilang pergi!" desis Sehun penuh kebencian

"Kau bilang aku boleh ikut pesta setelah melayanimu" Luhan mengingatkan Sehun

"Ah~ Pelacur meminta uangnya ya?.. oke.. Ini!" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan melempar beberapa lembar won ke wajah Luhan dengan hinanya

"Se-Sehun" lirih Luhan merasa sangat sedih dan frustasi

"Kenapa? Apa kurang? Dasar sialan! INI AMBILLAH!" katanya melempar uang lebih banyak ke wajah Luhan

"CUKUP SEHUN! AKU TAK BUTUH UANGMU" jerit Luhan frustasi, berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang tercengang karena Luhan menjerit kepadanya.

"SIALAN!" geram Sehun mengepalkan tangannya tak terima penuh kemarahan pada Luhan yang berani meninggalkannya sementara dirinya masih berbicara.

Luhan terus berlari menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan di bagian bawahnya yang masih sangat nyeri karena baru melayani Sehun kemarin malam tanpa henti dan malam ini harus kembali melayani Sehun yang benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti pelacur

"Sehun..Sehunn..Sehun" Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun berulang, karena dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa menenangkannya, dia berharap Sehunnya menjadi sandaran lagi untuknya. Tapi dia tahu itu semua hanya impiannya

Luhan terus berlari menuju keluar rumah, dia tidak peduli lagi jika Sehun marah dan ingin membunuhnya, jika Sehun membunuhnya Luhan akan sangat berterimakasih pada Sehun yang akhirnya mengakhiri penderitaannya

BRAK!

Luhan terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang dan seseorang itu memang sengaja menghentikan gerakan Luhan yang terus berlari dengan menabraknya

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Kai lah yang dengan sengaja menabrak Luhan agar Luhan berhenti berlari, kemudian dia memeluk erat Luhan yang masih terisak dipelukannya

"Kai…. Bunuh aku, aku tak tahan Kai" Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Kai melampiaskan rasa sakitnya

"SIAPA SAJA BUNUH AKU. AKU MOHON" jerit Luhan frustasi membuat Kai semakin erat memeluknya

"Lu, tenanglah.. aku mohon Lu" pinta Kai yang seperti merasakan betapa sakitnya Luhan yang sangat tersiksa berada di tempatnya sekarang

"Kaiiii" isak Luhan yang kini menggigit lengan Kai kencang, berharap semua rasa sakitnya hilang dan pergi selamanya

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua dari tempat yang berbeda.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan dipelukan Kai dari jendela ruang kerjanya merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak rela jika miliknya disentuh, namun kemarahan kembali menguasainya, dia menatap tak suka pada adegan yang sedang ia lihat dan berjanji akan akan memberi Luhan pelajaran setelah ini

Di lain tempat, Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan dipelukan Kai tersenyum lirih dan senang bersamaan. Dia senang jika Luhan mempunyai tempat berlindung, walau itu bersama Kai, pria yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak mereka kecil karena mereka tumbuh bersama

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Some people seem to be born to suffer."_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik Lu?" Tanya Kai yang sedang memperhatikan Luhan memakan dengan lahap es krim yang mereka pesan sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Setidaknya Kai berhasil membujuk Luhan untuk berhenti menangis dan dengan iming-imingan es krim sepuasnya, Luhan dalam sekejap berhenti menangis walau jelas sekali kalau wajahnya sedang menahan sakit karena begitu pucat

"San _-hmm_ -gat baik Kai. Go- _hmm_ -mawo." Luhan membalas ucapan Kai dengan wajah penuh eskrim disekitar mulutnya

"Makanlah dulu, aku akan membersihkan wajahmu nanti." Gumam Kai mengusak rambut Luhan, dia sedikit lega kalau karena Luhan sudah merasa lebih baik.

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat dan mulai melahap habis semua es krimnya, yang membuat Kai terenyuh adalah Luhan tetap mengeluarkan air matanya bahkan disela dirinya yang sedang menghabiskan es krimnya. Kai tahu benar kalau Luhan sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya namun gagal karena memang dirinya sedang merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuh dan hatinya.

"Ini enak" gumam Luhan menghapus air matanya "Lihat Kai, aku sangat bahagia sampai menangis." Luhan mencari alasan agar Kai tak menanyainya membuat Kai juga ikut tersenyum lirih memaki dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun.

..

"Kau yakin ingin kembali kesana?" Kai bertanya pada Luhan yang meminta diantar pulang setelah merasa lebih baik dengan es krimnya.

"Kemanapun aku berlari, aku akan selalu berakhir disana Kai." Katanya tersenyum memberitahu Kai.

"Aku bisa membawamu pergi Lu." Kai berkata cepat membuat Luhan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Terimakasih sudah sangat baik dan sangat menyayangiku Kai, Tapi aku tidak mau pergi. Tidak-.. Sampai Sehun mendapatkan kebahagiannya." Ujarnya penuh harapan kalau kebahagiaan Sehun adalah bersamanya.

"Aku masuk dulu." Luhan sudah membuka pintu mobil Kai dan ingin segera keluar sampai tangan hangat Kai kembali menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa Lu? Kenapa tak bisa?" Kai bertanya menuntut pada Luhan, memeluknya erat.

"Aku benar-benar bisa membahagiakanmu. Tinggalkan dia dan ikut aku Lu." Kai menangkup wajah Luhan dan menciumi wajah Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab tawaran Kai. Dia tahu benar kalau sepupu suaminya ini menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Luhan ingin langsung mengatakan "iya atau bawa aku pergi" tapi dia tahu jauh dilubuk hatinya dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan Sehun. Bukan hanya karena Luhan sangat mencintai suaminya tapi Luhan tak akan bisa hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan kebencian Sehun yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Aku tak bisa" lirihnya membalas ucapan Kai

"Tapi kenapa Lu?" Tanya Kai mengkhawatirkan Luhan

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang aku pikul di benakku. Dan aku akan melanjutkan hidupku dengan rasa bersalah itu agar bisa menatap wajah Sehun"

"Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu" Kai mendecih tak habis pikir

"Kesalahanku membuat orang tuaku bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun. Sehingga mereka harus pergi dengan mengenaskan" lirihnya mengingatkan Kai

"Tapi mereke bukan orang tu.."

"CUKUP KAI!"

Suara Luhan meninggi setiap kali topik orang tuanya dibahas, ada perasaan yang terlalu sesak mengingat kedua orang itu bukanlah orang tuanya, tapi dia yang harus menanggung semua kebencian dan kemarahan Sehun. Maka dari itu Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap mengakui kedua orang itu sebagai orang tuanya, karena dengan begitu dia sedikit punya alasan untuk menerima kemarahan dan kebencian Sehun.

"Aku pergi. Sehun mungkin mencariku." Luhan menghapus air matanya cepat dan bergegas meninggalkan mobil Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Langkah Luhan terhenti tatkala mendengar pernyataan Kai. Sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tidak pernah mendengar ucapan cinta yang begitu tulus yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum menatap pria yang sangat baik padanya ini, namun keduanya tahu kalau hubungan mereka tidak akan lebih dari hubungan seorang teman.

"Gomawo Kai." Balas Luhan yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dia kemudian berlari kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Kai yang begitu hancur karena berkali-kali pernyataan cintanya ditolak Luhan.

Malam harinya Sehun yang masih berada di ruang kerjanya terlihat gusar dan sangat marah mengetahui Luhan pergi bersama Kai dan baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada bagian dirinya yang marah melihat Luhan yang tampak nyaman bersama Kai sementara bagian dirinya yang lain marah karena melihat Luhan banyak tersenyum bersama Kai.

Setelah memastikan Kai kembali kerumahnya setelah mengantar pulang Luhan, Sehun keluar dari kamar kerjanya dengan tangan mengepal luar biasa marah dengan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat mendengarkan Kai. Dia tidak terima akan hal itu, karena satu-satunya orang yang harus Luhan turuti dan dengarkan adalah dirinya.

BRAK!

Sehun menendang pintu gudang tempat Luhan tidur dengan hanya menggunakan matras kecil pemberian Kyungsoo, membuat si pemilik tubuh mungil yang baru saja memejamkan matanya terkesiap kaget dan ketakutan karena tahu benar siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya itu.

"Bangun kau sialan"

BUGH!

Sehun berteriak menendang keras perut Luhan, membuat Luhan duduk dengan cepat sambil memegangi perutnya yang ditendang

"Se-sehun ada apa? Jangan pukuli aku, aku mohon" pinta Luhan terdengar putus asa.

"ADA APA KATAMU? BERANI SEKALI KAU SELINGKUH DIDEPAN MATAKU SIALAN!" geram Sehun penuh kemarahan dan

BUGH!

Tamparan keras di wajah Luhan tak terelakan, membuat bibir si mungil itu kembali mengeluarkan darah di sudutnya.

"A- _hix-_ ku tak selingkuh Sehunna." Luhan terisak menahan nyeri yang teramat di wajahnya yang berdenyut setelah ditampar Sehun

"Berani sekali kau bilang tak selingkuh sementara kau dengan pasrahnya dipeluk Kai. Jalang!" geram Sehun mencengkram erat piyama tidur Luhan yang sudah berantakan

"Sehun aku takut. Maafkan aku, jangan pukul aku lagi." Luhan meminta dengan memelas dan menyesal membiarkan Kai mengantarnya pulang, karena dia yakin setelah ini Kai dan Sehun akan bertengkar karena dirinya

"Kau terlihat takut padaku, tapi terlihat nyaman dengan Kai, ingat siapa suamimu lulu sayang. Aku bisa membunuh Kai jika kau berani macam-macam denganku." Sehun meraba wajah Luhan penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya

Luhan membelalak takut mendengarnya, dia kemudian berlutut di kaki Sehun menyesali perbuatannya "Ini sepenuhnya salahku Sehunna, jangan sakiti sepupumu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jangan saling menyakiti dengan Kai, aku mohon." Luhan benar-benar terisak dengan ketakutan berlutut memeluk kaki Sehun dia meminta Sehun untuk tak serius dengan ucapannya.

Sehun menyeringai dan memaksa Luhan berdiri menatapnya "Kau tak mau aku membunuh Kai kan?" tanyanya meraba kasar bibir Luhan yang berdarah

Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi karena Sehun menekan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, hanya ringisan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya sebagai jawaban

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Sehun kembali terpancing emosinya

"Ya Sehun, jangan sakiti sepupumu. Aku mohon." Lirih Luhan yang memaksakan diri untuk berbicara dan hasilnya adalah luka dibibirnya semakin merobek.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah membantahku. Mengerti kan?" tanya Sehun yang kini beralih ke leher Luhan sedikit mencekiknya

"Y-ya Sehun, aku akan menurut padamu." balas Luhan tercekat karena cekikan Sehun mengencang di lehernya

"Bagus!" gumamnya yang kini menyentuh sensual tubuh Luhan, Luhan merinding menerima sentuhan Sehun yang terasa berbeda, namun kemudian dia mengernyit takut menyadari setelah ini Sehun pasti akan melampiaskan hasratnya pada dirinya secara brutal dan kasar

"Se- Sehun.. Hentikan." Pinta Luhan karena saat ini tangan Sehun sudah bergerak liar menyentuh setiap jengkal bagian privatnya secara kasar namun menggoda.

"Berani sekali kau menyuruhku berhenti. Dasar brengsek."

BRAK!

Sehun mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan ke kasurnya yang sudah tak layak pakai, karena sudah rusak dan hanya terlihat seperti selimut tipis yang sudah harus dibuang.

"Aku sedang ingin bercinta dan kau menyuruhku berhenti? Dasar idiot."

BUGH!

Sehun menendang kasar perut Luhan, membuat Luhan dengan otomatis memegangi perutnya dan meringis kesakitan. Hal itu semakin membuat Sehun geram, karena dia ingin setiap kali dia memukuli Luhan. Luhan tidak boleh melindungi dirinya dari kemurkaan Sehun apapun alasanya.

"Kau benar-benar memancing emosiku." Geram Sehun merobek kasar piyama Luhan beserta celananya, membuat Luhan dalam sekejap tak memakai sehelaipun pakaian. Dia menyeringai melihat lebam di tubuh Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik menghiasi setiap inci tubuhnya

"Eungh." Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman antara menahan dingin dan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, hal itu semakin membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan hasratnya. Dia kemudian melepas _zipper_ celananya dan menindih Luhan dengan kasar, sedetik kemudian

"Arghhh.." Luhan memekik kesakitan saat benda tumpul yang terasa sangat besar masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya

"Berteriaklah sayang.. Aku suka mendengarkan jeritan kesakitanmu." Desis Sehun menyeringai dan dengan kasar menggenjot kasar lubang Luhan yang masih terasa sakit karena ulahnya yang belum 24 jam berlalu, namun sudah kembali memaksa Luhan untuk melayaniny

"Sehunn.. Sakithhmppp." Luhan mengerang kesakitan namun tak memungkiri rasa nikmat yang mulai ia rasakan ditubuhnya.

"Kau bilang sakit, tapi tubuhmu merespon. Dasar jalang." Sehun semakin jadi menghina Luhan dan semakin kasar menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan yang kini sepenuhnya sudah merespon

"Aghhh~ Sehunnnmmphh" desah Luhan saat tubunhnya benar-benar tak kuasa mengimbangi Sehun yang begitu mendominasi percintaan mereka setiap kali mereka berhubungan.

"Ya jalang, apa aku memuaskanmu hmm?" Sehun bertanya sekaligus menghina Luhan yang sudah benar-benar terbuai dan terbawa gairah dirinya

"Agh!." Luhan membelalak saat Sehun menghentak kuat tepat mengenai prostatnya, membuatnya hanya bisa mengepalkan erat tangannya menahan gairah yang begitu memanas di gudang kecil tempatnya tidur selama lima tahun ini.

"Sehunnn…aahhh~" Luhan mengerang dan memejamkan kuat matanya saat klimaks menjemputnya dan sedetik kemudian menyadari kesalahannya yang kembali mengotori kaos dan perut Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai dan kembali menatap kejam Luhan "Kau memang tak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu ya.?" Sehun sedikit menjambak Luhan yang masih terengah tanpa menghentikan genjotannya yang semakin keras.

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya sebatas kepala dan tak lama

"hmpppphhh"

Dia menghentakan keras juniornya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan dan mencapai klimaksnya sedetik kemudian. Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di lubang Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya karena rasa hangat yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"Aku senang sekali kau selalu bisa memuaskanku . Tapi sampai kapanpun kau hanya jalang untukku." Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Luhan secara kasar, memakai cepat celananya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa terisak merasa sangat terhina dan kedinginan karena satu-satunya piyama tidur yang ia miliki dirobek Sehun. "Sa- _hix-_ kit" lirih Luhan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya berharap rasa dingin dan rasa sakitnya segera menghilang

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, rumah keluarga Oh tampak ramai karena malam nanti pesta akan diselenggarakan di rumah Sehun. Semua tampak berjalan seperti biasanya, kecuali dua hal. Pertama tak ada suara teriakan Sehun pagi ini, kedua, Luhan belum keluar dari gudang yang mana hal itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin Luhan lakukan, karena bisa memancing amarah Sehun.

Kyungsoo pun menyadari keganjalan itu dan segera menghampiri gudang tempat dimana Luhan tidur selama ini.

Tok! Tok!

"Lu, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu gudang namun tak ada jawaban

"Luhan? apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka pintu dan membelalak kaget mendapati Luhan terbaring di lantai tanpa sehelai pakaian pun dan sedang terisak menangis karena sepertinya sangat kedinginan.

"ASTAGA LU! ADA APA DENGANMU?" Pekik Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tak pakai piyama mu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kemudian menyadari alasan kenapa Luhan tidak memakai baju adalah karena piyamanya dirobek, dan dia tahu benar satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini pada Luhan adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Ssttt lulu sayang, berhenti menangis. Aku disini." Kyungsoo menahan isakannya dan memakaikan jaket yang sedang ia gunakan pada Luhan

"Aku sakit Kyung.." isak Luhan memeluk erat Kyungsoo seakan takut kalau Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya

"Iya Lu, kau sakit. Maaf aku tak bisa mengurangi sakitmu Luhannie sayang"

Kyungsoo tak kuat, dia meneteskan air matanya melihat betapa Luhan sangat menderita fisik dan batin. Dia tak kuat karena tak bisa melindungi Luhan yang begitu hancur beberapa tahun ini dan ia tak kuat karena pendirian Luhan yang dengan keras kepalanya ingin bertahan pada suami pembunuh macam Sehun.

"Sakit Kyungie.. Aku sakit"

Luhan terus mengulangi kalimat "Sakit" seakan berharap rasa sakit itu pindah ke Kyungsoo dan berhenti menyakitinya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Maaf Lu-" Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan mengelus sayang bahu Luhan menenangkan sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak sekaligus adik untuknya ini.

"Apa sangat sakit? Apa ingin pergi ke dokter?" Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Luhan dan begitu miris melihat memar di sekitar bibir Luhan. Dalam hatinya dia mengumpat dan ingin sekali membunuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri

Luhan menggeleng lemah menolak untuk pergi ke dokter

"Lalu kau ingin apa agar sakitmu hilang?" tanya Kyungsoo mengelus lembut pipi Luhan

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku seharian ini" balas Luhan yang kembali memeluk Kyungsoo

"Oh baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini." kyungsoo memeluk erat Luhan meyakinkan Luhan agar sedikit lebih tenang

"Kyungiee.." panggil Luhan saat tangisannya mereda

"Ada apa Lu? Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo mengelus sayang rambut Luhan

"Aku lapar" gumam Luhan mencari posisi nyaman dipelukan Kyungsoo

"Rusaku lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Luhan. "Apa ingin nasi goreng? Strawberry cake? Bubble tea dan yang lainnya?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah menggoda Luhan

"Umhh.. Aku mau semuanya." Balas Luhan bersemangat

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakan semuanya untukmu. Tunggu disini ya" pinta Kyungsoo mencium kening Luhan

"Jangan lama-lama" gumam Luhan ketakutan ditinggal sendirian. "Hanya sebentar Lu"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, dan tak lama Kyungsoo berdiri menghapus cepat airmatanya yang jatuh dan melenggang pergi untuk membelikan Luhan makanan yang enak dan layak dimakan.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lirih mengetahui dirinya kembali membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah karena tak bisa menolong dirinya. Luhan ingin sekali menahan tangisannya jika didepan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia merasa akan menjadi gila jika tak bisa terbuka pada Kyungsoo yang sudah begitu baik padanya.

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memakai celana piyamanya yang sudah robek dan sedikit membersihkan dirinya sebelum

BRAK!

Pintu gudangnya dibuka secara kasar dan menampilkan Sehun yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kerjanya lengkap dengan jas hitamnya yang menambah kesan sempurna dari dirinya sendiri, namun setampan apapun Sehun, Luhan tak bisa melihatnya karena hanya ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Se-sehun. Jangan pukuli aku lagi." Luhan memohon sambil berjongkok di sudut ruangan, bergetar ketakutan.

"Cih! Merusak moodku saja. Aku sedang tak ingin memukulimu." Katanya berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang berjongkok ketakutan.

"Jangan pukul aku... Jangan pukul aku" gumam Luhan mengulang pelan seakan berdoa agar seseorang datang menolongnya atau paling tidak Sehun tidak memukulinya.

BRAK!

Sehun melemparkan sesuatu ke wajah Luhan. Luhan mengernyit bingung saat sebuah bagpaper Sehun lemparkan ke wajahnya.

"Pakailah. Ini untuk nanti malam. Kau boleh ikut pesta"

Luhan mendongak cepat menatap Sehun, seolah mencari kebenaran akan ucapan Sehun yang mengijinkannya ikut pesta.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan berbinar saat ia yakin kalau Sehun serius berbicara.

"Ya benar. Sampai jumpa nanti malam. Dan nikmati pestamu" seringai Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang melihat baju yang diberikan Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Gumam Luhan tersenyum dan sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya di pesta Sehun malam ini

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya, tamu-tamu berdatangan ke rumah Sehun dengan pakaian yang mewah dan pasangan yang tampan serta cantik, wajah-wajah mereka pun terlihat sangat menawan dan kentara sekali bahagia karena kerja keras mereka yang membuahkan hasil memuaskan.

Kebahagiaan pun dirasakan oleh Luhan karena untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengijinkannya tampil didepan publik dan mungkin akan diperkenalkan secara resmi sebagai pasangan Sehun yang sah. Luhan pun kini sedang bersiap-siap memastikan penampilannya tak akan membuat kecewa Sehun, dia sudah memakai bb cream untuk menutupi bekas memar dan wajahnya yang sudah terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin. "Aku tak sabar untuk keluar" gumam Luhan yang merasa sangat senang dengan pakaian yang diberikan Sehun

"Lu, aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memasuki gudang tempat Luhan tidur dan membawakan bingkisan untuk Luhan

"Kau membawa apa Kyung? Hadiah untukku?" tanya Luhan berbinar mengambil bingkisan dari tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membukanya cepat "Whoaa, lucu sekali piyama rusanya. Gomawo Kyungie aku sangat suka." Luhan memeluk sekilas Kyungsoo namun kemudian mengernyit bingung saat Kyungsoo menatapnya membelalak.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti "Apa penampilanku aneh?" tanyanya lagi dan langsung bercermin kemudian mendecak sebal karena penampilannya baik-baik saja.

"Darimana kau dapatkan pakaian itu?" tanya Kyungsoo memegang bahu Luhan dan mengecek seluruh pakaiannya

"Sehunnie yang memberikannya padaku. Dia megizinkanku ikut pesta Kyung." Balasnya terdengar sangat bahagia

"Lepaskan bajunya. Pakai yang lain." Kyungsoo melepas kancing Luhan satu persatu namun Luhan menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus bersikap aneh

"Kau kenapa sih? Baju ini bagus. Aku tak mau lepas, suamiku yang memberikannya padaku." Kesal Luhan sedikit menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo

"Lepaskan pakaianmu Lu. Kau tak boleh hadir ke pesta itu, aku akan menemanimu disini." Kyungsoo kembali mendekati Luhan dan mencoba melepas kancing pakaian Luhan

"KYUNGIE!" pekik Luhan yang sangat marah dan tak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo

"Lu lepas. Aku mohon" pinta Kyungsoo putus asa

"Jangan paksa aku. Aku mau ikut pe…"

"LEPAS LU!" teriak Kyungsoo tak sabaran dan kembali mendekati Luhan

Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah bersalah saat melihat Luhan menatapnya takut, seharusnya dia tidak berteriak pada Luhan karena Luhan sangat takut dengan suara teriakan yang membentaknya.

"Maaf Lu, tapi kau harus lepas pakaian itu." Lirihnya meminta maaf pada Luhan

"Kau jahat Kyung! Aku ingin pesta." Geram Luhan yang sengaja menabrak bahu Kyungsoo dan berlari keluar dari gudang untuk ikut pesta yang sudah dimulai karena sudah terdengar suara tepukan disana.

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar, dan tak lama menyadari kesalahannya karena membiarkan Luhan pergi "Oh tidak" gumam Kyungsoo yang bergegas pergi keluar untuk mengejar Luhan

"Luhan!" teriak Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan di tengah kerumunan tamu-tamu Sehun

"Lu, kau dimana?" gumamnya panik dan berkeringat karena tak menemukan Luhan

"Luhan! kau di.."

BRAK!

Kyungsoo terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Kyungsie? Kau kenapa berlari?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata Kai yang juga hadir di pesta itu.

Kyungsoo mendongak cepat dan bersyukur melihat Kai yang ia temui "Kaiya kau harus menolongku. Kita harus mencari Luhan" katanya cepat memegang tangan Kai dengan bergetar

"Luhan kenapa?" tanya Kai yang mulai ikut cemas

"Luhan..dia-.."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tak berani membayangkan betapa malunya Luhan jika ia terlambat menemukannya.

"Hey Kyung tenanglah.." Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan menenangkan Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman berada di pelukan pria yang diam-diam ia sukai ini.

"Ceritakan padaku. Ada apa dengan Luhan?" Kai menangkup wajah Kyungsoo agar menceritakan kenapa dirinya mencari Luhan dengan sangat takut.

"Luhan..dia-. Sehun memberikannya pakaian pe.."

PRANG!

"DASAR PELAYAN KURANG AJAR! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGOTORI PAKAIANKU"

Kai dan Kyungsoo berlari mendekati suara teriakan dan membelalak kaget melihat Luhan ditampar dan disiram air oleh wanita yang baru saja memakinya.

Kyungsoo melemas pada pandangan yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini, perasaan bersalah kembali menghinggapi dirinya yang tak bisa mencegah Luhan untuk tetap di gudang bersamanya, dirinya yang tak tega merusak wajah bahagia Luhan dengan memberitahunya bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, pakaian yang Sehun berikan padanya adalah pakaian pelayan yang harus melayani para tamu malam ini.

"Maafkan aku nyonya. Aku akan mengganti baju anda." Luhan bergumam ketakutan meminta maaf dan melirik Sehun meminta bantuannya. Tapi hatinya tersenyum pahit saat mendapati Sehun hanya menyeringai ke arahnya.

Harusnya dia mendengarkan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu, harusnya dia tidak perlu ikut berpesta yang malah berakhir dipermalukan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sehun tega memberikannya pakaian pelayan. Matanya sudah memanas, mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo memeluknya lagi seperti pagi ini, namun yang ia harus hadapi saat ini adalah kemarahan seorang wanita yang pakaian tak sengaja terkena sedikit minuman yang Luhan bawa karena tersenggol tamu lain.

"Mengganti bajuku? Bajuku bahkan lebih mahal dari nyawamu. Kalau kau mau menggantinya kau harus mati" geram si wanita yang semakin menjadi, dia melepas heelsnya dan hendak memukulkan ke wajah Luhan, sampai ada seseorang yang menghalaunya dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku pastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu."

"Di-direktur Kim." Wanita itu tampak terkejut mendapati Kai memeluk Luhan dan sedang mengancam dirinya saat ini.

"PERGI!" bentak Kai membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak di pelukannya, Kai mengelus sayang punggung Luhan menenangkan pria mungil yang kini memeluknya erat.

"Kita pergi hmmm" Kai bertanya pada Luhan, kemudian Luhan mengangguk lemah dan dengan cepat Kai membawa Luhan pergi dari pesta sialan itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey.. Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak eskrim kenapa masih menangis?" tanya Kai yang kini sedang menggendong Luhan di belakang punggungnya.

Sementara Luhan masih menangis sambil memakan rakus eskrimnya "Aku sakit" gumamnya memberitahu Kai

"Pergi denganku kalau begitu" pinta Kai terdengar serius

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa" lirih Luhan ketakutan

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menyambut genggaman tanganku" ujar Kai penuh keyakinan "Dan jika hari itu datang, aku bersumpah tak akan melepaskanmu"

Luhan merasa hangat dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Kai, namun dia kembali ke kenyataan kalau dirinya hanya untuk Sehun…Sehun…dan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku Kai?" tanya Luhan

"Jawabannya karena aku mencintaimu" balas Kai yakin

"Cintailah orang lain Kai, aku bukan untukmu." Luhan memeluk erat Kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kai yang sedang menggendongnya _piggy back_

"Aku akan mencintai orang lain setelah kau mendapatkan cintamu" gumam Kai memberitahu Luhan

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan bersamaku saat aku membutuhkanmu?" tanya Luhan berharap

"Tentu saja" balas Kai tanpa ragu.

Luhan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kai dan tesenyum bahagia "Gomawo Kai" ujarnya yang sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Bahagialah Lu, aku mohon" pinta Kai terdengar putus asa. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya karena untuknya kebahagiaan hanya seutas mimpi konyol yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan "Ya aku akan bahagia. Kau, Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaanku" gumam Luhan tersenyum

Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Kai tak mau mengganggu Luhan dengan pertanyaannya lagi, dia hanya ingin membuat pria yang ia cintai ini merasa nyaman untuk saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa kau yakin tak ingin menginap di tempatku malam ini?" tanya Kai mengelus sayang wajah Luhan

"Umm tidak perlu Kai. Rumahku sudah sepi, sepertinya mereka telah selesai berpesta" balas Luhan sedikit membuang nafasnya

"Masuklah. Aku akan berada disini sampai kau benar-benar masuk" Kai mengusak rambut Luhan, dia tahu meminta Luhan untuk tinggal adalah sesuatu yang sangat susah bahkan mustahil terjadi

"Baiklah.. Dah Kai" Luhan melambai ke arah Kai, namun lagi-lagi Kai menahannya

Grep!

Kai kembali membawa Luhan ke pelukannya "K-kai nanti Sehun lihat" Luhan ketakutan karena Sehun akan melakukan hal buruk pada Kai jika melihatnya dengan Kai begitu dekat

"Hanya sebentar Lu, sekarang masuklah" kekeh Kai mencubit gemas pipi Luhan

"Dah Lu" sapanya menatap Luhan yang memasuki rumahnya

"Dah Kai" balas Luhan dan dengan tergesa memasuki rumahnya.

Cklek!

Luhan menghela nafas lega mengetahui rumahnya sudah sepi walau masih sangat berantakan karena sepertinya belum dibersihkan. Dia benar-benar tak membuat suara menuju ke gudang tempatnya tidur. Dirinya terus melangkah ke arah gudang melewati ruang kerja Sehun yang terbuka namun lankahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti desahan.

"Sehunna…aah~"

Luhan membeku mendengar seorang wanita mendesahkan nama Sehun, dia perlahan menoleh dan seluruh tubuhnya melemas melihat suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita yang ia ketahu bernama Park Sunhyee, sekertaris Sehun dikantornya dan wanita yang sama yang baru beberapa jam lalu memaki Luhan.

"Ah deeper Sehunna~"

Erangan nista itu semakin menggema ke penjuru ruangan, pemandangan itu terlihat semakin jelas tatkala Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya bercinta dengan wanita tersebut

Brak!

Luhan tak sengaja menjatuhkan dokumen Sehun, membuat kedua insan yang sedang bercinta itu menoleh padanya. Alih-alih menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka, Sehun menyeringai sambil memejamkan matanya seolah memberitahu Luhan kalau dia lebih menikmati tubuh wanita itu daripada dirinya

Hati Luhan memanas, ingin rasanya ia menampar Sehun yang sangat tega padanya. Dia rela dipukuli tapi dia sangat tak rela melihat dirinya yang sangat ia cintai jelas-jelas bercinta dengan wanita lain dihadapannya. Air matanya terus berjatuhan di pipinya tak tahan melihat betapa kejamnya Sehun terhadap dirinya, seketika dirinya merasa sesak dan memutuskan untuk berlari yang jauh entah kemana.

Luhan kembali berlari keluar rumah dan dilihatnya Kai yang hendak memasuki mobilnya bersiap pergi. Luhan dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Kai dan

Grep

Dia memeluk erat Kai dari belakang. Kai yang merasa terkejut membelalakan matanya "Kai..tolong aku" jerit Luhan semakin memeluk erat Kai yang merasa hatinya hancur kembali mendengar tangisan Luhan

"Lu, sayang. Ada apa?" tanya Kai khawatir melihat Luhan sangat terpukul. Dia biasa melihat Luhan menangis, tapi kali ini tangisannya penuh kepedihan dan terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat bahkan didengar.

"Sehun bercinta dengan wanita lain..Kai aku tak kuat" isak Luhan terduduk memeluk erat kaki Kai, dia tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri bahkan untuk bicara

Kai memejamkan matanya mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dia secara otomatis mengepalkan tangannya tak menyangka kalau Sehun bisa menjadi binatang seperti itu. "Aku rela dia membunuhku, tapi aku tak sanggup melihatnya bersama orang lain Kai. Aku tak kuat" Luhan semakin menjadi memeluk erat kaki Kai

Kai berjongkok didepan Luhan dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya, kemudian ia memegang tengkuk Luhan dan

Chu~

Tanpa seizin Luhan, Kai mencium bibir Luhan, berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang terus menggumamkan kalimat yang begitu memilukan.

Kai merasakan betapa lembut bibir Luhan, dia melumatnya lembut mengabaikan pukulan Luhan untuk didadanya meminta dilepaskan, dia tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin Luhan berhenti menangis, sampai akhirnya Luhan berhenti memukul di dadanya namun tetap tak membalas ciuman Kai.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"LUHAN!"

Keesokan paginya di kediaman rumah Sehun, kembali terdengar teriakan Sehun yang begitu marah karena Luhan belum menunjukkan wajahnya pagi ini.

Ya, seusai melihat adegan panas Sehun dengan wanita yang memaki Luhan, Luhan berlari ke arah Kai yang bersedia membawanya pergi kapan saja. Dan untuk kemarin malam Luhan untuk pertama kalinya bersedia pergi dari rumahnya dan ikut Kai ke apartemennya

"Luhan tidak ada di gudang tuan muda" pelayan rumah Sehun memberitahu Sehun yang tampak gusar dengan berita Luhan tak ada dirumah.

"CARI DIA!" teriaknya seakan bisa membunuh semua orang dirumah itu.

Beberapa menit mencari, Sehun mendapat laporan kalau Luhan tak ditemukan, tangannya mengepal kuat begitu marah. Dia memukul pelayannya karena merasa tak becus hanya untuk mengawasi Luhan "Sialan. Awas jika aku menemukanmu jalang" geram Sehun mengepalkan tangannya

Saat sedang sangat emosi, Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan dapur. Dia kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sangat ia tahu dekat dengan Luhan

"Dimana Luhan?" suara dinginnya menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya

"Aku tanya dimana Luhan?" geram Sehun karena diabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih belum menjawabnya

"Sialan! Aku tanya dimana LUHAN?" teriaknya mencengkram kerah Kyungsoo yang masih tak bergeming didepannya

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang Luhan sudah mati? KAU PUAS?" Kyungsoo berteriak balik membuat Sehun hampir memukul wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat berani padanya

"Kenapa berhenti? Pukul aku Sehunna, Pukul!" tantang Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MEMUKULKU? APA KARENA AKU TEMANMU? LALU APA KAU SADAR SELAMA INI KAU MEMUKULI ISTRIMU?" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Sehun semakin tersulut emosinya

"Kau!" geram Sehun dan mendorong keras Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terjatuh ke lantai "Sialan! Percuma kau menyembunyikan Luhan, aku akan semakin membuatnya menderita" geram Sehun membuat Kyungsoo membelalak tak percaya dengan ucapan temannya yang dulu sangat mencintai Luhan

Brak!

Terdengar pintu rumah yang didobrak kencang oleh Sehun, dia sepertinya sangat marah dan tahu kemana Luhan pergi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Terdengar suara bel apartemen Kai yang ditekan kasar oleh Sehun yang tampak sangat marah dan sudah tak sabar

"KAI BUKA PINTU!" teriak Sehun "BUKA PINTU ATAU AKU.."

Cklek!

"Atau apa?" tantang Kai yang tampangnya juga tak terlihat baik,

"Minggir kau!"

Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen Kai

"LUHAN!" teriaknya sangat emosi

"Kau pikir kau dimana brengsek. Jangan berteriak di tempatku" geram Kai mencengkram erat kerah Sehun

"Dimana Luhan?" desis Sehun

"Dia akan tinggal denganku mulai saat ini" balas Kai tak kalah mendesis

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam?" teriak Sehun yang juga mencengkram erat kerah Kai

"MINGGIR!" katanya mendorong keras Kai membuat Kai sedikit terhuyung

Sehun kemudian masuk tak sopan kekamar Kai dan mendapati Luhan terbaring lemas dengan kompresan didahinya. Awalnya dia mengernyit tak menyangka kalau Luhan ternyata bisa sakit juga, tapi kemudian menyadari istrinya berada dikamar pria lain, membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk memberi pelajaran pada istrinya.

Sret!

"BANGUN KAU!" teriak Sehun menarik paksa tangan Luhan yang tampak terkejut karena dibangunkan secara kasar.

"Se-Sehun?" ujar Luhan ketakutan melihat kehadiran Sehun

"Kita pergi!" Sehun menarik kasar tangan Luhan yang masih terhuyung, namun saat membalikan badannya

BUGH!

Kai memukul telak wajah Sehun membuat Sehun tersungkur dilantai

"KAI Hentikan!" pekik Luhan tak menyangak sepagi ini Sehun dan Kai sudah bertengkar karena dirinya

"Kurang ajar" geram Sehun yang hendak memukul Kai namun Luhan berdiri didepannya

"Ayo kita pulang Sehunna, ayo kita pulang. Jangan memukul Kai aku mohon" Luhan memeluk erat Sehun berharap Sehun mendegarkannya

"Kau bahkan membelanya didepanku" geram Sehun tak terima

BUGH!

Dia mengabaikan Luhan dan kini sedang memukuli Kai yang juga berusaha memukulnya, setelah puas memukuli Kai yang sudah tersungkur, Sehun kembali berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menarik kasar tangannya "Kau harus diberi pelajaran" gumamnya menakutkan membuat Luhan menatapnya takut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

BRAK!

Sehun mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan ke lantai. Tidak-.. dia tidak membawa Luhan kerumahnya, karena sudah tak sabar memukuli Luhan. Sehun menyewa hotel terdekat dan membawa paksa Luhan kesana.

"Sehunna ampun, jangan pukuli aku." Luhan merangkak memeluk kaki Sehun yang sudah siap memukulinya

"Brengsek sialan! Berani sekali kau tidur ditempat Kai" geram Sehun dan

BUGH!

Dia menendang perut Luhan keras membuat Luhan terpental "Argh" erang Luhan dan langsung memegangi perutnya yang ditendang Sehun

"Manusia sialan tidak tahu diri! Kau ingat tentang perkataanku yang akan membunuh Kai jika kau berani padaku kan?" teriaknya mengingatkan Luhan yang langsung mengangguk cepat sambil menahan rasa sakitnya

"Bagus kalau kau ingat! Kalau begitu lulu sayang harus diberi pelajaran" geram Sehun melepas ikat pinggangnya. Luhan membelalak saat Sehun melepas ikat pinggangnya, karena itu artinya dia harus kembali merasakan perih di kulitnya lagi

 _CTAR!_

"Argh" pekik Luhan saat Sehun memukul punggung Luhan menggunakan ujung besi dari ikat pinggangnya

"Kau benar-benar pembangkang sialan!" teria Sehun semakin menjadi

 _CTAR!_

Dan hampir setengah jam Sehun terus memukuli tubuh dan wajah Luhan menggunakan ujung besi ikat pinggangnya

"Ampun Sehunna, sakit. Ampun" isak Luhan yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya

"Apa sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan kejamnya

"Sakit Sehunna. Aku sakit" isak Luhan menangis dan dalam sekejap merasakan anyir karena bibirnya berdarah.

"Baiklah, karena aku baik, aku akan menendangmu saja"

Luhan membelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia langsung memegangi perutnya dan berusaha merangkak ke arah Sehun

"Pukuli aku dengan ikat pinggang saja. Jangan tendang perutku Sehunna. Jangan" pinta Luhan ketakutan namun ternyata emosi Sehun semakin menjadi

"Berani sekali kau mengaturku"

BUGH!

Sehun tanpa belas kasih menendangi Luhan yang masih terus memegangi perutnya

BUGH!

"argh.. hentikan Sehunna, aku mohon hentikan" pinta Luhan yang mulai merasa sesak dan sakit bersamaan

Sehun tak mempedulikan rontaan Luhan dan terus menendangi Luhan dengan kejinya,

Drrtt drrtt

Drrtt drrtt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar membuatnya mendengus kesal karena merasa diganggu, dengan kesal Sehun mengangkatnya dan menjawab mengerti di ponselnya dan tak lama menutup ponselnya

"Hah~ kau beruntung sekali lulu sayang. Aku ada rapat penting, kita teruskan dirumah saja hmm.. Tunggu aku pulang ya" ujar Sehun dengan kejamnya menjambak rambut Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memar dan penuh darah.

"Cuci mukamu sebelum keluar dari hotel ini. aku tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai monster gila oleh pegawai hotel dan ini… Ambil untuk naik taksi, awas kalau aku tak menemukanmu dirumah" ancam Sehun melemparkan beberapa lembar won ke wajah Luhan yang sedang terisak dalam diam

"Aku pergi dulu ya, dah" katanya mencium paksa Luhan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menangis tersedu.

"Sakit" isak Luhan memegangi perutnya namun beberapa detik kemudian dia bergumam

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Gumam Luhan bukan untuk menyemangati dirinya, Luhan mengelus sayang perutnya sambil terus berbicara menatap ke perutnya.

Ya, alasan Luhan memegangi perutnya saat Sehun memukulinya adalah karena ada nyawa lain yang hidup dan sedang tumbuh didalam dirinya. Sehun tidak tahu kalau dia sedang memukuli Luhan yang sedang hamil. Sehun tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menendang dan mungkin menyakiti anaknya yang sedang tumbuh secara perlahan didalam perut Luhan.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **heyyy... klarifikasi yya! jangan bilang Sehun kaya psikopat.. karena dia bukan psikopat. dia cuma belom di tampar aja makanya belum sadar...:)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **warning aja yang ga kuat bacanya, jangan sumpah serapahin si cadel ya... kesian :".. tapi dia emang kebangetan sih :|**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **well, happy reading and review :***_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Everything i've loved...Became everything i lost."_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback…**_

Sebulan yang lalu, Luhan sengaja bekerja paruh waktu di kafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja karena dia ingin membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahu pernikahan dirinya dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan selama lima tahun. Walau selama lima tahun itupula Luhan tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai pasangan suami istri tak membuatnya melupakan betapa bersyukurnya ia masih bisa mendampingi Sehun hingga hari ini. Hal itupula yang membuatnya tambah bersemangat untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang kelima.

"Lu, aku harus pergi kerumahku sebentar, ibuku sakit. Kau jangan pulang terlalu malam mengerti kan?" Kyungsoo memastikan Luhan untuk pulang tepat waktu agar Sehun tak mempunyai alasan untuk memukulnya.

"Ibumu sakit apa?" Tanya Luhan mengkhawtirkan ibu Kyungsoo yang sama baiknya seperti Kyungsoo padanya, tapi karena ibu Kyungsoo sakit-sakitan membuatnya harus pensiun bekerja di rumah Sehun dan posisinya digantikan Kyungsoo

"Hanya demam biasa lulu sayang. Kau jangan terlambat pulang mengerti kan? Ingat kalau kau sedang sakit." Kyungsoo mengingatkan Luhan yang sedari tadi mengeluh mual dan pusing.

"Iya eomma." Balas Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau tertawa.

"Aku pergi ya, jangan membuatku khawatir." Katanya kembali mengingatkan Luhan yang hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh pemilik mata rusa itu.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Luhan kembali merasakan mualnya lagi, hal itu membuatnya harus bolak-balik ke toilet dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang jelas-jelas belum terisi makanan sejak pagi.

"Luhan, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Suho yang merupakan manager sekaligus kakak kelas Luhan dan Kyungsoo sewaktu SMA dulu di kafe tempat Luhan bekerja paruh waktu ini

"Entahlah hyung, aku hanya mual setiap kali mencium bau jeruk dan melihat pasta yang sudah diaduk."

Jawaban Luhan sontak membuat Suho mengernyit menaikkan alisnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau merasa mual?" tanyanya membuat Luhan menatap ke arah Suho

"Umm.. sudah seminggu ini." Balas Luhan mengingat-ingta

"Whoaa.. kalau begitu apa aku harus memelukmu dan mengucapkan selamat padamu?" Tanya Suho yang kini menghampiri Luhan dengan bersemangat

"Selamat untuk apa?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya bingung.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau sedang hamil Lu." Katanya berbinar memberitahu Luhan

"Apaa?"

Bukan-.. Bukan Luhan yang menjawab, melainkan pria tinggi berkulit tan yang sepertinya baru sampai di kafe tempat Luhan bekerja

"Kai?" gumam Luhan yang masih mencerna ucapan Suho, namun sedetik kemudian dia memegangiperutnya dan merasakan hangat yang luar biasa jika benar ada anaknya dan Sehun sedang tumbuh didalam sana.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang dia hamil?" Tanya Kai tak terima

"Karena Luhan merasa mual dan memuntahkan makanannya. Lay sedang hamil, jadi aku tahu siklusnya. Mereka pria-pria istimewa aku tebak." Katanya masih berbinar memberitahu Kai yang tampak memucat.

"Kau gila." Gumam Kai mencibir Suho

"Kita kerumah sakit Lu. Aku harus memastikan kau tak sedang mengandung anak dari monster." Geram Kai mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemana Kai membawanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Dia tidak hamil kan?" Kai bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah meminta tolong pada dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa Luhan.

"Sayangnya Luhan hamil." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan Kai. Kyuhyun sendiri juga merasa kehamilan Luhan adalah sebuah kesalahan mengingat betapa Sehun membenci Luhan.

"Kau hamil dan sudah masuk minggu keempat Lu." Kyuhyun memberitahu Luhan dan menatapnya mencari tahu ekpresi seperti apa yang akan diberikan Luhan.

"Jadi ada anakku yang sedang tumbuh didalam sini?" Tanya Luhan mengelus sayang perutnya seolah mengajak calon anaknya berbicara

"Ya. Kau sedang mengandung Lu." Gumam Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka kalau Luhan akan menyukai kabar yang sama sekali tak baik.

"Astaga aku bahagia sekali." Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya kemudian terus-menerus mengelus sayang perutnya.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya Lu."

Kai mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakan di perutnya dan menatap tak percaya pada Kai yang mengatakan kalimat jahat seperti itu.

"K-kau bicara apa?" Tanya Luhan bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menjauhi Kai yang kini menatap tajam ke arah Kai

"Kau pikir Sehun akan menyukai kehamilanmu? Tidak Lu, dia akan semakin menggila menyakitimu dan bayimu. Dia itu iblis, dia hanya menyukai rintihan kesakitanmu bukan kebahagiaanmu." Geram Kai memberitahu Luhan

Luhan merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Kai, dia belum memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun, dia pikir dengan kehamilannya Sehun akan sediklit lebih baik padanya. Namun saat mendengar penuturan Kai, Luhan membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Kai. Sehun mungkin saja akan menyiksanya lebih kejam dari sebelumnya jika tahu dia hamil. Tapi Luhan ingin egois kali ini, dia ingin merasakan bahagia dengan bayinya, kenapa semua terasa sulit.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sehun, aku akan menyembunyikan kehamilanku." Katanya bergetar menahan rasa sakit didadanya, karena seharusnya kehamilan adalah berita yang membahagiakan untuk sepasang suami istri, tapi berita kehamilannya seperti bencana untuk hidupnya.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya." Desis Kai yang merasa tak tega dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan jika ia mempertahankan bayinya.

"Tidak!" balas Luhan tak kalah mendesis

"Lu, kehamilanmu berbahaya un.."

"CUKUP KAI! AKU MERASA DENGAN BAYI INI AKU MEMILIKI ALASAN UNTUK BERTAHAN HIDUP. APA AKU TAK BOLEH HIDUP BAHAGIA?" jerit Luhan terduduk di pojok ruang kerja Kyuhyun

"Hey… hey.. baiklah. Baiklah kau boleh mengandung anakmu. Kau tak perlu menggugurkannya. Aku janji akan membantumu menjaga bayimu. Maafkan aku Lu, maaf sayang." Gumam Kai membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan memeluk erat pria yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Jangan menyurhku membunuh anakku sendiri Kai.:" isak Luhan mencengkram erat punggung belakang Kai yang sedang memeluknya.

"Iya sayang, tidak lagi. Aku janji." Balas Kai menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan yang bergetar hebat.

Dan mulai saat itu, Luhan benar-benar menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Sehun dengan sangat baik tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun pada suaminya. Kyungsoo, Kai dan Kyuhyun adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui kehamilan Luhan dan membantu Luhan sewaktu-waktu Luhan merasakan mual atau sakit kepala berlebih.

Sampai malam mengerikan itu tiba, malam dimana Sehun mabuk dan mendorong Luhan dari tangga yang menyebabkan ia harus dirawat dirumah sakit, malam dimana Luhan dinyatakan mengidap radang selaput otak dan malam dimana semuanya menjadi terasa lebih sulit sejak hari itu karena Luhan akan terus-menerus merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat disertai muntah dan kadang darah yang keluar dari hidungnya jika tubuhnya mengalami deman.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan?" terdengar suara isakan yang bertanya padanya saat Luhan baru sadar dari pingsannya "Kyungie" lirihnya memegangi kepalanya karena baru menjalani MRI setengah jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa aku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan cemas karena masih merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan mual secara terus-menerus.

"Kecurigaan Kyuhyun benar Lu, kau mengalami radang selaput otak. Luhan kenapa nasibmu begitu buruk." Kyungsoo terisak memeluk Luhan erat, tak kuat mendengar keadaan Luhan yang selalu kesakitan.

"Bayiku bagaimana? Dia sehat kan?" Luhan mengabaikan kesehatan dirinya dan bertanya mengenai kondisi bayinya.

"Bayimu sehat Lu, kondisimu tak mempengaruhi si bayi. Kecuali guncangan-guncangan yang kau rasakan secara berlebihan. Bisa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika bayimu terus menerus merasakan guncangan." Kyuhyun yang sama pucatnya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat Sehun berhenti menendang perutku. Aku janji." Gumamnya bergetar mengelus bayinya yang ternyata juga merasakan sakit sama sepertinya.

"Maafkan eomma nak." Gumam Luhan tercekat menangisi keadaannya yang begitu mengenaskan.

"Bajingan itu sudah keterlaluan." Kini Kai yang terlihat sangat marah dan tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sehun yang begitu kejam dan menakutkan.

"Kai.." Luhan memanggilnya, meminta Kai untuk menyambut genggaman tangannya "Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan didepan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menatapnya kosong.

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga anakku. Kau dan Kyungsoo-.. Kalian harus menjadi orang tua untuk anakku. Mau kan?" pinta Luhan yang merasa sewaktu-waktu bisa mati kapan saja.

"Bicara apa kau? Kenapa aku harus merawat anak monster itu?" hardik Kai membuat Luhan tersentak takut.

"Dia anakku juga Kai, dia bukan anak monster." Katanya terisak memberitahu Kai yang kembali menyesal membentak Luhan yang begitu rapuh.

"Kyung, kau mau kan menjaga anakku?" pinta Luhan memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih terisak hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menuruti keinginan Luhan. "Gomawo Kyungie." Katanya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"Kai kau mau kan?" kini dia kembali bertanya pada Kai, berharap Kai mau menjaga anaknya

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Katanya dengan nada dingin, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Kai kemudian menyatukan dengan tangan Kyungsoo "Kalian terlihat cocok bersama. Terimakasih banyak sudah menyanyangiku dan bayiku." Ujarnya menatatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu Kyu, kau juga harus menjaga anakku. Kau mau kan?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap Luhan penuh rasa iba sedari tadi.

"Selama dia tidak memiliki sifat ayahnya. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu." Balas Kyuhyun mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

"Gomawo Kyu, Gomawo Kai, Gomawo Kyungie." Lirih Luhan yang tak lama tertidur karena memang masih merasa sangat lelah dan kesakitan di bagian kepalanya.

Sementara ketiga temannya yang lain hanya menatap sesak pada sosok mungil mereka yang begitu kuat. Sesering apapun mereka meminta Luhan untuk meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan hanya akan tetap bertahan disamping Sehun tak mau meninggalkan suaminya karena rasa cinta dan rasa bersalah yang sama besar. Ketiganya pun berjanji untuk membantu Luhan tanpa harus berdebat dengannya terlebih dulu.

 _ **End of flashback…**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan sudah berada dirumahnya setelah insiden pemukulan dirinya di hotel oleh Sehun. Dia mengikuti seluruh instruksi Sehun untuk mencuci mukanya terlebih dulu sebelum pergi agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan yang menarik perhatian pegawai hotel disana, dengan susah payah Luhan keluar dari hotel dan memeriksakan keadaan kandungannya ke klinik yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel dan sangat bersyukur mengetahui bayinya sehat dan baik-bai saja. Setelahnya dia pulang menggunakan taksi sambil mengelus sayang perutnya, meminta maaf pada calon anaknya karena tak dapat melindungi dirinya dari kemarahan Sehun. "Kau harus kuat nak, appa dan eomma menyayangimu." Gumam Luhan secara terus menerus memberitahu anaknya kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan sampai di rumahnya dan mengernyit takut melihat mobil Sehun terparkir di garasi mobil. Dengan perlahan dia memasuki rumahnya dan harus berhadapan dengan Sehun yang terlihat kesal dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu Sehun dan tetap berjalan ke gudang untuk beristirahat sampai langkah kakinya terdengar oleh Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Luhan

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya tak suka melihat Luhan yang berjalan tak bersuara. Luhan berhenti dan menghadap Sehun tapi tak berani menatapnya "Aku mampir ke toko obat sebentar tadi." Balasnya bergetar takut Sehun memukulnya lagi.

"Lihat aku saat bicara." Desisnya memaksa Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan menoleh takut-takut dan seketika pandangannya terkunci dengan pandangan Sehun "Buka masker wajahmu." Titah Sehun dan Luhan langsung membuka masker yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memar. Sehun sedikit tercengang melihat apa yang dia lakukan pada wajah Luhan, dia menatap Luhan menelusuri setiap wajah Luhan yang tak luput dari luka dan memar.

Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan melihat sorot mata Sehun sama seperti saat mereka masih berusia sepuluh tahun, sorot mata menyesal karena mengatakan Luhan misikin dan sorot mata melindungi Luhan saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan menghangat melihat tatapan Sehun sampai tatapannya kembali berubah penuh kebencian pada Luhan.

"Bersihkan lukamu dan beristirahatlah." Ujar Sehun yang kembali fokus pada dokumennya

"Ya Sehun, terimakasih." Balas Luhan terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan Sehun sebelum Sehun berubah pikiran. Sehun kembali menatap sosok Luhan dan sedikit mendesis mengetahui Luhan sangat takut padanya.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang karena takut dipukuli Sehun lagi, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lega mengingat untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun Sehun berbicara tanpa menghina atau membentaknya lagi. Dia bersumpah dia tidak akan melupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk hatinya ini "Appa menyayangi kita nak." Gumam Luhan memberitahu calon anaknya sambil tersenyum senang.

Dan sikap tak wajar Sehun terulang di hari berikutnya, sudah seminggu ini Sehun bersikap lebih baik dengan tak membentak atau memukuli Luhan walau Luhan membuat kesalahan seperti hari ini misalnya Luhan tak sengaja bangun kesiangan karena merasa sangat lelah. Saat melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul Sembilan dia membelalak takut dan segera beranjak keluar kamarnya untuk menemui Sehun yang sudah pasti akan marah. Namun tebakannya meleset karena Sehun sama sekali tak membentaknya, walaupun cara bicara Sehun masih dingin dan penuk kemarahan namun dia sama sekali tak melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Luhan, hal itupun membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung namun sedikit lega karena Sehun benar-benar tak membentak atau memukulnya.

Sehun memang menunjukkan muka gusarnya karena sepertinya dia sedang mengalami masalah di perusahaannya, tapi yang membuat Luhan takjub adalah Sehun sama sekali tak melampiaskan kemarahannya padanya, hal itu mau tak mau membuat Luhan sedikit berharap kalau Sehun sudah mulai memaafkannya.

"Aku rasa Sehun sudah mulai berubah Kyung, dia tidak memukuliku lagi." Luhan bercerita dengan wajah berbinar pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapinya sarapan

"Aku juga melihat perubahannya, dia bahkan tak membentakmu lagi." Balas Kyungsoo yang cukup takjub dengan perubahan Sehun yang bisa dibilang mendadak ini.

"Benarkan? Ah.. Aku senang sekali." Gumam Luhan tersenyum sangat manis membuat Kyungsoo tertawa senang melihat Luhannya sangat bahagia.

"Luhan.." sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo

Luhan yang walaupun tahu Sehun tak lagi memukulnya, tetap saja selalu merasa was-was setiap kali suara dingin itu memanggilnya "Ya Sehun.. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan menghampiri Sehun tapi tak berani menatapnya.

"Jangan membuatku kesal." Sehun memperingatkan Luhan dan Luhan langsung menatap wajah Sehun tak mau membuat suaminya marah.

"Ambil ini, beli semua yang kau butuhkan. Belilah pakaian yang layak dan beberapa obat untuk wajahmu."

Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada Luhan, sekali lagi. Luhan tampak takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa Sehun tak lagi melempar uang padanya. Dia memberikannya dengan lembut dan meminta Luhan untuk membeli keperluannya.

"Cepat ambil." Desak Sehun dan Luhan dengan segera mengambil uangnya "Terimakasih Sehun." Katanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Belilah pakaian yang baru. Aku perhatikan semua pakaianmu kekecilan, sepertinya kau agak gemuk." Racau Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berdebar takut kalau Sehun mengetahui perubahan tubuh Luhan yang sedang mengandung.

"Kyungie, aku rasa aku harus memberitahu Sehun." Luhan kembali berlonjak senang mengetahui Sehun memperhatikannya.

"Tidak.. Tidak boleh. Jangan sekarang. Kita belum tahu kenapa dia berubah sikap seperti itu." Kyungsoo dengan tegas melarang Luhan untuk memberitahu Sehun.

"Umm Baiklah.. nanti saja. Kalau begitu temani aku belanja yaaaa." Pinta Luhan sangat senang karena untuk pertama kalinya dia menerima uang tanpa dilempar ke wajahnya.

"Maaf lulu sayang. Aku harus bekerja. Bagaimana kalau besok?" tawar Kyungsooo yang dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Luhan

"Ani, Sehun bisa marah kalau aku belum membelanjakan uangnya. Aku akan membeli keperluanku dan baju untuk bayiku." Gumamnya senang memberitahu Kyungsoo

"Lu, usia kandunganmu bahkan belum masuk bulan ketiga. Lagipula aku dan Kai.. kami akan membelikan perlengkapan untuk bayimu. Tak perlu dibeli sekarang." Kyungsoo menasihati Luhan yang kembali menggeleng cepat

"Aku akan tetap membelinya. Dah Kyungie." Luhan melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa maklum dengan kebahagiaan Luhan seminggu ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan sudah selesai membeli perlengkapan untuk dirinya, dia sengaja memilih baju yang murah namun layakpakai untuk dirinya agar bisa membeli sepatu dan baju bayi untuk anaknya. Dia sudah membeli beberapa pasang sepatu berwarna biru dan merah dan beberapa potong pakaian dengan warna yang sama. Namun seakan belum puas, Luhan berpindah dari satu toko ke toko yang lainnya sampai

"Luhan?" panggil sebuah suara dan saat Luhan menoleh dia mendapati Chanyeol, pria yang dia ketahui adalah penasihat di kantor Sehun sekaligus Manager perencanaan kepercayaan Sehun menyapanya.

"Ah-.. Chanyeol- _ssi_ " sapa Luhan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Tak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini." Ujar Chanyeol yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Memangnya kau ingin bicara padaku?" Tanya Luhan mengernyit bingung

"Ya, tapi Sehun melarangnya. Kami benar-benar membutuhkan pernyataan langsung darimu Lu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang sedikit panik sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada suaminya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap

"Tentu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke kafe yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Luhan memilih baju bayi, keduanya kini sedang memesan minuman sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang bisa kau beritahu aku ada apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"Umm.. sebenarnya Sehun melarangku untuk menemuimu. Tapi beruntung sekali kita bertemu disini." Katanya tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti

"Kerjasama perusahaan kami dengan klien dari Jepang dan Cina terancam gagal. Jika benar gagal, Sehun akan kehilangan usaha yang sudah dibangun ayahnya dari nol. Dia sedang mencari segala cara untuk membereskan masalahnya tanpa melibatkanmu. Tapi aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami." Katanya memberitahu Luhan

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung.

"Karena kau istrinya." Balas Chanyeol

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Luhan semakin tak mengerti

"Tersebar rumor kalau Sehun memperlakukanmu layaknya hewan, dia sering memukulimu dan sering menyiksamu sebagai pelampiasan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Ditambah fotonya yang sedang bercumbu dengan sekertaris kami di rumah kalian tersebar luas. Hal itu membuat klien dan pemegang saham yang sudah lama bekerja dengan tuan dan nyonya Oh kecewa pada Sehun yang dianggap mereka tak manusiawi dan tak punya hati, berbanding sangat terbalik dengan tuan dan nyonya Oh yang sangat baik dan dermawan."

"Sehun sedang diawasi dirumahnya sendiri. Mereka ingin tahu bagaimana kau diperlakukan olehnya." Katanya menambahkan memberitahu Luhan

Luhan hanya diam mencerna setiap ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat mengejutkan ini. kemudian dia tersenyum lirih mengetahui hal yang membuat Sehun berubah bersikap baik padanya adalah karena dia sedang diawasi oleh pemegang saham dan klien di kantornya.

"Kau pasti bingung karena tak seharusnya urusan rumah tanggamu dipublikasikan seperti ini. Tapi mereka kecewa dengan rumor yang beredar dan jika benar Sehun melakukan semua yang dituduhkan padanya, dia akan kehilangan semua yang telah dibangun kedua orang tuanya."

"Andwae!.." gumam Luhan menggeleng cepat dan tak bisa membiarkan suaminya kembali merasa kehilangan lagi. Sehun sudah kehilangan orang tuanya karena dirinya, dan kini Sehun juga terancam kehilangan satu-satunya peninggalan kedua orang tuanya karena dirinya juga, dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sangat cemas

"Datanglah ke rapat pemegang saham esok hari. Mereka akan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kerjasama atau membatalkannya begitu saja. Sehun tidak akan hadir di rapat itu, karena dia tidak pernah tahu kalau rapat itu diselenggarakan. Kau mau datang kan? Hanya kau satu-satunya suara yang bisa dipercaya Lu" Chanyeol menatap memohon pada Luhan.

"Tentu" balas Luhan yang bertekad membantu Sehun yang terlihat tertekan belakangan ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan yang seperti dijanjikan, Luhan datang ke rapat pemegang saham dengan Chanyeol berjalan disampingnya. Tadi pagi setelah Sehun pergikekantornya, Luhan langsung bersiap untuk menghadiri rapat pemegang saham yang akan memberitahukan keputusan mereka terkait kerjasamanya dengan kantor Sehun. Yang membuat Luhan bingung adalah rapat tersebut digelar tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan diadakan di kantor yang ia ketahui adalah kantor Kai.

"Rapatnya sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sepertinya akan segera selesai." Chanyeol berjalan tergesa memberitahu Luhan.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku baru bisa berangkat setelah Sehun berangkat." Katanya menyesal

"Tak apa Lu, yang penting kau datang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan.

"Aku rasa sudah diputuskan kalau kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan tuan Oh dibatalkan. Bukan hanya karena rumor yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ikut merugikan kita. Tapi juga karena sifat putra Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sangat bertolak belakang." Terdengar salah satu pemegang saham membacakan hasil rapat, Luhan yang mendengarnya sedikit berdebar takut jika dirinya terlambat.

Cklek!

Chanyeol membukakan pintu rapat untuk Luhan, dan semua mata menoleh ke arahnya. Kai sedikit tercengang melihat pria mungilnya berdiri disana sambil bergetar menahan isakannya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau tak lihat kami sedang rapat?" Tanya salah satu pemegang saham pada Luhan yang masih tampak bingung.

"Lu." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik pada Luhan, membuat Luhan tersadar.

"umhh.. anyeonghaseyo, saya Oh Luhan, istri dari Oh Sehun, saya kemari untuk menampik rumor yang mengatakan kalau suami saya memperlakukan saya seperti binatang." Luhan berbicara dengan satu kali nafas, membuat para pemegang saham menatapnya dan Kai memperhatikan Luhan dengan cemas.

"Jadi kau tak membenarkan rumor tersebut?"

Setengah jam sudah berlalu. Luhan sudah menjelaskan bahwa semua rumor yang beredar adalah kebohongan, meskipun disini dialah yang berbohong, tapi Luhan tak mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sehun berada dalam kesulitan nantinya. Luhan berkali-kali melirik ke arah Kai, seolah meminta Kai untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa memberatkan Sehun. Dan Kai seperti biasa, dia tidak bisa menolak apa yang Luhan minta darinya.

"Ya benar, suamiku sangat baik dan mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa dia memukuliku?" ujarnya mati-matian membela Sehun

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumor yang beredar kalau Tuan Oh bercinta dengan sekertarisnya dirumah kalian?"

Pertanyaan kali ini membuat mata Luhan memanas karena harus mengingat betapa teganya Sehun bercumbu dengan wanita dirumah mereka malam itu. Namun Luhan kembali menguatkan dirinya dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan menyesakkan itu "Itu bukan suamiku." Balas Luhan bergetar menatap tajam seluruh anggota direksi yang hanya terdiam merasa tak enak pada Luhan yang harus membagi kehidupan pribadinya bersama Sehun.

Kai hanya tertawa pahit dalam hati, dia tahu kalau Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau cinta Luhan untuk Sehun benar-benar membuatnya rela mengatakan semua kebohongan ini.

Tak lama ruang rapat itu terasa sepi sampai ada yang bersuara "Kalau begitu kerjasama dilanjutkan. Kita tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mengakhiri kerjasama dengan pria berbakat seperti Sehun." Ujar petinggi direksi dari Jepang membuat Luhan menghela lega nafasnya.

"Terimakasih anda sudah hadir tepat waktu Tuan Oh." Katanya menatap Luhan dan tak lama meninggalkan ruang rapat diikuti seluruh anggota direksi lainnya.

Tinggalah Luhan berdua dengan Kai yang tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali sejak kedatangannya. Luhan tahu kalau Kai sedang marah dan tak habis pikir padanya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya berjalan mendekati Kai yang menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen di mejanya.

"Untuk apa?" balas Kai tak menatap Luhan

"Karena aku datang kemari" balas Luhan sedikit bergetar takut jika Kai benar-benar marah padanya.

"Dia suamimu kan? Wajar kau menutupi kelakuan bejatnya." Kekeh Kai menyindir tajam Luhan yang tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Kai sebenarnya tahu kalau ucapannya sudah berlebihan, dia kemudian menatap ke arah Luhan yang tak lagi mengeluarkan suara setelah jawabannya.

"Astaga Lu, kenapa menangis seperti itu?" Kai terkejut mendapati Luhan menangis terisak sangat sedih dan terlihat sangat ketakutan

"Jangan marah Kai. Kalau kau marah juga padaku, aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi" isak Luhan yang kini sudah berada di pelukan Kai

"Maaf Lu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak marah." Kai menghapus airmata Luhan dan tersenyum padanya. "Ayo aku antar pulang." Kai mencium kening Luhan sekilas dan menggenggam tangan Luhan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Kai" panggil Luhan membuat Kai menoleh padanya "Ada apa hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar tak marah padaku kan?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Tidak" balas Kai meyakinkan

"Kalau begitu apa bisa kau mentraktirku es krim? Bayiku menginginkannya." Luhan beralasan agar Kai membelikannya es krim

"Bayimu atau dirimu?" sindir Kai setengah tertawa

"Kami berdua" Luhan menjawab Kai dan tertawa senang karena tentu saja Kai akan mentraktirnya es krim.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana bisa mereka langsung memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja sama denganku sementara sebelumnya mereka yakin untuk mengakhiri kerjasama denganku?" Sehun bertanya bingung pada Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum tak jelas padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk meyakinkan mereka?" Tanya Sehun menatap curiga pada Chanyeol

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" katanya menggoda Sehun

"Sudahlah tak penting. Yang penting usaha yang dibangun ayahku tak jadi hancur. Aku berhutang padamu" katanya tersenyum dan melewati Chanyeol untuk prig ke ruangannya

"Luhan yang melakukannya. Jadi, kau tak berhutang padaku. Kau berhutang pada Luhan, dia yang berbicara pada anggota direksi pagi ini."

Pernyataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia jarang sekali mendengar nama Luhan disebut, namun saat Chanyeol mengatakan Luhan lah yang membantunya ada perasaan aneh menelusup ke hatinya, dia merasa sangat merindukan sesuatu yang dia sendiri juga tak mengerti.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku bilang jangan menemuinya?" Sehun sedikit meradang pada Chanyeol yang berani melibatkan Luhan.

"Kami bertemu di toko perlengkapan bayi, aku mengajaknya bicara dan dia bersedia mengklarifikasi. Kau sangat beruntung memilikinya." Puji Chanyeol akan kebaikan Luhan

Mengabaikan tempat dimana Luhan dan Chanyeol bertemu, Sehun langsung berlari cepat untuk menemui Luhan dan bertanya langsung padanya. Entahlah bagaimana caranya bertanya nanti, tapi yang jelas ia harus segera menemui Luhan.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat, dia sedikit menggerutu karena jalan yang biasa ia lewati mengalami kemacetan lalu lintas akibat kecelakaan. Dia sudah mendengus kesal dan ingin memaki siapa saja yang membuat kemacetan ini terjadi, sampai saat dia menoleh ke arah kiri jalan, hatinya merasa hangat melihat seseorang yang ingin ia temui sedang dengan lahapnya memakan es krim di sebuah toko es krim sambil tersenyum setiap kali mulutnya membuka untuk melahap sendok es krim yang lainnya. Sekelibat ingatan tentang betapa sosok mungil itu sangat menyukai es krim menyeruak masuk ke benak Sehun dan tanpa disengaja untuk pertama kalinya selama tujuh tahun Sehun tersenyum sangat bahagia.

Dia memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan dan berbicara dengan pria mungilnya sampai saat dia baru mengedipkan matanya, dia melihat pemandangan yang kembali membuatnya memanas.

Ya, saat ini Sehun sedang melihat Kai mengelap sudut bibir Luhan yang berantakan karena memakan es krim, dan bukannya menolak Luhan malah tersenyum dan tak lama tertawa sangat senang. Tawa yang sudah tak pernah Sehun lihat lagi beberapa tahun ini.

Sehun mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya, menahan mati-matian untuk tidak kesana dan memukuli Luhan yang berani sekali bermesraan dengan Kai. Mengabaikan rasa marahnya, Sehun kemudian menyeringai dengan kemarahan dan kebencian yang kembali menguasai dirinya "Akan kuberi kau pelajaran, Jalang!" desisnya dan tak lama memutar arah mobilnya menyeruak kemacetan lalu lintas dan pergi dengan kemarahan yang membuncah didirinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Sehun. Hal itu membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan Sehun, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara mobil tiba di parkiran rumah membuat Luhan mendesah lega karena Sehun akhirnya kembali kerumah. Dengan segera dia berlari kedepan pintu untuk menyambut Sehun

Cklek!

"Selamat datang Sehun." Sapa Luhan namun dia hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun, Luhan sedikit bergedik ngeri karena tatapan ini adalah tatapan yang sama saat Sehun sedang sangat marah.

"Kau kemana saja hari ini?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang sedang berjongkok melepas ikatan tali sepatunya.

"Aku hanya dirumah."

"BOHONG!" hardik Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak di bawah sana.

"Bangun kau sialan" katanya menjambak kasar rambut Luhan

"Se-sehun" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca karena takut Sehun akan kembali memukulinya lagi

BRAK!

Sehun mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan ke sofa dan kemudian mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya untuk member pelajaran pada Luhan.

"Se-Sehun jangan. Sakit. Aku minta maaf" isak Luhan yang sudah meringkuk melindungi perutnya agar Sehun tak mengincar bagian perutnya.

"Kau berharap apa dariku? Ucapan terimakasih karena telah berlagak menjadi sok pahlawan yang menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku? Mimpi saja kau, Jalang!" geram Sehun yang sudah mendekati Luhan dan

 _ctar!_

Luhan merasakan panas diwajahnya saat besi dari ikat pinggang Sehun kembali ia rasakan "Sehun ampun. Aku mohon jangan pukuli aku lagi." Isak Luhan berlari dan berlutut memegang kaki Sehun berharap Sehun tak memukulinya lagi.

"Berani-beraninya kau bermesraan dengan Kai di tempat umum. Dasar Jalang tak tahu malu. Apa selama ini kau bercinta dengannya juga hah?" teriak Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak menatap ke arahnya

"Tidak Sehun, aku tidak selingkuh. Aku hanya bercinta denganmu. Percaya padaku, aku mohon" isak Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"PEMBOHONG!" teriak Sehun penuh amarah dan

BUGH!

Sehun menghempaskan kasar tubuh Luhan ke lantai, membuat kepala Luhan lagi-lagi membentur keras lantai.

Pandangan Luhan sudah mulai kabur saat kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Samar-samar dia melihat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya masih dengan wajah ingin memukulinya. Luhan bergerak kea rah berlawanan, agar Sehun tak menendang perutnya.

"Kau mungkin hanya bercinta denganku. Tapi aku tak yakin kalau kau tak selingkuh dariku. Apa kau mencintai Kai?" bisik Sehun menakutkan di telinga Luhan. Luhan menggeleng cepat dan berusaha meyakinkan Sehun "Tidak Sehun, aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau." Balas Luhan tanpa ragu

"Ck! Lulu pintar sekali berbohong." Gumamnya mengambil pukulan kasti di sudut ruangan kerjanya. Luhan membelalak melihat apa yang Sehun bawa, dia menggeliat berusaha melarikan diri, sampai Sehun kembali menjambaknya dan membawanya ke tempat semula.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran sayang" desisnya bersiap memukulkan pukulan kasti itu ke perut Luhan. Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, pasrah dengan selanjutnya yang akan terjadi, dia masih melindungi perutnya yang seperti diincar oleh Sehun.

"ASTAGA SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang menyeruak ke ruangan dan berdiri didepan Luhan menghentikan perbuatan gila Sehun kepada Luhan

"Minggir!" desisnya pada Kyungsoo

"APA YANG KAU PIKIR KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Kyungsoo menantang Sehun, dirasakannya kakinya dipegang Luhan yang seperti mengingatkannya untuk tidak melawan Sehun

"Bukan urusanmu Kyung, menyingkirlah." Suara mengerikan Sehun mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tak ikut campur.

"Benar bukan urusanku! Bunuh Luhan sekarang!. BUNUH DIA AGAR KAU PUAS! BERHENTI MENYIKSANYA CUKUP BUNUH DIA SEKARANG! JUGA" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan bergetar, tak tahan melihat wajah Luhan yang kembali memar dan tangannya yang terus memegangi kepalanya yang menandakan kalau Luhan sedang kesakitan.

"KAU MENGINGINKAN KEMATIANNYA KAN SEHUNNA? KAU MENGINGINKAN DIA MATI UNTUK MEMBALAS KEMATIAN ORANG TUAMU KAN? BUNUH DIA DAN BERHENTI MENYIKSANYA AKU MOHON."

Kyungsoo terduduk dan menangis memeluk Luhan yang kesakitan dengan erat, sementara Sehun entah kenapa dia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang kembali menyeruak di dalam dirinya, dia menatap Luhan yang sudah tak berdaya di pelukan Kyungsoo dan

TRANG~

Dia membuang asal pemukul kasti itu, dan pergi dari rumahnya entah menuju kemana. Luhan secara samar melihat kepergian Sehun, dan tak lama dia pingsan karena semua menjadi gelap secara tiba-tiba.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **tiga bulan kemudian..**_

Semenjak insiden Sehun yang pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah selesai memukuli Luhan, Luhan tak pernah melihat Sehun lagi, Chanyeol bilang Sehun melakukan perjalanan ke Jepang dan akan kembali tiga bulan kemudian. Hari ini adalah tepat tiga bulan semenjak kepergian Sehun. Dan selama kepergian Sehun pula, Luhan merasa senang sekaligus sedih bersamaan. Senang karena usia kehamilannya sudah masuk bulan keempat tanpa harus mendapat pukulan dan makian dari Sehun dan sedih karena sampai sekarang Sehun tak tahu kalau sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang ayah, Luhan takut jika dia tetap nekat memberitahu Sehun tentang kehamilannya, Sehun akan menyakiti bayi mereka. Namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya. Luhan sedih karena sangat merindukan Sehun, walau Sehun sering memukulinya dan membentaknya dia tak pernah tak bertemu Sehun sampai selama ini. membuatnya kadang resah, dan hanya bisa menatap rindu pada foto Sehun yang ia simpan didompetnya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di klinik kehamilan, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan usg pada kehamilannya dan begitu senang mengetahui kalau calon bayinya tumbuh sehat didalam sana. Luhan tak hentinya tersenyum memandangi hasil usg nya didalam bis. Sampai akhirnya dia turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

Luhan terus berjalan kerumahnya sampai dia menyadari mobil yang sangat familiar terparkir digarasi mobilnya, dia membelalak entah senang atau takut dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju kerumahnya. Luhan meletakkan hasil usg nya didalam dompetnya dan perlahan membuka pintu masuk.

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati pria yang ia rindukan sedang berdiri didepannya, menatapnya mengintimidasi seolah mengabsen seluruh jengkal tubuh Luhan, Luhan tak berani menatapnya dan hanya tertunduk sampai dia merasa tengkuknya ditarik dan dia sudah dibawa kedalam ciuman panas suaminya.

"hmphh Sehun.." Luhan sedikit meronta saat kebutuhan oksigennya sudah tak mencukupi, Sehun kemudian berbaik hati melepaskan sejenak ciuman mereka dan tak lama menggendong Luhan membawanya ke kamar tamu terdekat.

Dia menindih tubuh Luhan kemudian kembali menatap Luhan dan melumat bibirnya kasar dan dalam sekejap kembali berhasil membuat Luhan terbuai dalam ciuman mereka yang semakin panas dan menggairahkan.

Luhan tak menolak sensasi dan gairah dari suaminya, karena dia sendiri sangat merindukan sentuhan Sehun yang pergi selama tiga bulan ini tanpa memberitahunya. Dia membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk lidah Sehun agar bisa mengeksplor keseluruhan dirinya. Sehun menyeringai karena Luhan tak menolaknya, dan tanpa kata-kata, Sehun melepaskan celana yang Luhan dan dirinya gunakan dan dalam sekali hentakan, Sehun memasuki tubuh Luhan

"Ahhh~" erang Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi bercinta dengan Sehun yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Sehun sedniri tanpa pemanasan langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, seolah tak bisa lagi menahan gairahnya yang tertahan karena tak bertemu pria yang ia benci dan mungkin pria yang ia cintai tiga bulan ini.

Dan seterusnya, kamar tamu itu menjadi saksi betapa kedua insan yang tak bisa bersatu seutuhnya karena kesalahpahaman menyalurkan hasrat dan gairah cinta mereka dan cara mereka masing-masing.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tok! Tok!

Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan perlahan, dia sedikit meringis mengetahui kalau dirinya tak boleh lagi masuk kedalam kamar Sehun semenjak kematian orang tua Sehun.

Cklek!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi, karena aroma citrus kentara sekali tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Apa kau mau makan?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Aku akan turun." Balas Sehun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Luhan tersenyum karena paling tidak Sehun tak membentaknya, karena biasanya Sehun akan menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan dengan makian dan teriakan.

Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun turun dari kamarnya dengan memakai kaos hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan bahkan dengan rambutnya yang turun sekalipun.

Luhan merona mengagumi betapa tampannya suaminya yang kini sudah duduk di meja makan. "Kau tak makan?" suara Sehun menginterupsi lamunan Luhan

"Nanti setelah kau" balas Luhan takut-takut.

"Duduklah, makan bersamaku." Titahnya membuat Luhan berharap jika ini mimpi dia tak terbangun

"Cepat." Sehun mengulang ucapannya membuat Luhan langsung buru-buru menarik kursi meja makannya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat gemuk. Apa kau bahagia dengan kepergianku?" Tanya Sehun terdengar menyindir Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat "Ani, aku merindukanmu." Katanya jujur memberitahu Sehun

"Terserah" balas Sehun dengan nada dinginnya.

Saat sedang menyantap makan malam mereka bersama, sebuah _headline news_ mengejutkan datang dari televise, disana dikatakan kalau penjara di daerah Hongdo mengalami kebakaran hebat diduga akibat ulah salah satu narapidana, hal itu membuat beberapa narapidana berhasil melarikan diri. Dan saat disebutkan nama-nama narapidana yang berhasil melarikan diri. Wajah Sehun dan Luhan menegang saat nama Kim Soh Ye dan suaminya Kim Yong Woo disebutkan

"Brengsek" geram Sehun memukul meja dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan, sedetik kemudian Sehun pergi entah kemana dengan mobilnya.

 _Sementara itu….._

"Kita harus bergerak cepat. Pertama kita bunuh Sehun dan kemudian kita akan memanfaatkan Luhan untuk membebaskan kita dari tuduhan, setelah itu kita juga harus menyingkirkan Luhan" rencana licik itu sedang dibicarakan di sebuah gudang kumuh tak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Luhan tinggal. Tentu saja yang berbicara hal keji itu adalah Kim Soh Ye, wanita yang bersama suaminya menculik Luhan sewaktu bayi.

"Kau tenanglah, kita akan mencari tahu apa kegiatan mereka terlebih dulu, kita tak boleh terlalu mencolok" sang suami Kim Yoong woo mengingatkan istrinya.

"Aku sangat tak sabar membalas dendam pada mereka" geram Soh ye yang sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seminggu setelah kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa kedua orang tua Luhan berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara, membuat Sehun melakukan segala cara untuk menemukan kedua orang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya itu. Dia bahkan menyewa delapan detektif ternama untuk melacak dimana pasangan suami istri yang telah membunuh orang tuanya itu.

Melihat kegusaran Sehun, Luhan juga tak bisa tinggal diam, dia takut kalau sewaktu-waktu kedua orang itu datang dan berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Sehun. Oleh karena itu, Luhan berusaha membantu pencarian kedua orang tuanya dengan memberikan keterangan pada polisi mengenai kemungkinan tempat yang dikunjungi oleh keduanya. Hal itu membuatnya kerap kali pulang malam karena memberi keterangan pada polisi tak segampang kelihatannya.

Seperti malam ini misalnya, Luhan baru saja selesai memberikan keterangan pada polisi mengenai kemungkinan tempat yang dikunjungi kedua orang tuanya, hal ini membuatnya harus rela pulang malam dan berdesakan di kereta. Merasa dirinya belum makan apapun sejak pagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk membeli cereal di supermarket agar bayinya tak kelaparan.

Selama memakan cerealnya, Luhan melihat pasangan suami istri didepannya yang begitu bahagia. Sang suami dengan sayang mengelus perut istrinya yang sepertinya sedang mengandung sementara sang istri hanya tertawa karena suaminya terus menggodanya dan calon bayinya.

Luhan melirik sekilas ke perutnya yang tampak membuncit dan mengelus sayang calon bayinya "Eomma janji suatu saat nanti appa juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kita nak, kau tak boleh iri." Gumam Luhan yang menyalahkan calon bayinya untuk tidak iri, padal jelas sekali kalau dirinyalah yang sangat iri melihat betapa bahagianya pasangan suami istri itu.

Luhan pun tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makannya dan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Sesampainya didepan rumah, dia cukup kaget melihat mobil Sehun sudah terparkir menunjukkan kalau suaminya sudah pulang bekerja, padahal seminggu ini Sehun hampir tak pernah pulang kerumah karena sibuk mencari keberadaan orang tuanya,

Cklek!

Dengan was-was Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia mengernyit melihat rumahnya yang tampak gelap dan sepi, dia kemudian tersenyum menebak kalau Sehun sudah beristirahat dikamarnya, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk ikut beristirahat sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya

"Darimana saja kau?" Sehun ternyata belum tidur, dan dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu Luhan pulang kerumah.

"Sehun? Kau belum tidur? Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Luhan sedikit berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang hanya menatap tajam ke arahnya

"Aku tanya darimana saja kau?" Sehun menggertakan giginya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ah, aku baru pulang dari memberi keterangan pada po.."

"Apa kau menemui mereka?" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung

"Mereka siapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Sialan! Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja orang tua pembunuhmu. Apa kau menemui mereka?" Sehun berteriak menghimpit Luhan ke dinding. Luhan kembali bergetar takut karena sepertinya Sehun akan kembali memukulinya

"Jawab aku." Desis Sehun menakutkan

"Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak.. Aku juga sudah memberitahu polisi kemana kemungkinan mereka pergi Sehunna, aku tak bertemu mereka. Sungguh." Luhan berkaca-kaca memberitahu Sehun, berharap Sehun mempercayainya.

Sehun sudah ingin memukul wajah Luhan lagi, tapi saat melihat tubuh Luhan bergetar dia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Luhan "Jika kau sampai membantu mereka melarikan diri. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Kau mengerti?" tanya Sehun tapi tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan yang masih sangat ketakutan.

"KAU MENGERTI KAN?"

Sehun berteriak membuat Luhan tersentak dan mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban "A-aku mengerti Sehunna. Aku mengerti." Jawab Luhan yang sudah sangat terisak dan sangat takut.

Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuh Luhan dan pergi kekamarnya dengan membanting keras pintunya membuat Luhan bisa bernafas lega "Syukurlah.. Syukurlah kau aman nak." Gumam Luhan terduduk dan mengelus sayang perutnya yang mulai terasa tegang "Iya nak, eomma tidak akan stress. Kau tak boleh panik didalam sana nak." Luhan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah merasa perutnya tak tegang lagi, Luhan menatap ke arah kamar Sehun dan menghapus air matanya berharap kalau dirinya segera menemukan kedua orang tuanya agar tak berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan harinya, setelah memastikan Sehun pergi terlebih dulu. Luhan kembali keluar rumah untuk mencari tahu bagaimana perkembangan tentang keberadaan orang tuanya. Dia sedikit kecewa karena saat sampai di kantor polisi, mereka mengatakan kalau hasilnya masih sama saja keberadaan orang tuanya dan narapidana yang lain belum diketahui.

Untuk mengobati rasa kecewanya, Luhan memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan ke tempat dimana dia dan Sehun sering kunjungi sewaktu dulu. Sebuah kafe yang menjual pancake dengan menyediakan menu bubble tea didalamnya. Luhan berniat untuk membuat senang dirinya hari ini, saat pesanannya datang Luhan langsung melahap habis pancake bluberry dan bubble tea coklat kesukaan Sehun, Luhan melahap makanannya dengan air mata yang menetes cepat di matanya. Karena saat ini dia sangat merindukan Sehun, Sehun yang dulu Sehun yang sangat hangat dan sangat mencintainya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Slurpppp…_

 _Terdengar suara sedotan bubble tea yang menandakan kalau bubble tea itu sudah habis karena diminum rakus oleh pria tampan berdagu runcing yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu kekasih rusanya yang tak kunjung datang._

" _Kau menghabiskannya?" tanya Sebuah suara menuduh membuat pria tampan itu sedikit tersedak dan menyengir lebar mendapati kekasihnya berdiri didepannya._

" _Mian Lu, aku haus." Cengir Sehun membuat Luhan mendengus kesal_

" _Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku mau buble tea." Katanya mendelik sebal pada Sehun yang menghabiskan minuman pesanannya._

" _Tapi Lu, ini aku beli di kedai dekat sekolah. Aku tidak mungkin kembali lagi hanya untuk bubble tea kan. Besok saja ya? Aku belikan dua." Katanya membujuk Luhan yang masih cemberut._

" _Terserah." Luhan mendengus sebal dan berjalan mendului Sehun yang langsung memeluknya erat. "Kau tak boleh marah. Baiklah aku akan kembali ke sekolah dan membelikannya untukmu ya?" bujuk Sehun kemudian Luhan tersenyum karena Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah._

" _Kau yakin mau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Luhan bertanya serius_

" _Sangat yakin." Balas Sehun menjawab Luhan "Sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau terlambat datang? Bukankah les musikmu sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu?" kini Sehun yang menatap curiga ke arah Luhan._

 _Luhan menyengir lebar saat Sehun menyadari keterlambatannya "Karena ini." Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di tasnya_

" _Ini apa?" tanya Sehun bingung_

" _Pancake blueberry. Aku mengantri ini hampir setengah jam, aku ingin kau memakan pancake sementara aku minum bubble tea, tapi kau menghabiskannya" kesalnya menunjuk cup bubbe teanya yang kosong_

" _Maaf lulu sayang. " Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan sambil menyesal karena menghabiskan minuman favorit kekasihnya._

" _Umm sebenarnya kafe pancake ini juga menjual bubble tea" Luhan menunjuk kedai pancake yang tak jauh dari taman tempat Sehun menunggu dan memberitahu kekasihnya_

" _Kenapa tak bilang daritadi." Sehun menyentil kening Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh karena Sehun langsung menariknya kearah kafe tersebut_

" _Sehunnie." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menahannya sebentar_

 _Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung karena Luhan menahannya "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya merengkuh pinggang Luhan_

 _Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan berbisik di telinga Sehun "Harganya mahal" katanya memberitahu Sehun dan tak lama_

 _HAHAHAHAHA_

 _Sehun tertawa terbahak karena kekasihnya begitu lucu dan sangat menggemaskan. "Aku akan membelikan kafe itu untukmu kalau kau minta." Katanya kembali menarik Luhan masuk kedalam kafe yang memang sangat ramai pengunjung itu._

 _Dan setelahnya memang benar Sehun memesankan hampir semua rasa bubble tea untuk Luhan sementara dirinya terus-terusan memesan pancake blueberry yang membuatnya sangat ketagihan._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya mengingat betapa Sehun sangat mencintainya saat dulu, kemudian dia berusaha kembali ke kenyataan dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sehun masih mencintainya, namun caranya mencintai Luhan sekarang sedikit berbeda.

Luhan kembali memakan makanannya dan melihat ke luar jendela, matanya tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang sambil tertawa, dia terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai matanya terkunci pada satu sosok.

Sosok tampan yang sedang tersenyum sangat bahagia, senyum yang tak pernah Luhan lihat lagi selama tujuh tahun ini. dan yang membuat hati Luhan menghangat adalah sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya itu tersenyum karena sedang memberikan sesuatu yang Luhan tebak sepatu olahraga kepada anak kecil yang terlihat tak mampu.

Karena penasaran, Luhan berusaha mendekati ke arah Sehun, dia memang tak bisa mendengar apa yang Sehun dan anak kecil itu bicarakan. Tapi yang jelas Luhan bertekad berterimakasih pada anak itu setelah Sehun pergi nanti, karena telah membuat suaminya tersenyum.

Satu lagi kenyataan yang membuat hati Luhan menghangat adalah suaminya-,.. Sehun menyukai dan menyayangi anak kecil. Luhan tersenyum melihat perutnya seolah memberitahu calon bayinya kalau dia akan dicintai oleh ayahnya.

Terlihat Sehun berpamitan dan berjongkok didepan anak kecil itu sambil memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada anak tersebut yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan sepertinya memutuskan untuk menyebrang jalan karena mobilnya diparkir di sebrang jalan.

Luhan bersembunyi dibelakang toko kue yang berada tak jauh dari Sehun berdiri, dia diam-diam masih mengagumi ketampanan suaminya saat tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba senyum di wajah Luhan menjadi raut panik saat menyadari ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Luhan membelalak menyadari siapa yang berada didalam mobil tersebut "Tidak!" gumam Luhan berlari cepat ke arah Sehun

Sementara Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya melirik sekilas ke lampu lalu lintas yang sudah menunjukkan lampu merah, Sehun pun akhirnya menyebrang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sampai sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatiannya "SEHUN AWAS!" Sehun merasa tubuhnya terdorong dan

TIIINNNNNNNNNN~

BRAAAAAKKKKK!

Sehun merasa pusing karena tubuhnya terdorong sementara terdengar suara debuman keras di belakangnya.

"ASTAGA! ADA SESEORANG YANG DITABRAK!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat degup jantung Sehun tak beraturan

"SESEORANG CEPAT TOLONG PRIA INI! DIA TERLUKA PARAH" terdengar teriakan lain yang membuat kepala Sehun berputar karena sangat takut

Takut, karena dia tahu benar suara siapa yang memanggilnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Takut kalau dia harus mendapati kenyataan kalau orang itulah yang kembali menolongnya seperti saat mereka berusia sepuluh tahun dulu.

Semua ini seperti _dejavu_ untuk Sehun, kemudian dengan perlahan dia membalikan badannya dan berjalan gontai menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah mengerumuni pria yang baru saja menjadi korban tabrak lari itu.

Sehun menyeruak diantara kerumunan, matanya menganalisa mencoba menampik kalau ia mengenali pria yang sedang terbaring dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya ini, namun semakin Sehun menampik sosok yang ia kenal semakin terlihat jelas.

Jantung Sehun masih berdegup kencang, kepalanya berputar sangat memualkan. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Brak!

Sehun terjatuh dan membawa pria mungilnya ke pelukannya, dia membelalak sangat takut melihat darah yang sangat banyak di kepala seseorang yang sangat ia benci ini, namun rasa bencinya seakan menghilang saat melihat wajah pria yang tak lain istrinya ini begitu pucat dan terlihat kesakitan

"Luhan.."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sehun memanggil nama Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan selama tujuh tahun ini

"h-hey bangun… Kau tak boleh mati begitu saja. Kau hanya boleh mati ditanganku." Desis Sehun mengancam namun air matanya tak berhenti menjatuhi pipinya.

"Seseorang-… SESEORANG PANGGIL AMBULANCE~" teriak Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun sudah membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit dan saat ini dia sudah menunggu berjam-jam diluar ruang operasi yang sedang mengurus Luhan didalam. Sehun tidak sendirian, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah datang saat ia memutuskan kalau kedua orang itu mungkin akan membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik merasakan kehadiran mereka. Namun Sehun merasa terganggu dengan tangisan Kyungsoo yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun dipelukan Kai, membuatnya juga ikut membayangkan bagaimana jika _Luhan tak bertahan?. Luhan tak bisa diselamatkan?. Lalu dia akan bagaimana?_

Semua pikiran itu Sehun buang jauh-jauh saat akhirnya ruang operasi terbuka dan Kyuhyun muncul dari dalamnya.

Sehun hanya mendekati Kyuhyun tanpa bertanya berharap Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja, namun seakan marah pada Sehun, Kyuhyun mengabaikan Sehun dan berjalan ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Lu-luhan bagaimana?" isak Kyungsoo yang takut mendengar kenyataan Luhan tak bertahan.

"Dia kritis. Tapi dia akan bertahan." Kyuhyun bergetar memberitahu kedua temannya

Sehun hanya mematung mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, ini adalah kali keduanya dia membuat Luhan kritis karena menyelamatkannya.

Sehun sedikit mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekati dirinya. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi memukuli Luhan saat akhirnya dia memberitahumu kalau dia hamil. Luhan sudah kehilangan bayinya. Dia keguguran."

"Oh tidak… LUHAAANNNNN"

Kyungsoo meraung saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Luhan sudah kehilangan bayinya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah mungil itu harus kembali merasakan kesakitan karena kehilangan bayinya.

Kai sama syok dengan Kyungsoo, namun dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menikmati denyutan hatinya yang terasa robek mendengar kenyataan Luhan kehilangan bayinya ditambah raungan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

Sementara Sehun.. dia tak bicara sama sekali, kenyataan yang baru ia dengar terasa menampar keras wajahnya, dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan. Dan untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menghinggapinya. dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit, melewati ketiga temannya yang terlihat sangat syok dan tak berani membayangkan wajah Luhan saat dia bangun nanti.

Sehun berjalan gontai dan membiarkan orang-orang menabraknya di perjalanan ke tempat parkir, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan keadaan berantakan, Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya, kata-kata Kyuhyun masih sangat terdengar jelas di benaknya, dia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil sambil bergumam "Apa maksudnya Luhan keguguran? Apa dia hamil? Lalu jika dia keguguran apa itu artinya aku baru saja kehilangan calon anakku." Lirihnya memegangi dadanya yang terus berdenyut sakit.

Sehun kemudian menatap kedepan dan bersiap menginjak gas mobilnya "Ini tidak mungkin" ujarnya menghapus cepat air matanya yang jatuh

Itu adalah kali pertama setelah tujuh tahun berlalu seorang Oh Sehun menitikkan air mata. Karena dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri terakhir dia meneteskan air matanyaadalah saat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu di diri Sehun yang terus menghantamnya keras, membuatnya berperang menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Kenyataan Luhan yang sedang kritis karena menyelamatkannya cukup membuatnya merasa bersalah, namun kenyataan lain saat Kyuhyun memberitahu Luhan kehilangan bayinya adalah kenyataan yang kembali membuat dirinya mati. Saat ini Sehun sedang merasakan kekosongan yang teramat. Kekosongan yang sama saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan itu terasa begitu menyesakkan untuknya saat ini.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinuedd...**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _sebelum cuap-cuap gue mau kasih **WARNING KE KALIAN.. BIG WARNING!**_

 _._

 _J_ _adi yang tanya Last Hope sampai berapa chap.. jawabannya ini ga akan lebih dari sepuluh chap.. bisa kurang dari sepuluh chap juga..bisa 7-8 lah_

 _._

 _dan awalnya gue bilang kan ini **Happy ending.**. **Ini happy ending emang.. tapi untuk tokoh didalam cerita ini,** kalau buat kalian yang baca, ending ini bakalan kaya cerita Sad Love story gitu deh.. maksudnya kaya True love gitu.. elah kasarnya ini **sad ending.**.tapi ga sad-sad banget si menurut gue.._

 _._

 _jadi, Last hope udah gue tu_ _lis sampai endingnya.. nah ternyata kurang bagus kalo dibuat happy gitu guyss.. sorry :(_

 _jadi buat last hope demi kepentingan cerita kayanya harus di buat beda sama ff-ff triplet yang lain, dan gue janji cuma ini yang rada sedikit melenceng.. yang lain happy ending,.. buat saat ini sih **TDF sama MIT** _

_._

 _sooooo... kalo yang gamau kebanyakan tisue karena banjir baca nih cerita *bacareviewdarikalian* boleh udahan bacanya..._

 _tapi kalo yang ngerasa **"udah terlanjur basah"** ya silahkan dilanjutkan... karena jujur gw yg nulis aja kadang ngerembeng heheheh :""_

 _._

 _tapi klo menurut gue ini si masuk kategory **sweet sad love story** gitu deh :p.. *itubocoran_

 ** _._**

 ** _pilihan ada di tangan kalian.. mau dilanjut atau tidak terserah ya #akusihlanjut #kompor :p_**

 ** _yauda yaa selamat membacaa..._**

 ** _cepet kan updatenya? #tripletgituwkwkwk..lovemuumuahhh :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ " _I'm not sure this is a world I belong in anymore. I'm not sure that I want to wake up_." _"_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seminggu sudah Luhan menjalani masa kritisnya dan seminggu pula dirinya belum sadarkan diri dari masa kritisnya. Luhan didiagnosa mengalami masalah gangguan pada syaraf otaknya. Kai dan Kyungsoo selalu menemani Luhan sejak malam dimana Luhan dinyatakan mengalami keguguran. Sementara Sehun, dia hanya bisa menjenguk Luhan secara diam-diam. Egonya masih mengalahkan hati nuraninya yang sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan. Dia hanya datang dan menemui Luhan saat Kai dan Kyungsoo tak berada di ruangan.

Seperti malam ini misalnya, di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul, Sehun seperti biasa rutin mengunjungi rumah sakit, namun dia sedikit mendesah kesal karena Kai sama sekali tak pernah absen untuk datang ke rumah sakit, Kai juga selalu menginap dan tidur disamping kiri Luhan sementara Kyungsoo tidur di samping kanan Luhan. Awalnya Sehun berharap karena hujan yang deras ini, Kai tidak akan datang berkunjung, namun dia salah, Kai tetap datang kerumah sakit walau harus basah kuyup, karena memang Sehun melihat Kyungsoo membantu Kai melepaskan jasnya yang basah.

"Apa belum ada perkembangan dari Luhan?"

Sehun mencuri dengar ucapan Kai yang sedang bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Dia masih tidur dengan cantiknya." Lirih Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dan kemudian duduk disamping Luhan mengelus sayang pria imutnya ini.

"Kai..Bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika dia tahu dia kehilangan bayinya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kembali menitikkan air matanya tak tahan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kepedihan yang akan Luhan rasakan nanti.

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo pun, membuat seseorang yang sedang mencuri dengar di dekat pintu masuk mengernyit dan merasakan denyutan yang terasa menyakitkan di dadanya. Dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Luhan nantinya jika dia mengetahui kalau calon bayinya – _tidak-_ calon bayi mereka tak berhasil diselamatkan.

"Kita akan selalu bersamanya Kyung, yang penting sekarang Luhan harus bangun terlebih dulu. Dia sudah terlalu lama tertidur." Ujar Kai memegang bahu Kyungsoo yang terus bergetar.

Hatcih~

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo bersin dan gemetar bukan karena dia sedang menangis, tapi karena tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kedinginan.

"Kyungie, kau sakit?" Kai menoleh dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah karena luluku belum sadar juga." Gumam Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya disisi ranjang Luhan.

Kai mengernyit tak mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sedang tak enak badan, dia pun memegang paksa dahi Kyungsoo dan membelalak saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat panas "Astaga Kyung, badanmu panas sekali." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo "Kau harus diperiksa." Kai sedikit memaksa Kyungsoo yang masih merebahkan dirinya disisi ranjang Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau Luhan bangun dan tak ada kita? Dia akan merasa kita tak mempedulikannya Kai." Protes Kyungsoo yang meronta dengan pegangan Kai di bahunya.

"Kau tetap harus diperiksa Kyung, aku tak mau kau kelelahan karena menjaga Luhan seminggu ini. Kau bahkan tak pulang kerumah." Ujar Kai yang terus memaksa Kyungsoo.

"Kai cukup! Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah karena membentak Kai.

Namun tentu saja Kai tidak bisa mengalah, dia pun dengan terpaksa membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya untuk dibawa keruangan Kyuhyun agar dia bisa memeriksa Kyungsoo

"Kai.. Astaga turunkan aku. Kita tak boleh meninggalkan Luhan sendirian." Kyungsoo meronta di pelukan Kai , namun Kai mengabaikannya, Kai tampak semakin khawatir karena wajah Kyungsoo begitu pucat.

Sepeninggal Kai yang membawa Kyungsoo untuk diperiksa, barulah Sehun memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan. Dia masuk dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar berdiri disamping Luhan.

Matanya terus menelusuri wajah yang tampak cantik saat tertidur itu, membayangakan bagaimana cantiknya bibir itu ketika tersenyum, entah kenapa matanya terus menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan, sampai tatapannya berhenti di perut Luhan yang tampak datar karena tak lagi mengandung calon bayi mereka.

Sehun tersenyum pahit, mengingat beberapa kali ia mengatakan Luhan menjadi gemuk dan terlalu berisi, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika saat itu, istri yang ia benci ini sedang mengandung anaknya, darah dagingnya. Tanpa dia sadari pun air mata jatuh cepat dari matanya dan membasahi pipi serta hidungnya.

"Maaf."

Untuk pertama kalinya pula setelah tujuh tahun ini, kalimat yang Sehun sendiri bersumpah untuk tak pernah mengucapkannya lagi, akhirnya dia katakan didepan seseorang yang menjadi korban kemarahannya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Rasa menyesal yang kali ini Sehun rasakan adalah karena menolong dirinyalah Luhan kehilangan bayinya. Dia bahkan berfikir keras selama seminggu ini _kenapa Luhan menolongnya? Kenapa Luhan tak membiarkannya mati agar dia tak perlu merasa tertekan dan menderita lagi? dan kenapa Luhan tak memilih menyelamatkan bayinya._ Semua pertanyaan di benak Sehun selalu membuatnya sakit kepala, memikirkan kenapa Luhan sangat bodoh menyelamatkan orang yang jelas-jelas membencinya.

"Bangunlah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Pintanya memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin.

Sementara itu, terdengar langkah Kai yang tergesa-gesa kembali ke ruangan Luhan karena ingin mengambil jasnya yang tertinggal di ruangan Luhan, dia harus melunasi administrasi pembayaran karena benar Kyungsoo mengalami dehidrasi serta kelelahan dan harus dirawat untuk diinfus.

Kai sedikit mengernyit mendapati seseorang berada di ruangan Luhan, dia sedikit membelalak mendapati Sehun berada disana dan ingin segera mengusirnya keluar sampai tak sengaja dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun pada Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kau adalah manusia bodoh yang memilih menyelamatkan orang sepertiku, kenapa kau ada disana ? kenapa kau nekat berlari ke arahku? Kenapa kau mengorbankan bayi tak berdosa itu hmhh?" ujar Sehun sedikit bergetar sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin membalasku? Apa kau ingin berteriak pembunuh didepan wajahku saat kau bangun nanti? Kenapa-..Kenapa jadi seperti ini..hah!." Sehun mengerang kesal dan terlihat sangat frustasi menjambak kencang rambutnya sendiri.

Kai hanya bisa mendengarkan semua ucapan Sehun tak berniat lagi mengusir Sehun yang mau bagaimanapun merupakan suami sah dari Luhan. Dia tak menyangka kalau Sehun juga sangat merasa kehilangan bayi yang dikandung Luhan, Kai tersenyum lirih karena merasa tak tega pada sepupunya yang harus kembali merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang membuatnya terlihat sangat syok dan begitu pucat.

"Bangunlah..Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap padamu seperti apa nantinya, tapi yang jelas kau harus bangun. Jangan buat aku marah..Luhan." Sehun merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat nama Luhan meluncur bebas keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak seperti biasa ia memanggil nama Luhan penuh kemarahan, kali ini dia merasa sangat rindu memanggil nama yang terasa sangat pas diucapkan dan begitu sayang jika tak digumamkan.

Sehun membelalak saat merasakan tangan Luhan bergerak di genggamannya, dia kemudian tersenyum lega dan buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. Sehun sedikit berlari keluar ruangan Luhan, membuat Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mengernyit bingung, sepeninggal Sehun pun, Kai memasuki kamar Luhan untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan. "Luhan?" Gumam Kai yang sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan sedang mengerjapkan matanya seolah mencari tahu dia sedang berada dimana.

"Kai..." lirih Luhan saat melihat Kai berdiri tak jauh didekatnya. Luhan merasakan tangannya yang masih terasa hangat, dia bisa membuka matanya karena berharap kehangatan yang dia rasakan tak cepat menghilang, namun dia sedikit kecewa karena ternyata genggaman hangat yang ia rasakan hanyalah imajinasinya semata.

"Syukurlah Lu, syukurlah.. kau sudah bangun. Aku-... Dokterrrr... siapapun cepat kemari." Kai menghampiri Luhan dan berteriak memanggil tim medis agat cepat datang memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

Kai masih terus menggenggam tangan Luhan sambil menekan tombol yang ada di atas tempat tidur Luhan, tak lama Kyuhyun dan beberapa asistennya serta perawat pun berdatangan dan meminta Kai untuk keluar ruangan sebentar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cemas dan memaksa ikut untuk melihat Luhan, saat Kai memberitahunya Luhan sudah sadarkan diri.

"Luhan stabil, hanya saja dia masih harus istirahat total." Katanya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan yang tampak ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Kyuhyun namun terlihat ragu karena takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya memandangnya kosong.

"Ba-bayiku bagaimana?" tanya Luhan yang memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai kondisi bayinya.

"Istirahatlah terlebih dulu. Aku akan memberitahumu besok pagi." Kai menaikkan selimut Luhan, namun Luhan mencengkram erat lengan Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban.

"Apa aku kehilangan bayiku?" tanya Luhan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lu… Kau harus beristira….."

"BERITAHU AKU" jerit Luhan membuat ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu membelalak panik karena Luhan terlihat sangat emosi.

"Luhan.. Jangan berteriak aku mohon. Kau baru saja sadarkan diri." Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Kyung, beritahu aku bagaimana bayiku, aku mohon." Pinta Luhan putus asa.

"Kau kehilangan bayimu Lu, maaf."

Kai yang tak tahan lagi melihat Luhan sangat frustasi, akhirnya memberitahu Luhan yang melepas cengkramannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hey, anakmu sudah bersama Tuhan sekarang. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi Lu, Tuhan punya rencana untukmu." Kyungsoo menatap takut Luhan yang kembali tak berkespresi dan hanya diam tak memberikan reaksi.

"Benar, Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untukku. Rencana untuk membuatku lebih menderita." Gumam Luhan membalikkan badannya ke arah dinding, menolak untuk bertatapan dengan ketiga temannya.

"Lu.." Kyungsoo memegang pundak Luhan namun Luhan menolaknya dan minta dilepaskan.

"Pergilah, kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku ingin istriahat." Gumam Luhan dengan suara yang datar tak berekpresi.

"Luhan, biarkan aku menemanimu." Pinta Kyungsoo yang tak rela meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Kau juga sedang sakit Kyung, istirahatlah. Besok pagi kau boleh menemuiku." Balas Luhan yang masih tak mau menatap Kai, Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Lu…"

Suara Kyungsoo tertahan saat Kai dan Kyuhyun memberikan instruksi kalau mereka harus pergi, dan dengan setengah hati, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan bersama Kyuhyun sementara Kai masih berada di ruangan Luhan.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri, tapi aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai bersender di bahu Luhan yang tampak menegang

"Ya Kai.. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Luhan masih tak bersekspresi.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu diluar. Jika butuh sesuatu kau harus memanggilku, oke."

"Hmmm…." gumam Luhan mengerti

Dan setelahnya, Kai juga meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruangannya. Setelah memastikan Kai dan yang lainnya pergi, Luhan berusaha menutup matanya untuk beristirahat, namun dia gagal. Karena sejak Kai memberitahu dia kehilangan bayinya beberapa menit lalu, setiap helaan nafas yang Luhan hembuskan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan dengan tangan bergetar membelai perutnya yang tak lagi membuncit.

"Anakku sayang, maafkan eomma tak bisa menjagamu nak. Eomma ingin sekali kita bertukar posisi, harusnya kau yang hidup, jika kau hidup kau bisa menjaga appamu nak. Eomma lelah." Luhan terisak pelan sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah kembali rata.

"Eomma yakin kau sudah bahagia dengan kakek dan nenek mu disana, eomma iri nak."

"Aku ingin sekali melihat anakku Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin membesarkannya, ingin melihat wajahnya yang cantik atau tampan. Kenapa-…kenapa Kau mengambil satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku bertahan. Kembalikan anakku. Arghhhhhh." Luhan tak tahan lagi, dia tak bisa menahan lebih lama rasa sesak yang begitu menghimpitnya, dia memukul keras dadanya berkali-kali, dia meronta, meraung dan berteriak sendirian di kamarnya yang begitu gelap dan terasa sangat sepi ini.

"ANAKKU…KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU..ARGHHHH." Luhan terus memukuli dirinya sendiri, berharap semua kesulitan dihidupnya tak lagi mengusik dan mengganggunya selamanya.

Kai merasa dirinya teriris mendengar jeritan Luhan yang begitu kesakitan, dia ingin sekali berlari kesana dan memeluk Luhannya yang begitu malang. Namun dia tahu, satu-satunya hal yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini adalah waktu untuk melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan hari-hari berikutnya berhasil Luhan lewati dengan penyesalan di setiap hembusan nafasnya, Luhan tak menolak untuk melakukan terapi, Luhan tak menolak untuk makan dan minum obat. Luhan juga tak menolak mereka semua melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya, karena Luhan beranggapan dia sudah mati, dia sudah mati secara batin semenjak dia mengetahui kalau dia kehilangan bayinya.

"Kau pulanglah kerumah Kyung, aku bosan melihatmu."

Saat ini Luhan baru saja selesai makan dan sedang meminta Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat dirumahnya karena dia sama sekali tak pernah beranjak pergi sedikitpun untuk menemani Luhan.

"Aku akan pulang setelah ini, aku akan mengambil baju ganti untukmu." Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Luhan dan memberitahu Luhan yang kini lebih serius dan tak lagi ceria seperti dulu.

"Gomawo." Katanya kembali berbaring berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo

Ini sudah lima hari Luhan sadarkan diri, namun Kyuhyun masih belum mengijinkan Luhan pulang karena menganngap Luhan masih memiliki trauma dan juga karena benturan keras di kepalanya membuat Luhan harus diperiksa secara rutin dan spesifik.

"Kyung.." Luhan berbalik arah menatap Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sedih dengan perubahan sikap Luhan

"Ada apa hmmm." Tanyanya membenarkan poni Luhan.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang?" tanyanya penuh harap

"Nanti setelah Kyuhyun bilang kau lebih baik." Katanya menjawab Luhan dan mengelus sayang pipi Luhan

"Kapan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi Lu." Ujar Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur Luhan.

"Kenapa tak biarkan aku mati saja. Itu akan lebih baik untukku." ujarnya kembali berbalik arah ke arah berlawananan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Lu…" Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi karena Luhan sama sekali tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

"Bawakan aku selimut favoritku jika kau pulang. Selimut ini bau, aku tak bisa tidur." Katanya berusaha memejamkan mata dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali Lu." Kyungsoo tak mau membuat Luhan kembali emosi karena dia memaksanya, dan dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruangannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kyungsoo kembali kerumah Sehun untuk mengambil selimut pesanan Luhan, dia kembali terenyuh saat menyadari bahwa di lemari Luhan sudah ada beberapa baju bayi yang ia persiapkan untuk anaknya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sepasang piyama berwarna biru bergambar rusa yang Luhan siapkan, tangannya bergetar saat membuka piyama biru itu, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya wajah Luhan saat membelikan piyama lucu untuk anaknya tersebut. "Luhan…" gumamnya memeluk erat piyama yang Luhan siapkan untuk anaknya.

Kyungsoo kembali melipat piyama kecil itu dan meletakkan kedalam laci saat mendengar suara pintu rumah terbuka, dia sebenarnya tak mau bertatapan dengan Sehun, dia tidak mau melihat wajah menjijikan Sehun saat ini, dia segera mengambil selimut Luhan dan berniat segera pergi dari rumah majikannya itu.

Cklek!

Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Sehun yang tampaknya baru pulang dari kantor dan sedang meminum air dari kulkas.

"Kau datang? Apa Luhan sudah pulang?" tanyanya terdengar dingin namun penuh harap.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Kyungsoo tak sudi membalas Sehun.

Sehun menggeram kesal karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat berani padanya, dia kemudian mencengkram erat lengan Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo memberitahunya. "Mau bagaimanapun dia istriku. Aku berhak tahu." Hardik Sehun membuat Kyungsoo memandang jijik padanya.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!" geram Kyungsoo menghempaskan cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya.

"Apa benar kau peduli padanya? Jika benar, DATANG DAN TEMUI DIA DI RUMAH SAKIT.'" Teriak Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mentap tak percaya padanya.

"Kau!" geram Sehun tak percaya Kyungsoo bisa seberani ini padanya.

"Seluruh dari Luhan sudah hancur, radang selaput otaknya memburuk, dan dia terus berharap segera mati agar menyusul anak dan kedua orang tuamu." Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih tenang memberitahu keadaan Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun tampak membeku dengan pernyataan lain yang ia terima tentang Luhan "Apa maksudmu radang selaput otaknya memburuk?" tanya Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau bisa bahagia Sehunna, karena mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan akan benar-benar mati. Terimakasih untukmu." Desis Kyungsoo menabrak kasar pundak Sehun dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat syok dengan semua berita yang ia terima tentang Luhan.

Dia pikir Luhan baik-baik saja, dia pikir Luhan akan segera pulang kerumah dengan keadaan yang sehat. Namun kenyataan yang baru saja diberitahukan padanya, membuat Sehun merasa harus tahu tentang keadaan pria yang berstatus istrinya tersebut. Dan dengan tergesa, Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi kerumah sakit untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Kyuhyun didobrak dengan kasar dan menampilkan Sehun yang cukup terengah dengan wajah penuh tanyanya. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan laporannya pun hanya sedikit terkejut dan menatap kesal pada Sehun kemudian dia mengabaikan Sehun dan kembali fokus pada laporannya.

"Jelaskan padaku kondisi Luhan." Geram Sehun karena Kyuhyun tampak tak suka dengan kedatangannya.

Kyuhyun mendelik sekilas pada Sehun yang membuat keributan dan memcoba tak menghiraukannya membuat Sehun semakin geram karenanya. "Cih, Apa pedulimu." Cibirnya membuat Sehun benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya

"Kau! AKU BILANG JELASKAN PADAKU!" Teriak Sehun mencengkram erat kemeja Kyuhyun yang juga menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Lepaskan." Desis Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada Sehun.

"Jelaskan padaku." Sehun juga tak mau kalah membuat Kyuhyun juga kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Teriak Kyuhyun melepas paksa cengkraman Sehun secara paksa. "Apa yang kau mau?" Tanyanya kembali duduk ke mejanya dan mulai meladeni Sehun yang tampak menggila.

"Luhan.." katanya dengan mata menyala.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka dokumen Luhan dan mulai membacakan kondisi Luhan.

"Luhan didagnosa mengidap radang selaput otak, dan peradangannya semakin parah karena pola makan dan gaya hidupnya yang jauh dari kata sehat, ditambah lagi benturan yang selalu ia terima dikepalanya dengan keras. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar terinfeksi radangbselaput otak. Untuk saat ini kondisinya masih stabil. Tapi dengan berlalunya hari, jika tidak diobati Luhan akan mengalami kasus dimana dia mulai merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat, muntah-muntah hebat penglihatan berkurang dan..."

"Apa dia akan mati?" Sehun memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya... jika itu yang kau mau, dalam hitungan bulan Luhan akan mati." Katanya mendesis tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak.. dia tidak boleh mati begitu saja." Gumam Sehun bergetar ketakutan menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bawa dia terapi secara rutin dan aku akan memberikannya vaksin, dengan begitu aku rasa kondisinya akan lebih baik. Tapi mengingat kondisinya yang baru saja kehilangan bayinya, aku ragu dia akan sembuh."

"Tidak. Dia harus sembuh, hanya aku yang berhak menentukan hidup dan matinya." Ujar Sehun menyalak dan begitu terdengar sangat jahat.

"SEHUN!" Kyuhyun membentak Sehun yang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Namun Sehun mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju ke ruangan Luhan berada.

..

..

..

"Lu, kau belum minum obatmu siang ini. "

Di perjalanan masuk kedalam kamar Luhan, Sehun mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sedang meminta Luhan untuk meminum obatnya. karena penasaran Sehun sedikit menoleh untuk melihat dan cukup kesal melihat Luhan yang memang terlihat tak ingin sembuh.

"Setelah minum obat lalu apa?" Katanya bertanya pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang memandangnya frustasi.

"Tak apa kau tak mau minum obat, tapi katakan padaku jika kau merasa sakit hmm."Kai mengusak rambut Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"Ya" balasnya yang kembali berbaring ke arah berlawanan dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo berdiri.

Sehun yang tak suka melihat adegan dimana Kai menyentuh "miliknya" pun melangkah masuk membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menoleh dan mencoba mengusir Sehun yang terus berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan..."

Dia pun memanggil Luhan yang nampaknya sudah tertidur, namun si pemilik nama langsung membuka matanya cepat dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang sudah seminggu ini tak ia dengar dan jauh didalam hati Luhan yang paling dalam, dia bersyukur kalau pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini tampak baik-baik saja.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Pergi!" Kyungsoo tanpa berbasa basi oangsung menghadang Sehun yang ingin mendekati Luhan.

Sehun tentu saja tak bergeming dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.. matanya terus menatap Luhan yang kini sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Pergi atau aku akan memanggil security. Kai usir dia." Pekik Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat sangat marah pada Sehun.

"Kyungiee..." Luhan memnaggil Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat emosi.

"Ada apa Lu? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya beralih menghampiri Luhan.

"Biarkan Sehun disini." Katanya memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa menegang.

"Tapi Lu..." Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi.

"Kita keluar sebentar Kyung, biarkan mereka bicara." Kai yang mendengar ucapan sepupunya malam itu, memutuskan bahwa Sehun memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Dia akan menyakiti Luhan lagi." Katanya memberitahu Kai

"Jika dia melakukannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Geram Kai menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, seolah memberi peringatan pada Sehun untuk tak berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti Luhan.

"Kami ada diluar jika kau membutuhkan kami Lu.." Kai memberitahu Luhan dan mendekap Kyungsoo yang masih tak rela meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan Sehun.

Sepeninggal Kai dan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam tak bicara, keduanya saling menatap menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing ya g msreka rasakan, sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka suaranya.

"Aku senang kau datang. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Katanya bertanya pada Sehun ya g kemudian kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Cih... bagaimana bisa kau mengkhawatirkanku sementara dirimu sendiri terbaring disana." Katanya mencibir Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan nada kasar Sehun saat berbicara.

"Aku senang kau baik." Gumam Luhan seolah Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menatap kesal pada Luhan yang terus mengabaikanbsemua pertanyaan maupun pernyataannya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Sehun sedikit mengatupkan rahangnya menuntut jawaban dari Luhan.

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti "Memberitahu apa?"

"Kau!" Sehun menghela kasar nafasnya, hendak memaki Luhan namun dia menahannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau kau hamil." Ujarnya memaksa Luhan untuk menjawabnya.

"Oh.." Luhan tersenyum pahit karena ternyata Sehun sudah mengetahui kehamilannya dan kini Sehun juga mengetahui kalau mereka baru saja kehilangan bayi mereka.

"Luhan!" Suara Sehun sedikit membentak kesal karena Luhan tak berbicara apa-apa sama sekali.

"Untuk apa?" gumam Luhan bertanya membuat Sehun menatap ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu Sehun? Apa jika kau tahu aku hamil kau akan memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik? Kau mungkin bisa menyakitiku sepuasmu, tapi aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh bayiku." Katanya bergetar menatap Sehun yang tercengang dengan penuturan Luhan.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu-..ingin sekali memberitahumu, tapi aku takut kau akan memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku. Aku lebih memilih kau membunuhku secara langsung daripada kau memaksaku menggugurkan anakku."

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Kenapa kau berfikir aku akan memintamu untuk menggugurkan anakmu? Darah dagingku?" Sehun menyela ucapan Luhan yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Luhan tersenyum pahit dan menatap Sehun dengan sedih "Karena kau membenciku." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun yang entah kenapa merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk bagian didalam hatinya karena ucapan Luhan.

"Aku memang membencimu, tapi aku masih mempunyai hati untuk tidak memintamu menggugurkan darah dagingku. KARENA MAU BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA DIA ANAKKU." Sehun berteriak dilkalimat terakhir seakan menunjukkan kalu dia juga merasa kehilangan atas keguguran Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, hatinya menghangat mengetahui Sehun ternyata menginginkan darah dagingnya, namun kemudian seribu tusukan jarum seakan menancap di hati Luhan saat menyadari kalau dia telah kehilangan malaikat kecilnya untuk selama-selamanya.

"Maaf..Maafkan aku sudah menjadi ibu yang buruk untuknya. Aku membiarkannya pergi untuk selamanya, Aku-..Aku minta maaf Sehunna, aku sudah kehilangan malaikatku."

Luhan tak mampu lagi berbicara, menyampaikan semua yang ia rasakan, dia menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan terisak sangat memilukan untuk didengar dan dilihat saat ini.

"Aku merindukan bayiku Sehunna, Aku merindukannyaa." Jerit Luhan merasa semua ini terlalu menyesakkan untuk dibicarakan.

Sehun ingin sekali berjalan ke arah Luhan memeluk sosok yang kembali menyalahkan dirinya atas kehilangan yang telah ia alami, Sehun ingin mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, namun pergerakan tubuhnya seakan terkunci tak bisa bergerak, hati dan otaknya kembali berlawanan. Dia kembali merasakan perasaan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam jauh di sudut paling dalam di hatinya, perasaan ingin melindungi, perasaan ingin menghapus air mata pria cantiknya, namun pikirannya terus menguasainya, pikiran yang terus mengingatkan kalau pria didepannya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya yang sekarang, hidup yang harus ia jalani tanpa kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia cintai,

Karena itu, Sehun memutuskan hanya tetap berdiri di tempatnya sekarang sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan yang termakan rasa bersalahnya, Luhan terus menangis, berteriak mengatakan merindukan bayinya dengan frustasi dan sangat memilukan, dan Sehun-.. Sehunnya hanya bisa berdiam mengepalkan tangannya melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada pria didepannya yang sedang merasakan duka yang teramat dalam.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tiga hari kemudian, Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Walau begitu, Kai dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau hanya kondisi fisik Luhan yang lebih baik, mereka tahu jauh didalam hati Luhan, pria kecil mereka hancur dan tak memiliki semangat untuk menjalani hidupnya lagi.

"Kau sudah siap Lu?" Kai bertanya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin, Luhan tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk menandakan dia sudah siap untuk pulang.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan, langkah mereka semua terhenti saat seseorang yang tampak terengah menghadang mereka.

"Mau apalagi kau?" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan ke belakangnya agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun yang sepertinya ingin membawa Luhan pulang dengannya.

"Berani sekali kalian tak memberitahuku kalau dia keluar hari ini." desis Sehun yang sangat terkejut saat orang suruhannya memberitahu bahwa Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Sehun langsung meninggalkan rapat pentingnya dan berlari kerumah sakit karena tahu benar kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo akan membawanya pergi darinya.

"Untuk apa memberitahumu?" kini Kai yang berbicara menantang Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang tak ingin membuat keributan mengabaikan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sangat membencinya dan menatap ke arah Luhan yang tampak kebingungan. "Ayo kita pulang." Katanya mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang berdiri diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menghimpitnya.

"Aku memang akan pulang Sehunna." Balas Luhan memberitahu.

"Tidak Lu, kau tidak akan pulang kerumah neraka itu lagi. Aku sudah membelikanmu apartemen. Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersamamu untuk menjagamu." Kai beralih menatap Luhan berharap Luhan tak menolak tawarannya.

Luhan menimbang-nimbang ucapan Kai, dia sangat senang mengetahui tak perlu lagi kembali kerumah yang hanya bisa memberikannya rasa sakit, namun jauh didalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tahu kalau dirinya dan rumah Sehun sudah terikat. Dia tidak akan pernah merasakan rumah seperti yang dia rasakan dirumah Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian, kemudia dia menggeleng lemah "Rumahku di rumah Sehun. Aku tidak akan pergi darisana kecuali Sehun mengusirku. Itu janjiku pada kedua orang tua Sehun." Katanya memberitahu Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kembali mendesah frusatasi karena Luhan masih saja bersikeras tinggal dirumah yang selalu memberikannya rasa sakit dan tangisan. Sementara Sehun kembali hanya diam mendengar penuturan Luhan yang sepertinya memang sudah membuat janji dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Luhan menyeruak diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan gontai melewati ketiga orang yang menatapnya dengan pikiran masing-masing mengenai keputusan Luhan.

Sehun sendiri langsung mengejar Luhan yang berjalan didepannya dan berniat memastikan kalau Luhan benar-benar pulang kerumahnya. _Rumah mereka._

Cklek!

Sehun membukakan pintu rumahnya dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang, tak banyak bicara, Luhan pun segera menuju gudang yang sudah menjadi kamarnya selama tujuh tahun ini, meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali hanya bisa melihat Luhan tanpa berbicara apapun.

Luhan sedikit takut untuk masuk kekamarnya, karena disana, di gudang yang merupakan kamarnya sudah menjadi saksi dimana Luhan dan bayinya menghabiskan waktu bersama, waktu dimana Luhan merasa sangat mual, waktu dimana bayinya menendang dan waktu dimana Luhan bercerita banyak hal tentang hari yang ia jalani dan bagaimana Sehun bersikap lebih baik padanya. Luhan awalnya enggan masuk kedalam gudang itu, namun dia tak punya pilihan lain karena satu-satunya tempat yang boleh ia tempati adalah gudang tua tersebut.

Luhan kemudian perlahan membuka pintu gudangnya dan seketika bayang-bayangnya sewaktu mengandung terus berhamburan di benaknya, menyeruak keluar seolah meminta Luhan untuk tidak melupakannya.

Hatinya kemudian memelas melihat satu lemari kecil yang ia tahu benar isinya adalah pakaian, sepatu dan beberapa kaus kaki hangat yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk calon bayinya nanti. Luhan perlahan mendekati lemari itu dan berjongkok membuka lemari yang berisi pakaian calon bayinya dulu.

Matanya memanas saat dia mengambil sepasang kaus lengkap dengan jasnya yang berwarna biru bergambar rusa ditangannya, Luhan membayangkan bagaimana tampannya putranya nanti jika dia memakai jas itu, kemudian dia mengambil dress biru selutut seperti Snow white dan membayangkan jika putrinya yang memakai dress tersebut.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan setiap dia menghembuskan nafasnya, dia kemudian memeluk erat baju-baju yang ia siapkan. "Maaf nak. Maafkan eomma nak. Eomma ingin sekali melihat kalian tumbuh dan memakai pakaian yang aku siapkan, maaf nak. Maafkan eomma. Eomma sangat menyayangi kalian."

Luhan menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan yang sepertinya tak kuasa ia tahan lagi. Dia kemudian tertidur lemas masih memeluk erat jas dan dress yang sengaja ia pilihkan untuk calon bayinya nanti "Ya Tuhan. Aku mohon kembalikan anakku. Kembalikan anakku arghhhhhhh." Luhan kembali menggigit keras bibirnya hingga berdarah dan tak lama tertidur karena terlalu lelah dan berharap kalau semua yang ia alami segera berakhir.

Sehun yang memang sengaja mengambil air minum didapur, mendengar semua teriakan Luhan, dirinya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mendengar setiap rintihan Luhan yang terdengar sangat putus asa tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan terbangun tengah malam, karena merasa kepalanya sakit dan dia sangat haus, namun dia mengernyit bingung karena dia tahu benar dia bangun bukan di gudang tempat biasa ia tidur. Dia bangun di kamar yang ia ketahui kamar tamu. Kamar yang selalu membuatnya dipukuli Sehun karena tak sengaja tertidur disana.

Tak mau membuat Sehun kembali marah, Luhan perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali mengernyit saat melihat dirinya memakai piyama yang ia tebak milik Sehun, karena aroma Sehun sangat tercium dari piyama tersebut. Luhan semakin bingung dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun dan bertanya pada Sehun.

Namun sesampainya di ruang kerja Sehun, Luhan tampak ragu bertanya karena sepertinya Sehun sedang terburu-buru ingin pergi, dia pun berbalik arah dan berniat menuju gudang sampai suara khas Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sudah mendekati gudang.

Luhan berbalik arah dengan takut dan memandang Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tajam "Kembali kekamarku." Balasnya memberitahu Sehun.

"Kamarmu disana sekarang. Tak perlu tidur di gudang. Lagipula aku sudah membuang barangmu yang di gudang, barang itu nampak tak berguna lagi."

Luhan tampak membelalak dengan ucapan Sehun dan bergegas melihat ke gudang yang memang benar sudah kosong tak tersisa apapun. Luhan merasa sangat sakit hati dan perlakuan Sehun yang selalu sesukanya terhadap barang-barangnya.

Dia menghapus cepat air matanya dan keluar gudang dengan perasaan sangat terhina dan sangat tak berguna "Tega sekali kau." Katanya berteriak menangis menyalahkan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau membuang barang-barangku. Kenapa kau membuang kenangan tentang anakku." Katanya menjerit mendekati Sehun dan untuk pertama kalinya berani memukuli tubuh Sehun yang tentu tak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Untuk apa kau melihat barang-barang itu lagi? Kau hanya akan teringat pada anak yang tak pernah lahir itu." Geram Sehun mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan

'DIA ANAKKU SEHUNNA" Luhan kembali menjerit mencengkran kemeja Sehun erat.

"DIA SUDAH MATI, KAU TAK MEMBUAT KEADAAN LEBIH BAIK." Sehun juga berteriak berusaha memberitahu Luhan agar dia tak mengharapkan anaknya hidup kembali, karena itu sama sekali tak mungkin terjadi.

Luhan tercengang dengan ucapan Sehun, dia tahu Sehun membencinya, tapi ucapan Sehun tentang anak mereka yang baru saja pergi selamanya, membuat Luhan semakin yakin kalau Sehun sama sekali tak menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak untuknya.

Luhan tertawa pahit dan jatuh memeluk kaki Sehun "Ya benar, anakku sudah mati." Katanya terisak mencengkram dadanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik untuk kita berdua jika aku juga mati? Aku mohon bunuh aku Sehunna, aku tak tahan." Katanya mendongak menatap Sehun dengan terisak. "Bunuh aku Sehunna, buat aku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu juga anak kita. Aku ingin bahagia." Katanya sedikit menjerit memeluk kaki Sehun erat.

Sehun tak tahu sebegitu besar keinginan Luhan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dia tak tahu kalau semua yang Luhan inginkan hanya sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan hidup, dan Sehun jelas bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat Luhan bertahan karena dia merupakan alasan terkuat kenapa Luhan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sehun bergetar, namun bukan karena marah dia sedikit merasa takut jika pada akhirnya pria yang memohon untuk mati dibawahnya ini benar-benar pergi selamanya dari hidupnya, harusnya Sehun berjongkok memeluk Luhan dan menenangkan istrinya, harusnya dia mengucapkan kata-kata menghibur bukan kata-kata yang semakin membuat Luhan frustasi. Namun semua keharusan yang harusnya dilakukan Sehun kembali tertahan oleh Sehun, dia masih menolak jika pada akhirnya dia kembali memiliki perasaan pada Luhan.

Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan dan memegang dahunya sedikit kasar "Aku akan membunuhmu saat waktunya tepat nanti. Sekarang kau tak boleh memohon untuk dibunuh, karena semakin kau meminta, aku akan semakin mengabaikannya. Kau mengerti?" gertak Sehun membuat Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan takut.

"Mungkin aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk mati lebih cepat saat aku pulang nanti, sekarang aku harus mengurus kedua bajingan yang kembali telah tertangkap."

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, namun seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Luhan, Sehun tersenyum meremehkan dan kembali memegang dagu Luhan "Orang tuamu sudah ditangkap, mereka akan segera diberi hukuman lebih berat. Tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka. Ada banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan pada mereka, termasuk apa kau terlibat dengan pelarian mereka atau tidak." Katanya menggeram marah memberitahu Luhan

Sehun memang selalu sangat emosi jika nama kedua orang tua Luhan disebutkan, dia merasa ingin membunuh kedua orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri setiap mereka bertatapan. Namun kali ini, Sehun ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa hukuman yang diterima orang tua Luhan berkali-kali lipat lebih berat bahkan tak ada kemungkinan untuk dibebaskan.

"Aku tak membantu mereka Sehunna." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang tak percaya pada semua ucapannya.

"Semoga ucapanmu benar. Karena jika benar kau terlibat, aku bersumpah kau akan menyesalinya." Gumamnya sedikit mencengkram dagu Luhan kasar membuat Luhan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aku pergi. Jangan berbuat macam-macam selama aku pergi." katanya mengingatkan Luhan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk dilantai.

"Kapan Sehunna?"

"Kapan kau akan mencintaiku lagi?" lirih Luhan tertidur di lantai dan mendekap dirinya erat, dia merasa sepi..sangat kesepian.. namun dia tahu tak ada lagi yang bisa menghiburnya karena sekali lagi Luhan merasa tak memiliki harapan bahwa Sehun akan kembali mencintainya dan menjadi Sehunnya yang seperti dulu. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya memperhatikan Sehun yang terus menjauh dan tak pernah kembali untuknya lagi.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _kok gue ngerasa Sehun makin brengsek aja ya :(_

 _._

 _tenang aja...Sehun masih bego aja itu belum pinter..nanti kalo udah pinteran dikit baru deh nyadar.. chap depan si kayanya.. *barukayanya :p_

 _._

 _happy reading, review and crying :"))_


	6. Chapter 6

_"You can hate me. You can go out there and do anything you want to me,_

 _But you will love me later because I told you the truth."_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun membuka kaca mata hitamnya saat ia sampai di kantor polisi, tempat dimana pembunuh kedua orang tuanya kembali ditahan. Sehun memasuki kantor polisi tersebut dengan kemarahan dan seringaian yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

Sehun memberi perintah kepada detektif sekaligus pengacaranya untuk mempertemukan dia dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Kim Junmyeon, atau yang biasa Sehun panggil dengan sebutan Suho, mengangguk mengerti dengan kemauan klien sekaligus teman dekatnya sewaktu di bangku kuliah ini.

Dan tak lama, Sehun pun memasuki ruangan tempat dimana dia akan berbicara langsung dengan kedua orang tua Luhan dan memastikan hukuman yang diterima mereka kali ini benar-benar berat.

"Aku sudah duga bocah sombong ini yang memaksa bertemu." Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang dibawa oleh petugas polisi untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, dan tak lama petugas itu meninggalkan Sehun dan ibu Luhan berdua didalam ruangan.

"Aku senang melihat kau dengan pakaian itu lagi." Ujar Sehun dengan nada penuh kebencian di suaranya.

"Cih, sayang sekali si bocah idiot itu menyelamatkanmu, karena kalau dia tidak datang dengan tiba-tiba, aku pasti sudah berhasil membunuhmu." Geram nyonya Kim menatap benci pada Sehun yang terus menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Apa kau sedang dikhianati putramu sendiri hmmh?" Sehun mengejek nyonya Kim membuat ia mengernyit bingung menatap Sehun.

"Dia sudah mengkhianatiku sejak orang tua sialanmu membelinya dari kami dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak!" gertak nyonya Kim membuat Sehun yang kini mengernyit.

"Jika tahu dengan mengangkatnya sebagai anak membuat kedua orang tuaku terbunuh, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan anakmu diadopsi orang tuaku." Kini Sehun yang berteriak membuat nyonya Kim terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Cih, aku juga bersyukur si sialan itu bukan anakku. Dia sama sekali tak berguna." Desis nyonya Kim membuat Sehun kembali terpancing emosinya

BRAK!

"Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggil namanya. APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" Sehun setengah berdiri dan menggebrak meja menatap marah pada wanita paruh baya yang tampak sangat membencinya ini. Tapi ada hal yang mengganjal untuk Sehun, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tak suka Luhan dipanggil sialan oleh wanita pembunuh didepannya ini, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang selalu ia lewatkan sedari dulu.

"Kau tetap bocah sombong yang tak peduli dengan sekitarmu hah?"

"APA SI SIALAN ITU BELUM MEMBERITAHUMU KALAU DIA BUKAN ANAK KAMI? APA SI SIALAN ITU JUGA TAK MENGATAKAN PADAMU KALAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA SETELAH KAMI MEMBUNUHMU?"

Suasana di ruang pertemuan itu seketika hening, keduanya masih menetralkan nafas karena emosi masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan wanita yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai orang tua Luhan, Sehun merasa sesuatu menghantam keras hatinya membuat dirinya seketika melemas dengan ucapan tak terduga yang keluar dari mulut wanita tua ini.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sehun kembali terduduk di kursinya karena tiba-tiba kakinya melemas.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara." Nyonya Kim tak berniat melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"Katakan padaku." Desis Sehun namun sebelum berhasil membuat wanita tua ini bicara, dua penjaga sudah datang masuk kedalam ruanganya dan mengatakan waktu berkunjung telah habis.

"Cepat bawa aku pergi darisini." Ujar nyonya Kim menyeringai ke arah Sehun yang tampak frustasi.

"Tidak-.. Dia tak boleh pergi. jangan bawa dia." Sehun meronta masih menuntut jawaban dari wanita tua ini yang membuatnya sangat frustasi.

"Sehun tenangkan dirimu." Suho menahan lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam

"Lepaskan aku hyung! Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Teriak Sehun namun tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan Suho membuat Sehun kembali terduduk di kursinya "Aku rasa aku melewatkan sesuatu." Gumamnya yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Suho di ruang tunggu sel tahanan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya Sehun kembali kerumahnya dengan rasa frustasi dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Bagaimana Sehun tak terlihat kacau, hari ini dia menemukan kenyataan yang sangat sulit untuk diterimanya, dia pergi kerumah sakit hari ini dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi 24 tahun yang lalu di Seoul Hospital. Dan kenyataannya yang diterimanya ialah, bahwa Luhan-.. pria yang selama ini ia tuduh sebagai anak pembunuh dan komplotan kejahatan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ternyata sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan tuan dan Nyonya Kim, Luhan hanya korban penculikan dan sialnya, harusnya Sehunlah yang berada di posisinya, bukan Luhan.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan gontai.

"Sehun kau sudah pulang? Duduklah, aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu."

Terlihat Luhan yang memakai perban di lengannya dan plester di sekitar pelipisnya menyapa Sehun seperti biasa dengan senyum tulusnya. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat dialah orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas luka dan memar Luhan

 _Pada bulan April tahun 1990, ada dua bayi yang lahir di rumah sakit kami. Satu bermarga Oh dan satu tak memiliki marga, karena setelah melahirkan, ibunya melarikan diri dari rumah sakit._

Sehun terenyuh mengingat ucapan pihak rumah sakit mengenai status Luhan yang memang sudah dibuang dan tak diinginkan sejak bayi.

Sehun memperhatikan sosok Luhan yang tampak kesakitan karena lengannya cidera akibat ulahnya dan tetap sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

 _Namun pada malam berikutnya, salah satu bayi hilang dan tak berada di box bayi. Menurut laporan polisi, bayi itu diculik dan diperkirakan si penculik salah mengambil bayi. Karena seharusnya bayi Oh yang dibawa pergi. ID bayi Oh dan bayi tak bermarga itu terjatuh, membuat si penculik kebingungan dan mengambil asal salah satu bayi, tetapi kami bersyukur karena bukan bayi Oh yang diculik, karena jika mereka berhasil mengambil bayi Oh, sudah dipastikan mereka akan menyakiti bayi Oh karena meminta tebusan uang yang sangat banyak._

Sehun kembali tersenyum pahit dan sedikit mendesah tak percaya menemukan kenyataan bahwa Luhan sudah melindungi dirinya bahkan saat mereka masih bayi, Sehun juga mengira-ngira pasti kedua bajingan itu sudah menyiksa Luhan sejak bayi.

Sehun perlahan bangun dari kursi meja makannya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tampak kesulitan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

 _Tidak- Bayi tak bermarga itu tak pernah kembali, kami menebak mungkin si penculik sudah menjualnya dan kemungkinan paling buruk adalah mereka menyiksa bayi tak berdosa itu._

"Mereka menyiksanya." Sehun bergumam mengepalkan tangannya erat dan terus mendekati Luhan secara perlahan.

Sret!

Sehun menggenggam erat lengan Luhan yang diperban membuat tubuh Luhan refleks menegang karena takut Sehun akan kembali memukulnya.

"Aku tak lapar." Katanya dengan suara dingin menatap tajam Luhan.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Tapi sebentar lagi akan selesai, tunggulah sebentar." Kata Luhan dengan nada ketakutan yang sembunyikan mati-matian.

"Aku tak lapar." Desis Sehun mengulang kalimatnya membuat Luhan kini bergetar ketakutan, Sehun sedikit merasa ada bagian dihatinya yang terasa diiris melihat Luhan bergetar takut saat menatapnya.

"Baiklah kau tak lapar. Aku permisi kembali kekamar." Katanya melewati Sehun dan sedikit berlari menuju kekamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?" Sehun sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan berhenti di tempatnya, dia kemudian perlahan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan takut.

"Mengatakan apa?" katanya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU BUKAN ANAK PEMBUNUH ITU."

Teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut namun tetap menolak untuk memberikan respon

"JAWAB AKU!" Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dan mendekati Luhan yang hanya menunduk tak menjawab.

"LUHAN!" Sehun kembali berteriak membuat tubuh Luhan kembali bergetar.

"Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk disalahkan Sehun, kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk melampiaskan rasa sedihmu Sehun, dan aku-.. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi semua yang kau butuhkan." Katanya memberanikan diri menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca dan menahan perih dihatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya tak mengerti

"Jika kau tahu aku bukan anak mereka, kau akan mengusirku kan? Kau akan memintaku pergi karena kau tak bisa melihat wajahku."

"Kalau kau tahu aku bukan anak mereka, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat wajahmu lagi. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, aku bertahan selama ini hanya karena ingin bersamamu, melihat wajahmu yang dulu pernah mencintaiku sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku membiarkan kau melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Aku bahkan bersedia mati ditanganmu asal kau tak mengusirku. Aku membutuhkanmu Sehunna." Katanya sedikit berteriak membuat Sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin sekali membencimu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku membencimu sementara hatiku menolak untuk membencimu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu sementara diriku hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang kau tujukan padaku."

"Bagaimana Bisa aku membencimu sementara aku sangat mencintaimu Sehunna!"

Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya dan segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya, dia tak bisa lagi berbicara dengan Sehun, dia takut setelah ini Sehun akan mengusirnya dan membuatnya kembali tak memilik siapa-siapa, membuatnya harus kembali hidup sebatang kara tak memiliki siapapun untuk diakui menjadi keluarga.

"Ja-jangan usir aku, Aku mohon." Lirihnya yang terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya, rasa takut ini bahkan melebihi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun ini ditubuhnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Beberapa hari kemudian, suasana dirumah kediaman Oh tampak sepi tak seperti biasa, tak ada teriakan Sehun yang memaki Luhan, tidak ada jeritan kesakitan Luhan karena Sehun yang memukulinya setiap pagi, bahkan beberapa maid dirumah Sehun menebak kalau Tuan besar mereka dan Luhan sudah mulai memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Namun perkiraan hanyalah perkiraan, karena tak seperti bayangan para pengurus rumah Sehun yang mengatakan tak ada suara marah Sehun dan tangisan Luhan adalah karena kedua majikan mereka mulai memperbaiki hubungan mereka itu adalah salah. Keheningan yang beberapa hari ini terjadi di kediaman Oh karena Sehun sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumah sudah hampir seminggu ini. Setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Luhan malam itu, Sehun seolah menghindari Luhan dan memilih untuk pergi dari rumahnya sendiri dan menginap di hotel tak jauh dari kantornya.

Hal itu pun disadari oleh Luhan yang kemudian merasa tak enak hati karena perkiraannya tak meleset sedikit pun mengenai sikap Sehun jika mengetahui dia bukan anak dari kedua orang yang dia anggap sebagai orang tuanya. Luhan tahu Sehun menghindarinya, tapi dia tidak tahu Sehun akan sampai meninggalkan rumahnya karena keberadaannya di rumah milik Sehun.

Cklek!

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dia kemudian menoleh ke arah kamar Sehun dan tersenyum pahit mengetahui kamar Sehun yang masih sama seperti seminggu lalu, sepi tak berpenghuni, menandakan kalau Sehun belum juga pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Luhan? Kau mau kemana?"

Terdengar Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan yang sepertinya sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya "Aku ingin mengurus sesuatu." Katanya menghampiri Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya cemas, tapi karena dia tahu Luhan masih dalam keadaan berduka karena kehilangan bayinya, bukankah bagus untuknya pergi keluar dan tak terus tinggal dirumah, begitulah sekiranya yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus makan dulu." Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong Luhan ke meja makan untuk menghabiskan sarapan yang telah ia buat untuk Luhan.

"Gomawo Kyung." Ujar Luhan tersenyum senang, dia kemudian memakan lahap sarapan yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo, takut jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bisa merasakan masakan buatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri entah mengapa mempunyai perasaan yang mengganggunya mengenai Luhan, tapi kemudian dia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang dirinya yang sangat mencemaskan Luhan, karena untuk sekarang dia sangat lega Luhan tampak sudah bisa menerima keadaan walah dia tahu benar jauh didasar hati Luhan yang paling dalam dia hancur dan hanya menyimpan kesedihannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan kantor diketuk dan menampilkan sekertaris Sehun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sehun "Ada apa? Aku sudah bilang tak ingin diganggu." Geram Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah sekertarisnya.

"Maaf direktur, tapi ada seseorang diluar yang sedang menunggu anda." Sekertaris Choi memberitahu Sehun.

"Katakan aku sedang sibuk." Perintahnya masih tak melihat sekertarisnya.

"Tapi pria ini sudah menunggu sejak pagi hari direktur." Katanya kembali memberitahu Sehun, kali ini Sehun melihat ke arah sekertarisnya dengan tatapan bertanya "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Namanya Luhan, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting ingin dibicarakan dengan anda."

Sehun sedikit membelalak terkejut mendapati Luhanlah yang menunggunya dikantornya "Suruh dia masuk." Katanya memberi perintah dan si sekertaris mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama saat sekertarisnya pergi, ruangan Sehun pun kembali diketuk

"Masuk." Ujarnya dan pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Luhan, sosok yang tanpa ia sadari mulai ia rindukan karena sudah seminggu lamanya Sehun tak melihat wajah yang dulunya selalu tersenyum itu. Namun Sehun mengernyit menyadari wajah Luhan yang luar biasa pucat, awalnya Sehun menebak Luhan hanya ketakutan, tapi karena melihat wajahnya yang terlalu pucat, dia yakin kalau Luhan sedang sakit dan tak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" katanya yang kembali dingin menyapa Luhan.

"Bukan urusan yang penting Sehun, maaf mengganggu waktumu." Kata Luhan takut-takut

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi." ujarnya dingin membuat Luhan harus kembali menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang?"

Tanpa berlama lagi, Luhan bertanya menatap Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca.

Sehun pun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan, dia kemudian menatap Luhan yang sudah bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah pucatnya. "Bukan urusanmu." Desisnya membuat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Pulanglah Sehun, aku mohon. Kau tak boleh meninggalkan rumahmu hanya karena ingin menghindariku."

Dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu." Desisnya yang semakin merasa dan menyadari kalau Luhan adalah sosok rapuh yang sangat keras kepala.

Luhan berhenti ditempatnya dan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan memohon "Pulanglah Sehun, jika ada yang harus pergi dari rumahmu, aku orangnya." Ujar Luhan yang kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya.

"Ck! Kau pikir karena kau bukan anak mereka aku memaafkanmu? Tidak Luhan.. Tidak-.. Aku dan seluruh hatiku sudah sangat membencimu, jadi jangan khawatirkan diriku. Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri karena jika aku ingin menendangmu keluar dari rumahku, aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Sehun sangat kejam.

"Ya aku tahu, terimakasih Sehun.. Terimakasih karena masih membenciku." Balas Luhan begitu terluka dan tak lama berlari ke luar ruangan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tertegun dengan kekejaman mulutnya dia tak menyangka bisa mengatakan hal sejahat itu pada sosok yang sama sekali tak bersalah dan tak terlibat dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Namun Sehun seperti sudah termakan rasa bencinya pada Luhan. Rasa benci yang sudah ia hidupkan untuk Luhan sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Rasa benci yang kini tak beralasan yang tetap menguasai hatinya dan melupakan fakta bahwa satu-satunya korban disini adalah Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan terus berjalan tanpa arah entah kemana, dia hanya mengikuti kakinya berjalan kemanapun kakinya inginkan. Dirinya kembali tersenyum lirih tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Karena Sehun sama sekali tak merubah pandangan tentang dirinya setelah mengetahui kalau Luhan bukanlah anak dari orang tuanya, Luhan merasa suaminya bahkan lebih membenci dirinya saat ini.

Dirinya terus berjalan dengan gontai membiarkan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menabrak bahunya dan tak jarang banyak yang memaki Luhan, membuat pria cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah karena menyadari dirinya memang terlahir untuk dimaki dan dicaci seumur hidupnya.

Luhan terus berjalan tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman, taman yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan tawa dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan orang tuanya. Luhan pun memtuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang disediakan di taman tersebut, matanya menerawang melihat betapa lucu dan menggemaskan anak-anak yang berlarian di sekitarnya, Luhan masih terus memandangi anak-anak tersebut bermain sampai dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya dan tersenyum mendapati bola bergambar kartun berada tepat dikakinya.

"Ahjussi, kembalikan bola jiyoung." Terdengar suara anak kecil yang memakai pakaian bola lengkap bertolak pinggang menghadap Luhan dengan lucu.

Luhan tersenyum dan memungut bola yang berada di bawah kakinya, kemudian dia berjalan dan berjongkok dihadapan bocah kecil itu.

"Ini bolamu adik kecil." Katanya mengusak kepala anak kecil yang masih cemberut padanya. "Anak tampan tak boleh marah, ahjussi kan sudah mengembalikan bolamu." Luhan kembali tersenyum gemas memandang betapa lucunya anak kecil yang berada didepannya ini.

"Kenapa ahjussi tak marah?" Protesnya menuntut Luhan

"Eh? Marah untuk apa?" Kini Luhan yang bertanya dengan bingung.

"Karena aku sudah belteliak pada ahjussi dan menuduh ahjussi mengambil bolaku." Katanya kembali memgerucut.

"Nah kalau begitu maafkan aku hmm. Aku memang tak bisa marah." Katanya tersenyum pahit mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae ahjussi. Aku pikil kau orang jahat." Kata anak tersebut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, aku tak marah padamu adik kecil, baiklah begini saja, siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan membuat si anak tersebut menatap ke arahnya.

"Han Jiyoung ahjussi." Balasnya menjawab Luhan

"Nah Jiyoung yang tampan, sekarang kita teman. Kau mau kan berteman denganku?" Tanya Luhan membuat si kecil menatapnya bingung kemudian mengangguk antusias.

"Tentuuu. Ahjussi baik dan cantik. Jiyoung suka." Katanya memuji Luhan

Luhan kembali terkekeh mendengar celotehan bocah lima tahun yang mengatakan dirinya cantik.

"Eomma...appa.. jiyoung punya teman baluuuuu." Katanya berteriak dan berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang. Kedua orang tua Jiyoung pun melihat ke arah Luhan dan sedikit membungkukan badan menyapa Luhan, begitupun Luhan yang juga sedikit membungkuk untuk membalas sapaan orang tua Jiyoung.

Tak lama setelah berkenalan, Jiyoung beserta orang tuanya pun terlihat meninggalkan taman, Luhan hanya terus membalas lambaian Jiyoung yang terlihat begitu lucu.

Sepeninggal Jiyoung dan orang tuanya, Luhan kembali duduk dikursinya, ada perasaan sangat bahagia dan terhibur melihat Jiyoung yang begitu lucu dan sangat suka tertawa.

Luhan kemudian mengadah ke langit matanya memandang langit-langit yang begitu biru dan terlihat sangat indah, dia kemudian menebak-nebak apa yang sedang anaknya lakukan diatas sana, dia ingin sekali meminta pada Tuhan agar membuat dirinya dan calon anaknya yang telah tiada bertukar tempat. "Maafkan aku nak, harusnya kau sudah tumbuh dengan baik disini dan bersiap melihat indahnya dunia. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa melindungimu anakku." Gumamnya masih menatap langit-langit dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini datar.

"Bahagialah disana nak, halmoni dan haaboji akan menjagamu dengan lebih baik daripada aku." Katanya masih bergumam menahan seluruh rasa sakit dan kehilangan dihatinya.

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu lahir ke dunia ini anakku, aku ingin sekali kau menemaniku." Lirihnya dan kemudian membiarkan air matanya membasahi pipinya. Karena ini adalah air matanya yang pertama kali ia biarkan menetes setelah ia diberitahu bahwa dia kehilangan bayinya dua minggu yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya, kediaman Oh Sehun tampak tak jauh berbeda dari siang hari. Rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh Sehun dan Luhan serta beberapa pengurus rumah tangga itu pun terlihat sangat sepi dan terasa dingin, jarang sekali rumah itu dipenuhi kehangatan bahkan hampir takpernah terdengar suara tawa bahagia dari rumah itu sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Blam!

Terdengar suara mobil yang dibuka dan menampilkan sang pengemudi yang tak lain adalah pemilik rumah kediaman Oh ini.

Ya, setelah perbincangannya yang pelik dengan Luhan siang tadi, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya setelah hampir seminggu menginap di hotel. Sehun sudah merasa cukup untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah mengetahui kenyataan tentang Luhan yang sudah sangat terlambat itu.

Sehun memang sudah membenci Luhan dengan sepenuh hatinya, tetapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya saat tak melihat Luhan hampir seminggu ini. Dia merasa ada lubang kecil yang terus membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan bernafas setiap kali dirinya tak sengaja mengingat Luhan. Tentu saja dia tak memberitahu Luhan tentang hal ini, karena Sehun masih Sehun yang sama. Sehun yang masih menolak untuk membuka hatinya dan tak membiarkan siapapun mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya. Tidak siapapun termasuk Luhan.

Namun dia juga tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya merindukan Luhan dan memutuskan pulang untuk mengawasi dan melihat Luhan dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Dia terkekeh mengingat tadi siang Luhan memohon padanya untuk tak mengusirnya, tentu saja Sehun tak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan pergi, dia tak akan membiarkan Luhan jauh dari dirinya karena satu hal. Luhan hanya miliknya dan hanya dia yang boleh menentukan bagaimana Luhan menjalani hidupnya.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintunya, namun kemudian dia mengernyit mendapati pengurus rumah tangganya berlari dengan panik ke arahnya.

"Tuan Muda. Maafkan saya yang tak bisa diandalkan." Pengurus Lee membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah Sehun yang merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tajam dengan aura dingin menyelimutinya.

"Tuan muda.. Luhan…"

Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa sangat berdebar dan takut kalau dirinya mendengar sesuatu yang terjadi pada Luhan

"Kenapa Luhan." desisnya menatap tajam pengurus rumah tangganya.

"Luhan,, dia.."

"LUHAN!"

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang ia tebak berasal dari kamar Luhan, dan tak selang berapa lama kemudian dia merasa bahunya disenggol secara kasar oleh seseorang yang berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, mengabaikan dirinya sebagai pemilik rumah.

"Kai." Gumamnya yang semakin bingung mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang tampak mencekam.

"Kyungie.. apa maksudmu Luhan pergi?" Kai sedikit berteriak dan mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo yang tampak terpukul dan pucat.

"Dia pergi Kai, Luhan pergi. Dia tidak membawa barang-barangnya, dia hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas ini. Kita harus mencarinya Kai, aku mohon." Isak Kyungsoo mencengkram erat jas Kai dan tak lama terjatuh di pelukan Kai karena tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Sehun membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan Luhan pergi, dia tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang, ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang terasa sangat mengganggu. Kenyataan kalau dia pulang untuk mengawasi Luhan dengan kedua matanya sendiri sepertinya hanya harapan, karena Luhan sudah membuat keputusannya untuk berjalan menjauh dari rumah yang sudah menjadi saksi betapa kuatnya Luhan bertahan selama ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Seminggu kemudian...**_

"HEY CANTIK! BERIKAN MINUMANKU... KENAPA KAU LAMBAT SEKALI."

Terdengar suara pria yang sudah mabuk berat memanggil pria cantik yang baru saja beristirahat dan baru duduk di pojokan sebuah klub malam.

"Iya tuan." Pria cantik yang memakai nametag Luhan itu pun, segera berlari menghampiri pria yang mabuk berat itu sampai sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Baekiee.." pekik Luhan karena teman kerja satu klubnya, Byun Baekhyun tampak kesal pada tamu yang mabuk berat itu.

"Biar aku yang mengurus pria mabuk itu hyung, kau duduklah." Katanya memberi perintah seolah dia adalah bos Luhan.

"Tapi..."

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat Baekhyun melotot ke arahnya. "Baiklah cantik, terimakasih." Kekeh Luhan membuat Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ishh... kau yang paling cantik disini." Gerutunya meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menatapa Baekhyun penuh rasa terimakasih.

Ya, malam itu saat Luhan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah Sehun dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang baru pulang bekerja. Baekhyun menarik Luhan yang dengan sengaja menyebrang saat ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan sialnya si pemilik mobil adalah kekasih Baekhyun yang sedang terburu-buru karena terlambat menjemputnya, dan bukannya memarahi Luhan, Baekhyun memarahi kekasihnya yang merupakan direktur muda dari perusahaan yang Luhan ketahui bergerak dibidang hiburan. Pria yang sangat suka tertawa itu bernama Park Chanyeol, pria yang mengklaim dirinya adalah separuh jiwa Baekhyun dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, begitulah yang Chanyeol katakan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian memaksa Luhan untuk ikut dengan mereka karena merasa Luhan sangat menyedihkan dan tak punya semangat untuk hidup, dan karena merasa tak enak hati pada kedua pasangan yang selalu membuatnya iri ini, Luhan yang merasa tak enak hati pun akhirnya mengiyakan kemauan pasangan yang tak pernah akur ini.

Dan sejak hari itu, Baekhyun yang langsung menyukai Luhan bahkan sebelum mengenal siapa Luhan, meminta Luhan untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemen kecil yang ia sewa dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Baekhyun memang mempunyai kekasih yang kaya raya, namun dia tak pernah memanfaatkan sedikitpun kekayaan kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun hidup seorang diri seperti Luhan, namun nasib Baekhyun jauh lebih baik karena Baekhyun masih memiliki kedua orang tua yang tinggal didesa.

Chanyeol pun dengan berat hati mengijinkan Baekhyun bekerja seperti itu, namun karena Baekhyun lebih keras kepala darinya, dia tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menjaga kekasihnya dari jarak jauh, tanpa membuat Baekhyun merasa terlalu dikekang namun tetap menjamin kalau kekasihnya akan baik-baik saja selama dia melakukan pekerjaannya, terutama di klub malam.

Baekhyun juga mengajak Luhan bekerja sepertinya, dan tentu saja Luhan tak menolaknya karena bagaimanapun dia harus menghasilkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri mulai saat ia membuat keputusan untuk membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik tanpa kehadiran dirinya, Luhan juga tak banyak memberitahu tentang Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua temannya hanya tahu kalau Luhan dan Sehun sedang bertengkar kecil dan Sehun akan segera datang menjemputnya, memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih, karena tentu saja Sehun tak akan pernah datang menjemputnya.

PRANG!

Lamunan Luhan seketika buyar saat menyadari kalau Baekhyun dalam masalah, karena tampaknya si tamu marah mengetahui bukan Luhan yang melayaninya.

"AKU MAU PRIA ITU!" teriaknya menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang tampak ketakutan.

Luhan pun segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, sebelum tangannya kembali dicengkram oleh seseorang. Saat ini Luhan menoleh dan luar biasa lega mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada disini, dan jika Chanyeol sudah berada disini, itu artinya Baekhyun akan aman.

"Duduklah hyung, pria tua itu biar aku yang urus." Desisnya tak berkedip memandang kekasihnya yang sedang dibentak.

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih keributan yang terjadi

"AKU MAU DIA, BUKAN KAU! KAU MEMBOSANKAN." Katanya masih berteriak membuat Baekhyun mendesis kesal.

"Yak! Pria botak… siapa yang kau bilang membosankan?" teriak Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"KAU PRIA MESUM TAK TAHU DIRI. MATI SAJA KAU!" katanya semakin marah dan berteriak menyumpahi pria tua tersebut/

"Kurang ajar!"

Tangan pria itu hampir saja mengenai wajah mulus Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol terlambat satu detik saja, Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya pun perlahan membuka matanya dan mengintip kemudian menyeringai saat kekasihnya sudah berdiri didepan "Kau lihat pria botak? Kekasihku sudah disini..bweee!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya membuat si pria tua membelalak takut.

"Yak! lepaskan aku! Pria kurang ajar itu harus diberi pelajaran." Teriaknya kesakitan karena Chanyeol mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Ck… Kau yang harus diberi pelajaran..botak." desis Chanyeol yang tak lama melempar si pria tua ke meja, membuat gelas dan botol anggur pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh kekasihku atau pria itu lagi. Aku pastikan kepala seksimu ini akan mengeluarkan isi otak udangmu dari kepalamu, mengerti." Katanya mencengkram kemeja si pria yang sudah teler tersebut kemudian menghempaskan kasar si pria tua ke meja membuatnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita pergi, Kau membuatku hampir mati." Katanya menatap galak pada Baekhyun yang hanya menyengir lebar menatap kekasihnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

GLUP!

"Ahhh... ini menenangkan sekali."

Saat ini, Chanyeol membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun ke kedai pinggir jalan, Chanyeol yang kesal pada Baekhyun karena selalu bertindak sesukanya sengaja minum-minum didepan Baekhyun, membuat kekasihnya itu

"Yeolie hentikan..." pekik Baekhyun yang berusaha mengambil botol soju dan gelasnya dari tangan Chanyeol namun tentu saja diabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang berpura-pura mabuk.

"Hey Luhan hyung." Chanyeol beralih pada Luhan

"Hmm...ada apa?" Balas Luhan yang sedang menahan tawanya, karena menurutnya Baekhyun sangat lucu jika aedang diabaikan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau selalu membuat suamimu mengkhwatirkanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih meneguk sojunya.

Luhan mengggeleng dengan cepat "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah karena cemas padaku. Umm... dia sedikit menakutkan jika sedang marah." Ujar Luhan menerawang, entah mengapa dia benar-benar tak biasa hidup jauh dari Sehun. Tak ada satu haripun dilewatinya tanpa merindukan suaminya yang bahkan belum tentu menginginkannya kembali, Luhan hanya membiasakan diri untuk tidak diam-diam kembali kerumahnya dan memeperjatikan Sehun dari jauh, karena dia tahu benar Sehun sangat baik tanoa kehadirannya.

"Maaf membuatmu cemas."

Gumam Baekhyun menyesal, membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya.

Haaah~

Terdengar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya menandakan kalau ia kembali kalah dan akan segera membuat nyaman kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menantang orang mabuk seperti itu sayang. Bagaimana kalau aku tak disana, bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk padamu." Katanya mengelus sayang pioi Baekhyun yang sedang terdiam menyesal.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak suka melihat cara dia memandang Luhan hyung yang seperti santapan untuknya." Katanya menjelaskan

"Yasudah tak apa. Aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan lebih dari kau menyukaiku. Kau hanya perlu mengingat kalau kau milikku. Oke?" Katanya mengusak rambut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya semangat.

"Umhh.. tentu saja aku milikmu." Balas Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Aigooo babyku memang yang terbaik." Gumam Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum menatap keduanya yang terlihat seperti dirinya dan Sehun dulu kala.

"Baiklah... aku rasa aku sudah cukup mengganggu kalian. Aku pulang dulu Baek, kalian bersenang-senanglah." Ujar Luhan bangun dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang bisa membuat siapa saja menangis karena iri melihat Chanyeol yang begitu menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kita bisa pulang bersama." Protes Baekhyun

"Ani, aku bisa sendiri." Katanya melangkah keluar meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menatap cemas ke arahnya.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju ke apartemen Baekhyun yang harus ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih 30 menit, dirinya sengaja memilih berjalan dan tak naik bis karena sengaja ingin merasakan dinginnya malam berharap rasa rindunya pada Sehun sedikit berkurang. "Sehunnie." Lirihnya menghapus air mata yang entah sudah berapa kali ia teteskan seminggu ini karena terlalu merindukan Sehun.

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang kerja kediaman Oh, tampak Sehun yang terlihat berantakan, lingkar hitam di matanya menunjukkan kalau dirinya kurang tidur dan terlihat sangat berantakan dengan wajah yang kentara sekali marah karena belum ada satupun orang suruhannya yang berhasil menemukan Luhan.

Cklek!

Terlihat dua orang pengawal Sehun yang ia sewa untuk mencari Luhan memasuki ruangannya. Sehun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya yang menandakan kalau dirinya sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian membawa kabar baik untukku, kesabaranku menipis." Desis Sehun membuat kedua orang suruhannya tampak sedikit bergetar.

"Kami menemukannya."

"Eh?" Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan merubah posisi duduknya berharap dirinya tak salah dengar.

"Kami menemukan istri anda Tuan, dia berada di selatan Gyeonam, dia bekerja sebagai karyawan di bar yang terkenal ramai disana." Ujar pria yang merupakan orang suruhan Sehun sambil memberikan beberapa lembar foto pada Sehun.

"BAR?" Sehun sedikit berjengit tak suka mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan pergi darinya hanya untuk menjadi jalang sesungguhnya, dirinya membelalak marah melihat foto-foto Luhan yang sedang mengantar minuman dengan tangan pria-pria bajingan yang ingin menyentuh miliknya.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Sehun meremas foto tersebut sampai tak lagi berbentuk.

"Kami bisa membawanya pulang untuk anda tuan." Kata si pengawal memberitahu Sehun

"Tidak perlu, kerja kalian bagus. Selebihnya biar aku yang mengurus, aku sendiri yang akan membawanya pulang kesini." Desis Sehun masih meremas erat foto yang menunjukkan Luhan hidup tak lebih baik jika tak bersama dirinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan malamnya, Luhan mendapat giliran jaga sampai pagi, dirinya menggantikan posisi Baekhyun yang mengambil libur hari ini, sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit takut berada di klub tersebut tanpa Baekhyun di sektarnya, karena jujur saja Luhan merasa semua pelanggan disini menatap lapar kepadanya seolah dia adalah umpan yang bisa dimakan kapan saja.

"Luhan, tuan Hwang memanggilmu."

Luhan yang sedang mengelap meja mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang diberitahu temannya, dia bertanya-tanya untuk apa pemilik klub ini ingin bertemu dengannya, padahal saat Luhan pertama kali bekerja dia mengatakan tak perlu melihat Luhan secara langsung, dia hanya ingin klub nya ramai dengan pria-pria yang hobi mabuk dan berjudi.

"Ya, aku akan kesana." Karena takut membuat Baekhyun dalam kesulitan Luhan pun mengiyakan dan segera menuju keruangan bos pemilik klub malam ini.

Tok! Tok

Luhan mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk saat dirinya diijinkan masuk.

Cklek!

"Permisi tuan, saya Luhan pegawai baru anda." Luhan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa bosnya yang sedang menghitung uang

Mendengar sapaan Luhan, Tuan Hwang menoleh dan mulutnya membuka lebar seperti anjing kelaparan saat melihat Luhan, dia kemudian meletakkan uangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan

"Aku dengar kau cantik, tapi aku tak tahu kalau kau sangat cantik Luhan." katanya menyeringai membuat Luhan bergedik ketakutan.

"Saya pria tuan." Katanya berusaha memberitahu bosnya.

"Ya, aku tahu sayang kau pria, pria yang membuat diriku kurang dari lima menit menjadi penyuka pria." Katanya membelai wajah Luhan namun Luhan menampis tangan kurang ajar bosnya.

"Ck. Si Byun itu pintar sekali membawa mangsa baru." Seringainya berjalan mendekati pintu dan

Klik

Tuan Hwang baru saja mengunci pintu ruangannya membuat Luhan benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Jika tak ada yang dibicarakan, saya permisi keluar."

Luhan beranjak pergi namun tentu saja dihalangi oleh bosnya yang memegang kedua bahunya kencang "Tak perlu buru-buru cantik. Kau akan kuberi uang banyak jika menemaniku malam ini." desisnya kembali membelai wajah Luhan membuat Luhan merasa sangat jijik.

"Kau tahu tuan? Anda pria tua yang menyedihkan, tak tahu malu dan menjijikan." Ujar Luhan menahan rasa takutnya dan menatap tuan Hwang dengan mata berkilat.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU! DASAR JALANG!"

BUGH!

Tuan Hwang baru saja memukul wajah Luhan dengan keras membuat Luhan tersungkur telak di lantai dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran untukmu." Desisnya menjambak Luhan yang merangkak berusaha pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja bosnya.

"Arh.." ringis Luhan saat rambutnya dijambak kasar oleh tuan Hwang.

"Demi Tuhan, kau akan menyesal jika menyentuhku. AKU MEMPUNYAI SUAMI YANG TAK SUKA JIKA MILIKNYA DISENTUH." Teriak Luhan frustasi tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menghentikan bosnya yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Ck. Suami kau bilang? Siapa suamimu? Apa seorang direktur juga? Apa kau pkir kau seberuntung Baekhyun hah? Aku mungkin sudah menikmati Baekhyun jika si brengsk Chanyeol tak menggunakan kekuasaannya." Desisnya berjongkok didepan Luhan yang masih kesulitan berdiri.

"Oh Sehun. Suamiku Oh Sehun." Ujar Luhan dengan cepat berharap bosnya takut dan segera melepaskannya.

"Apa Oh Sehun direktur properti terbesar di Korea yang kau maksud?" katanya mengernyit mengangkat kedua alisnya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ya benar, dia suamiku." Balas Luhan masih berusaha untuk duduk namun

"Arhhh.." Luhan sedikit berteriak terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia kembali merasakan jambakan dirambutnya dengan keras.

"Dasar jalang tak tahu malu. Kau pikir aku percaya omong kosongmu?" teriaknya yang semakin menjadi pada Luhan.

"Sudahlah pasrah saja. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita cantik." Katanya berusaha mencium Luhan, namun Luhan menolaknya dan menendangnya kencang membuat Tuan Hwang sangat geram pada tingkah Luhan.

"Berani sekali kau." Desisnya menghampiri Luhan dengan marah dan

Sret!

Dia merobek paksa pakaian kerja Luhan hingga bagian lengannya sobek tak berbentuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Aku mohon henti.."

 _Ctar!_

Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas saat ikat pinggang tuan Hwang dipukulkan dengan keras di wajahnya. "Aku-..Aku mohon hentikan." Lirihnya yang terus dipukuli dengan ikat pinggang tuan Hwang.

Luhan sudah melemas dan tak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan, dirinya kini benar-benar tersungkur dan hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan ketakutan luar biasa karena kini tuan Hwang sudah melepas kemejanya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

Sret!

Tuan Hwang kembali merobek kasar pakaian Luhan

"Kau milikku cantik." Gumamnya menindih Luhan dan siap untuk mencium Luhan sampai

BRAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN DIA!"

Tuan Hwang sangat terkejut mendapati seseorang yang diikuti oleh beberapa bodyguard mendobrak pintu kerjanya, terlihat orang yang mendobrak pintunya sangat marah dan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Luhan sangat bersyukur menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruang kerja tuan Hwang pun sedikit menoleh dan menatap terkejut pria yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah yang sangat marah namun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Luhan liat sebelumnya.

"Sehun." Gumamnya berlari dengan gontai ke arah pria yang sangat ia rindukan yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Sehun syukurlah." Katanya kesulitan berlari karena merasa seluruh tubuhnya memar dan sangat sakit.

Sehun hanya bisa diam melihat Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya, matanya menatap Luhan namun hatinya masih sangat marah mendapati pria brengsek yang kini berdiri ketakutan di pojok ruangannya berani menyentuh Luhan, _miliknya._

Grep!

"Sehun, syukurlah…syukurlah.." Luhan memeluk erat Sehun tak mempedulikan kalau mungkin Sehun juga akan memukulnya nanti, tapi dia lebih memilih dipukuli suaminya daripada harus merasa dirinya menjijikan karena disentuh pria bajingan itu.

"Sehunn.." Luhan meraung memeluk Sehun erat, namun karena dia tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri, Luhan terjatuh dan hanya bisa memeluk erat kaki Sehun yang masih diam tak memberikan respon apapun. Luhan tak peduli apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya nanti, yang jelas dia sangat lega mengetahui Sehun datang untuk menolongnya.

"Habisi dia-.. tidak.. Bunuh dia."

Sehun berjongkok membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan klub malam itu setelah memberi perintah pada seluruh bodyguardnya yang langsung bergerak untuk menghabisi tuan Hwang.

"Sehun..terimakasih." gumam Luhan yang masih bergetar ketakutan dan hanya bisa bersembunyi dipelukan Sehun yang terasa hangat untuknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Arggh.." Luhan meringis saat Sehun membersihkan lukanya dengan antispetik.

Sehun kembali membawa Luhan pulang kerumah mereka dan dia sendiri yang mengganti pakaian Luhan yang sudah dirobek paksa dan mengobati memar di wajah serta tubuh Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sehun menatap tanpa ekspresi dan tetap mengobati luka Luhan terkadang sedikit menekannya, membuat Luhan hanya bisa meringis tertahan karena setiap kali dia mengeluarkan suara Sehun akan menatapnya menakutkan.

"Selesai. Istirahatlah." Katanya bangun dari tempat tidur Luhan, menutup kotak alat kesehatannya.

"Sehun."

Luhan yang merasa tak enak hati pun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Sehun membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban Luhan memberanikan diri kembali bersuara

"Te-terimakasih sudah datang tepat waktu, terimakasih sudah menolongku dan terima.."

"DIAM!"

Luhan berjengit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak dan mengepalkan tangannya erat "Maaf." Gumam Luhan yang sangat ketakutan.

"Jika kau berani lari dari rumah ini lagi, aku akan memastikan kau akan menyesalinya." Ancamnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan dan membanting kasar pintu kamar Luhan membuat Luhan kembali berjengit takut.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lirih, harusnya dia tak banyak berharap lebih dengan kedatangan Sehun, tapi hatinya selalu membayangkan hal-hal yang membuatnya terlalu percaya diri mengira Sehun sudah memaafkannya.

Dengan hati memelas, Luhan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur, memejamkan matanya karena telah melewati hari yang begitu panjang. Disisi lain, dia bahagia bisa kembali melihat Sehun, namun disisi lain dia tahu bahwa jika dia kembali kerumah ini lagi, itu sama saja mengusir Sehun secara tak langsung, karena Sehun tidak akan pernah sudi tinggal satu rumah dengannya lagi.

"Maaf Sehun, Maaf.." gumamnya dengan mata terpejam dan air mata yang berjatuhan menertawakan kebodohan hatinya yang berharap kedatangan Sehun ke klub tempatnya bekerja akan membuat hubungan keduanya lebih baik.

Sementara diluar pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun berdiri masih mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dirinya sendiri juga masih tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya sangat marah pada Luhan. Dia marah membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya terlambat datang dan pria bajingan itu menyentuh Luhan, atau dia marah karena Luhan yang berani pergi. Tapi dari semua hal yang membingungkan dirinya sendiri, Sehun lebih marah karena melihat tubuh Luhan penuh memar dan dia sendiri yang harus membersihkan luka Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana wajah kesakitan Luhan saat itu membuatnya selalu emosi dan tak bisa menahan dirinya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **selamat menikmati dua-tiga chapter lagi menjelang ending :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **oh iya, gw lagi bener-bener sibuk banget ni.. bisa nulis cuma kalo lagi ada waktu luang... nah waktu luangnya itu cuma dapet beberapa jam karena abis itu kecapean terus tidur makanya telat updet deh :(**_

 _ **tapi pasti diupdate kok, ga boleh marah2 nanti tripletnya baper wkkww... pokonya pasti bakalan diupdate *udahituaja**_

 _ **gw cuma minta sabarnya kalian kesayangan :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **next publish tdf..klo lancar minggu diupdate..klo ternyata belum bisa pokonya ditunggu aja, okee... baru stengah ditulisnya, niatnya mau dipanjangin wordnya buat nebus telat updatenya..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **okedehh...selamat baca dan review yaaa... :***_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Some Memories Never Fade..._ _"_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Luhan bangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ditambah sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba kembali ia rasakan. Dia sudah mencoba untuk bangun dan menyiapkan Sehun sarapan, tapi karena tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tak bisa digerakkan, dia memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring, dirinya juga sudah menyiapkan tubuhnya jikalau Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mulai memukulinya karena dia tak bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun, karena seberapa besar Luhan ingin bangun dia akan kembali terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya.

Sehun sendiri mengernyit mendapati suasana rumahnya yang tak mengalami perbedaan setelah kembalinya Luhan ke rumah mereka, awalnya dia mengira Luhan kembali nekat pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, namun dia menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pengurus rumah tangganya yang lain.

"Kemana Luhan?" tanya Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

"Tuan Luhan bilang sedang tak enak badan, apa saya harus membangunkannya?"

"Apa kau yakin dia ada dikamarnya?" Sehun kembali bertanya tentang keberadaan Luhan bukan keadaan Luhan.

"Ya tuan. Saya yakin, saya baru mengantar makanan kekamar Tuan Luhan." katanya memberitahu Sehun yang mulai tenang.

"Tak perlu membangunkannya, biarkan dia beristirahat." Ujar Sehun memberi perintah.

"Baik tuan, saya permisi dulu."

Dan tak lama Sehun menikmati sarapannya dalam diam sampai matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak memasuki rumahnya setelah seminggu meminta cuti dengan alasan tak enak badan, Sehun pun dengan bergegas menghampiri anak dari pelayan favorit ayah dan ibunya dulu.

"Kyungsoo." Katanya memanggil Kyungsoo yang tampak terlihat pucat dan berantakan, Sehun menebak ini pasti karena dia tak pernah berhenti mencari Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar sekali menahan marah.

"Ck. Jangan berfikir karena kau anak dari dua orang kepercayaan orang tuamu kau bisa seenaknya disini." Geramnya menatap tajam Kyungsoo

"Benar. Kau hanya tuan muda arogan yang tak tahu bagaimana menjaga seseorang yang berada dihidupmu. Aku akan mengundurkan diri secepatnya." Katanya beranjak meninggalkan Sehun

"Luhan sedang tertidur dikamarnya, jaga dia selama aku tak ada."

Ucapan Sehun berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Sehun "a-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya yang kini menahan diri untuk tidak berlari kekamar Luhan saat ini.

"Dia kembali, aku membawa milikku kembali." Balas Sehun yang menurut Kyungsoo juga terdengar lega dan sangat senang dengan kepulangan Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan." Gumam Kyungsoo yang kini tak mempedulikan Sehun dan langsung berlari menuju kekamar Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang secara refleks tersenyum membayangkan wajah Luhan yang akan sangat bahagia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

BRAK!

Kyungsoo membuka kasar pintu kamar Luhan dan merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak karena mendapati Luhan yang sudah tak ia lihat selama seminggu ini, dia menyeka cepat air matanya menyadari kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Luhan, Luhan yang akan selalu tertawa walau hanya rasa sakit dan hal buruk yang ia rasakan.

"Lu." Gumamnya sedikit mengusap lembut wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat.

"Luhannie." Katanya yang tak terasa meneteskan air mata lega karena Luhan sudah kembali

Luhan yang merasa seseorang mengusap wajahnya pun kini membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Seperti troll." Kekeh Luhan menggoda Kyungsoo dan bersandar di tepi ranjangnya.

"Luhan.." katanya dengan tergesa memeluk Luhan dengan erat, membuatLuhan merasa dirinya sangat jahat karena membiarkan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Maaf Kyung..Maafkan aku." Gumam Luhan membalas erat pelukan Kyungsoo

"Jangan tinggal- _hix-_ kan aku lagi Lu." Katanya terisak masih memeluk Luhan erat.

"Tidak lagi Kyung, maafkan aku." Balas Luhan mengelus sayang punggung Kyungsoo dan bersyukur kalau masih ada yang begitu peduli padanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Wajahmu pucat Lu, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kai yang tak lama setelah menerima kabar dari Kyungsoo bahwa Luhan sudah pulang langsung menemui Luhan dirumahnya.

"Ani, aku sehat. Lihat aku makan sangat banyak kan? Aku benar-benar merindukan masakan Kyungsoo" katanya mengunyah makan siang yang dibuatkan Kyungsoo dengan lahapnya.

"Kai benar Lu, kau sangat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapkan Kai.

"Kepalaku sakit, tapi aku rasa ini efek benturan semalam."

Kai dan Kyungsoo sontak membelalak dengan penuturan Luhan "Bukan Sehun yang melakukannya." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Kai menuntut.

"Aku bekerja di klub malam dan mempunyai bos yang sangat menjijikan, dia mencoba menyentuhku, tapi Sehun datang tepat waktu. Aku diselamatkan suamiku." Gumam Luhan yang menyembunyikan mati-matian rasa sakit dikepalanya dan mebuat Sehun terdengar lebih baik didepan dua orang yang sangat tak menyukai sifat suaminya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertahan disana?" Kai tampak menegang menyalahkan Luhan.

"Umm..itu karena aku bertemu dengan duplikat kalian berdua." Katanya setengah tertawa memberitahu Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tampak tegang.

"Begini, aku bisa bertahan disana karena aku bertemu dengan orang baik. Mereka sepasang kekasih, Namanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol yang selalu menjaganya dan hampir tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyn sendirian. Aku sangat iri pada mereka, ditambah mereka sangat baik padaku."

"Lalu apa yang membuat kau berfikir kami sama dengan mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggenggam masing-masing tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo kemudian menyatukan tangan keduanya. "Aku berharap kalian berdua sama seperti mereka. Saling melengkapi dan saling menyayangi. Setelah Sehun, hanya kalian berdua yang aku sayangi dan kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaanku juga." Gumam Luhan menatap wajah Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Mencobalah untukku." Katanya berpesan kemudian kembali kekamarnya, dia ingin memberikan waktu untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua lebih lama, dia sangat mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo diam-diam mencintai Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tak berani melakukan apapun karena tahu satu-satunya yang menjaga dirinya hanya Kai. Kyungsoo sangat tak ingin menyakiti Luhan hingga tanpa sadar dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Kalian harus bersama." Gumam Luhan tersenyum penuh harap.

"Dia benar-benar sedang demam, bicaranya sangat tak karuan." Gumam Kyungsoo yang menjadi canggung setelah Luhan meninggalkannya berdua denga Kai.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kai tiba-tiba memanggil Kyungsoo yang masih merasa ucapan Luhan terlalu berlebihan

"Umhh.. ada apa Kai."

"Luhan bilang padaku tentang bagaimana kau melihatku. Benarkah?" Kai bertanya membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungso berdebar tak enak hati

"Kai aku melihatmu sebagai pria yang baik, aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dan bahagia, jadi jangan dengarkan apapun yang Luhan katakan padamu tentang pera-.."

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya menatap lembut pada Kyungsoo

"Kai.." lirih Kyungsoo yang merasa sangat bingung saat ini.

Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak bingung dan ketakutan. Dia menatapnya menuntut jawaban membawa Kyungsoo tertunduk dan mengangguk lemah "Maafkan aku Kai, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi Demi Tuhan, kau bisa mengabaikan perasaanku, jangan merasa tak enak hati padaku." Gumam Kyungsoo menahan isakannya.

Kyungsoo tahu setelah ini sikap Kai akan berbeda untuknya, dia tahu dia salah mengungkapkan perasaanya tapi dia merasa lega karena perasaannya selama ini akhirnya bisa dia ungkapkan juga pada Kai.

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun merasakan tangan Kai menangkup kedua pipinya "Beri aku waktu, kau mau menungguku?" tanyanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah memohon.

"Aku-.. Tapi kau menyukai Luhan."

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tahu hati Luhan jelas hanya untuk Sehun, aku tidak mau mengabaikan ada hati yang begitu tulus menungguku selama bertahun-tahun. Beri aku waktu Kyung, kau mau kan?" katanya kembali bertanya.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan air matanya, dia kemudian memeluk Kai erat dan terisak dipelukan Kai merasa sangat lega perasaannya hampir berbalas. "Aku akan menunggumu Kai, aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau siap dan yakin padaku." Balasnya terdengar sangat bahagia membuat Kai tersenyum dan mengingat ucapan Luhan bahwa orang yang menunggu dirinya tak pernah berada jauh dari Kai, Kai sendiri cukup terkejut menemukan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menyukai dirinya untuk waktu yang lama. Dan entah kenapa saat Luhan memberitahukan hal itu pada Kai, Kai merasa hatinya menghangat karena diam-diam dirinya juga mengagumi sosok Kyungsoo yang selalu terlihat kuat dimatanya.

"Gomawo." Ujar Kai dan kemudian mengecup sayang kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan terus menggumamkan terimakasih pada Luhan yang mungkin akan membantunya mendapatkan pria yang sudah ia cintai sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya. Sehun yang baru pulang bekerja memasuki rumahnya, dia tampak mengernyit bingung karena rumahnya kembali sepi, dia berfikir dengan memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Luhan sudah kembali akan membuat rumahnya kembali seperti biasa namun ternyata dia salah.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah pulang?" salah satu pengurus rumah Sehun menyapanya

"Mana Luhan?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa basi

"Tuan Luhan masih tertidur di kamarnya, dia tampak tak enak badan seharian ini tuan." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya.

Sehun berjalan mendului pelayan rumahnya menaiki tangga berniat untuk bertanya pada Luhan kenapa dia tak keluar dari kamarnya sejak dirinya membawa pulang kemarin.

Sehun tampak ragu saat dirinya berdiri didepan kamar Luhan, tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu, namun dia ragu ingin membukanya atau tidak, tapi setelah berperang dengan pikirannya, Sehun kemudian membuka pintu perlahan.

Gelap…

Itu yang Sehun gumamkan pertama kali memasuki kamar Luhan, dia kemudian terus berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sepertinya memang tertidur, namun dahinya mengernyit melihat Luhan menggeliat tak wajar di ranjangnya, dia kemudian sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimutnya. Luhan tak menjawab hanya menggeliat semakin tak beraturan membuat Sehun kehabisan kesabaran melihat Luhan yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"HEY!"

Sehun menyalakan lampu kamar Luhan dan membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, namun kemudian dia membelalak melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat pucat dan berkeringat, "Sehun" Luhan memanggilnya dan mata mereka bertatapan sesaat sebelum Luhan tak sadarkan diri, karena sepertinya Luhan sudah lama bergelut dengan rasa sakitnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Sial" geram Sehun yang langsung mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Kyuhyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang terapi? Radang selaput otaknya memburuk dan sudah mulai terdapat tonjolan kecil di bagian otaknya, itu yang menyebabkan dia kesakitan luar biasa seperti malam ini. Dan Sehun, apa kau tak bisa menghubungiku lebih cepat? Apa kau sangat mengiginkan Luhan mati? Dia bisa saja kritis karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya."

Kyuhyun menjelaskan dalam satu kali helaan nafas, dan menatap Sehun dengan sedikit emosi "Tak bisakah kau berhenti membencinya dan memperlakukannya secara layak? Kau akan menyesal jika bersikap seperti ini terus padanya." Ujarnya menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur akibat suntikan penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Suruh dia minum obatnya jika sudah sadar. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap ke arah masih belum sadarkan diri.

Dan selang beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Luhan sadar dan perlahah membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit namun tak menyakitkan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Sehun yang yang berada dikamarnya namund kemudian dia tersenyum lirih mengharapkan saat dia terbangun ada Sehun disampingnya.

Luhan kemudian membenarkan posisinya matanya masih mengerjap sampai dia menyadari kalau dia tak berada dikamarnya. Luhan kemudian bersandar di tepi ranjang dan sangat mengenali aroma khas yang ada pada selimut yang sedang ia gunakan ini, kemudian matanya membelalak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah berada dikamar Sehun-.. kamar yang dulunya pernah menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman untuk Luhan.

Cklek!

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara dingin itu menginterupsi, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang membawa segelas air dan makanan di tangannya, Luhan pun dengan terburu-buru ingin menuruni ranjang Sehun karena takut membuat Sehun marah.

"Tetap berbaring disana."

Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Luhan bingung harus tetap berbaring atau pindah kekamarnya, karena dia tahu benar Sehun tak pernah mengijinkannya lagi untuk memasuki kamarnya sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi Sehun.."

Luhan berusaha menjawab, namun Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menyerahkan makanan beserta segelas air untuknya.

"Makanlah dan minum obatmu yang ada dimeja. Setelah selesai kau boleh kembali tertidur" ujarnya memberitahu Luhan dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Luhan pun merasa tak enak hati karena menebak pasti Sehun akan tidur dikamar lain mengingat dirinya tidur dikamar milik Sehun.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana? Aku bisa pindah ke kamarku. Kau tak perlu tidur di ruangan lain." Luhan berkata cepat membuat Sehun kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur dikamar lain?" Tanya Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Karena aku disini." Lirih Luhan menjawab tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku merelakan kamarku untumu?" katanya dengan nada yang kembali menjadi Sehun yang dingin.

"Mulai malam ini kau akan kembali tidur dikamar ini begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mati kesakitan karena tidur sendirian tanpa berniat meminta tolong sama sekali." Katanya setengah menyindir Luhan namun bergetar menahan rasa khawatirnya karena tindakan bodoh Luhan yang tak meminta tolong saat kesakitan.

"Aku hanya menyelesaikan beberapa dokumenku di ruang kerja. Setelah selesai aku akan kembali kesini dan aku sarankan agar kau menghabiskan makananmu dan minum obatmu." Katanya berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang berharap tak bangun jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Sehun.." gumamnya tersenyum dan mulai melahap makanan yang dibawakan Sehun untuknya. Sehun pun belum sepenuhnya pergi, dia masih berada didepan pintu kamarnya dan memastikan Luhan benar-benar menghabiskan makanan yang ia bawakan untukny. Dan tanpa dirinya sadari pun, Sehun tersenyum lega melihat wajah Luhan tak terlalu lagi pucat seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Luhan sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum obat yang ada di mejanya. Namun dia tak bisa kembali tidur karena masih belum yakin jika Sehun kembali mengijinkannya tidur dikamar yang sama dengan Sehun.

Dan untuk alasan yang tak jelas. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, degupan yang sama saat Sehun pertama kali memintanya untuk tidur bersama dikamar ini, dan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Luhan mulai menelusuri kamar Sehun yang sangat besar dan luas ini. Masih jelas teringat di ingatannya setiap sudut ruangan memiliki kenangan tersendiri untuk keduanya.

Luhan berjalan ke meja yang biasa ia dan Sehun gunakan untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas rumah, Luhan akan marah jika Sehun terus menggodanya dan Sehun akan meminta maaf dengan memijat bahu Luhan. Luhan duduk sebentar dan bersandar di meja itu mengingat betapa dia dan Sehun tak terpisahkan.

Kemudian kakinya melangkah ke tempat dimana Sehun menghabiskan waktu untuk bersembunyi agar tak disuruh berbelanja ibunya, tempat yang sekaligus merupakan tempat favorit Sehun untuk bermain game. Dulu ruangan ini berwarna biru-merah. Kombinasi warna kesukaan Sehun dan Luhan, namun sekarang ruangan ini hanya ruangan yang tampak mencekam dengan warna hitam mendominasi hampir seluruh ruangan.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah ke dekat lemari pakaian Sehun, Luhan membukanya dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma Sehun dari pakaiannya. Sehun memiliki aroma khas yang tak pernah ia ganti hingga sekarang, saat sedang menyesapi beberapa kemeja Sehun, mata Luhan menangkap beberapa tumpukan yang ia tebak seperti bingkai foto. Kemudian dirinya tersenyum pahit menyadari itu adalah fotonya dan Sehun yang dulu terpajang rapih dikamar Sehun.

Luhan hendak mengambilnya namun suara Sehun yang baru masuk menginterupsinya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau ambil foto itu, aku belum sempat membakarnya."

Ucapan itu berhasil membuat goresan baru dihati Luhan. Hati yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah lebih baik harus kembali merasakan perasaan kecewa dan memelas.

"Y-ya Sehun." Katanya bergetar dan belum berani menatap Sehun.

"Cepat tidur." Perintahnya yang sudah berbaring di ranjang miliknya, Luhan berbalik arah dan hanya diam di tempatnya. "Kenapa tidak tidur?" Sehun bertanya

"Apa benar aku boleh tidur disini denganmu?" Tanya Luhan kembali memastikan.

"Apa aku harus mengulang jawabanku?" tanyanya menatap Luhan tajam

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan terburu-buru menghampiri Sehun yang sudah berbaring. Dia kemudian perlahan berbaring disamping Sehun, mengutuk jantungnya yang merasakan sensasi aneh saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan punggung Sehun.

"Besok kau memulai terapimu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu." Ujar Sehun dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan

"Terapi?' Tanya Luhan yang juga membelakangi Sehun tak berani merubah posisinya.

"Kyuhyun bilang sudah ada tonjolan kecil di otakmu, kau harus segera di terapi agar tak semakin membesar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun tentang keadaan dirinya.

"Apa sudah menjadi tumor sekarang?" katanya bertanya dengan lirih pada Sehun

"Ya jika tak segera ditangani." Balas Sehun yang mati-matian menulikan telinganya mendengar Luhan yang tampak ketakutan.

"Itu artinya aku akan segera mati. Syukurlah." Ujarnya yang kemudian merasa sangat takut tak bisa melihat Sehun lagi.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menarik Luhan ke pelukannya dengan cepat, sesaat dia merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang karena takut mungkin dia akan menyakiti atau membentaknya "Aku hanya bilang besok kau harus terapi, aku tidak berbicara tentang kau yang akan segera mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi tentu saja." Gumamnya dengan suara dingin khasnya namun kentara sekali kalau saat ini Sehun juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut dan khawatirnya.

"Sehun.."

"Tidurlah, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan tak pentingmu lagi." Katanya mendekap Luhan semakin erat.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahun terakhir, Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehunnya yang dulu telah kembali, dan dia berdoa dalam hati memohon untuk tak dibangunkan jika ini hanya mimpi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

Hari ini Luhan menjalani terapi pertamanya ke rumah sakit, terapi yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya karena takut memakan biaya yang besar. Namun Luhan akhirnya menjalani terapi tersebut karena Sehun sendiri yang memintanya untuk melakukan terapi. Tak mau membuat suaminya kembali marah padanya, Luhan pun akhirnya menemui dokter spesialis syaraf di rumah sakit.

"Kau jauh dari baik-baik saja Lu. Hasil _CT-Scan_ menunjukkan ada kelainan pada neuron syaraf otakmu Lu." Ujar dokter Kim Bora, dokter spesialis syaraf dan penyakit dalam yang dikenalkan Kyuhyun pada Luhan.

"A-apa maksud anda dokter Kim? Hari ini saja aku tak merasakan sakit." Kilah Luhan yang tersenyum memelas mengetahui kondisinya tak cukup baik.

"Kita harus bicara dengan Tuan Oh. Kau harus segera dioperasi." Balas dokter Kim memberitahu Luhan.

"Sehun sudah kembali kekantornya, dia hanya tahu aku harus terapi bukan operasi. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Luhan emosi tak mengerti.

"Diagnosamu sudah salah dari awal. Itu bukan hanya radang selaput otak. Kau lihat benjolan ini.. Awalnya ini hanya benjolan kecil, namun ternyata benjolan itu terus membesar dan menyebar. Ini positif tumor otak Lu, aku belum yakin, tapi dilihat dari ukuran benjolannya ini stadium tiga"

Penjelasan yang awalnya tak Luhan mengerti menjadi sangat jelas untuknya, Luhan tahu kalau dirinya tak baik-baik saja dan menyadari darimana rasa sakitnya selalu datang.

Luhan tersenyum lirih menatap dokter Kim "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Katanya bertanya tampak tak ppeduli dengan kondisinya.

"Kau harus segera dioperasi Luhan. Bahaya jika benjolan ini terus membesar dan pada akhirnya mengganggu sirkulasi suplai oksigen ke otak dan kau akan merasakan sakit kepala berlebihan seperti yang sekarang kau rasakan saat ini."

Dokter Kim memberitahu Luhan yang hanya diam tak menjawab. Kemudian kedua alisnya mengernyit mendapati Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa jika operasi aku akan sembuh total?" tanya Luhan pada dokter Kim

"Kita hanya mencegah kemungkinan terburuk Luhan, untuk selanjutnya itu tergantung bagaimana kondisimu nantinya." Ujar dokter Kim memberitahu Luhan

Luhan hanya tertawa pahit kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan dokter Kim "Saya permisi dulu, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Lirihnya berpamitan dengan dokter Kim dan meninggalkan ruangan dokter Kim.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya. Dissatu sisi dia senang karena kondisinya yang melemah, itu artinya dia tak perlu bersusah payah menahan pahitnya hidup lagi, dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan mungkin bertemu dengan calon bayinya serta kedua orang tua Sehun.

Namun disisi lain dia tahu benar hatinya berdenyut sakit memikirkan tak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun lagi, dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat sesak dan bergetar ketakutan mendapati kenyataan kalau dia membiarkan penyakit ini menggerogotinya dia akan kehilangan Sehun selamanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya terus berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Sementara itu Sehun yang sedang menunggu di ruang vip rumah sakit tersebut terusik oleh kedatangan sekertaris kepercayaannya yang ia minta untuk mengawasi dan memberitahunya tentang keadaan Luhan dan terapinya.

"Tuan muda." Kata sekertaris Kim menghampiri Sehun

"Bagaimana? Dimana dia?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang fokus membaca koran.

"Tuan Luhan sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"Ah, apa terapinya berjalan lancar?" Sehun bertanya masih membaca korannya.

Diam, tak ada jawaban. Hal itu pun membuat Sehun penasaran dan melipat korannya "Jelaskan padaku ada apa?" Tuntutnya pada sekertaris Kim

"Ini tuan lihatlah kondisi kesehatan Luhan."

Sekertaris Kim menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat pada Sehun. Sehun kemudian membukanya dengan cepat dan mulai membacanya. Dia memang tidak mengerti isi tulisan yang ada di amplop coklat tersebut, tapi dia yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Apa maksudnya?" Katanya masih bertanya.

"Tumor tuan muda... Luhan mengidap tumor, dan itu dipastikan tumor otak. Bukan tumor ganas, namun tetap berbahaya jika tak dilaksanakan operasi secepatnya."

Pikiran Sehun kosong detik ini juga, dia merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, dan sekelibat rasa takut menghinngapinya, dia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang dia rasakan, hanya saja dia tahu benar kalau dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Luhan.

"Di-DIMANA DIA?" Sehun berteriak ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Belum lama Luhan pergi ke luar rumah sakit tuan. Tapi saya tak tahu dia ke..."

Belum selesai sekertarisnya berbicara, Sehun melesat keluar dengan cepat berniat untuk menemui Luhan dan berbicara pada istrinya tersebut.

"Dimana kau?" Gumam Sehun terengah, matanya mengedar mencari Luhan dan tersenyum lega mendapati Luhan duduk di halte bis dengan termenung. Dan Sehun tahu benar apa yang sedang dipikirkan Luhan saat ini

Ketika sedang berjalan menghampiri Luhan, Sehun membelalak melihat bis yang datang karena Luhan naik kedalam bis tersebut, hal itu membuatnya harus berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar bis dan beruntung dia belum terlambat.

Selesai membayar bis, mata Sehun terus mengawasi Luhan yang hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di belakang kursi Luhan dan memantau istrinya dari dekat tanpa harus menggangunya terlebih dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya bersiap untuk turun, Sehun kemudian mengernyit bingung menebak kemana sebenarnya tujuan Luhan, dan tanpa berfikir panjang Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan yang terlihat pucat dan masih belum sepenuhnya bisa ditinggal sendiri.

Sehun terus mengikuti kemana Luhan berjalan, sampai akhirnya Luhan memasuki tempat yang ia tebak panti asuhan, namun sepertinya itu bukan panti asuhan yang layak karena terlihat sangat kumuh dan tak layak huni.

"Luhannnnnn~"

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berlari menghampiri Luhan dan meminta Luhan menggendongnya, dan secara ajaib pula kedatangan gadis kecil itu membuat wajah pucat Luhan kembali berwarna, menandakan kalau Luhan sedang merasa bahagia dan dalam sekejap wajah murungnya dihiasi dengan senyuman yang sudah lama tak Sehun lihat.

Sementara Sehun terus mengawasi Luhan dan berniat mencari tahu tempat macam apa ini sebenarnya dan siapa anak kecil yang sedang berceloteh didepan Luhan.

"Hyerinaaa..apa kabar cantik?"

Terdengar Luhan menyapa gadis kecil itu dan berjongkok didepannya mengusak rambut gadis kecil yang ia panggil Hyerin tersebut.

"Aku baik Luhan, bagaimana kabar Luhan dan adik bayi?" tanya si gadis kecil membuat Sehun berani bersumpah dan mengutuk dirinya mendapati kenyataan kalau dia adalah satu-satunya yang tak tahu tentang kehamilan Luhan saat itu.

Raut wajah Luhan pun mengeras saat calon anaknya kembali ditanyakan, Sehun melihat dan menyadarinya kalau Luhan sedang mati-matian untuk tak megeluarkan suara yang bergetar yang bisa membuat gadis kecil itu merasa khawatir.

"Adik bayimu sedang beristirahat dengan kakek neneknya hyerinaa.. Doakan agar dia selalu sehat dan bahagia hmm."

"Ya… tentu saja Luhan, aku akan selalu mendoakan adik bayi agar Luhan senang." Katanya mencium pipi Luhan dengan sayang.

"Gomawo Hyerina…"

Dan suara itu pun gagal untuk menutupi betapa kehilangannya Luhan atas bayinya dan betapa sakitnya perasaan yang selalu ia coba untuk tutupi itu. Sehun tanpa sadar hanya memandang istrinya dengan tatapan kosong, berharap kalau rasa kehilangan Luhan akan bayi mereka bisa segera Luhan lupakan "Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya merasa Luhan terlalu berusaha dengan keras.

"Ayo kita masuk, suster kepala ada didalam." Hyerin menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kedalam, Sehun pun terus mengikuti Luhan, tak mempedulikan kalau Luhan melihatnya atau memergokinya saat ini. karena sebenarnya itu yang Sehun harapkan.

"Baiklah cantik… Aigoo Hyerin sudah sangat pintar." Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengusak gemas rambut Hyerin yang sedang menggandengnya.

"Suster kepala." Luhan menyapa suster kepala yang merupakan pimpinan dari panti asuhan tersebut yang sedang terlihat menggendong bayi dan berbicara dengan perempuan.

Dan sapaan Luhan barusan membuat Sehun semakin yakin kalau tempat yang sedang ia datangi ini adalah panti asuhan.

"Luhan." sapa suster kepala Song yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Ada apa? Bayi siapa itu?" tanya Luhan yang masih menggandeng erat Hyejin.

"Aku memergoki nyonya ini ingin meninggalkan bayinya di tempat sampah panti asuhan kita Luhan, aku sudah memberitahunya kalau kemungkinan panti asuhan ini akan tutup, jadi dia tak bisa meninggalkan bayinya begitu saja disini."

"Luhan sakit.." Hyejin sedikit meringis dan mengeluh karena genggaman Luhan tiba-tiba mengeras dan dia merasa sakit. Luhan yang sedang menahan marahnya pun menyadarinya dan langsung berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Hyejin "Mianhae Hyejina..Oia kau mau kan Bermain dengan yang lain? Aku ingin bicara dengan suster kepala." Katanya meminta izin pada Hyejin

"Ya Luhan tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu selesai.:" katanya mengecup sayang pipi Luhan dan berlari melewati Sehun yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada, mengawasi istrinya tanpa berniat untuk melewatkan satu hal apapun tentang Luhan hari ini.

Sepeninggal Hyejin, Luhan kembali berdiri dan mengambil bayi dari gendongan suster kepala Song dan menyerahkan kembali bayi tersebut kepada wanita seusianya yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya si wanita tersebut tak suka pada Luhan.

Luhan pun menatap si wanita dengan tajam dan penuh amarah. "Bawa bayi tak berdosamu dan cepat pergi darisini." Desisnya dengan penuh luka didalam suaranya.

"Mwo?" kata si wanita tak percaya.

"Suster.. Ayo kita masuk." Luhan menggandeng suster kepala memasuki ruangannya sampai suara wanita tersebut menginterupsi

"Aku-…Aku kesini untuk meninggalkan bayiku bukan untuk membawanya kembali kerumah."

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBUANG ANAKMU?"

Habis sudah kesabaran dari kemarahan yang sedari ia tahan saat pertama kali mendengar wanita didepannya ingin membuang anaknya ke panti asuhan. Suster kepala pun terlihat sedikit berjengit melihat Luhan yang berteriak Sehun menebak ini adalah kali pertama untuk wanita tua yang Luhan panggil suster kepala tersebut melihat Luhan yang begitu emosi.

Sehun pun tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan yang sangat marah dan terlihat sangat emosi.

"BUKAN URUSANMU…"

Si wanita membalas teriakan Luhan sama emosinya, membuat Luhan melangkah maju mendekati wanita tersebut.

"Kau ingat anak kecil yang belum lama berdiri disini tadi? Dia sama seperti anakmu yang akan kau buang ini, dia anak yang tak diinginkan. Dia tumbuh dengan baik disini, tapi percayalah padaku hanya tubuhnya yang tumbuh sehat, tapi tidak dengan perasaan dan pikirannya. Dia masih berusia tujuh tahun tapi dia sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau dia dibuang orang tuanya. Apa kau pikir dia membenci orang tua kandungnya? Tidak-… Gadis kecil itu tidak pernah membenci orang tuanya, gadis kecil itu selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan orang tuanya dengan tersedu pilu setiap malam. Berharap kalau orang yang membuangnya kembali untuk memungutnya."

"Lalu apa kau akan tega melihat anakmu tumbuh besar dengan batin yang hancur berkeping-keping seperti gadis kecilku?" Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara bergetar dan memegang bahu si wanita tersebut yang tampak syok dengan cerita Luhan barusan.

Brak!

Si wanita terduduk dan memeluk erat anaknya sambil terisak pilu, sedari awal memang dia tak terlihat ingin membuang anaknya, dia dalam keadaan bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana "Anakku.. Maafkan eomma nak?" katanya menciumi bayinya yang sedang tertidur.

"Pulanglah dan besarkan anakmu. Tak semua orang beruntung sepertimu." Ujar Luhan berjongkok dan terdengar sangat bergetar disetiap ucapannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Suamiku tak menginginkan anaknya, dia tak menginginkan bayi kami."

Dan pernyataan wanita tersebut kembali membuat wajah Luhan mengeras dan merasa kehidupan yang dijalani wanita ini sama dengan miliknya, bedanya tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun di benak Luhan untuk meninggalkan bayinya kalau ia diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bersama bayinya saat itu.

"Kau tahu nyonya, aku baru saja kehilangan bayiku." Lirih Luhan tertunduk memberitahu wanita tersebut.

"Dan sama sepertimu, suamiku mungkin tidak akan menerima bayi kami karena bayi itu anakku, dan suamiku-... dia sangat membenciku dengan hidupnya, tapi kemudian aku menyadari kalau aku salah menilai suamiku. Dia mungkin membenciku, tapi dia tak pernah membenci bayi kami.. Suamiku menginginkan anak kami. Aku melihatnya menangis saat aku tak memberitahunya tentang kehamilanku. Dan dia tampak memucat saat dokter mengatakan kami kehilangan darah daging kami." Ujar Luhan menatap kosong entah kemana

"Tapi…." Katanya menoleh menatap wanita tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan didalamnya

"Seandainya suamiku tak menginginkan bayi kami, tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dibenakku untuk meninggalkan bayi kami. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Luhan membuat si wanita menggeleng lemah.

"Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika kau kehilangan darah dagingmu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan baik, hanya rasa bersalah yang menggerogotimu dan kau tahu yang lebih menyakitkan lagi?" tanya Luhan bergetar dan terlihat sangat sedih.

Wanita tersebut menatap Luhan dengan prihatin dan kembali menggeleng lemah.

"Tawa anakmu hanya impianmu mulai dari hari kau kehilangan darah dagingmu nyonya. Dan aku bersumpah itu membunuhmu perlahan. Karena itu yang aku rasakan."

"Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan sampai setiap kau menghembuskan nafasmu, hanya rasa sakit dan tertekan yang kau rasakan." lirihnya terduduk dan terlihat sangat kesakitan menahan rasa rindunya pada calon bayinya yang sudah tiada.

"Luhan…." gumam Sehun yang begitu terkejut mendengar semua penuturan Luhan.

Sehun tiba-tiba bisa merasa yakin bisa merasakan kehilangan yang Luhan rasakan. Mau bagaimanapun dia juga kehilangan darah dagingnya sendiri, dia juga merasa sangat kehilangan seperti Luhan, dia mungkin bisa merelakan bayinya pergi, tapi kemudian dia juga menyadari kalau dirinya tak akan pernah bisa kehilangan Luhan.

Dia begitu menyesal mendengar semua penuturan Luhan. Dia pikir selama ini Luhan sudah baik-baik saja, namun ia salah. Luhan-..istrinya benar-benar kesakitan karena kehilangan bayi mereka. Dan Sehun bertaruh, rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan saat kehilangan bayinya melebihi penyakit yang menggerogoti tubunya saat ini.

"Aku mohon besarkan anakmu walau suamimu membencinya. Aku mohon." Pinta Luhan membuat si wanita kemudian tersenyum melihat Luhan.

"Terimakasih tuan.. Terimakasih sudah datang tepat waktu, Aku-…Aku berjanji akan menjaga anakku mulai sekarang, aku tak mau kehilangan bayiku.. Tidak akan pernah. Terimakasih Tuan.. Aku permisi."

Dan si wanita itu pun pergi berlari mendekap erat bayinya dipelukannya, Luhan tersenyum sangat iri pada si wanita yang diberi kesempatan bersama bayinya sementara ia tidak.

"Luhan.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suster kepala bertanya pada Luhan yang masih terduduk lemas dilantai.

Luhan pun tersenyum dan menghapus cepat air matanya, dia kemudian bangun dan sedikit terhuyung karena kepalanya kembali berdenyut. "Aku sakit suster kepala. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah sembuh melihatmu." Katanya menggoda si wanita tua yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja Lu.." katanya meraba wajah Luhan.

"Ya suster aku baik-baik saja." Kata Luhan menyembunyikan suara bergetarnya.

"Oia.. Apa maksudmu panti asuhan ini akan segera tutup. Apa mereka akan tetap menggusur tempat ini?" tanya Luhan menyadari ucapan suster kepala sebelumnya.

Suster kepala hanya bisa tersenyum lirih dan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan "Ya Luhan.. Kami harus mencari tempat baru, tempat ini akan digusur dan jika aku mau mempertahankan tempat ini, aku harus membayar sangat mahal, dan kau tahu keuangan kami sangat tak bagus." Katanya tertawa pahit memberitahu Luhan.

"Suster kepala, aku sudah janji akan membantumu. Aku akan meminta bantuan teman-temanku, kalau perlu aku akan bekerja sampai mati agar bisa membantumu." Luhan memeluk suster kepala sekilas dan meyakinkan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah sangat baik Luhan, tapi kami tak punya pilihan lain selain berkemas dan bergegas pergi. aku janji akan tetap membawa Hyerin dan yang lainnya." Kata suster kepala memberitahu Luhan.

"Aniya.. Kau tak boleh meninggalkan aku suster kepala. Aku akan kembali dan membawa uang untukmu, aku janji." Ujar Luhan yang sudah sangat ketakutan kalau keluarganya di panti asuhan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih nak. Terimakasih." Kata suster kepala membawa Luhan untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan anak asuh yang lain.

Sehun mendengarkan semua ucapan Luhan dari awal termasuk tentang panti asuhan ini yang akan digusur dan diratakan dengan tanah. Entah kenapa melihat mereka semua sangat baik pada Luhan, membuatnya berfikir harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sehun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sekertarisnya.

"Cari tahu tentang panti asuhan terpencil di selatan Myeongdo. Dan pastikan kalau tak seorang pun bisa mengusik tempat itu. Lakukan apapun yang harus dilakukan."

Katanya memberi perintah pada sekertarisnya dan menutup ponselnya, memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan yang masih berbincang di ruang suster kepala.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama, Luhan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan suster kepala menggendong gadis kecil yang tadi bersamanya, terlihat Luhan berpamitan dan mencium si gadis kecil kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan dengan Sehun yang tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri pinggiran Seoul, sepertinya dia hendak ke suatu tempat karena dirinya mampir di toko bunga dan membeli tiga buket bunga dan menggenggamnya di tangannya, Sehun menebak-nebak kemana selanjutnya Luhan akan pergi karena Luhan kembali menaiki bis dan dia terus mengikutinya.

Sehun sedikit membelalak mengenali tempat yang Luhan kunjungi saat ini.

Ya saat menuruni bis dan kembali menyusuri jalan, Sehun tahu benar kalau istrinya ini sedang menuju ke pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

Terlihat sesekali Luhan menoleh ke belakang, mungkin dia merasa diikuti namun dia tersenyum mengabaikannya karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Sehun.

"Eomma…Appa~"

Sapa Luhan berjongkok dan meletakkan masing-masing satu buket bunga di makam orang tua Sehun, Sehun hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan.

"Maafkan aku baru bisa mengunjungi kalian setelah sekian lama. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padaku." Gumamnya melihat kekanan dan ke kiri bergantian mengelus nisan yang bertuliskan masing-masing nama kedua orang tua Sehun

"Kalian tahu dokter bilang apa tentang penyakitku? Itu tumor..Mereka mengatakan aku harus operasi, dan mereka bilang operasi belum menjamin kesembuhanku. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luhan lirih membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya otomatis mendengarkan ketakutan Luhan.

"Ah…Maaf aku mengeluh pada kalian. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada eomma dan appa." Suara Luhan berubah dibuat menjadi senormal mungkin.

"Aku dan Sehun-… kami berdua sudah tidur sekamar lagi." Katanya tersenyum dan terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Eomma dan Appa harus mendoakan agar hubungan kami berdua membaik. Aku sangat merindukan Sehunku." Lirihnya dengan air mata yang sengaja ia biarkan menetes.

Sehun merasa sesuatu kembali mengganggu hatinya, selintas semua perlakuannya pada Luhan berdatangan dan menyeruak keluar membuat dirinya merasakan sakit tepat dihatinya.

"Ah… Maaf aku kembali cengeng." Katanya menghapus airmatanya cepat.

"Eomma appa.. Mulai besok, aku akan mengunjungi kalian bertiga setiap minggu. Aku janji." Katanya berpamitan mengecup masing-masing nisan kedua orang tua Sehun

" _Bertiga?"_

Sehun membatin saat Luhan mengatakan akan mengunjungi _kalian bertiga setiap minggu_. Setelah itu dilihatnya Luhan berdiri sambil memegang buket bunga yang tersisa satu dan berjalan menyusuri taman pemakaman tak jauh dari makam kedua orang tuanya, kemudian tak lama ia kembali berjongkok meletakkan bunga di salah satu makan yang Sehun tebak itu buatan Luhan sendiri.

"Anakku.."

Sehun kembali merasa dirinya melemas mendengar Luhan menyapa makam yang sedang ia ajak bicara saat ini. ternyata ini adalah makam anak mereka yang Luhan buat sendiri karena terlihat berantakan namun tersusun dengan cantiknya.

"Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuat tempat istirahat yang sangat jelek untukmu nak. Eomma hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman dan membuatku memiliki tempat untuk berbicara denganmu." Lirihnya menciumi nisan dengan tulisan _My little angel_ yang ia tulis dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau sedang bermain disana nak?" tanya Luhan mendongak ke atas langit.

"Eomma sangat ingin melihatmu anakku." Katanya kembali tersenyum dan mencium nisan anaknya.

"Eomma ada kabar yang entah baik atau buruk untukmu nak. Dokter bilang eomma mengidap tumor yang artinya eomma bisa menyusulmu dan bermain denganmu kapan saja. Apa kau senang?" tanya Luhan mengelus sayang nisan calon anaknya itu.

"Tapi eomma takut nak… eomma takut tak bisa melihat appamu lagi… Eomma sangat mencintai ayahmu nak. Aku sangat takut tak bisa bertemu ayah….."

Luhan membelalak saat merasakan lengannya ditarik cukup kencang dan kini dirinya sedang merasakan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sedang menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sehun sudah tak tahan mendengar Luhan yang terus mengatakan _bisa pergi kapan saja_ dan menyusul anak mereka. Dia tak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan diam dengan memaksanya berdiri dan mencium bibir mungilnya yang terlihat memucat karena cuaca dingin.

Luhan sendiri dengan otomatis menutup matanya dan tersenyum karena menyadarinya suaminya berada disini, dimakam kedua orang tuanya dan anak mereka dan sedang menciumnya lembut, seolah membuktikan kepada kedua orang tua Sehun serta anak mereka kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, membuatnya bersyukur lega dan ikut membalas lumatan lembut suaminya.

Sehun pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan saat mereka kehilangan bayi mereka, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan pada Luhan dengan membenci dan memukulinya, sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat Luhan harus menanggung akibat dari kekejamannya sendiri.

Ya… Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk kembali membuka hatinya untuk Luhan yang memiliki kesabaran yang tak terhingga untuknya, dia hanya dibutakan oleh kesalahpahaman. kemarahan dan kebencian tak beralasan untuk Luhan. Dan mulai hari ini, Sehun berjanji untuk kembali mendapatkan cinta Luhan, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi bersama Luhan, Karena Sehun sangat menyadari bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia tak pernah berhenti mencintai Luhan.

Dan Sehun melakukannya di depan ayah, ibu serta anak mereka yang merupakan tiga orang yang sangat berarti untuknya dan Luhan.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued.._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _see you in next chapter..._**

 ** _._**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I will fight for what i love_ _."_

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **sebelumnya...**_

" _Bertiga?"_

 _Sehun membatin saat Luhan mengatakan akan mengunjungi kalian bertiga setiap minggu. Setelah itu dilihatnya Luhan berdiri sambil memegang buket bunga yang tersisa satu dan berjalan menyusuri taman pemakaman tak jauh dari makam kedua orang tuanya, kemudian tak lama ia kembali berjongkok meletakkan bunga di salah satu makan yang Sehun tebak itu buatan Luhan sendiri._

 _"Anakku.."_

 _Sehun kembali merasa dirinya melemas mendengar Luhan menyapa makam yang sedang ia ajak bicara saat ini. ternyata ini adalah makam anak mereka yang Luhan buat sendiri karena terlihat berantakan namun tersusun dengan cantiknya._

 _"Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuat tempat istirahat yang sangat jelek untukmu nak. Eomma hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman dan membuatku memiliki tempat untuk berbicara denganmu." Lirihnya menciumi nisan dengan tulisan My little angel yang ia tulis dengan kedua tangannya sendiri._

 _"Apa kau sedang bermain disana nak?" tanya Luhan mendongak ke atas langit._

 _"Eomma sangat ingin melihatmu anakku." Katanya kembali tersenyum dan mencium nisan anaknya._

 _"Eomma ada kabar yang entah baik atau buruk untukmu nak. Dokter bilang eomma mengidap tumor yang artinya eomma bisa menyusulmu dan bermain denganmu kapan saja. Apa kau senang?" tanya Luhan mengelus sayang nisan calon anaknya itu._

 _"Tapi eomma takut nak… eomma takut tak bisa melihat appamu lagi… Eomma sangat mencintai ayahmu nak. Aku sangat takut tak bisa bertemu ayah….."_

 _Luhan membelalak saat merasakan lengannya ditarik cukup kencang dan kini dirinya sedang merasakan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sedang menciumnya dengan lembut._

 _Sehun sudah tak tahan mendengar Luhan yang terus mengatakan bisa pergi kapan saja dan menyusul anak mereka. Dia tak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan diam dengan memaksanya berdiri dan mencium bibir mungilnya yang terlihat memucat karena cuaca dingin._

 _Luhan sendiri dengan otomatis menutup matanya dan tersenyum karena menyadarinya suaminya berada disini, dimakam kedua orang tuanya dan anak mereka dan sedang menciumnya lembut, seolah membuktikan kepada kedua orang tua Sehun serta anak mereka kalau hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, membuatnya bersyukur lega dan ikut membalas lumatan lembut suaminya._

 _Sehun pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya ia lakukan saat mereka kehilangan bayi mereka, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan pada Luhan dengan membenci dan memukulinya, sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat Luhan harus menanggung akibat dari kekejamannya sendiri._

 _Ya… Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk kembali membuka hatinya untuk Luhan yang memiliki kesabaran yang tak terhingga untuknya, dia hanya dibutakan oleh kesalahpahaman. kemarahan dan kebencian tak beralasan untuk Luhan. Dan mulai hari ini, Sehun berjanji untuk kembali mendapatkan cinta Luhan, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi bersama Luhan, Karena Sehun sangat menyadari bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia tak pernah berhenti mencintai Luhan._

 _Dan Sehun melakukannya di depan ayah, ibu serta anak mereka yang merupakan tiga orang yang sangat berarti untuknya dan Luhan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **A**

 **S**

 **T**

 **.**

 **H**

 **O**

 **P**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Se…Sehun…"

Luhan tergagap masih tak percaya mendapati Sehun didepannya setelah dia melepaskan ciuman lembut yang sudah lama tak Luhan rasakan lagi.

"Kita pulang."

Dan tanpa berbasa-basi Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, menolak memberikan penjelasan pada Luhan tentang segudang pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya, saat ini Sehun hanya ingin membawa Luhan pulang dan tak mau mendengarkan celotehan Luhan yang terus membicarakan tentang bagaimana dia akan segera menyusul kedua orang tuanya dan anak mereka. Sehun menggeram kesal dan tentu tak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan Luhan, apapun yang bisa membuat pria cantiknya kembali sehat, dia bahkan rela Luhan tak bisa memaafkannya asal Luhan hidup dengan sehat dan bahagia.

"Tapi Sehun.."

Luhan sedikit menoleh ke makam anak mereka saat Sehun terus menggenggam erat tangan nya dan membawanya menjauh dari pemakaman kedua orang tua Sehun serta anak mereka.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, keduanya memilih diam dan hanya menikmati pemandangan dari dalam bis.

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Luhan tanyakan, misalnya seperti _kenapa Sehun ada disana, kenapa Sehun tak marah ia mendatangi makam kedua orang tuanya, dan kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat tegang dan terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu._ Tapi semua itu hanya pertanyaan yang berada di benak Luhan, karena dia tak berani mengeluarkan sedikit suara pun untuk bertanya pada Sehun.

Namun satu hal yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus senang adalah kenyataan Sehun yang tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari pemakaman, saat mereka menunggu bisa hingga saat ini saat keduanya duduk di bis, Sehun terus menggenggamnya dan menatap lurus tak berkata apa-apa. Hal ini membuat Luhan hanya bisa menahan debarannya karena merasa sudah sangat lama tak merasa hangatnya genggaman Sehun di tangannya.

Luhan sedikit berjengit saat tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya menuruni bis, Luhan kemudian melirik keluar jendela dan merasa ini bukan halte yang tepat menuju kerumah, dia kemudian berusaha memberitahu Sehun, namun seperti biasa Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Sehun.. Kita masih beberapa halte lagi, ini bukan halte yang tepat." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun yang hanya memandangnya tajam membuat Luhan kembali menunduk karena merasa takut Sehun akan marah lagi.

"Kita akan naik mobilku, aku tahu kau sedang kedinginan." Katanya membawa Luhan ke dekapannya dan memeluk istrinya dengan erat.

Luhan yang memang seari tadi kedinginan tiba-tiba merasa hangat saat Sehun mendekapnya, dia tak banyak bicara dan bergerak, dia hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang menurut Sehun benar. Karena sepertinya Luhan benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah mengembalikan Sehunnya yang dulu sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan tak terasa pun, keduanya sampai dirumah. Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Luhan memasuki rumah mereka membuat para pelayan dan pengurus rumah tangga keduanya mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Tuan besar mereka pada Luhan. Semua kebingungan itu juga dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo yang diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun memasuki rumah mereka, dia kemudian tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Luhan yang hanya bisa menunduk malu karena semua pengurus rumahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda namun ikut berbahagia.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan membawa Luhan duduk di ranjang mereka. "Aku harus kembali kekantor ada yang harus aku urus. Kau istirahatlah, kita bicara nanti." Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang mendongak lucu menatapnya dan mengangguk disetiap ucapan yang Sehun katakan.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti.

"Jawab aku." Perintah Sehun merasa ingin mendengar suara Luhan yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Ya Sehun, aku mengerti." Balasnya cepat membuat Sehun menahan senyumnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan dikamarnya sendiri. "Sehun." Panggil Luhan sebelum Sehun keluar dari pintu kamar mereka.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Luhan "Ada apa?"

"Umhh.. Apa boleh aku membuka jendela kamarmu? Disini terlalu gelap." Tanya Luhan menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Lihat aku." Perintah Sehun dan Luhan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun dengan ragu.

"Kamar siapa ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara dinginnya.

"Kamarmu Sehun.. Baiklah, aku tidak akan minta yang macam.."

"Kamar siapa ini?" Sehun memotong celotehan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Kamarmu Sehun." Balas Luhan dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Luhan… aku Tanya ini kamar siapa?" Sehun kembali bertanya dan kali ini sedikit kesal karena Luhan yang terus menjawabnya tak mengerti.

Luhan kemudian diam dan berfikir apa yang salah dari ucapannya, sedetik kemudian dia menyadari ucapan Sehun semalam kalau ini adalah kamarnya juga, Luhan menyadari sesuatu dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Apa-…Apa ini kamarku juga?" Tanya Luhan sangat ragu dan ketakutan.

"Ya.. Ini kamarmu juga, jadi lakukan semua yang kau suka. Jangan meminta izin lagi." Balas Sehun dan bergegas meninggalkan Luhan yang merona karena ucapan Sehun yang terdengar begitu lembut ditelinganya.

"Ya Tuhan…Jantungku terasa ingin berhenti." Gumamnya memegangi dadanya yang terus berdebar tak karuan.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Luhan kembali terbuka kali ini Kyungsoo yang memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Sehun "Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo perlahan memasuki kamar Sehun dan memergoki Luhan yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"KYUNGIE!" pekik Luhan menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Astaga…Kau kenapa Lu?" kekeh Kyungsoo tak menyangka Luhan akan seheboh ini.

"Kau tahu Kyung… Tadi Sehun menciumku, dia menciumku didepan makam kedua orang tuanya Kyung..Dia men-cium—ku."

Luhan berteriak dan mengatakan kabar gembira ini berulang-ulang pada Kyungsoo yang tampak bingung "Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya menatap Luhan yang masih berbinar menceritakan tentang Sehun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Entahlah...yang jelas dia datang dan menggenggamku di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bersyukurnya melihat Luhan yang begitu bahagia, dia ikut tersenyum sampai menyadari kalau Luhan pergi keluar rumah untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter.

"Lu, apa kata dokter tentang kesehatanmu?"

Dan pertanyaan Kyungsoo pun membuat Luhan mendadak terdiam dan tiba-tiba terduduk lemas disamping Kyungsoo, bersandar di bahu teman dekatnya ini "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini membaringkan kepala Luhan di pahanya dan mengusap lembut surai Luhan yang tampak pucat.

"Kyungie…" panggil Luhan mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Lu, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kondisimu." Pinta Kyungsoo masih bermain di rambut Luhan yang terasa sangat halus.

"Tumor… Dokter bilang aku mengidap tumor dan itu sudah stadium tiga." Lirihnya bergetar dan berkaca memandang takut pada Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya pucat.

Usapan lembut Kyungsoo pada Luhan pun terhenti karena saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan dan berharap kalau dirinya salah dengar dan Luhan segera tertawa karena sedang menakutinya. Namun kemudian hanya hening yang ia rasakan karena Luhan juga tak berbicara lagi dan hanya memandangnya ketakutan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan mendesah pelan dan segera bangun untuk duduk dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menolak untuk berbicara. "Kyungie kenapa kau diam saja? Bicara sesuatu padaku." Luhan berusaha menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa terasa sangat tegang.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Kyung… Aku tidak mau merasa sakit lagi… Jikalaupun Tuhan memanggilku dengan cepat, aku harap itu tanpa rasa sakit."

Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, tiba-tiba dia bisa mengingat semua ucapan dokternya pagi tadi dengan baik, perlahan dia berjalan menuju jendela kamar Sehun dan membukanya agar cahaya masuk menerangi kamar yang begitu gelap dan sangat dingin ini.

Luhan berdiri termenung melihat pemandangan taman belakang rumah Sehun yang begitu indah dan kemudian dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menerima kenyataan kalau kemungkinan dirinya untuk sembuh sangat kecih bahkan hampir tidak ada sekalipun dia menjalani operasi.

"Tuhan baik sekali padaku Kyung..disaat Sehun sudah sedikit baik padaku, kami akan segera dipisahkan kembali karena sakitku. Aku takut-…Takut merasakan sakit dan takut tak bisa melihatmu, Kai dan Sehun lagi Kyung…Aku-.."

Grep!

Luhan merasa tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang memeluknya erat sambil terisak tak menentu dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat "Kau akan sembuh Lu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku dan Kai. Aku-…Aku tak mengijinkannya Luhan… Kau harus terus sehat." Ujarnya mencengkram erat bahu Luhan membuat Luhan meringis sakit namun terenyuh bahagia mengetahui masih ada yang mengiginkan dirinya untuk hidup.

Luhan pun semakin takut dan semakin tak rela meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang begitu baik dan sangat menyayanginya, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk membagi rasa takutnya dengan Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan seluruh rasa sesaknya keluar sehingga dia bisa merasa sedikit lega dan bisa bernafas dengan baik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Cklek!

Malam harinya Sehun kembali kerumahnya dan langsung berniat untuk melihat Luhan di kamar mereka, dia sudah menaiki tangga sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sehun…"

Sehun pun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang biasanya bernada kasar padanya, kini terasa seperti memohon dengan mata yang bengkak dan suara yang sangat serak.

Sehun kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun kembali menuruni tangga dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"Apa benar Luhan mengidap tumor?"

Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang menghimpitnya saat dia harus kembali ke kenyataan bahwa pria yang sedang berada dikamarnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang sehat.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat menelan rasa pahit dan menyesalnya bersamaan.

"Sehun-..Apa aku boleh memohon satu hal padamu-..hanya satu Sehun."

Kyungsoo mengangkat jari telunjuknya seolah ingin memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia tak akan pernah meminta apapun lagi darinya.

"Katakan."

BRAK!

Sehun sedikit membelalak melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berlutut dan mendekap erat kakinya dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku mohon sembuhkan Luhan….Lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya, jika kau sangat membencinya aku bisa membawanya pergi, tapi aku mohon Sehun-…Aku mohon sembuhkan Luhan. Aku tak bisa kehilangannya."

Isakan Kyungsoo pun tak terelakan lagi, rasa ketakutannya sudah menyelimuti dirinya sepanjang hari ini saat Luhan memberitahunya bahwa dia sakit, saat Luhan memberitahunya kalau kemungkinan dia sembuh sangat kecil. Kyungsoo hancur mendengarnya, dia benar-benar tak tega melihat Luhan yang begitu ketakutan sekaligus kesakitan.

"Aku mohon Sehun….." pintanya dengan suara serak namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun yang masih terdiam,

Sehun kemudian melepaskan pegangan Kyungsoo di kakinya dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan suara tangisan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya sembuh, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Ucapan Sehun membuat tangisan Kyungsoo sedikit mereda dan tercetak senyum bersyukur di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tak perlu repot-repot membawanya pergi. Luhan milikku. Tak akan ada yang bisa membawanya pergi dariku." Katanya mengingatkan dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bersumpah mendengar suara Sehun sangat bergetar.

Cklek!

Sehun perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dia kemudian mendekat ke arah ranjangnya tempat dimana pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya sedang tertidur lelap, seseorang yang hampir tak pernah ia perlakukan seperti manusia selama bertahun-tahun, seseorang yang hanya menerima kemarahan dan kebencian darinya namun membalasnya dengan kebaikan dan rasa cinta yang berbanding terbalik darinya. Langkah itu semakin ragu mendekat ke sosok yang seperti malaikat, yang sangat cantik dan terlalu baik untuk seorang yang tak pernah berbahagia hampir seumur hidupnya.

Sehun pun akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan dan sedikit membuka selimut Luhan yang menutupi setengah wajah cantiknya. Dia kemudian memperhatikan Luhan dalam-dalam, dan ada sedikit senyum di wajahnya saat menyadari Luhan sama sekali tak berubah bahkan dari caranya tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka yang menandakan kalau ia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Sehun tanpa sadar pun sudah mengusap dan menelusuri wajah Luhan, dia merasa takjub pada kulit Luhan yang tak pernah terasa berbeda di tangannya, sampai saat dia sedikit terkejut mendapati kedua mata yang sangat indah itu membuka, memperlihatkan kalau dia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun.

"Maaf membangunkanmu." Ujar Sehun tanpa menarik tangannya dari wajah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan sedikit tersenyum "Mimpiku indah sekali." Gumamnya yang masih setengah sadar dan mengira Sehun disampingnya hanya mimpi, membuat Sehun tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Luhan mulai memegang erat tangan Sehun yang terasa hangat yang berada di wajahnya dan perlahan kembali memejamkan matanya berharap ia bisa melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

Namun belum beberapa menit dia menutup matanya, Luhan membelalak saat merasakan ada sentuhan hangat yang menempel di bibirnya, dia kemudian menyadari kalau racauannya tadi bukanlah mimpi, melainkan benar-benar Sehun yang sedang menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum tampan ke arahnya.

Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merasakan lumatan Sehun yang semakin dalam dan menuntut, dia hanya berusaha mengimbanginya sampai akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Luhan yang tampak merona dan kebingungan.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah bangun?" ujarnya bertanya pada Luhan yang masih mengedipkan matanya berulang.

"Luhan…" Sehun menegurnya karena tak kunjung menjawab pertanyannya "Apa sekarang kau sudah bangun?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ya Sehun…Aku sudah bangun."

Luhan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan benar-benar merasa wajahnya memanas mendapati Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun sangat membuat hatinya berdegup kencang tak karuan.

"Baguslah…Aku menginginkanmu."

Dan ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan sedikit ketakutan, karena setiap Sehun menginginkannya, Sehun akan melakukannya dengan cepat namun sangat kasar.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit berjengit saat Sehun menindihnya dan tangannya menelusup ke piyama tidurnya, mengelus perutnya yang rata dengan sensual dan kemudian naik bermain di dua tonjolan kecil yang entah kenapa tak sabar ingin segera disentuh oleh Sehun.

"Mmhhhhhh." Luhan mengigit kencang bibir bawahnya saat Sehun mulai memilin dan sedikit menarik kedua nipple nya bergantian dengan Sehun yang menatapnya tak berkedip seolah ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi Luhan yang berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Apa aku memintamu untuk menahan desahanmu?" Sehun berbisik dan sedikit menjilat leher Luhan membuat Luhan semakin menggelinjang tak menentu.

"Luhan…Kau harus menjawab saat aku bertanya." Perintah Sehun yang juga sudah terbawa gejolak hasrat yang begitu besar.

"K-kau tak pernah suka aku mendesah saat kau menyentuhku Sehun..ah~"

Sehun kemudian sedikit menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap dalam ke mata Luhan. "Kalau begitu mulai malam ini aku ingin mendengarnya." Ujarnya tegas sambil membuka kancing piyama Luhan satu persatu.

"Kau mengerti kan?" katanya tetap memandang dalam ke mata Luhan namun tak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang terus melepaskan pakaian Luhan hingga kini Luhan tak memakai sehelai pakaian pun karena Sehun sudah membuang seluruh pakaiannya dengan tak sabar ke lantai.

"Ya Sehun..Aku mengerti." Balas Luhan sedikit menggigit bibirnya karena walaupun mereka sudah sering bercinta, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun begitu lembut dan menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Sehun yang biasanya hanya akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan langsung kepada intinya, namun kali ini Luhan mempunyai firasat kalau Sehun akan melakukannya dengan lembut malam ini.

"Bagus.." ujarnya yang kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan dan mulai melumatnya lembut hingga kemudian intensitas ciuman mereka berubah semakin dalam, Sehun memegag tengkuk Luhan sementara Luhan mulai memberanikan diri melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan membalas semua lumatan Sehun yang begitu membakarnya.

"Hmhhh…." Luhan kembali mengeluakan desahan kecilnya tatkala ciuman Sehun turun ke lehernya, Sehun sedang menjilatinya dan sesekali menghisapnya keras membuat Luhan melenguh dan hanya bisa mencengkram selimutnya kencang.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum puas saat Luhan menerima perlakuannya sepenuhnya tanpa penolakan, namun kemudian senyumannya menjadi umpatan memaki dirinya sendiri saat melihat hampir seluruh tubuh Luhan yang penuh dengan bekas luka dan memar dan itu semua diakibatkan oleh bajingan seperti dirinya sendiri.

Merasa kesal melihat semua bekas luka itu, Sehun kemudian mengecupnya dan menghisapnya kencang, berharap semua bekas luka dan memar yang ada di tubuh Luhan karena ulahnya dapat menghilang dan terganti dengan tanda kepemilikan darinya.

"Ahhh..~"

Luhan terdengar mendesah namun seperti meringis karena Sehun terus menerus menghisap kencang semua bagian tubuhnya memar, namun kemudian dia menyadari kalau Sehunnya sedang berusaha menghilangkan semua memar yang ada di tubuhnya dan Luhan memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menunjukkan dirinya kesakitan agar tak membuat Sehun kecewa.

"Kenapa kau tak lari dari iblis sepertiku? Aku sudah menyiksamu dengan keji."

Luhan sedikit membelalak saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba bertanya kepadanya dan terlihat geram pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan tahu kalau Sehun sedang merasa bersalah, dan tanpa rasa benci sedikit pun Luhan mengusap sayang wajah Sehun yang terlihat tegang dan memandangnya dengan menyesal.

"Kau bukan iblis Sehunna, kau suamiku dan aku mencintaimu."

Dan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak dan merasa kalau pria yang berada dibawahnya ini bukan manusia melainkan malaikat yang teramat baik yang selalu memaafkan dirinya.

"Luhan…" gumam Sehun yang tak kuasa menahan diri dan kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka, ke ciuman hangat yang sangat menuntut dan sangat mereka rindukan.

Tanpa berlama-lama pun Sehun ikut melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan

"aghhhh-..~"

dalam sekali hentak Sehun menyatukan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan, Luhan memang selalu merasakan sakit setiap kali Sehun memasukinya, namun kali ini rasa sakit itu begitu berbeda, Sehun tak lagi melakukannya dengan kasar namun perlahan namun sangat memabukkan membuat Luhan menyalurkan hasratnya dengan mencengkram keras pundak Sehun yang sedang bergerak maju dan mundur di atasnya.

Semua perasaan itu seolah menyatu untuk keduanya, perasaan merindu, menyesal dan perasaan cinta yang dalam yang dirasakan keduanya terasa menyeruak ke luar membuat percintaan mereka malam ini begitu hangat.

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa nikmat yang begitu berbeda yang diberikan Sehun untuknya, ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut sejak awal pernikahan mereka, Luhan benar-benar bisa merasakan Sehun melakukannya dengan perasaan dan hal itu membuatnya harus berkali-kali menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena setiap hentakan yang Sehun berikan begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya melayang.

Sehun sendiri tak sedikitpun berkedip dan terus memandangi wajah Luhan yang begitu membuatnya ingin terus memasuki Luhan sampai ke bagian terdalam dirinya, karena setiap dia menghentakan tubuh mereka Luhan akan memberikan ekspresi yang bisa membuat siapa saja tergila-gila padanya jika melihatnya, sampai akhirnya Sehun merasakan cengkraman di bahunya mengeras menandakan Luhan akan segera menjemput klimaksnya

Sehun kemudian mempercepat gerakannya agar bisa bersamaan dengan Luhan menjemput klimaksnya sampai akhirnya dalam hentakan terakhir yang begitu tepat mengenai titik ternikmat Luhan keduanya memejamkan erat matanya dan

"Ahhhhh..~"

Keduanya saling menyalurkan rasa nikmat bersama, dan beberapa menit setelah gelombang panas mereka tersalurkan, Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan mengusap dahi Luhan yang sedikit berkeringat kemudian dia mengecup dahi Luhan dan kembali menatapnya dalam, takut jika Luhan akan menghilang jika tak ia pandangi.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Sehun akhirnya berpindah ke samping Luhan dan segera membawa tubuh Luhan ke dekapannya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi setelah percintaan mereka yang singkat namun sangat berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan untuk Luhan, dia sangat bersyukur karena percintaan malam ini Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut tanpa makian dan hinaan dan yang paling membuat Luhan bahagia adalah karena saat ini Sehun sedang mendekapnya erat. Walau tanpa mereka tak banyak berkata-kata, tapi Luhan sangat bahagia karena Sehun tak meninggalkannya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah untuk Luhan, dan dia tak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Tuhan agar Sehunnya selalu seperti ini, mendekapnya dan memberikan dirinya rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan merasa wajahnya diterpa sinar matahari yang begitu menghangatkan dan memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Dia kemudian terdiam dan sedikit kecewa karena tak menemukan Sehun yang mendekapnya erat, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit merona mengingat percintannya dengan Sehun semalam yang meninggalkan begitu banyak tanda di tubuhnya.

"Kami benar-benar melakukannya seperti suami-istri." Gumam Luhan yang bergegas pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya walau tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit karena kegiatannya dengan Sehun semalam.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Luhan mengenakan pakaian casualnya seperti biasa, namun kali ini dia memutuskan untuk memakai training karena tak mau menyiksa bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa sakit. Dan setelah selesai berpakaian Luhan keluar kamarnya berniat mencari Kyungsoo untuk minta dibuatkan sarapan.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah, Luhan sedikit mengernyit karena banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan memasang dekorasi di taman belakangnya, karena merasa bingung dia memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan bertanya padanya.

"Kyungiee.." sapa Luhan bergelayutan di lengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang memasak sesuatu yang menurut Luhan menjijikan.

"Kau sudah bangun Lu? Aku baru mau kekamarmu. Kau harus sarapan dulu" Katanya mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang sedang menatap jijik pada masakan yang sedang ia buat.

"Buatkan aku sandwich." Pintanya merajuk pada Kyungsoo

"Tidak-… Mulai hari ini kau akan memakan makanan sehat yang aku dapatkan dari majalah kesehatan." Balas Kyungsoo tegas membuat Luhan mengernyit tak suka

"Makanan sehat? Apa maksudnya?"

"Seperti sayuran yang sedang aku tumis ini."

"Tidak mau-.." Luhan langsung menggeleng cepat dan menatap horor pada Kyungsoo yang memandangnya galak.

"Kau harus makan dan minum obatmu." Kyungsoo sedikit menarik lengan Luhan menuju meja makan.

"Obat?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan bingung

"Hmm..Sehun memberikanku obat yang harus kau minum, dia juga membelikanmu vitamin untuk daya tahan tubuh. Dia berpesan padaku agar kau meminum semuanya tanpa sisa." Balas Kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Sehun yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Luhan yang kini wajahnya merona karena mendengar Sehun yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk merawatnya sendiri.

"Ya…dan kenapa wajahmu memerah? Astaga Luhan..kau seperti pengantin yang baru kemarin menikah?" kekeh Kyungsoo yang benar-benar gemas melihat Luhan.

"Aniya.. Aku tidak memerah." Kilahnya dan secara ajaib memakan dengan lahap sarapan yang ditatapnya jijik dari awal dia bangun.

"Aigo.. bahkan warna wajahmu sudah menyamai warna tomat ini."sindir Kyungsoo yang mendapat tatapan galak dari Luhan.

"Semalam kalian habis bercinta kan? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa dia melakukannya dengan lembut semalam?"

Uhuk!

Luhan tersedak makanannya saat Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menggodanya.

"Astaga..Minum ini Lu… maaf aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersedak." Kyungsoo terlihat panik dan membantu Luhan minum sambil menepuk pelan punggung belakang Luhan.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Kau menyebalkan." Protes Luhan yang menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke kursinya.

"Iya..iya.. maafkan aku. Ummmm.. tapi apa kau senang?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan

Luhan kali ini menatapnya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum sangat bahagia, Kyungsoo benar-benar lega karena Sehun sepertinya memang sudah kembali menjadi Sehun yang sedikit memperhatikan Luhan/

"Syukurlah…Kalau begitu kau harus makan yang banyak, setelah itu minum obatmu. Oke"

Dan Luhan pun kembali mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo kembali gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Oia Kyung…siapa orang-orang itu? Kenapa mereka terlihat mendekorasi taman belakang?" tanya Luhan disela-sela sarapannya yang hampir selesai.

"Entahlah Lu, Sehun yang menelpon mereka pagi-pagi buta sebelum dia berangkat bekerja. Sepertinya Sehun akan mengadakan pesta nanti malam." Balas Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan.

"Pesta?"

Luhan masih mengalami trauma jika membicarakan pesta, karena belum lama pesta diadakan dirumahnya berakhir dengan sangat memalukan untuknya dan sangat menyakitkan karena melihat Sehun bercinta dengan sekertarisnya.

"Hmm pesta.. Kau suka kan?"

Luhan hanya kembali mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Kyungsoo sekilas "Aku hanya ingin tidur dikamar malam ini Kyung." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo dengan tak bersemangat.

Kyungsoo yang tahu benar kalau Luhan sedang mengingat kejadian pesta yang lalu pun tersenyum lirih dan berusaha menghibur Luhan "Kau benar, kau istirahat saja dikamar. Lagipula pesta itu hanya akan membuat Luhanku lelah." Katanya mengusak lembut rambut Luhan.

Luhan tak memberi tanggapan apapun lagi setelahnya. Dan selesai makan serta minum obat yang disiapkan Kyungsoo, Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kamar dan hanya akan berada dikamarnya sepanjang hari ini. dia berharap tak lagi melihat wanita yang pernah memakinya dan bercinta dengan Sehun seperti pesta sebelumnya yang Sehun selenggarakan dirumah mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya Luhan masih tak bergeming dan tak terus berada dikamarnya sepanjang hari, dia hanya bisa menikmati pemadangan dekorasi pesta yang begitu cantik dari jendela kamar Sehun, dia juga bisa melihat para tamu undangan Sehun sudah mulai berdatangan dan terlihat sangat menikmati dekorasi indah yang Sehun pesan kepada para petugas dekorasi pagi tadi.

Luhan sudah cukup senang bisa mengamati pesta dari kamar Sehun tanpa harus merusaknya seperti pesta beberapa waktu lalu. Dia juga sangat penasaran akan setampan apa suaminya nanti di pesta yang ia adakan dirumahnya.

"Appamu pasti akan sangat tampan nak." Gumam Luhan yang sedang menggenggam hasil usg bayinya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum dia mengalami keguguran. "Kita akan segera melihat appamu. Kau pasti akan bangga karena dia sangat tampan." Puji Luhan mencium hasil foto usg nya dengan senang dan tak sabar.

Cklek!

Terdengar pintu kamar terbuka, namun tak dihiraukan Luhan yang menebak pasti Kyungsoo yang datang. Dari sore hari Kyungsoo sudah membujuknya turun dan ikut bersiap, namun Luhan menolak dengan keras karena tahu benar dia hanya akan menghancurkan pesta suaminya.

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap?"

Luhan sedikit terkesiap menyadari kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang datang melainkan Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sangat tampan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam yang ia gulung sampai setengah lengan.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan yang refleks menyembunyikan hasil foto usg nya kebelakang tangannya.

"Ini pakaianmu, cepat bersiap." Ujar Sehun memberikan sebuah bungkusan untuk Luhan dan mengambil foto usg yang disembunyikan Luhan dibelakang tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin berada disini Sehun, aku tidak mau merusak acaramu." Ujar Luhan tercekat takut membuat Sehun marah.

"Ini pestamu, jadi tidak mungkin kau tak hadir. Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggumu disini." Kali ini nada Sehun sedikit memerintah walaupun masih terdengar lembut untuk Luhan.

"Luhan…" Sehun kembali memperingatkan Luhan yang masih diam tak beranjak untuk berganti pakaian.

Luhan yang menyadari tak bisa melawan Sehun pun mengangguk dengan cepat dan segera berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang diberikan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lirih mengetahui Luhan masih sangat takut padanya, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan sampai dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Luhan yang baru saja ia ambil dari tangan istrinya tersebut.

Sehun kembali tersentak karena hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat menyadari Luhan benar-benar belum bisa merelakan kepergian calon anak mereka. Dan rasa bersalah pun kembali menggerogotinya menyadari kalau dirinyalah penyebab Luhan kehilangan calon bayi mereka.

"Sehun, aku sudah siap."

Luhan menginterupsi Sehun yang masih memandang hasil usg Luhan dengan bergetar, merasa tak ada jawaban Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan kembali memanggilnya

"Sehun.."

Sehun pun tersadar Luhan memanggilnya, dia kemudian meletakkan hasil usg Luhan ke laci dengan cepat dan segera menoleh menjawab Luhan. Namun mulutnya terasa terkunci rapat tak bisa bersuara saat melihat Luhan yang begitu berbeda hanya dengan pakaian yang ia berikan.

"Ada apa Sehun? Apa aku terlihat memalukan?" tanya Luhan melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah takut ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan.

Sehun masih terdiam memandang takjub ke arah istrinya yang begitu terlihat mempesona, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat panik takut ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Kau sempurna." Bisik Sehun yang kemudian menggenggam Luhan turun ke bawah untuk menghadiri pesta yang entah Sehun buat untuk merayakan apa.

Luhan hanya bisa mengerjap tak percaya mendengar pujian yang Sehun lontarkan untuknya pertama kali dan merasa sangat gugup karena untuk pertama kalinya pula Sehun akan membawanya ke depan publik.

"Perhatian semuanya..."

Dan tanpa berbasa basi pun Sehun langsung menarik perhatian dari beberapa tamu undangan yang menatap penasaran pada Luhan yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

Dan seketika perhatian para tamu undangan pun tertuju pada Sehun yang akan mengutarakan maksud dirinya mengadakan pesta malam ini.

"Terimakasih untuk kedatangan kalian semua malam ini ke pesta sederhana yang aku buat. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya untuk apa aku mengadakan pesta ini." Katanya melihat raut wajah para tamunya yang tampak penasaran.

"Sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah mengetahui kalau aku telah menikah, tapi aku yakin juga ada beberapa diantara kalian yang belum pernah melihat dan mengenal siapa istriku selama ini."

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. "Tujuanku mengadakan pesta malam ini adalah untuk memperkenalkan secara langsung pada kalian bahwa pria yang berada disampingku ini adalah istriku, Oh Luhan."

Pernyataan Sehun barusan sukses membuat para tamu membelalak terkejut namun tak menyembunyikan ucapan selamat untuk kebahagiaan partner dan bos mereka.

"Jadi aku meminta pada kalian untuk menghormatinya, menghargainya dan memperlakukan istriku seperti kalian memperlakukanku."

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan yang merasa sangat ingin pingsan saat ini karena takut semua tamu undangan mencaci suaminya.

"Istriku adalah pria yang dengan bodohnya terus mencintaiku hingga sekarang dan tak pernah sekalipun membenciku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya, dia memiliki kesabaran luar biasa yang mustahil dimiliki oleh seorang manusia, dia juga memiliki hati yang begitu tulus untuk memaafkan setiap orang yang menyakitinya. Aku ingin memperkenalkan langsung pada kalian bahwa pria yang berada disampingku adalah pria yang sama yang selalu mencintaiku dengan tulus sejak kami kecil, dan cintanya juga yang menyadarkan diriku kalau aku juga tak pernah berhenti mencintainya" terdengar Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kemudian sedikit memandang Luhan sambil berkata.

"Aku sangat mencintai istriku."

"Sehun…"

Luhan melemas mendengar semua ucapan Sehun yang terlalu terburu-buru, dia pasti jatuh kalau Sehun tak merengkuh erat pinggangnya dan menatapnya lembut "Aku menjagamu Lu."

Hati Luhan berdesir menghangat, dia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa bahagianya, dia sedikit melompat dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mendekap Sehun dengan sangat erat "Terimakasih Sehun-…Terimakasih sudah kembali mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu-..Selalu mencintaimu." Gumam Luhan terisak sangat bahagia dipelukan suaminya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan yang kentara sekali sangat bahagia namun masih terlihat sangat cantik "Aku yang berterimakasih karena kau terus ada untuk iblis sepertiku." Katanya menghapus sayang air mata Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan sedikit kesal pada Sehun yang terus mengatakan dirinya iblis "Kau bukan iblis, kau suamiku." Isakannya sudah menjadi sesunggukan karena benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"Benar.. Aku suamimu dan kau istriku-…dan aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Ujar Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir Luhan didepan semua rekan kerja dan tamu undangannya. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan agar mendekat padanya dan Luhan hanya bisa memegang pundak Sehun yang kini sedang menciumnya sangat dan teramat lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun terus menggumamkan kalimat cinta yang bisa membuat Luhan kehabisan nafas seketika karena sangat bahagi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Balas Luhan dan mendekap Sehun dengan sangat eratnya.

Dan seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk meriah memberikan selamat dan sedikit terharu melihat dan meyaksikan sendiri betapa kuatnya cinta seseorang yang bisa kembali merobohkan dinding kebencian pria yang dengan tulusnya ia cintai. Ada rasa haru sekaligus iri dari tamu undangan yang hadir, namun mereka semua bersyukur dan turut berbahagia untuk kebahagiaan bos mereka dengan istrinya yang begitu tampak mencintai Sehun.

Tak berbeda dengan tamu undangan lain, Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sedang berada didapur untuk menyiapkan minum pun terlalu bahagia, hingga ia tak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri dan terduduk di lantai dapur, terisak sangat bahagia

"Syukurlah…syukurlah Luhan.. kesabaranmu berbalas manis sayangku." Isak Kyungsoo yang menjadi saksi mata selama tujuh tahun bagaimana pengorbanan Luhan untuk tetap mencintai dan berada disamping Sehun yang sangat membencinya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau disini."

Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak pun menoleh dan mendapati Kai dengan tampannya memasuki dapur rumah Sehun.

"Kai…" tanpa aba-aba apapun Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan mendekap erat Kai yang langsung menyambut tubuh mungilnya.

"Luhan-….Sehun sudah kembali pada Luhan." katanya terbata memberitahu Kai

"Ya Kyung..Aku juga sangat bahagia sepupuku sudah kembali." Katanya yang juga memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengelus sayang punggung Kyungsoo agar kembali tenang.

"Luhan pasti sangat bahagia saat ini." ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit mereda dan tersenyum senang.

"Ya..dan kau juga harus bahagia, Luhan akan menangis melihatmu begitu jelek saat menangis." Kekeh Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo.

"Rapikan dirimu, aku menunggumu diluar." Ujar Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Umhh Kai… ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari sakumu." Kyungsoo memungut kotak kecil itu dan memberitahu Kai yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah benarkah? Coba kau buka apa isinya, aku tak ingat punya benda itu." Pinta Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ini cincin Kai…" katanya memberitahu Kai

Kai tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo "Cincin?" katanya berpura-pura tak tahu

"Hmm.. cincin dan ini sangat indah" puji Kyungsoo yang seperti terhipnotis oleh keindahan cincin milik Kai

"Ah-…Cincin itu milikmu."

Kyungsoo mendongak ingin menegur Kai jika sedang mengerjainya, namun Kyungsoo tak menemukan sedikitpun tanda kalau Kai sedang bercanda dengannya.

"Milikku?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Ya..Cincin ini aku pesan seminggu yang lalu untukmu." Katanya mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya ke jari manis Kyungsoo

"Do Kyungsoo…Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo bersumpah seperti dicekik karena langsung kehabisan nafasnya dengan jantung yang berdebar tak semestinya.

"K-kai…" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang tampak tulus dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sedang melamarmu…Jadi apakah kau Do Kyungsoo bersedia menikah dengan pria yang terus mengabaikanmu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Masih adakah kesempatan untukku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya?"

Grep!

Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kai dan mendekap pria yang sangat dicintainya ini dengan erat. "Aku bersedia Kai. Tidak-….Aku bukan bersedia..Aku sangat bersedia Kai." Katanya kembali terisak karena merasa sangat bahagia Kai akhirnya melihat ke arahnya dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dengannya.

Kai tersenyum lega karena belum kehilangan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, dia kemudian menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa asin karena air matanya yang terus ia biarkan turun. "Gomawo Kyung…Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dan kembali mendekap pria yang akan segera menjadi pendamping hidupnya ini.

Dan malam itu adalah malam yang sangat membahagiakan kedua pasangan yang tampaknya menyadari siapa yang sangat mencintai mereka. Malam membahagiakan untuk Kyungsoo terutama Luhan yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan balasan atas kesabaran mereka menunggu dan cinta mereka yang begitu besar untuk Sehun dan Kai.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Cklek!

Terlihat Luhan yang kini sudah memakai piyama tidur berdiri ragu untuk menghampiri Sehun yang sudah bersiap di ranjang mereka.

"Luhan, cepat berbaring dan istirahat." Sehun menyadari kalau istrinya sedang menatap takut padanya.

"Sehun-…Maaf merusak pestamu." Lirih Luhan menunduk menyesal.

Ya, setelah pengumuman yang Sehun berikan, tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan kemudian tubuhnya sangat terasa lelah, dia tidak memberitahu Sehun takut kalau Sehun membubarkan pesta yang baru saja dimulai, namun Sehun menyadarinya dan langsung memutuskan bahwa Luhan memang harus beristirahat karena kelelahan dan tanpa ragu pun pesta yang baru dimulai tiga jam itu ia akhiri.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan "Apa aku terlihat marah?" tanya Sehun yang kini berdiri didepan Luhan.

"Luhan lihat aku jika aku bertanya." Perintah Sehun dan Luhan memandang suaminya yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan menatap Sehun dengan menyesal "Tidak." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun.

"Kalau begitu hentikan tatapan menyesal itu. Aku bisa membuat pesta yang jauh lebih meriah saat kau sehat nanti." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan dan menggendong istrinya untuk segera berbaring dan beristirahat.

Luhan hanya bisa merona karena sudah lama sekali Sehun tak menggendongnya seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang minum obatmu dulu." Sehun memberikan obat kepada Luhan dan membantunya meminum obat, setelah selesai Sehun membawa Luhan ke dekapannya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan sudah hampir tertidur.

"eh?" Luhan mendongak ke arah Sehun dan menatap suaminya yang entah kenapa begitu pucat saat bertanya pada Luhan.

"Apa kau sangat merasa kesakitan?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"Ah…penyakitku ya? Tidak Sehun…. Aku tidak setiap saat merasa sakit." Katanya kembali bersandar di pelukan Sehun.

"Luhan….Aku sudah menentukan jadwal operasimu." Ujar Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang langsung duduk mencari kebenaran ucapan Sehun

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau Sehun-…kau tahu apa kata dokter? Aku bisa saja mengalami koma selama operasi berlangsung. Lagipula aku tidak bisa sembuh sepenuhnya jika operasi. Biarkan aku terapi dan minum obat seumur hidupku. Tapi aku mohon jangan memintaku untuk operasi." Ujar Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi emosi saat topik operasi Sehun ucapkan.

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan berusaha memberitahu Luhan "Kau akan tetapi terapi selama tiga bulan Lu, lalu pada bulan keempat kau harus di ope…"

"SEHUN CUKUP!"

Luhan entah kenapa begitu marah pada penyakitnya yang harus membuatnya menjalani operasi dan bisa membuatnya mati kapan saja. Dia kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidur Sehun dengan ketakutan luar biasa dan emosi yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat tak beraturan.

"Tak bisakah-…Tak bisakah kau membiarkan aku bahagia sekali saja? Bagaimana jika nanti aku menjalani operasi dan kemudian operasiku gagal dan aku mengalami koma? Aku tidak akan bisa bangun dan melihatmu lagi Sehun. Aku masih ingin terus bersamamu walau aku kesakitan, jadi berhenti membuatku menghilang dari hidupmu." Ujar Luhan yang kini sudah terisak dan menangis hebat.

Sehun hanya memandang istrinya dengan menyesal dan tetap pada keputusannya "Kau akan tetap menjalani operasi Luhan, ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Kau jahat!" teriak Luhan berlari dari kamar Sehun dan mengunci kamar yang sebelumnya ia tempati disamping kamar Sehun.

Sehun sudah bisa menebak akan seperti ini reaksi Luhan, Karena Bora-..dokter yang menangani Luhan sudah memberitahunya bahwa Luhan menolak dengan tegas untuk melakukan operasi dengan alasan takut tak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Aku sangat jahat Luhan-..Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kesakitan dan pergi dariku kapan saja jika kau tak bisa menahan sakitnya." Lirih Sehun yang sudah berada didepan kamar Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menangis didalam sana tanpa mengganggunya. Karena Sehun sudah bertekad untuk tetap membuat Luhan menjalani operasi pertamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan bangun dengan perasaan yang campur aduk didalam dirinya, dia merasa senang karena Sehun semalam Sehun kembali menjadi Sehunnya yang dulu, namun kemudian dia begitu marah dan emosi mengingat Sehun yang sepertinya akan terus mendesaknya melakukan operasi yang bisa membuatnya koma bahkan mati saat itu juga.

Luhan kemudian menebak Sehun sudah berangkat kekantornya, kemudian dia bersiap untuk kembali mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua Sehun dan makan calon anak mereka. Dia benar-benar butuh tempat bicara dan hanya tempat itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Setelah bersiap-siap dengan cepat, Luhan berlari menuruni tangga dan segera bergegas keluar sebelum Kyungsoo menemukannya, karena dia menebak Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kaki tangan Sehun semenjak Sehun berubah sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

Dia pun tersenyum senang saat berhasil keluar rumah dan segera berlari ke halte bus terdekat dari rumahnya.

"Ahjussi, aku pesan tiga buket bunga." Pinta Luhan pada penjual bunga tempat dimana ia biasa membeli bunga untuk ke pemakaman.

Ahjusii yang sudah menjadi langganan Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyiapkan bunga pesanan Luhan.

"Ini nak bungamu." Katanya menyerahkan tiga buket bunga pada Luhan yang masih sibuk mencari uang didalam tas kecilnya.

"Iya sebentar ahjusii." Ujar Luhan masih mencari uangnya didalam tas

"Ambil kembaliannya ahjussi. Terimakasih untuk bunganya yang cantik."

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Luhan menginterupsi, membuat Luhan sedikit membelalak melihat suaminya sudah berada disampingnya dan kini memegang tiga buket bunga yang ia pesan.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan kebingungan

"Wae? Ini juga jadwalku untuk mengunjungi makam orang tuaku dan makam anak kita." Katanya yang kemudian menggenggam Luhan berjalan ke halte bus terdekat, Luhan yang sebenarnya masih kesal pada Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum bahagia karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka mengunjungi makan kedua orang tuanya bersama-sama dan Sehun juga sudah mengetahui kalau Luhan membuat makam khusus untuk calon anak mereka yang telah tiada.

Sehun terus menggenggam Luhan dengan tiga buket bunga yang ia bawa sendiri, dia kemudian menuntun Luhan menaiki bis dan duduk di bangku belakang yang kosong "Kenapa memandangku terus? Apa kau sangat marah padaku?" tanya Sehun karena Luhan terus menatapnya.

Luhan menggeleng dan hanya menatapnya bingung "Aku tidak marah. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tahu tempatku biasa membeli bunga untuk ke pemakaman?" tanyanya pada Sehun

"Bodoh. Aku sudah mengikutimu sejak awal kau berlari seperti maling dari rumah kita. Kau bahkan belum sarapan dan meminum obatmu." Katanya menyindir Luhan yang merasa malu karena ketahuan berlari seperti orang gila pagi tadi.

"Maaf." Gumamnya menyesal

"Maaf untu apa? Ah-.. Maaf karena berani membuatku tidur sendirian semalam? Kau belum dimaafkan untuk itu. Kau akan dimaafkan setelah kau memanggil namaku dengan suara seksimu nanti malam." Ujar Sehun yang sedang menggoda Luhan.

"Sehun-.." Luhan memukul kencang lengan Sehun yang terus menggenggamnya tak melepasnya sedikitpun dari awal mereka bertemu pagi ini.

"Aku akan memastikan kau minum obat setelah ini, lagipula hari ini kita akan ke rumah sakit untuk membahas jadwal operasi dan terapimu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang hanya terdiam dan tak berniat menjawab pernyataan Sehun. Karena jujur saja dia masih sangat keberatan untuk menjalani operasi yang Sehun inginkan.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak mau?" Sehun bertanya namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan yang mulai keras kepala dan tak mendengarkannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya berharap kalau dia bisa merubah keputusan Luhan untuk melakukan operasi.

Dan setelah beberapa menit pun mereka sampai di area pemakaman orang tua Sehun. Sehun terus menggenggam Luhan sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat dimakam kedua orang tua Sehun.

Luhan mengambil buket bunga yang ada dipegangan Sehun dan langsung membagikannya ke makam ayah dan ibu Sehun. "eomma…appa…Aku datang bersama Sehun." Gumam Luhan yang melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri tak menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Sehun.." Luhan memanggilnya untuk segera menyapa kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun terenyuh dan mulai berjongkok untuk ikut menyapa kedua orang tuanya

"Eomma..Appa.. Kalian pasti sangat marah dan kecewa padaku karena ini adalah kali pertama aku dan Luhan datang bersama mengunjungi kalian kan? Maafkan aku.." lirih Sehun tertunduk sambil mengusap nisan kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Kalian tahu? Luhan sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk karena kejahatanku, dia berkali-kali mengalami memar dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit, dia harus merasakan betapa kejamnya mulutku yang terus mengatakan hal-hal jahat padanya. Tapi bodohnya dia tak pernah pergi dariku. Pasti kalian lebih menyayanginya saat ini."

Luhan hanya diam mendengar semua penuturan Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dan kalau kalian tahu, tak jauh dari makam kalian ada makam calon cucu kalian yang meninggal karena Luhan menyelamatkanku." Lirih Sehun tercekat memandang makam yang dibuat Luhan untuk calon anak mereka.

"Maafkan aku menjadi monster mengerikan yang selalu mengecewakan kalian berdua maafkan aku." Sehun kembali memaki dirinya, Luhan yang tak tahan pun merangkul lengan Sehun meminta suaminya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Tapi sekarang Tuhan membalas semua kejahatanku. Dia membuat Luhan sakit, dan sakitnya sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya karena aku tak memperhatikannya. Disaat aku menyadari kalau hanya Luhan yang aku miliki, aku akan segera kehilangannya kalau dia tak mau menjalani pengobatan dan operasi. Luhan bilang dia takut operasinya gagal dan tak bisa melihatku lagi. Harusnya itu menjadi ketakutanku. Aku takut tak bisa bersamanya lagi kalau aku tak melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku takut Luhan pergi dariku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku takut kehilangan istriku eomma." Sehun tertunduk dan menggenggam erat jemari Luhan.

"Tolong katakan padanya untuk mau menjalani operasi yang disarankan, aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih baik tanpa harus kesakitan lagi. Aku mohon." Pinta Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan, seolah dia meminta kepada orang tuanya namun nyatanya Sehun sedang membujuk Luhan untuk mau menjalani operasi.

"Aku mohon." Lirihnya tertunduk karena Luhan kembali diam dan tak memberikan respon apapun.

Luhan kalah, dia sangat tak tega melihat suaminya yang begitu ketakutan dan sangat mengkhwatirkannya, dia kemudian menangkup wajah Sehun dan menghapus air mata Sehun yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku mau Sehun….Aku akan menjalani operasi yang kau minta. Aku mau sayang." Ujar Luhan menahan semua rasa takut yang menghinggapi dirinya, takut kalau tak bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang selalu ia rindukan.

Sehun kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang sedang mengusap wajahnya, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena Luhan menyetujui untuk menjalani operasi.

"Terimakasih Luhan…. Teimakasih." Ujarnya memeluk erat Luhan

Keduanya membiarkan semilir angin menerpa mereka yang sedang berbagi perasaan bahagia, senang namun penuh kekhawatiran yang mendalam di masing-masing insan yang sedang memikirkan ketakuan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued..._**

* * *

 ** _i lost of my words ")_**

 ** _._**

 ** _so,_** ** _happy reading and review..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_this little happiness is ours..._

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **sebelumnya...**_

 _Dan setelah beberapa menit pun mereka sampai di area pemakaman orang tua Sehun. Sehun terus menggenggam Luhan sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti tepat dimakam kedua orang tua Sehun._

 _Luhan mengambil buket bunga yang ada dipegangan Sehun dan langsung membagikannya ke makam ayah dan ibu Sehun. "eomma…appa…Aku datang bersama Sehun." Gumam Luhan yang melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri tak menyapa kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Sehun.." Luhan memanggilnya untuk segera menyapa kedua orang tuanya._

 _Sehun terenyuh dan mulai berjongkok untuk ikut menyapa kedua orang tuanya_

 _"Eomma..Appa.. Kalian pasti sangat marah dan kecewa padaku karena ini adalah kali pertama aku dan Luhan datang bersama mengunjungi kalian kan? Maafkan aku.." lirih Sehun tertunduk sambil mengusap nisan kedua orang tuanya bergantian._

 _"Kalian tahu? Luhan sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk karena kejahatanku, dia berkali-kali mengalami memar dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit, dia harus merasakan betapa kejamnya mulutku yang terus mengatakan hal-hal jahat padanya. Tapi bodohnya dia tak pernah pergi dariku. Pasti kalian lebih menyayanginya saat ini."_

 _Luhan hanya diam mendengar semua penuturan Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Dan kalau kalian tahu, tak jauh dari makam kalian ada makam calon cucu kalian yang meninggal karena Luhan menyelamatkanku." Lirih Sehun tercekat memandang makam yang dibuat Luhan untuk calon anak mereka._

 _"Maafkan aku menjadi monster mengerikan yang selalu mengecewakan kalian berdua maafkan aku." Sehun kembali memaki dirinya, Luhan yang tak tahan pun merangkul lengan Sehun meminta suaminya untuk berhenti bicara._

 _"Tapi sekarang Tuhan membalas semua kejahatanku. Dia membuat Luhan sakit, dan sakitnya sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya karena aku tak memperhatikannya. Disaat aku menyadari kalau hanya Luhan yang aku miliki, aku akan segera kehilangannya kalau dia tak mau menjalani pengobatan dan operasi. Luhan bilang dia takut operasinya gagal dan tak bisa melihatku lagi. Harusnya itu menjadi ketakutanku. Aku takut tak bisa bersamanya lagi kalau aku tak melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku takut Luhan pergi dariku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku takut kehilangan istriku eomma." Sehun tertunduk dan menggenggam erat jemari Luhan._

 _"Tolong katakan padanya untuk mau menjalani operasi yang disarankan, aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih baik tanpa harus kesakitan lagi. Aku mohon." Pinta Sehun yang kini menatap Luhan, seolah dia meminta kepada orang tuanya namun nyatanya Sehun sedang membujuk Luhan untuk mau menjalani operasi._

 _"Aku mohon." Lirihnya tertunduk karena Luhan kembali diam dan tak memberikan respon apapun._

 _Luhan kalah, dia sangat tak tega melihat suaminya yang begitu ketakutan dan sangat mengkhwatirkannya, dia kemudian menangkup wajah Sehun dan menghapus air mata Sehun yang membasahi pipinya._

 _"Aku mau Sehun….Aku akan menjalani operasi yang kau minta. Aku mau sayang." Ujar Luhan menahan semua rasa takut yang menghinggapi dirinya, takut kalau tak bisa melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang selalu ia rindukan._

 _Sehun kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang sedang mengusap wajahnya, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena Luhan menyetujui untuk menjalani operasi._

 _"Terimakasih Luhan…. Teimakasih." Ujarnya memeluk erat Luhan_

 _Keduanya membiarkan semilir angin menerpa mereka yang sedang berbagi perasaan bahagia, senang namun penuh kekhawatiran yang mendalam di masing-masing insan yang sedang memikirkan ketakuan mereka masing-masing._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **A**

 **S**

 **T**

 **.**

 **H**

 **O**

 **P**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu setelah pernyataan Luhan yang berjanji akan melaksanakan operasi yang telah dijadwalkan Sehun membuatnya harus bersedia dan rela mengunjungi rumah sakit dan melakukan serangkaian terapi dan _check up_ yang disediakan untuknya. Luhan memang sudah jarang merasakan sakit namun ada saat dimana dia akan tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran serta penglihatannya kabur begitu saja. Seperti tiga hari sebelumnya saat Luhan menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja di supermarket, dia berniat untuk kembali ke mobil mereka terlebih dulu karena merasa kepalanya sakit, namun saat sampai di luar toko Luhan merasa sinar matahari terlalu terik membuat matanya sakit dan sesaat semuanya menjadi buram. Karena terlalu panik, Luhan memutuskan untuk menyebrang secepatnya ke mobil yang Kyungsoo bawa, dia tidak mau terlihat aneh di keramaian, dan

Ckiiitt~

Luhan nyaris tertabrak kalau saja si pengemudi tak mengerem tepat waktu, Luhan mematung karena benar-benar tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ditambah dengan teriakan marah si pengemudi yang memaki Luhan dan mengatakan Luhan buta membuat semua orang melihatnya. Kyungsoo yang tak lama keluar toko pun memekik dan membuang belanjaan yang ada di tangannya secara asal, dia kemudia memeluk Luhan yang tampak bergetar hebat dan pucat.

Kyungsoo yang meminta maaf pada si pengemudi dan menjelaskan kalau Luhan sedang sakit, kemudian Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan untuk ke rumah sakit namun Luhan menolaknya, dia bilang dia sedang tidak ingin menjalani terapi dengan serangkaian alat yang selalu membuatnya muntah-muntah setelah selesai. Dan karena tak punya pilihan lain, Kyungsoo membawa Luhan pulang kerumah dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sehun.

Kyungsoo sedikit tercengang saat melihat reaksi Sehun yang sangat jauh dari perkiraannya, pria itu sampai sepuluh menit setelah Kyungsoo mengantarkan Luhan ke kamar mereka, wajahnya tak kalah pucat dan dia sedikit terengah, Kyungsoo menebak kalau Sehun berlari memasuki rumahnya, Kyungsoo bahkan tak sempat menjelaskan apapun pada Sehun karena Sehun langsung berlari kekamarnya untuk melihat Luhan.

Dan sejak hari itu, Sehun tak pernah membiarkan Luhan lolos dari pengawasannya, secara diam-diam dia menyewa penjaga untuk istrinya dan setiap satu jam dia akan tahu apa saja yang istrinya lakukan diluar rumah. Hal itu sedikit membantunya karena mulai dari saat Sehun menginginkan Luhan operasi, dirinya selalu mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan sangat takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya.

Cklek!

Luhan baru selesai membersihkan badannya sampai dia merasa pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menoleh mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan ke arahnya "Sehun?" tanyanya merasa senang karena beberapa hari ini Sehun selalu pulang lebih awal.

"Hay Lu." Sehun terus mendekati Luhan dan mencium bibir yang hampir sebulan ini selalu dikecupnya secara rutin dan membuatnya semakin menggila karena Luhan terus-terusan membuatnya selalu ingin mengecupnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian mendapat tatapan menyindir dari Luhan.

"Umm…sangat baik. Orang sewaanmu sangat baik menjagaku, dia bahkan melarang anak kecil memberikan gulalinya padaku. Daebak." Ujarnya mengadu kesal pada Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu sepertinya."

" ..ya…terus saja membela penjagamu itu Sehun." Katanya sedikit kesal sambil membantu Sehun melepaskan dasi dan kemejanya.

"Nanti jika kau sudah sehat. Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Lu." Katanya menangkup wajah Luhan dan menjelaskannya perlahan.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit berjinjit mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas "Gomawo Sehunnie." Katanya merona dan tak berani menatap Sehun.

"Oh tidak…Jangan wajah itu." Gumam Sehun frustasi melihat istrinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Eh? Wajah apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Wajah yang tak bisa membuatku menahan hasratku pada istri cantikku Luhan."

Dan sambil menjawab Luhan, Sehun kini sudah menggendong tubuh Luhan menuju keranjang mereka, membuat Luhan tersipu malu karena tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kau tidak membersihkan badanmu terlebih dulu?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun meletakannya di ranjang dan sedikit menindih tubuhnya menatapnya dalam.

"Nanti saja…. Aku menginginkanmu saat ini juga." Balas Sehun dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, kecupan lembut yang kemudian menuntut berubah menjadi semakin panas dan membuat keduanya sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan untuk percintaan mereka yang kian memanas setiap malamnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, Sehun bangun terlebih dulu dan tak berniat membangunkan Luhan yang masih terlelap sangat cantik dalam tidurnya, dia kemudian mencibir dirinya melihat tubuh polos Luhan yang tampak lengket karena ulahnya.

Bagaimana tidak dia mencibir dirinya sendiri karena hampir setiap malam setelah dirinya kembali membuka hati untuk Luhan, tak pernah sekalipun Sehun melewatkan untuk menjamah dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Luhan. Terkadang Luhan mengeluh sakit kepala dan tak enak badan namun karena tak ingin mengecewakan Sehun, biasanya dia akan tetap melayani Sehun namun hanya satu kali percintaan dan setelahnya Sehun akan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan mencium kening Luhan lalu menaikkan selimutnya, dia yang sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap perlahan berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya untuk sarapan dan segera pergi kekantornya karena belakangan ini Sehun memang sangat disibukkan dengan proyek barunya.

"Apa Luhan masih tidur?"

Kyungsoo bertanya saat Sehun duduk di kursinya dan sedang memakan sarapannya

"Hmmm…Bangunkan dia jam 9, pastikan dia memakan sarapannya dan minum obatnya." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Sehun.

"Tenang saja. Aku memperhatikannya lebih baik darimu." Katanya memberitahu Sehun.

"Terimakasih." Balas Sehun tulus dan benar-benar bersyukur karena Kyungsoo sangat membantunya menjaga Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun menjawab Kyungsoo yang tampak ragu.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Luhan makan siang diluar hari ini?"

"Tidak…" Sehun langsung menjawab tegas

"Aku bersama Kai, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Katanya menambahkan membuat Sehun semakin tak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini karena nama Kai disebut.

"Aku bilang tidak…"

"Sehun…Apa kau tak mengijinkan aku makan siang diluar dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

Suara serak Luhan yang menandakan kalau ia baru saja bangun tidur menginterupsinya, Sehun kemudian mengumpat kecil karena Luhan mendengar percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo, dia kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan merengkuh pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas dan membawanya duduk di kursi untuk sarapan bersama dengannya.

"Aku merasa lapar." Katanya mengelus perutnya berulang didepan Sehun.

"Baiklah makan yang banyak. Ini"

Sehun kemudian mengambilkan nasi goreng porsi banyak untuk Luhan, Luhan yang memang merasa sangat lapar memakannya dengan lahap sampai dia mengingat kalau Sehun melarangnya untuk pergi dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo nanti siang.

"Aku ingin makan siang diluar dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Bolehkan?" katanya memandang Sehun dengan harap.

Sehun yang tak mau tergoda dengan tatapan kelewat polos milik Luhan sengaja mengabaikan Luhan dan terus melahap sarapannya sendiri.

"Sehun..Bolehkan?"

Luhan kini bertanya sambil menyenggol lengan Sehun berulang kali "Tidak Lu…Kau bisa sakit." Katanya memberitahu Luhan.

"Hanya makan siang. Aku mohon."

Luhan sudah mulai merajuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk merayu membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar karena dia memastikan kalau dirinya kalah.

"Baiklah….Tapi kau dalam pengawasan Shindong dan kau tak boleh mengeluh jika tiba-tiba Shindong menarik kau untuk pulang itu artinya aku yang menyuruhnya."

Luhan kemudian tersenyum senang mengerling Kyungsoo "Gomawo Sehunnie." Katanya mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas dan memulai sarapan paginya dengan senang.

Sehun mau tak mau menahan senyum simpulnya dan mengusak pelan rambut Luhan yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti malam." Katanya berdiri berpamitan pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan mendongak menatap Sehun "Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sehun menebak kalau Luhan pasti punya permintaan aneh lagi.

"Apa aku boleh mengantar makan siang kekantormu hari ini?" tanyanya dengan mata merajuk andalannya.

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya tak mengerti "Bukankah kau akan makan siang bersama Kyungsoo?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk cepat "Setelahnya. Bolehkah?"

Sehun kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup telak bibir Luhan "Berhenti meminta izin padaku. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Balasnya mengecup lama kening Luhan.

"Aku pergi… Kyungsoo jaga Luhan untukku." katanya berpesan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap keduanya bahagia.

"Baik Sehun.." balasnya dan kemudian duduk disamping Luhan.

"Lihat wajahmu Lu…Kau benar-benar merah." Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Luhan membuat Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dengan godaan Kyungsoo.

"Ish sudahlah…Aku mau tidur lagi." Protesnya masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo yang terus tertawa menggodanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang… Permaisuri dengan tuan putrinya hmmmm."

Kai menggoda Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kafe tempat mereka membuat janji.

"Kai!" seru Luhan bersemangat dan memeluk Kai sekilas.

"Astaga…sudah hampir sebulan aku tak melihatmu." Protes Luhan membuat Kai terkekeh sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Aku sibuk Lu…pekerjaanku perlahan membunuhku. Bayangkan saja bulan depan aku harus kembali lagi ke Jepang." Gerutunya memberitahu Luhan.

Kai memang sedang sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya, semalam dia baru saja kembali dari proyek kerjasamanya dengan klien di Jepang selama hampir sebulan penuh, dan hari ini dia hanya akan menetap di Seoul selama sebulan karena bulan depan dia harus kembali lagi untuk ke Jepang.

"Kau harus sudah mempunyai pasangan sebelum kembali ke Jepang Kai." Ujar Luhan menggoda Kai yang hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Eh? Shindong Hyung? Kenapa kau disini?" Kai menyadari pria yang sedari tadi mengikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah Shindong hyung.

"Selamat siang tuan muda." Sapa Shindong memmbungkukan badannya menyapa Kai

"Kau mengenalnya Kai?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja! Shindong hyung adalah penjaga pribadiku dan Sehun. Ayah kami berdua selalu meminta Shindong Hyung untuk mengawasi kami agar tak berkelahi." Kekeh Kai mengingat masa-masa dulu dirinya dan Sehun waktu kecil begitu dekat.

"Sedang apa disini hyung?" Kai kembali bertanya pada Shindong.

"Saya sedang menjadi pengawal pribadi istri dari Tuan Sehun, tuan muda." Katanya memberitahu Kai yang tampak sedikit terkejut menatap Luhan.

"Bukan aku yang minta, Sehun yang memaksa." Balas Luhan saat tatapan Kai berubah menjadi menggodanya.

"Kau telihat sangat bahagia Lu." Balas Kai mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

"Hmmm… Aku sangat bahagia karena Kyungsoo, kau dan Sehun." Ujarnya mantap memberitahu Kai tentang perubahan Sehun.

"Apa dia benar-benar berubah lebih baik?" tanya Kai masih menghkhawatirkan Luhan."

"Sangat Kai…Iya kan Kyung?" Luhan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan Kai.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang sikap Sehun lagi Kai. Sehun sangat berubah, dia bahkan rutin menemani Luhan untuk _check up_ dan persiapan operasinya."

"Kapan jadwal operasimu?"

"Dua bulan lagi…" balas Luhan dengan tak berminat.

"Kau pasti sembuh Lu." Katanya menggenggam Luhan untuk menguatkan pria yang pernah ia cintai ini.

"Gomawo Kai." Balas Luhan tersenyum.

"Tuan muda saya pamit menunggu diluar." Shindong membungkuk untuk memberitahu Luhan.

"Oke hyung…setelah ini antar aku ke kantor Sehun ya?" pinta Luhan bersemangat.

"Baik tuan muda." Balas Shindong dan tak lama keluar dari kafe tempat Luhan berada.

"Oia…Kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Apa itu?" tanya Luhan bersemangat.

Kai sedikit salah tingkah karena Luhan begitu berisik dan bersemangat. "Kau ini!" katanya terkekeh menegur Luhan.

"Umhhh…Kyungsoo apa bisa kau memesan cupcake di toko sebrang?" tanya Kai tak enak hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kyungsoo yang tahu benar kalau Kai hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Luhan.

"Aku pergi sebentar Lu."

Belum sempat Luhan protes Kyungsoo sudah bangun dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kafe dengan terburu-buru.

"Lihat Kai…Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi? Dia pasti salah paham." Protes Luhan menyalahkan Kai.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kenapa kau bilang aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Balas Kai tak kalah memprotes Luhan.

"Ini…Apa ini bagus?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang berisi cincin yang sangat indah.

"Whoaa Kai…kau beli ini dimana? Sangat cantik." Balas Luhan berbinar melihat cincin yang dibawa Kai.

"Apa ini untukku?" tanya Luhan berharap dan mencoba cincin yang dibawa Kai ke jari manisnya "Lihat Kai…cocok." Cengir Luhan memperlihatkan jari manisnya.

"Ishh rusa ini…cepat lepas! Ini untuk Kyungsoo."

Kai segera memegang jari Luhan dan melepas paksa cincin yang sudah bertengger manis di jari Luhan tersebut.

"Dasar pelit!" cibir Luhan.

"Eh…?! Untuk Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari ucapan Kai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya ini untuk Kyung…" Kai tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kai…." Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda dan meminta Kai untuk menjelaskan padanya.

Kai kemudia mendesah perlahan dan sedikit menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Aku berencana untuk melamar dan menikahi Kyungsoo sebelum aku berangkat ke Jepang Lu." Bisiknya membuat Luhan membelalak sangat bahagia.

"ASTAGA KAI…AKHIRNYAAAA" pekik Luhan yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kai.

"Akhirnya kau akan membahagiakan Kyungieku…gomawo Kai." Luhan kini terisak bahagia di pelukan Kai yang hanya bisa tersenyum mengetahui kalau pria yang pernah ia cintai ini merestui rencananya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kai berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Sangat Kai…terimakasih."

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Lu, jika bukan karena kau…aku tak akan pernah mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo begitu tulus mencintaiku." Lirihnya mengelus punggung Luhan yang berada di pelukannya.

Luhan menggeleng di pelukan Kai "Kau harus membahagiakan Kyungieku Kai." Lirih Luhan masih terisak bahagia.

"Aku akan membahagiakannya Lu. Aku janji." Balas Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, Luhan hanya membalas pelukan Kai dan masih menyalurkan rasa bahagianya karena keputusan Kai yang ingin melamar dan menikahi Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Kai yang sedang membagi rasa bahagia mereka karena keputusan Kai, dua pasang mata yang melihat adegan pelukan yang begitu hangat yang dilakukan Kai dan Luhan menanggapinya secara berbeda. Mereka hanya melihat Kai dan Luhan berpelukan tanpa tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari kafe sebrang berhenti di langkahnya dan hanya tersenyum miris melihat pria yang sangat ia cintai sedang memeluk Luhan dengan sayang, pegangannya pada cupcake yang ia beli terlepas, entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit mendapati kenyataan Kai yang belum sama sekali bisa melupakan Luhan bahkan saat status mereka saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sementara tatapan tajam diarahkan oleh seseorang yang sedang berada didalam mobil. Ya..awalnya Sehun berniat untuk ikut makan siang bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai, namun karena pemandangan yang begitu membuat hati dan matanya sakit, Sehun hanya bisa mengepalkan erat tangannya karena Luhan dan Kai yang sedang berbagi rasa hangat didepan umum.

"Direktur, apa anda ingin turun?' tanya supir pribadi Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab, sampai kemudian dia menyeringai menahan amarahnya sambil mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. "Jalan…Kita pergi!" ujarnya kembali memakai kaca mata hitam miliknya dan segera pergi dengan rasa kesal dan tak terima melihat istrinya berada di pelukan sepupunya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah selesai makan siang dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, Luhan segera berpamitan pada keduanya dan segera menuju kekantor Sehun untuk menceritakan tentang rencana Kai yang akan menikahi Kyungsoo kurang dari sebulan lagi. Dia juga sengaja ingin membiarkan keduanya memiliki waktu berdua lebih lama dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun sebagai alasannya.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum senang membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Kyungsoo saat Kai melamarnya sabtu malam nanti, Luhan tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyeri, untuk mengalihkannya pun dia menggenggam erat makanan yang ia bawa untuk Sehun sambil memperhatikan jalan dan sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan suaminya.

"Tuan muda kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shindong yang melihat Luhan dari kaca spion

Luhan sedikit menoleh kemudian menatap Shindong dengan wajah cemberutnya "Luhan..Kau harusnya memanggilku Luhan." Protesnya membuat Shindong sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah ya benar…Luhan.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shindong mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Aku sedikit pusing."

"Apa anda ingin istirahat dan pulang kerumah?" tanya Shindong sedikit menoleh melihat Luhan.

"Tidak perlu hyung… Setelah bertemu Sehun kita pulang."

"Apa benar taka pa?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"Benar hyung. Kau fokus menyetir saja." Balas Luhan memberitahu Shindong.

"Baiklah tua-… Luhan."

Dan setelahnya Shindong sedikit menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya agar cepat sampai di kantor Sehun dan dapat segera membawa istri bosnya untuk pulang istirahat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak lama kemudian Luhan sampai di kantor Sehun, dia bergegas menaiki lift khusus anggota direksi karena semua karyawan yang mengenalnya mulai bersikap berlebihan saat melihatnya, Luhan akan disapa dari pintu masuk sampai ke lantai 25, tempat kantor Sehun berada. Dan karena pengumuman Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, semua orang bersikap terlalu baik pada Luhan membuatnya terkadang risih dan bingung bagaimana untuk menanggapi karyawan suaminya ini.

Ting!

Lift yang ia naiki sampai di lantai tempat Sehun berada, dengan cepat pun Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan suaminya agar tak banyak orang yang bertanya padanya dan mendekatinya hanya untuk meminta hal-hal seperti promosi jabatan dan memberitahukannya pada Sehun.

Cklek!

"Sehunnie..aku datang."

Sehun yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting sedikit menoleh dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan terengah, namun mengingat kejadian dia dan Kai siang ini, moodnya untuk bertanya pada istrinya hilang dan memilih untuk menanggapi Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya, dia kemudian memaklumi Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan perkerjaannya disbanding bertanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah cukup tenang, Luhan kemudian mendekati Sehun sambil membawa makanan favorit suaminya itu.

"Sehun…Makanlah dulu, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar Luhan yang mulai membuka bingkisan makan siang Sehun, dia sedikit mengernyit bingung karena Sehun tak menjawabnya.

"Sehun…Aku punya kabar bagus untuk-.."

"Dengan siapa kau makan siang?"

Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya memotong ucapan Luhan yang tampak bingung

"Dengan Kyungie dan Kai.. aku kan sudah memberitahumu." Ujar Luhan yang merasa Sehun sedang menatapnya tak suka.

"Ck…Aku melihatmu hanya berdua dengan Kai di restaurant." Sehun kemudian sedikit menaikkan suaranya, membuat Luhan sedikit takut.

"Tidak hanya dengan Kai..Aku juga bersama Kyung.."

"Aku bahkan melihat kau dan Kai berpelukan." Desisnya yang kini membuat Luhan yakin kalau Sehun sedang marah dan tak menyukai melihatnya dan Kai terlalu dekat.

"Sehun…Kai memelukku karena dia mempunyai kabar yang sangat meng…"

BRAK!

Sehun dengat tiba-tiba memukul kencang mejanya membuat Luhan sedikit mundur ke belakang karena terkejut "Se-sehun." Lirih Luhan yang tahu benar kalau suaminya sedang marah padanya.

"Sial…" gumam Sehun memijat kepalanya kasar, dia kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pulanglah…Aku tidak lapar." Desisnya memberitahu Luhan.

"Sehun…Ayo kita makan bersama." Pinta Luhan terdengar ketakutan.

"Pulang sekarang." Katanya dengan nada suara tak ingin dibantah.

Hal itu membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh, dia tak mau hanya karena Sehun membentaknya dia menangis dan terlihat cengeng didepan Sehun, karena jika hal itu terjadi, Sehun akan semakin membencinya dan tak suka padanya.

"Baik Sehun…Aku pergi."

Dan setelahnya Luhan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dengan menunduk karena sangat malu mengira bisa makan siang bersama dengan Sehun di kantornya dan pulang bersama dengan suaminya.

"Ah Luhan…Kau sudah sele-.."

Shindong yang memang menunggu Luhan didepan ruangan Sehun, bertanya pada Luhan namun sedikit mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar marah dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari ke ruangannya. Dia langsung mengejar Luhan namun sepertinya Luhan berlari sangat cepat sehingga dirinya kehilangan Luhan dan tak tahu harus mencari Luhan kemana.

Cklek!

"Direktur.."

Sehun menoleh dan mengernyit mendapati Shindong berada dihadapannya, dia mengira Luhan sudah pergi dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya tak menatap Shindong.

"Aku kehilangan Luhan." Katanya memberitahu Sehun

Sehun menoleh dan menatap marah pada Shindong "Bagaimana bisa?" katanya sedikit membentak Shindong.

"Dia berlari sangat cepat saat meninggalkan ruangan anda direktur." Balas Shindong dengan nada menyalahkan Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mencengkram erat kerah Shindong "Aku memintamu untuk mengawasi Luhan bukan kehilangan Luhan." Desisnya sangat marah dan terdengar khawatir.

"Anda yang membuatnya pergi bukan saya." Kilah Shindong yang juga menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

BUGH!

Habis sudah kesabaran dia memang marah karena melihat Luhan berpelukan dengan Kai,namun bukan berarti dia menginginkan Luhan berkeliaran sendirian di luar dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang sedang tidak baik. dan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dia kemudian menyalahkan Shindong dan memukul telak pria yang dikenalnya sejak kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa anda memukulku? Merasa bersalah, huh?" katanya mengejek Sehun membuat Sehun semakin memanas.

"Apa kau tahu kalau istrimu sedang menahan sakit sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantormu? Dia tetap bersikeras untuk menemuimu dan berharap bisa makan siang bersama denganmu!"

Shindong berdiri dan masih menyalahkan Sehun karena tak pernah benar-benar memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik.

Sehun sedikit terdiam dan mulai mendengarkan Shindong dengan sedikit lemas

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anda tuan muda. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan masuk ke ruangan ini dan menghajar telak wajah anda." Katanya menatap Sehun yang wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Dan jika benar anda marah karena melihat tuan muda Kai dan Luhan berpelukan, itu berarti anda salah paham." Katanya memberitahu Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?' tanya Sehun sedikit cepat dan menantang

"Bukankah wajar saat seorang teman memberikan pelukan sebagai ucapan selamat karena temannya akan menikah?" balas Shindong bertanya menatap Sehun tanpa takut.

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah mencari jawaban dari ucapan Shindong

"Luhan memeluk tuan muda Kai karena dia sedang memberikan selamat pada tuan muda Kai yang memutuskan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat…..Ya, tuan muda Kai memutuskan untuk menikahi Kyungsoo"

"Apa?' Sehun sedikit tak mempercayai pendengarannya, dia langsung menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena kembali membentak Luhan dan membuatnya takut padanya.

"Saya berani bertaruh kalau anda akan kehilangan Luhan jika anda terus bersikap kasar padanya tuan muda."

"Sial!" geram Sehun yang kemudian dengan cepat meraih kunci mobilnya dan berlari mendului Shindong untuk segera membawa Luhan pulang kerumah mereka.

Sehun sebenarnya masih sangat kesal dan marah. Tapi dia bingung kesal pada Shindong atau dirinya sendiri, dia ingin sekali menghajar mulut kurang ajar Shindong yang sedari tadi menghinanya, namun dia sadar kalau semua yang dikatakan Shindong tentang sikapnya pada Luhan adalah benar ditambah dengan bayangan dia bisa kapan saja kehilangan Luhan semakin membuatnya menyesal terus bersikap kasar pada Luhan meninggalkan Shindong yang tersenyum menang karena berhasil membuat Sehun mencari Luhan dan segera membawa istrinya pulang kerumahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun terus mencari Luhan ke beberapa tempat yang mungkin dan bisa Luhan datangi, namun dia harus berkali-kali mendesah kesal karena Luhan tak berada di tempat yang harusnya ia datangi, Luhan tidak mengangkat ponselnya dia bahkan tak berada di panti asuhan tempat dirinya biasa menghibur diri

"Kau dimana?" gumam Sehun memukul stir mobilnya dengan frustasi

Drrtt…drrtt…

Sehun sedikit mengernyit namun kemudian membelalak saat nama Luhan terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Lu, kau dimana?"

Sehun segera mengangkat ponselnya dan bertanya pada Luhan.

" _Apa benar ini suami Luhan?"_

Sehun mengernyit saat menyadari bukan Luhan yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Siapa ini? Dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak.

" _Ah berarti benar anda suami Luhan. saya pemilik kafe kecil yang berada di…"_

Sehun langsung menjalankan mobilnya saat si pemilik kafe yang ia ketahui paman yang menjual bubble tea didekat sekolah mereka dulu yang menelponnya, dan tanpa berlama-lama Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat untuk menjemput istrinya.

Tring~

Suara lonceng pintu berbunyi saat seseorang membuka agak terburu pintu sebuah kafe kecil yang terlihat sangat cantik walau berada di lorong jalan yang sepi.

Mata Sehun terus mengedar untuk mendapatkan keberadaan istrinya yang sampai sekarang belum terlihat di matanya.

"Apa anda Sehun?"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang Sehun tebak seumuran dengan mendiang ayahnya menyapa Sehun dengan lembut. "Ya…Dimana Luhan?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Dia ada di ruang tengah….tertidur."

Sehun bersyukur lega namun tak lama kedua alisnya mengangkat "Tidur?" katanya membenarkan pendengarannya.

"Ya…Istri anda tertidur setelah memesan bubble tea ke sepuluhnya. Dia bilang dia terlalu kembung dan tak bisa berjalan. Dia memintaku untuk menghubungi nomor anda dan terus bergumam _maafkan aku Sehunnie..jangan marah-…_ seperti itu kira-kira ucapannya."

Si pemilik kafe menjelaskan pada Sehun seraya mencontohkan suara Luhan sambil membawa Sehun ke tempat Luhan berada.

Sehun sedikit terenyuh melihat Luhan yang tertidur di atas meja dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuannya dan sepuluh cup bubble tea mengelilinginya

"Apa dia memesan makanan?' tanya Sehun dengan suara yang dipelankan.

Si pemilik kafe menggeleng "Hanya minuman." Katanya memberitahu.

Sehun kemudian mengelus lembut wajah Luhan yang tampak terlelap "Kalau begitu saya akan meninggalkan anda dengan istri anda. Saya permisi." Si pemilik kafe pun meninggalkan ruang tengah dan membiarkan Sehun berdua dengan istrinya.

Sehun tak langsung membangunkan Luhan dan mengajaknya pulang, dia menarik kursi disamping Luhan dan membenarkan poni Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya, dia kemudian menatap Luhan sambil mengelus pelan dahi Luhan yang berkerut. "Maafkan aku sayang….Maaf." lirihnya menyesal masih menatap Luhan dan membuat gerakan lembut di kening Luhan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusap lembut dahinya pun, membuat Luhan mau tak mau membuka matanya perlahan, awalnya dia hanya membuka matanya saat mendapati Sehun yang juga membaringkan kepalanya di meja dan sedang menatapnya lembut, namun saat Sehun tersenyum padanya Luhan mulai mengedipkan matanya berulang.

"Sehun?" tanyanya masih membaringkan kepalanya dimeja dan menoleh ke samping.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sehun yang terdengar lembut dan seperti tak marah lagi pada Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah tak marah lagi?" tanya Luhan memberanikan diri.

Sehun menggeleng dan menatapnya sangat menyesal "Maafkan aku Lu…Aku terlalu sibuk cemburu sampai harus menyakitimu terus..maaf." lirih Sehun kembali mengusap dahi Luhan.

"Cemburu?"

"Hmm…Aku cemburu melihat rusaku dipeluk oleh si hitam itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Jadi kau marah karena kau cemburu?" tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa terdengar senang.

"Iya..dan kenapa kau tersenyum?" gemas Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Kyungsoo bilang jika seorang sepasang kekasih atau suami istri mempunyai rasa cemburu pada pasangan masing-masing, itu artinya dia mencintai pasangannya." Balas Luhan penuh semangat membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo benar…Aku mencintaimu. Maaf terus menyakitimu, aku menye.."

BRAK!

Sehun sedikit membelalak saat Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat membuat keduanya terjatuh dari kursi mereka masing-masing

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Dan dari semua ucapan Sehun, hanya pernyatann cinta Sehun yang diingat baik oleh Luhan, seolah itu adalah kalimat berharga yang tak akan sering dia dengar oleh karena itu Luhan benar-benar tiddak ingin menyia-nyiakan pernyataan Sehun yang begitu menyenangkan untuknya.

Sehun juga menyadari hal itu, dia tahu Luhan selalu mempunyai rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuknya, hampir tak pernah marah apalagi benci pada dirinya, hal itu semakin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah pada sosok malaikatnya yang begitu baik padanya, dia hanya membiarkan Luhan terus menggumamkan balasan pernyataan cintanya dengan terus mengusap lembut punggung Luhan yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Gomawo Lu." Lirihnya memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang begitu hangat dan terasa pas dalam pelukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi terduduk dilantai dengan Luhan berada di pangkuan Sehun, akhirnya Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah istrinya "Mau sampai kapan kita duduk disini tuan putri?" kekehnya menggoda Luhan yang merona.

"Aku suka saat duduk di pangkuanmu, wajahmu terlihat sangat tampan dan sangat jelas untukku." katanya mengusap wajah Sehun secara berulang.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau."

Luhan kemudian terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Sehun "Benarkah?"

"Iya sayang…sekarang kita pulang karena kau belum makan dan minum obatmu." Ujarnya yang sedikit susah untuk berdiri merasakan keram di kakinya karena Luhan duduk terlalu lama di pahanya dan kini harus berdiri dengan membawa Luhan di gendongannya.

"Sehun turunkan aku…"

"Kau minta diturunkan tapi malah mengeratkan pelukanmu di leherku.. _such a princess."_ Kekeh Sehun yang mulai membenarkan posisi gendongannya untuk Luhan dan berjalan keluar kafe untuk membawa istrinya pulang.

Luhan hanya diam tersenyum senang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Sehun…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun masih berjalan ke pintu keluar

"Aku belum bayar bubble tea ku. Aku tidak bawa uang." Katanya malu-malu bergumam di telinga Luhan.

"Dompetmu dimana?" tanya Sehun yang merasa istrinya sangat ceroboh.

"Ada di mobil Shindong hyung."

"Berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau harus selalu membawa dompet dan ponselmu, kau akan dalam kesulitan jika tidak membawa keduanya sayang, beruntung kau membawa ponselmu." Balas Sehun panjang lebar membuat Luhan melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku juga tidak membawa ponselku. Semuanya tertinggal di mobil Shindong hyung," Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang tampak bingung sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa? Paman itu menghubungiku dari ponse…"

"Ah…sekarang aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Gumam Sehun yang matanya kini tertuju ke arah Shindong yang sedang membungkuk menyapanya, terlihat jika penjaga istrinya ini sedang membayar minuman yang Luhan minum.

Merasa bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, Luhan ikut menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Shindong "Hyung!" ujarnya berjingkak di gendongan Sehun.

"Hay Luhan.." sapa Shindong membungkuk sopan pada Luhan.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?" suara Sehun menginterupsi menuduh Shindong.

"Ya direktur. Maafkan kelancanganku." Katanya membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sehunnie ada apa?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti namun Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Jadi dari awal kau sudah tahu Luhan berada disini?" katanya kembali bertanya.

"Saya tidak pernah kehilangan Luhan drektur. Luhan bilang dia haus dan meminta untuk dibawa kesini, lalu dia membuat janji dengan saya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana sebelum saya datang karena saya mengatakan padanya bahwa anda juga akan datang kesini, setelah memastikan Luhan mendengarkan, saya langsung menuju kantor anda dan…"

"Dan memulai aktingmu yang luar biasa." Sindir Sehun membuat Shindong kembali membungkukan badan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya direktur. Mari kita pulang, mobil anda sudah dibawa penjaga yang lain. Saya sendiri yang akan membawa anda dan istri anda sampai dirumah." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ckkckck..berani sekali kau! Kita bicara nanti, sekarang istriku harus beristirahat." Katanya memberitahu Shindong dengan nada suara yang kembali menyindir.

"Baik direktur" balas Shindong kembali membungkuk.

Dan setelahnya Sehun berjalan mendului Shindong menuju ke mobil yang biasa Luhan gunakan. "Sehunnie aku tidak suka kau bicara kasar pada Shindong hyung." Luhan memarahi Sehun tapi tak berani menatap mata suaminya.

"Dia harus dimarahi." Balas Sehun yang merasa dipermainkan oleh penjaganya sendiri

"Kalau Shindong hyung tidak mengejarku tadi siang, aku sudah hampir diganggu oleh pria-pria tua yang menyeramkan Sehun." Protes Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit membelalak

"Kau tidak apa kan? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan keadaan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dan mengerling Shindong yang sedang berjalan mengikuti mereka dibelakang "Berkat Shindong hyung." Katanya mempromosikan Shindong.

"Kau harus memaafkannya." Luhan kembali merajuk di gendongan Sehun.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti." Balas Sehun memasuki mobilnya setelah Shindong membukakan pintu untuknya dan Luhan.

Luhan sedikit marah karena Sehun terus mendelik ke arah Shindong, menyadari hal itu pun membuat Sehun menarik paksa Luhan agar bersender di pelukannya "Istirahatlah." Katanya memaksa Luhan "Aku tidak lelah." Katanya memberitahu Sehun agak dingin.

"Luhan.." Sehun mulai memperingatkan Luhan dengan nada khasnya.

"Baiklah..Baiklah…Aku tidur." Katanya berpura-pura memejamkan matanya agar Sehun tak memarahinya membuat Sehun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Saat sedang memandangi Luhan, tak sengaja mata Sehun bertatapan dengan Shindong yang sedang tersenyu memperhatikan keduanya dari kaca spion miliknya, merasa dilihat oleh direkturnya, Shindong kembali fokus menyetir dan berpura-pura tak melihat.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun tiba-tiba

"Eh..?" Shindong sedikit tak biasa dengan panggilan hyung dari Sehun pun hanya bisa memastikan tak yakin, membuat Luhan juga membuka kedua matanya mendengarkan suaminya.

"Shindong hyung.." katanya kembali memanggil Shindong.

"Ya direktur." Balas Shindong menoleh sekilas.

"Gomawo…" katanya membuat Shindong kembali menoleh sekilas.

"Untuk apa direktur?" tanya Shindong tak mengerti.

"Terimakasih karena tak pernah membiarkan istriku sendirian selama aku tak bisa menjaganya." Katanya terdengar sangat tulus oleh Shindong dan Luhan

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih tuan muda, itu tugasku." Gumam Shindong membalas dengan senyum.

Sementara Luhan juga tersenyum senang dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan bersandar nyaman dipelukan suaminya "Apa kau benar-benar akan tidur sekarang?" tanya Sehun menggoda istrinya.

"Aku sudah tidur sedari tadi." Gumam Luhan dan mulai benar-benar tertidur karena sedari tadi memang dirinya merasa sakit kepalanya semakin terasa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan kalimat yang Luhan dengar sebelum benar-benar tertidur adalah pernyataan cinta Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya sangat senang dan terasa hangat dihatinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan malamnya Luhan terlihat sangat sibuk karena mempersiapkan pakaian yang cocok yang harus dipakai Kyungsoo malam ini untuk acara makan malm spesial yang direncanakan Kai untuknya, dan setelah hampir seharian sibuk mencari pakaian yang cocok, Luhan pun kembali berlari menuju kamar Kyungsoo

"Urgh..." Luhan sedikit meringis saat dirinya menabrak kencang seseorang yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya.

"Lu astaga... berhenti berlari seperti itu, bahaya sayang." Protes Sehun yang ikut mengusap hidung Luhan yang tampak memerah.

"Aku ingin Kyungie terlihat...Astagaa Sehunnie... kau tampan sekali." Pekik Luhan saat melihat suaminya yang begitu tampan dengan balutan kemeja dan jas yang khusus ia pilihkan untuk Sehun sore ini.

"Kenapa berteriak seperti itu." Kekeh Sehun mencium gemas bibir mungil istrinya.

"Kau juga sangat cantik sayang. Cepat bersiap kita sudah terlambat." Tambahnya mengingatkan Luhan yang masih memandang Sehun dengan takjub.

"Omo! Kyungie..."

Dan Luhan pun kembali berlari menuruni tangga untuk segera masuk kekamar Kyungsoo, membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh karena dibanding Kyungsoo, Luhanlah yang terlihat paling bersemangat untuk acara lamaran Kai malam ini.

BRAK!

"Kyungie...!"

"Astaga Lu, itu apa lagi?" Kyungsoo menatap horor melihat tangan Luhan yang kembali membawa beberapa pakaian untuknya.

"Lepas baju itu... yang ini lebih cocok." Kata Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mulai melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat rapi.

"Tapi itu kan kemeja yang pertama Lu." kekeh Kyungsoo mengingatkan Luhan yang masih sibuk mendandaninya.

"Nah ini terlihat lebih bagus. Ayo kita pergi Sehun sudah menunggu." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo yang memandangnya bingung.

"Sehun juga ikut?" Katanya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Umhh tentu saja! Ini kan hari per.."

"Sudahlah Kyung kita berangkat saja, aku sudah lapar." Protes Luhan yang hampir kelepasan memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau malam ini Kai akan melamarnya.

"Lu, kita hanya makan malam tapi kenapa harus seformal ini?"

"Ini akan jadi makan malam spesial untukmu kyungie sayang." Balas Luhan merangkul lengan Kyungsoo yang semakin bingung dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Sehun yang sudah menunggu di depan mobil mereka.

"Bahkan kau berpakaian sangat rapi Sehunna, sebenarnya kita akan makan malam atau menghadiri pernikahan." Kekeh Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas senyuman penuh arti oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan menyukainya." Balas Sehun yang kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Sehun pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan segera menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat Kai berada.

"Lu, ini kan rumahku. Kenapa kita disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung saat mobil Sehun parkir didepan rumahnya.

"Kita akan makan malam disini." Balas Luhan yang segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Disini? Luhan...sebenarnya ada a.."

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Semua sudah menunggu didalam."

Suara pria tampan yang juga menggunakan pakaian formal menginterupsi membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo membelalak mendapati Kai ada didepannya.

"Hay Kyungie... kau terlihat cantik." Pujinya berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada istriku kalau begitu." Ujar Sehun yang juga keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kau datang?" Nada suara Kai terdengar menyindir

"Aku disini karena istriku, bukan karena kau." Balas Sehun tak peduli dan membawa Luhan masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo yang terlihat ramai, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua di luar.

"Cih... tidak berubah sama sekali." Desis Kai melihat Sehun berjalan memasuki rumah Kyungsoo dengan merangkul posesif pinggang Luhan.

"Kai sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau ada disini dan siapa yang menunggu kita?"

Kai yang sedang menggerutu tentang sikap Sehun, melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan tahu. Ayo kita masuk." Katanya berjalan menggenggam Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berdebar tak karuan karena Kai menggenggamnya erat.

Cklek!

Kai membuka pintu rumah Kyungsoo dan

"Ini dia calon pengantin kita..."

Luhan berteriak membuat semua orang yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah keluarga Kai dan kedua orangtuanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan.

Genggaman Kyungsoo ditangan Kai menguat karena tak mengerti apa dengan apa yang Luhan bicarakan.

Kai yang mengerti pun hanya Kyungsoo dan menangkup wajah calon pengantinnya.

"Kyungie... aku, orang tuaku, orang tuamu, Luhan dan bahkan si idiot Sehun-... kami semua berada disini karena aku ingin melamarmu sayang. Aku ingin menjadikan dirimu milikku seutuhnya. Jadi, maukah kau menemaniku dan menjadi pendampingku? Maukah kau menikah denganku Do Kyungsoo?"

Suara Kai yang begitu gugup namun terdengar sangat yakin itu pun memenuhi rumah Kyungsoo yang walaupun kecil tapi terasa hangat. Keduanya saling memandang sampai Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangi satu per satu wajah kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Kai, wajah, Luhan yang sudah terisak haru dipelukan Sehun sampai akhirnya dia kembali menatap Kai yang begitu tulus dengan ucapannya.

Dia kemudian menghapus cepat air mata bahagianya dan mengangguk perlahan menjawab lamaran Kai yang begitu mengejutkan dirinya.

..

..

..

 _ **"Aku bersedia..."**_

Dan setelah Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan pendeta dan berjanji untuk sehidup semati dengan Kai, maka pendeta menyatakan bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Pernikahan yang diadakan seminggu setelah Kai melamar Kyungsoo itu pun berjalan dengan sangat khidmat dan penuh rasa bahagia dari kedua pasangan.

Pesta yang diadakan di rumah Kai itu pun terlihat sederhana namun terkesan mewah karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatur dan mendekorasi pesta pernikahannya, dengan bantuan Luhan keduanya pun menjadikan pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo, dan hasilnya para tamu undangan pun terlihat menikmati pesta pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa memandang kedua pengantin yang masih sibuk menyapa tamu undangan yang hadir. Dia berada agak jauh dari kerumunan karena takut tiba-tiba dirinya pingsan dan mengganggu acara bahagia Kai dan Kyungsoo.

 _"Appa...aku ingin menikah seperti ini saat aku besar nanti."_

Suara gadis kecil yang sedang berjalan dengan ayahnya terdengar oleh Luhan saat mereka melewati melewati Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.  
Luhan hanya tersenyum miris menyadari kalau dirinya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan pernikahan yang indah dengan Sehun, karena saat Sehun menikahi dirinya hanya beberapa orang yang menghadiri acara pernikahan yang penuh kebencian saat itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Lu."

Luhan tersenyum saat merasakan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan kedua tangan Sehun melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Aku sedikit pusing Sehunna." Katanya mengambil tangan Sehun yang melingkar dinpinggangnya dan mengecupnya dalam.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Sehun melihat wajah Luhan yang memang tampak memucat.

Luhan menggeleng lemah "Aku ingin tetap berada disini sampai acaranya selesai. Karena si hitam itu akan langsung membawa Kyungieku ke Jepang." Balas Luhan dengan menggebu.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya dia kemudian kembali memeluk Luhan dan mengecupi tengkuk istrinya "aku mengawasimu." Katanya membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Dan setelahnya keduanya hanya diam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa lembut wajah mereka. Mereka juga tersenyum menyadari kalai Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung "untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena tak bisa memberikan pesta pernikahan yang indah seperti ini" gumam Sehun yang terdengar sangat menyesal.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku bahagia dengan pernikahan kita. Kau tahu kan aku benci keramaian, jadi aku bersyukur karena kau hanya mengundang beberapa orang Sehunna." Protesnya memberitahu Sehun yang terus memamdangnya menyesal.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mengundang siapapun Lu, aku hanya menyuruh pembantu rumah kita untuk menghadiri pernika..."

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan hanya beruasaha untuk membuatnya nyaman, dia kemudian memilih diam dan menikmati lumatan lembut istrinya.

"Aku bahagia Sehun...sungguh" ujar Luhan melepaskan lumatannya dan memberitahu suaminya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lirih mendengarnya "Apa benar kau bahagia dengan monster sepertiku?" Sehun kemudian meragukan ucapan Luhan.

"Ish...kau ini! Kalau kau monster aku ini apa? Istri monster? Oh tidak...aku tidak mau... mereka sangat jelek!" Protes Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Araseo...araseo...kau tuan putri yang cantik." Ujar Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pangeran tampanku." Katanya memberitahu Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam menanggapi celotehan yang teramat baik dari istrinya, dia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan sebagai jawaban dan keduanya kini kembali menikmati pesta pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berlangsung dengan sangat indah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Kai langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke Jepang seminggu yang lalu saat upacara pernikahan mereka digelar, hal ini membuat Luhan menjadi sangat manja karena tak biasa memakan masakan selain masakan Kyungsoo.

Dia sempat kesal pada Kai yang terburu-buru membawa Kyungsoo pergi, padahal 2 minggu lagi adalah jadwal operasi yang menyebalkan untuk Luhan

Keduanya berjanji akan pulang saat Luhan menjalankan operasinya, hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang dan mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

Namun entah mengapa sudah tiga hari ini Luhan merasa sangat mual dan pusing, dia juga sering muntah tengah malam tapi memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Sehun. Luhan menebak ini akibat kemoterapi yang ia jalani dan obat-obatan yang ia konsumsi selama tiga bulan ini. Hal ini membuatnya sangat kesal karena harus makan dengan terpaksa, karena kalau tidak Sehun akan mengancam membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat.

Cklek!

"Apa Luhan sudah makan?"

Sehun yang juga tampak kelelahan dan berantakan bertanya pada pengurusnya yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Sudah tuan, tapi hanya sedikit, sekarang istri anda sudah tertidur."

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya "baiklah...yang penting dia makan. Aku harus segera membawa Kyungsoo pulang." Gumam Sehun menaiki tangganya dengan lemas memikirkan Luhan yang terus menerus menolak makan.

Cklek!

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengernyit mendapati Luhan tak berada dikasur mereka.

 _huwek!..._

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kekamar mandi dan membelalak terkejut melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat pucat dan penuh keringat.

 _huwek!..._

"Sayang kau kenapa?"

Luhan mencuci cepat mulutnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sehunniee...aku mual sekali." Katanya mengadu pada Sehun dengan air mata diwajahnya.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik? Ayo kita berbaring." Sehun membantu Luhan memijat tengkuk lehernya.

"Sudah lebih baik." Gumam Luhan terdengar sangat pelan

"Kita berbaring hmmm…" pinta Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Sehun kemudian merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka, namu baru beberapa langkah Luhan merasa seluruh kamarnya berputar dan tak lama semua menjadi gelap untuknya.

"Luhan!"

suara teriakan Sehun adalah suara terakhir yang Luhan dengar sebelum dirinya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan baru saja kembali membuka matanya setelah hampir dua jam tak sadarkan diri, saat membuka matanya pertama kali yang Luhan lihat adalah Sehun yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring dengan wajah yang tampak cemas seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Sehun…" paraunya memanggil Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kemudian tersenyum melihat Luhan "Hey sayang." Ujarnya berpindah ke tepi ranjang Luhan dan mengelus dahi Luhan yang masih berkeringat.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun memastikan keadaan istrinya.

"Umh…sudah tidak mual lagi." Balas Luhan tersenyum dan menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sehun.

"Apa aku semakin parah?'

"Eh?' Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan menyadari kalau Luhan sedang mempelajari ekpresi wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Tidak sayang, kau baik-baik saja." Balasnya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas

"Lalu kenapa mual sekali? Aku sudah merasakannya hampir seminggu." Katanya mengeluh membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa dan membantu Luhan bersandar di pelukannya.

"Lu…." Sehun kemudian memanggil Luhan sambil mengusap sayang lengan Luhan.

"umh…kenapa?" tanya Luhan menjawab.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali kau tahu sedang mengandung anak kita?"

"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti

"Hanya ingin tahu." Balas Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku selalu merasa mual, tidak nafsu makan dan aku sering muntah seperti ta.."

Luhan menyadari sesuatu, dia menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun "Sehun jangan bilang aku sedang…"

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan dan membawa Luhan kembali bersandar padanya dan mengelus lembut perut Luhan secara berulang, dia tahu Luhan tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya karena takut terlalu banyak berharap pada kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahumu…..Tapi tadi Kyuhyun kesini untuk memeriksamu dan tebakanmu benar…. Didalam sini sedang tumbuh calon anak kita sayang…Kau hamil."

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued..._**

* * *

 ** _Hayyyy...:)))))_**

.

 _sebelumnya triplet mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yang dikarenakan charger laptop digigit tikus dan data semua ff ada di laptop tercinta... nah baru sempet beli chargeran pagi tadi dan karena ngerasa ga enak makanya ditambahin ceritanya biar jadi panjang..baru deh bisa update...maafin ya :"))_

 _._

 _gimana? Luhan mau punya baby lagi yey...tapi kedepannya gmana biar gw yang urus..gw yang memutuskan Luhan boleh punya baby lagi apa ngga.. tapi kalau baby nya sehun si boleh *eh :p_

 _._

 _pokonya ditunggu kelanjutan next chapternya..karena next chapter akan jadi ending dari ff last hope :)..*huftt...berat juga ngasi taunya.._

 _._

 _oke pokonya selamat membaca dan maafin triplet buat keterlambatan updatenya...seeyaaaaa :*_

 _._

 ** _note :_** _jadwal update last hope akan diumumkan setelah tdf update...terimakasih._

 _._

 _happy reading and review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_"You could hold me and I could hold you._

 _And it would be so peaceful. Completely peaceful._

 _Like the feeling of sleep. b_ _ut awake in it together_."

* * *

 **Last Hope**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya…_

 _Luhan baru saja kembali membuka matanya setelah hampir dua jam tak sadarkan diri, saat membuka matanya pertama kali yang Luhan lihat adalah Sehun yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring dengan wajah yang tampak cemas seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya._

 _"Sehun…" paraunya memanggil Sehun._

 _Sehun menoleh kemudian tersenyum melihat Luhan "Hey sayang." Ujarnya berpindah ke tepi ranjang Luhan dan mengelus dahi Luhan yang masih berkeringat._

 _"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun memastikan keadaan istrinya._

 _"Umh…sudah tidak mual lagi." Balas Luhan tersenyum dan menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sehun._

 _"Apa aku semakin parah?'_

 _"Eh?' Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan menyadari kalau Luhan sedang mempelajari ekpresi wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan._

 _"Tidak sayang, kau baik-baik saja." Balasnya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas_

 _"Lalu kenapa mual sekali? Aku sudah merasakannya hampir seminggu." Katanya mengeluh membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa dan membantu Luhan bersandar di pelukannya._

 _"Lu…." Sehun kemudian memanggil Luhan sambil mengusap sayang lengan Luhan._

 _"umh…kenapa?" tanya Luhan menjawab._

 _"Apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali kau tahu sedang mengandung anak kita?"_

 _"Eh? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti_

 _"Hanya ingin tahu." Balas Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan._

 _"Aku selalu merasa mual, tidak nafsu makan dan aku sering muntah seperti ta.."_

 _Luhan menyadari sesuatu, dia menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun "Sehun jangan bilang aku sedang…"_

 _Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan dan membawa Luhan kembali bersandar padanya dan mengelus lembut perut Luhan secara berulang, dia tahu Luhan tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya karena takut terlalu banyak berharap pada kalimat selanjutnya._

 _"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahumu…..Tapi tadi Kyuhyun kesini untuk memeriksamu dan tebakanmu benar…. Didalam sini sedang tumbuh calon anak kita sayang…Kau hamil."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Last Chapter ini akan sangat panjang….enjoyed!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **A**

 **S**

 **T**

 **.**

 **H**

 **O**

 **P**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya yang terdengar sangat ingin menghiburnya. Hal ini semakin membuat Luhan tersenyum getir menebak kalau dirinya memang semakin parah dan hanya ada sedikit harapan untuknya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak suka?" suara Sehun menginterupsi rasa sedih Luhan yang teramat karena kondisinya.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan mengeratkan tangan Sehun di perutnya. "Aku senang kau menghiburku seperti itu sayang, tapi kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku dan penyakit ini sudah sangat bersahabat." Katanya bersender nyaman di pelukan suaminya.

Kali ini Sehun yang tersenyum pahit, dia tahu Luhan akan berfikir kalau dia sedang menghibur dirinya dari penyakitnya. Andai saja benar dia hanya menghibur Luhan, mungkin Sehun akan sangat bahagia, tapi apa yang diberitahukan Kyuhyun setengah jam yang lalu adalah benar, istrinya sedang hamil dan sudah memasuki minggu kedelapan.

Sehun kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas istrinya sambil membuat gerakan penuh arti di perut Luhan "Aku tidak sedang menghiburmu Lu, kau memang sedang mengandung calon anakku, buah hati kita." Balas Sehun dengan suara meyakinkannya.

Sehun kemudian merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang, dia berbalik cepat menatap Sehun, seolah mencari kebenaran dari ucapan suaminya yang terasa nyata untuk didengarnya "Sehun…A-apa yang kau katakan? Apa aku benar-benar hamil?" tanyanya berkaca-kaca berharap Sehun tak tertawa setelah ini karena berhasil mengelabuinya.

Luhan kemudian menghangat melihat senyum Sehun yang terlihat bahagia namun penuh kecemasan didalamnya, dia kemudian semakin bahagia saat Sehun menganggukan pelan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan Luhan. "Kau hamil sayang."

 _Grep….!_

"Sehunnie astaga….. Ya Tuhan, aku-…aku hamil Sehunnie." Pekiknya menangis bahagia di pelukan suaminya yang juga memeluknya erat.

Setelahnya Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan menangis bahagia di pelukannya, tubuh istrinya yang begitu rapuh dan lemah kini harus kembali bertahan dan kuat karena ada janin yang sedang tumbuh didalamnya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa menurut Luhan terdengar lirih

"Sangat Sehun…Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahagia juga kan?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit di pelukan Sehun saat tak mendapat jawaban dari suaminya "Sehun…" katanya lagi memanggil Sehun yang hanya diam

Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Luhan erat

"Aku bahagia sayang…sangat bahagia…." Jawaban Sehun pun membuat istrinya tersenyum lega karena Sehun merespon pertanyaannya.

"Tapi maafkan aku Lu…Kita tidak bisa memiliki bayi kita lagi kali ini."

DEG!

Ucapan Sehun kemudian terdengar sangat mengerikan untuk Luhan, dia melepas cepat pelukan Sehun dan menatap suaminya yang terlihat memucat

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Kenapa kita tidak bisa memiliki bayi kita? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan merasa mual karena Sehun terlihat tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengatakan hal mengerikan itu.

"Kyuhyun mengatakan kita tidak boleh memiliki bayi ini sekarang Lu." Katanya terdengar putus asa

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Balas Luhan terdengar sangat marah

"Kau harus menjalani kemoterapi…Kau juga tidak dalam keadaan siap mengandung Lu, dan jangan lupakan kalau kau harus menjalani operasimu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu." Suara Sehun kali ini sedikit tinggi namun sepenuhnya bergetar frustasi memberitahu Luhan yang tampak sangat kecewa padanya.

Luhan hanya diam dan menutup kencang telinganya, dia tidak mau mendengar apapun alasan yang Sehun berikan, dia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun, kakinya sangat lemas dan kepalanya sangat sakit. Dia merasa seperti dibawa melayang oleh Sehun dan detik itu juga dia merasa Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kuat jatuh ke dasar jurang, rasanya sangat sakit dan sangat mengecewakan.

"Luhan…." Sehun terlihat panik melihat Luhan yang berjalan menjauh darinya

"Aku akan mempertahankan bayi ini…apapun untuk bayi ini." lirihnya terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Lu…Kau mau kemana-"

"LEPASKAN AKU SEHUN! AKU MAU PERGI…AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGAMBIL BAYIKU KALI INI."

"Kau masih belum stabil sayang, berbaringlah."

"LEPASKAN AKU…" teriaknya menjerit histeris dari Sehun yang menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Sayang aku mohon jangan seperti ini…" pinta Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan…

"LEPASKAN AKU SEHUN..!"

"LUHAN…!"

Dan suara bentakan Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan sedikit tenang, dia tak lagi meronta namun kali ini terduduk lemas memeluk erat kaki Sehun, memohon pada suaminya.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti bayiku Sehun…Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada bayiku Sehun..Aku-..aku tidak bisa kehilangan anakku lagi. Tidak lagi Sehunna…..aghhhhh!" katanya menjerit berlutut memohon pada Sehun.

"SESEORANG TOLONG KAMI…" Luhan merasa sangat frustasi karena Sehun tak memberikan jawaban untuknya, dia takut jika dia terlengah dia akan kehilangan bayinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dia tak kuat mendengar semua kesakitan yang diteriakan Luhan saat memohon padanya, dia tidak bisa menjawab Luhan bukan karena dia tidak mau, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa merespon permintaan Luhan yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan dirinya selamanya.

Dia kemudian membuka matanya dan menghapus cepat air matanya yang terus membasahi pipinya, setelahnya dia berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan.

"Hey…kenapa berteriak seperti itu hmmm." Ujar Sehun menghapus air mata ketakutan Luhan. Luhan masih terlalu marah dan kecewa untuk menatap Sehun, dia tidak mau mendengar permintaan Sehun yang terdengar konyol untuknya.

"Luhan…" suara lirih Sehun berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan, dia perlahan mendongak menatap suaminya dan hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak sangat menderita dan tak kalah sedih seperti dirinya.

"Sehunn.." secara refleks pun Luhan duduk di pangkuan suaminya dan menghapus air mata Sehun yang terus berjatuhan di pipinya

"Aku hampir menjerit seperti orang gila saat Kyuhyun memberitahuku kau hamil sayang, tapi kemudian aku hampir membunuhnya karena di saat yang sama dia mengatakan kalau kau tak boleh mengandung anak kita. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus memberitahumu. Karena aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan menyetujuinya, lalu dia memberitahuku jika kau tetap mempertahankan bayi kita, aku bisa kehilangan dirimu dan bayiku untuk yang kedua kalinya Lu…Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu Lu, tidak-..karena semua hal buruk yang telah aku perbuat padamu." lirihnya tertunduk dan terdengar sangat putus asa.

Luhan memeluk suaminya erat dan merasa menyesal mengira kalau ini semua adalah ide Sehun, mengira kalau Sehun tak menginginkan bayi mereka, dia menenangkan Sehun tetapi tetap pada pendiriannya untuk memiliki bayi mereka.

"Aku kuat Sehun….Aku lebih kuat jika ada kau dan bayi kita, aku mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan hidup karena kalian. Jadi bolehkah aku mengandung anakmu? Bolehkah aku memilikinya dan membesarkannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri?" pinta Luhan terdengar seperti omong kosong di telinganya sendiri, dia mungkin bisa bertahan sampai bayi mungilnya lahir ke dunia, tapi untuk membesarkannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri terdengar seperti mimpi untuknya.

Sehun melepas lembut pelukan Luhan dan menatap istrinya dengan sendu, dia mengusap air mata Luhan dan menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, Sehun sampai di bibir Luhan, melumatnya lembut bermaksud menghentikan isakan yang terus menerus keluar dari bibir mungil istrinya, dia kemudian melepaskan lumatannya dan membenarkan poni Luhan, menatap yakin jauh kedalam mata Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Kau boleh memiliki bayi kita Lu….Kita akan berjuang bersama."

"SEHUN..!"

Dan ucapan Sehun pun adalah sesuatu yang sangat Luhan syukuri, dia bersyukur suaminya tak lagi memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada bayi mereka. Dia bersyukur karena menyadari kenyataan kalau rasa cinta Sehun untuknya dan bayi mereka sama besar dengan apa yang ia rasakan untuk Sehun dan calon bayi mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kami memutuskan untuk mempertahankan bayi kami."

Setelah memastikan istrinya kembali beristirahat dan tertidur dikamar mereka. Sehun yang tanpa sepengetahun Luhan, diam-diam datang menemui Kyuhyun di rumah sakit dan memberitahu keputusan yang telah ia buat bersama Luhan.

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa melakukan itu." Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar keputusan kedua temannya yang terdengar begitu keras kepala dan tak mengerti resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan.

"Sehun...kalian bisa memiliki anak lagi saat Luhan sembuh nanti, untuk sekarang relakanlah bayi kalian."

Sehun hanya diam dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan frustasinya, dia kemudian menggeleng dan mengulangi keputusannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa-...Aku tidak bisa melihat istriku kembali merasa kehilangan jika aku memintanya menggugurkan bayi kami. Bayi itu penyemangatnya, dia bahkan berjanji akan bertahan karena bayi kami yang sedang tumbuh bersamanya. Aku mohon Kyu-..Aku mohon bantu kami. Aku tidak bisa memintanya melakukan hal mengerikan pada bayi kami."

Sehun tertunduk di meja Kyuhyun, merasa semuanya begitu memualkan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya berdenyit sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terutama hati dan pikirannya yang begitu kalut dan bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kyuhyun memandang iba sosok yang berada didepannya saat ini, dulu Sehun bahkan tak pernah mempedulikan Luhan. Semua tentang Luhan adalah hal yang paling ia benci, namun Sehun yang sekarang sedang terisak didepannya ini adalah sosok suami sekaligus calon ayahnya yang sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan istrinya dan calon bayi mereka.

Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lirih dan memegang pundak Sehun untuk memberi temannya ini kekuatan agar merasa tak terbebani dengan keputusan yang ia buat "Bawa Luhan _check up_ secepatnya, kita harus memastikan kalau dirinya dan calon bayi kalian sehat kan?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang kali ini berperan sebagai dokter terasa begitu menguatkan Sehun, Sehun mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa lega yang luar biasa karena Kyuhyun bersedia membantu kehamilan Luhan dengan kondisinya yang lemah seperti saat ini.

"Terimakasih Kyu...terimakasih..." ujarnya memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum haru karena masih ada kesempatan untuknya dan Luhan memiliki malaikat kecil ditenga-tengah keluarga mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara itu Luhan yang memang tidak benar-benar tertidur kembali membuka matanya dan melihat kepergian Sehun dari jendela kamarnya, dia tahu benar kemana suaminya pergi karena saat mengira Luhan telah tertidur, dia mendengar Sehun menghubungi Kyuhyun dan meminta untuk segera bertemu dengan dokter yang juga merupakan teman dekat mereka sewaktu di bangku sekolah dulu.

Luhan merasa khawatir Sehun akan terbujuk ucapan Kyuhyun yang pasti melarangnya untuk mempertahankan bayinya, dia ingin sekali berteriak menghentikan Sehun agar tak pergi menemui Kyuhyun, namun jauh dilubuk hartinya dia menyadari kalau dirinya juga membutuhkan dokter untuk menjaga kondisi bayinya yang sedang tumbuh di tubuh rapuh miliknya.

Dan untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk dan rasa khawatirnya, Luhan yang masih merasa sangat mual memaksakan diri untuk pergi kedapur dan membuat secangkir teh hangat agar perutnya berhenti mengeluarkan rasa tak enak yang bisa membuatnya muntah atau merasa sakikt di kepala.

Luhan sedang mengaduk tehnya asal dengan pikiran yang entah sedang berada dimana sampai sebuah suara yang terdengar panik memanggilnya.

"LUHAN...!"

Luhan terkesiap dan sedikit menoleh, berharap kalau dia tidak salah dengar, dia hafal benar suara yang memanggilnya dari arah pintu masuk itu. Suara yang selalu menghibur Luhan bahkan terlampau memanjakannya disaat dia sedang merasa sangat sendirian.

"Kyungie.." gumamnya meletakkan teh miliknya dan sedikit berlari ke pintu depan untuk melihat apakah benar yang memanggilnya adalah Kyungoo

"Luhan kau dimana?"

Suara itu semakin terdengar oleh Luhan, Luhan pun semakin berlari yakin kalau itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie...!" pekiknya menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo yang tampak terkejut namun sangat lega melihat Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Hey...Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku dengar dari bibi Kim kau pingsan lagi." Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Luhan dan memastikan majikan sekaligus teman dekatnya ini baik-baik saja.

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mulai merajuk membuat Kai sebal melihatnya "Iya...aku pingsan lagi, aku pingsan karena tak makan masakanmu Kyung." Ujar Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Mulai besok kau akan makan masakanku lagi lulu sayang. Aku akan memasak makanan sehat yang enak untukmu." Katanya membawa Luhan untuk duduk di sofa tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Kenapa kau pulang bulan madu lebih cepat Kyung?" tanya Luhan dibuat polos

"Ck..masih bertanya. Istriku seperti orang gila saat mendengar kau pingsan dia menangis meminta pulang karena tak ada satupun dari kau dan Sehun yang mengangkat ponsel kalian. Mengganggu saja." Gerutu Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendeliknya teramat tajam.

"Aku memang sakit Kyung." Katanya mengadu pada Kyungsoo yang kini memeluknya erat.

"Iya aku tahu Lu. Jangan dengarkan Kai. Dia memang menyebalkan."

"Kyungsoo..?"

Kali ini suara yang lebih berat menginterupsi membuat ketiga orang yang sedang bersantai di sofa menoleh ke arah kedatangannya.

"Sehun!"

Luhan pun dengan otomatis menghambur ke arah suaminya dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat, takut kalau suaminya kembali membawa kabar mengerikan tentang kondisi dirinya dan bayi mereka.

"Kenapa kau bangun hmmm." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan agak lama dan melepasnya menatap dalam ke istrinya yang tampak menunggu kabar darinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya berbisik penuh harap pada Sehun.

"Jangan banyak berfikir sayang." Balasnya merangkul pinggang kecil Luhan dan duduk bersama dengan pengantin baru yang terlihat bahagia.

"Hey kebetulan sekali kalian datang. Aku membeli banyak minuman, ayo kita minum." Sehun meletakkan beberapa botol soju dan minuman kaleng ke meja.

"Arh..."

Luhan meringis saat tangannya ditepis kencang oleh Sehun "Kecuali kau...kau tidak boleh minum sayang." Gemasnya mencubit kencang hidung Luhan dan membawa istrinya duduk di sofa membuat Luhan menggerutu kesal pada Sehun.

"Baguslah kau pulang Kyung. Istriku sangat manja tidak ada dirimu, dia terus merengek dan sangat keras kepala karena hanya akan makan masakanmu." Kekeh Sehun yang menurut Kyungsoo juga terlihat kacau dan berantakan tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat semakin memucat.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tanpa berbasa basi pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian terlihat berantakan." Kai membenarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan ikut memberi pernyataan pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami terlihat berantakan? Kami sedang sangat bahagia saat ini. Iya kan sayang?" tanya Luhan percaya diri pada Sehun yang hanya tersenyum lirih membalasnya.

"Kabar apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lebih fokus ke reaksi Sehun daripada Luhan.

"Aku hamil Kyung...Aku-..."

PRANG!

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan botol soju yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo terlepas begitu saja, Luhan meringis mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo dan Kai sama persis dengan yang Sehun berikan. Terlihat jika keduanya sangat tegang dan memucat. Kekecewaan Luhan semakin menjadi tatkala Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak mungkin-..." katanya menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Luhan tak suka menatap Kyungsoo yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan menakutkan

"Bagaimana bisa Lu? Minggu depan kau operasi. Sudah berapa lama usia bayimu?" kini Kai yang terdengar tak percaya dan ada nada menyalahkan Sehun yang tak pernah berhasil mengontrol dirinya jika berada di dekat Luhan sehingga membuat pria mungilnya harus kembali mengandung dengan kondisi lemah seperti sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku operasi? Aku akan bertahan!"

Suara Luhan meninggi dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk meminta bantuan, namun dirasa suaminya masih tak bersahabat dengannya membuatnya kesal dan berdiri untuk memberitahukan satu hal yang tak akan pernah Luhan sesali nantinya "Dengar! Aku tidak akan kehilangan bayiku lagi. Jadi jangan berfikir untuk melakukan hal mengerikan pada bayi tak berdosa ini." ujarnya bergetar dan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan yang tampak tegang karena kemarahan Luhan yang terdengar sangat ketakutan.

"Sehun…" Kyungsoo langsung memanggil Sehun untuk mendengar lebih jelas tentang Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan yang kembali terlihat sedih masuk kedalam kamarnya "Sehun!" panggilan Kyungsoo kali ini berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Ini salahku sampai dia harus mengandung buah hati kami disaat seperti ini. Ini salahku."

Sehun bergumam menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Walaupun dia mendapat dukungan dari Kyuhyun dia tahu benar Luhan akan kesakitan menahan penyakitnya dan semua hal yang bisa membuatnya tambah kesakitan dengan kehamilannya yang memasuki minggu kedelapan.

Sementara Kyungsoo langsung menghambur memeluk suaminya, dia tidak tahu harus bersedih atau bahagia, karena satu hal yang ia yakini Luhan akan mempertaruhkan segalanya bahkan nyawanya sekalipun untuk calon bayinya, "Luhan…" gumamnya terisak pelan di pelukan Kai yang juga terlihat pucat dan khawatir.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Sehun membawa Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan dokter spesialis terbaik yang akan menangani kasus istrinya.

"Sehun…"

Sehun yang sedang menggenggam Luhan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun pun sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum mengetahui kalau Luhan sedang tegang saat ini.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan hal mengerikan padamu dan bayi kita sayang. Tidak perlu takut." Bisiknya menguatkan Luhan dan merangkul pinggang Luhan agar berjalan berdekatan dengannya. Luhan sedikit tenang saat Sehun membisikan hal menenangkan untuknya, dan setelahnya Luhan bersedia melakukan apapun asal tidak melukai apalagi sampai membuat calon bayinya tersakiti.

Cklek!

"Ah…Kalian sudah datang." Kyuhyun berdiri menyambut Sehun dan Luhan mempersilahkan keduanya duduk untuk bicara

"Luhan, kau bisa ikut dengan suster Kim, dia akan membawamu untuk melakukan beberapa tes terakhir sebelum jadwal operasimu." Katanya memperkenalkan suster yang sudah bersiap disampingnya untuk membawa Luhan menjalani beberapa tes.

"Bayiku.." gumamnya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan menatap cemas suaminya.

"Ah tentu saja…kami juga akan memeriksa kondisi kandunganmu Luhan, tenang saja."

Luhan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lega mendengar mereka juga akan memeriksa calon bayinya.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya sekilas "Jangan khawatir sayang, aku menunggu disini." Gumamnya menguatkan Luhan

Dan setelahnya Luhan pun mengikuti kemana dia harus menjalani serangkaian tes sebelum dirinya melakukan operasi minggu depan.

"Luhan terlihat kelelahan."

Sehun menghela pelan nafasnya dan tertawa pahit melihat Kyuhyun "Semalam dia bertengkar hebat dengan Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk menggugurkan bayinya, hidungnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah dan tak lama dia jatuh pingsan."

"Kenapa kau tak langsung membawanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menebak kalau kondisi Luhan saat ini jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Dia bilang tidak mau menemuimu saat terlihat pucat, dia takut kau memintaku untuk menggugurkan bayi kami Kyu." Balas Sehun terdengar putus asa.

"Sangat terlihat kalau dia menghindariku." Gumam Kyuhyun memberitahu Sehun.

"Lusa dia sudah harus dirawat, kami harus memantau keadannya sebelum operasinya dilakukan. Hasil tesnya hari ini akan menentukan 70% kemungkinan berhasil atau tidaknya dia melewati masa kritisnya nanti. Aku akan menemui dokter Shin, dia yang akan melakukan operasi pada istrimu. Tunggu lah diruang perawatan,. Luhan akan berada disana." Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sehun sekilas dan kemudian keluar dari ruangannya untuk menemui dokter Shin, dokter spesialis syaraf dan penyakit dalam yang akan mengoperasi Luhan.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun pun, Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat Luhan yang sedang menjalani testnya, dia terus berjalan dan berhenti di ruang tes sampai dahinya mengernyit tak mendapati istrinya melakukan tes di tempat biasa dia menjalani tes.

"Permisi, istriku, Oh Luhan, dia seharusnya berada disini menjalani tes, kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Sehun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ah..tuan Oh sudah selesai menjalani tes nya, dia kelelahan dan sedang beristirahat di ruang perawatan lantai tiga."

Sehun pun langsung berlari menaiki lift saat mengetahui kondisi Luhan yang kembali merasa lelah.

"Sayang..hey sayang."

Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tampak kelelahan dan kini sedang dipasangkan infus di tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku kelelahan lagi." Gumam Luhan memegang lembut pipi Sehun yang terasa dingin.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku Lu."

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan memegan tangan Sehun yang sedang mengusap wajahnya "Aku hanya lelah sayang."

Dan tak lama Luhan tertidur akibat efek obat yang diberikan kepadanya, kentara sekali terlihat kalau istrinya sedang menahan sakit karena seluruh wajahnya memucat dan berkeringat.

"Apa anda tuan Oh Sehun?"

Sebuah suara bertanya membuat Sehun yang sedang mencemaskan Luhan menoleh sekilas dan kembali menggenggam tangan istrinya "Aku suaminya." Balas Sehun yang tak mempedulikan siapapun yang berada di ruangan ini kecuali istrinya.

"Saya Shin Han Dong, dokter yang akan memimpin operasi istri anda, apa bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ini mengenai hasil tes akhir dan kondisi istri anda."

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, sebenarnya ia enggan untuk mendengarkan semua yang akan dikatakan dokter Shin, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti seluruh saran yang diberikan dokter untuk kesembuhan Luhan.

Sehun mengecup lama dahi Luhan dengan sayang, dia kemudian berbalik arah menghadap dokter Shin "Baiklah, kita bicara."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun sedang melangkah kembali menuju kamar Luhan, seluruh hatinya hancur mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter Shin tentang kondisi Luhan.

" _Apa kau melihat benjolan yang ada di jaringan Glia istri anda? Awalnya dia tidak mengganggu sistem saraf dan pergerakan Luhan, namun ini berubah menjadi berbahaya karena terus membesar dan efek radiasi dari kemoterapi yang ia jalani. Jaringan ini mengikat sel saraf dan saraf tulang belakang, itulah mengapa dia selalu terlihat kelelahan dan mengalami muntah serta sakit kepala yang hebat"._

Sehun berjalan sangat terhuyung karena kakinya melangkah sendiri tanpa arah mengetahui kemungkinan operasi Luhan berhasil hanya 40%

 _Tapi bagaimana dengan operasinya? Semua akan baik-baik saja kan? Istriku akan sembuh total? Benarkan?_

" _Tergantung pada kondisinya saat operasi pengangkatan tumor dilakukan, jika dia stabil mungkin kami bisa mengangkat benjolan ini dari otaknya, tapi kemungkinan Luhan dalam kondisi stabil hanya 30% mengingat janin yang dikandungnya juga mempengaruhi kondisi istri anda."_

Sehun terdiam di pintu masuk ruang perawatan Luhan, dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan istrinya. Berkali-kali dia menarik nafas namun berkali-kali pula dia gagal karena setiap ia mencoba mengembuskan nafasnya ada sesuatu yang mencengkram hatinya dengan erat membuat dia merasa sangat sakit dan ketakutan.

 _Apa yang terjadi jika kondisi istirku memburuk selama operasi berlangsung?_

 _Dia akan mengalami koma. Dan kemungkinan paling buruk kita akan kehilangan Istri anda jika kondisinya drop saat operasinya berjalan._

Brak!

"Luhan…" lirihnya yang kini terjatuh ke lantai dengan tangan yang masih memegang _knop_ pintu kamar Luhan.

"Lu….." ringisnya menggigit erat bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa membuat Luhan mendengarnya.

Sehun merasa dirinya sedang menjalani hukuman dari Tuhan karena seluruh perbuatan buruk yang ia lakukan pada Luhan di waktu lalu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu yang Sehun inginkan hanya melihat Luhan kesakitan dan menderita, kemudian setelah dia menyadari semua kesalahannya, Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan kejinya karena saat ini istrinya sedang mengalami kesakitan luar biasa yang harus ia rasakan sendiri tanpa bisa berbagi dengannya. Sehun rela jika Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara apapun tapi tidak melalui Luhan, dia tidak bisa melihat kondisi Luhan yang terus memburuk dan selalu merasa kesakitan setiap waktu.

"Maafkan aku Lu…" isaknya kuat masih menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek!_

Beberapa menit setelah bertarung dengan rasa kalutnya, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri agar selalu bisa bersama Luhan, menenangkan dan menguatkan istrinya, meski dirinya sudah hancur dengan semua kemungkinan tentang kesembuhan Luhan.

"Sehun…kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan yang sedang disuapi Kyungsoo cemberut memprotes dirinya.

"Banyak yang harus diurus sayang. Bagaimana dirimu apa merasa lebih baik?" Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan.

"Masakan Kyungie selalu membuatku lebih baik." Gumamnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Apapun aku lakukan agar dimaafkan." Kekeh Kyungsoo mengingat pertengkaran hebatnya tentan kondisi Luhan semalam.

"Kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Luhan mengingatkan Kyungsoo dan masih memeluk suaminya erat, tak mau melepaskan Sehun.

"Setelah aku makan, kita pulang kan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit berbisik pada Sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam ke arah Luhan, dia kemudian tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya "Mulai malam ini kita akan menginap disini sayang."

"Kenapa mulai hari ini? Bukankah lusa aku baru menginap disini?" Tanya Luhan memprotes Sehun.

"Itu karena kami harus memastikan kondisimu stabil dan tak kelelahan lagi Lu.."

Sehun bersyukur melihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan Luhan tepat waktu, membuatnya tak perlu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Luhan marah atau takut.

"Tapi…"

"Kami sudah memeriksa calon bayimu, dia sangat sehat..jadi tidak ada alasan untukmu menolak kan?"

Luhan mendelik sebal pada Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat membawa tangan Sehun ke perutnya "Bayi kita sehat." Gumamnya mendongak melihat Sehun yang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit berharap dia dan keluarga kecilnya dapat segera berkumpul bersama.

"Baiklah…aku akan tinggal disini, lagipula kamar ini nyaman." Gumam Luhan membuat seluruh yang berada di ruangannya tersenyum lega karena dirinya tak merengek meminta pulang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah melewati seminggu yang menegangkan, hari dimana Luhan akan menjalani operasi pun tiba, Luhan sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi didalam ruang operasi nanti, entah dirinya akan kembali melihat Sehun atau hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Sehun yang terlihat sama pucatnya dengan dirinya. Luhan kemudian mengarahkan tangannya mengusap pipi Sehun yang sedari tadi terlihat cemas sebelum reaksi obat bius membuatnya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Lirihnya memberitahu suaminya yang keadaanya lebih buruk dari keadaannya sendiri.

Sehun tak membalas apapun, dia hanya terus menggenggam Luhan dan berusaha terlihat kuat didepan istrinya yang selama dalam masa perawatan tak pernah benar-benar dalam kondisi stabil "Aku dan bayi kita bergantung padamu sayang. Bertahanlah."

Luhan pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur karena efek obat bius yang disuntikan padanya.

"Berdoalah."

Tak lama Kyuhyun dan beberapa dokter yang akan ikut melakukan operasi pada Luhan memasuki ruang perawatan Luhan dan membawa Luhan masuk ke ruang operasi meninggalkan Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai yang hanya bisa berdoa agar Luhan bisa bertahan dan kembali bersama mereka.

"Kyu…" Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mendorong Luhan menuju ruang operasi, Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat kea rah Sehun yang luar biasa pucat dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Aku mohon selamatkan Luhan." Lirihnya tercekat menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatnya stabil selama operasinya berjalan, dia terikat janji padaku. Aku berjanji akan membuat bayinya lahir dengan selamat asal dia bertahan pada operasinya kali ini. Tenang dan berdoalah untuknya."

Sehun kemudian melepas Luhan dengan tak rela memasuki ruang operasi, bagaimana bisa tenang jika semalam Luhan kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan terus menjerit kesakitan, Sehun bahkan ingin sekali membawa Luhan pergi dari rumah sakit dan menenangkan istrinya dengan caranya sendiri, namun dia tahu itu sama sekali tidak membantu Luhan, justru sebaliknya Luhan akan semakin kelelahan dan kesakitan.

Tanpa sadar pun Sehun melewati Kai yang sedang memeluk erat Kyungsoo yang terus bergetar, kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini sementara istrinya berjuang hidup mati didalam sana. Bukan hanya istrinya, calon bayi mereka juga sedang berjuang didalam sana. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tak berguna karena sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk istri dan calon bayi mereka.

Sehun terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah gereja kecil yang terdapat di rumah sakit, dia kemudian memasuki gereja tersebut dengan sedikit terhuyung menebak dan mengira-ngira apakah istrinya bertahan didalam sana.

Brak!

Sehun terjatuh, berlutut dan terisak, dirinya kemudian memejamkan matanya mengucap doa agar Tuhan memberikan kelancaran untuk operasi yang sedang Luhan jalani.

"Tuhan….Maafkan aku yang tak pernah bersyukur atas apa yang engkau berikan."

 _Bagaimana kondisinya?_

 _Kesadaran pasien menurun._

"Aku mengabaikan seseorang yang dengan bodohnya begitu tulus mencintaiku tanpa cela sedikitpun, aku menyakitinya dengan keji, merendahkannya dan membuatnya merasa terhina."

 _Dokter, kita tidak bisa meneruskannya kesadaran pasien menurun karena kondisi janin melemah._

 _Kita teruskan..! jika berhenti seperti ini kita bisa kehilangan pasien._

"Sekarang dia harus menanggung akibat dari kejahatan yang aku buat. Dia sedang berjuang didalam sana bersama calon malaikat kecil kami Tuhan, bantulah pria mungilku melewati masa kritisnya"

 _Semua tanda-tanda vital melemah, tekanan darah turun, denyut jantung melemah. Pasien kehilangan kesadarannya._

"Aku mohon selamatkan Luhan dan bayiku Tuhan."

 _Luhan….!_

"Aku mohon…Aku mohon bertahanlah sayang"

 _Tiiit…_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **L**

 **A**

 **S**

 **T**

 **.**

 **H**

 **O**

 **P**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek….!

Sehun baru saja memasuki rumahnya setelah mengurusi urusan bisnisnya yang sangat menyita waktu dan tenaganya, namun hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena merasa sangat lelah, ada sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya terus terganggu dan saat membuka pintu

Grep..!

"APPA…!"

Panggilan putra tunggalnya Oh Haowen membuatnya rasa lelahnya hilang seketika.

"Lihat jagoan ayah yang sangat tampan." Sehun menciumi bergantian pipi Haowen dengan gemas.

"Appa kenapa sudah pulang?" Tanya Haowen saat Sehun membawanya ke sofa dan menciumi seluruh wajah putra tunggalnya.

"Appa rindu pada jagoan appa nak." Katanya mencium telak bibir Haowen yang kini sudah mulai membengkak karena ulah Sehun.

"Jadi tidak merindukanku?"

Dan suara yang menjadi alasan utama Sehun pulang lebih cepat kerumah pun menginterupsi, terlihat istrinya yang begitu sempurna berdiri mengenakan apron favoritnya sambil berkacak pinggang memarahi Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu sayang."

Sehun pun langsung membiarkan Haowen kembali bermain dan segera berlari menuju istrinya yang terlihat cantik walau terlihat lelah dan pucat.

"Apa kau sudah minum obatmu?" Tanya Sehun mengelap keringat diwajah Luhan.

"Kau harusnya menciumku bukan menanyakan obat mengerikan itu."

"Ah begitu….baiklah sayangku."

Dan tanpa ragu pun, Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan dan melumat lembut bibir istrinya mengabaikan Haowen yang menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Jadi apa kau sudah minum obatmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya sambil mengusap bibir Luhan yang tampak basah karena ciumannnya barusan.

"Sudah sayang."

"Apa kau kembali merasakan sakit?" Tanya Sehun yang kentara sekali terlihat cemas.

"Hmm…sedikit." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun.

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat sayang."

"Aku tahu, jangan terlalu mencemaskan aku."

Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi Luhan yang walaupun berhasil melewati masa kritisnya lima tahun yang lalu harus kembali merasakan tumor yang telah berubah menjadi kanker otak yang menghinggapi tubuh rapuhnya.

Selesai menjalani operasi lima tahun yang lalu, dokter memprediksi bahwa Luhan hanya akan bertahan paling lama enam bulan. Namun entah karena keajaiban Tuhan atau karena tekad Luhan untuk bertahan hidup sangat tinggi, dia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang bahkan tanpa kesulitan melahirkan malaikat kecil mereka secara normal.

Namun keduanya harus kembali menerima kenyataan pahit tatkala Luhan didiagnosa mengidap kanker otak stadium tiga enam bulan yang lalu. Semenjak operasi Luhan memang masih sering merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat, namun tepat enam bulan yang lalu, Luhan harus sampai dirawat di rumah sakit karena sakit kepalanya tak kunjung reda, dan saat itu juga tumor yang masih berpotensi tumbuh di otak Luhan kini berubah menjadi kanker otak yang ganas dan dengan cepat mempengaruhi kondisi tubuh Luhan yang kian memburuk.

"Sehun…jangan lupa untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Ziyu malam nanti, kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Luhan yang sedang dipapah Sehun memberitahu suaminya yang tampak bingung "Kenapa memberitahuku? Undangan itu atas nama Haowen, iya kan nak?"

"Haowen tidak mau datang kesana, Ziyu menyebalkan."

Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh mendengar keluhan putra mereka yang kesal Karena kalah bermain game dengan putra Kai dan Kyungsoo, Kim Ziyu.

"Apa kau kesal karena dia lebih hebat bermain futsal darimu nak?"

"Tidak...! Pokonya Haowen tidak akan datang."

"Dan Ziyu sudah bilang tidak akan meniup lilin kalau jagoan eomma tidak datang. Apa kau tega melihat Ziyu ditertawakan teman-teman kalian?" Luhan memberitahu putranya yang mau bagaimanapun selalu bilang kesal pada putra Kyungsoo, dia akan selalu berakhir mengalah dan selalu menjaga Ziyu.

"Baiklah Haowen datang. Tapi sebental saja. Eomma harus istilahat."

Dan putra mungilnya pun berlari lucu menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang memandangnya bersyukur karena diberikan putra yang begitu lucu dan pintar.

"Haowen bahkan tahu kalau aku sakit." Gumamnya memeluk Sehun dan bersandar nyaman dipelukan Sehun yang hanya tersenyum lirih mendengarnya.

"Kami menjagamu sayang." Balas Sehun bergumam membenarkan pelukan Luhan disandarannya. Bagaimana putra mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan ibunya, Haowen kecil pernah melihat Luhan yang sangat kesakitan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia menangis hebat saat ibunya tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit, hal itu membuatnya selalu memperhatikan Luhan dan tak suka kalau ibunya terlalu banyak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat putra kita tumbuh besar Sehunna."

"Tentu kau akan melihatnya tumbuh besar sayangku."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhan...bangun sayang, kita harus bersiap pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Ziyu."

Sehun sedang membangunkan Luhan yang tampak tertidur dengan nyenyak, awalnya dia ragu untuk membangunkan istrinya atau tidak, tapi karena Luhan memintanya untuk membangunkannya dan karena Haowen yang keras kepala tidak mau datang jika Luhan tidak ikut, maka Sehun dengan berat hati sedang membangunkan istrinya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Sayang...mana Haowen?"

"Kenapa kau berkeringat? Apa sakitnya sedang terasa?" Sehun pun membantu Luhan bersandar di ranjang mereka dan menghapus keringat yang membanjiri wajah istrinya.

"Dingin..."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar jawaban Luhan, bagaimana bisa istrinya kedinginan sementara seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat dan cuaca diluar begitu panas, Sehun bahkan sama sekali tak menyalakan ac dikamarnya karena ingin Luhan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sayang apa kau sedang kesakitan? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sehun sudah menggendong Luhan, namun Luhan menggeleng dan meronta dari dekapan Sehun.

"Aku ingin ke pesta Ziyu... aku merindukannya." Luhan pun turun dari gendongan suaminya dan berjalan terhuyung menuju lemari pakaian nya

"Aku harus pakai apa? Bagaimana ini bajuku tidak ada yang bagus." Luhan memilah milih pakaiannya dengan asal, membuat Sehun tersenyum lirih karena sangat menyadari kalau istrinya sedang tak fokus dan sedang merasa kesakitan.

Dia pun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mendudukan istrinya di kursi rias, sementara dirinya mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan Luhan, merasa menemukan yang cocok untuk Luhan, Sehun kembali menghampiri istrinya dan membuka pakaian yang Luhan kenakan, dia dengan sabar memakaikan baju untuk istrinya yang terlihat sangat lemas bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat tangan.

"Sehun..." ujarnya merona saat Sehun melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memakaikan pakaian yang cocok untuk istrinya.

"Jangan memanggilku Lu, aku bukan tipe penyabar." Gumam Sehun menolak menatap wajah Luhan yang diyakininya sedang luar biasa sangat cantik jika merona, yang bisa membuat dia kehilangan pertahanan dirinya dan dengan tidak tahu diri kembali memasuki istrinya.

"Selesai."

Setelah memakaikan syal di leher Luhan, Sehun kembali menatapnya dan mencium bibir istrinya sekilas.

"Sehun...ini kan musim panas." Protes Luhan hendak melepaskan syalnya.

"Pakai atau kau tak boleh pergi." Katanya mengancam Luhan membuat Luhan mencibir kesal.

"Aku tidak mau kedinginan." Gumam Sehun mengusak lembut kepala Luhan.

"Aku tahu sayang. Gomawo." Ujarnya berjinjit dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher suaminya, setelahnya dia mencoba untuk menguasai bibir Sehun dengan melumatnya cepat, Sehun tersenyum merasakan usaha istrinya, dia kemudian merengkuh pinggang ramping istrinya dan dalam sekejap menguasai ciuman Luhan dan membawa keduanya merasakan sensasi yang selalu menyenangkan.

Sehun mungkin akan kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya kalau saja.

"EOMMA... APPA..! AYO KITA BELANGKAT..KITA TELAMBAT."

Putra tampan mereka tidak tiba-tiba datang dan memasang tampang sangat kesal.

"Astaga nak..." Luhan sedikit mendorong Sehun karena terkejut mendapati Haowen dikamar mereka.

"Anak ini...kau bilang tidak mau datang." Sehun kembali menyindir Haowen, membuat putranya menghentak hentakan kencang kakinya tanda dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Araseo...araseo... kita berangkat tampan." Kekeh Sehun merangkul pinggang Luhan berjalan mendekati putranya dan kemudian menggendong Haowen ke pelukannya

"Anak manja..." gumam Sehun mencium bibir Haowen yang masih mengerucut.

"Eomma...!"

Luhan pun hanya tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah suami dan putranya yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia dan hidup.

DEG!

Luhan sedikit mencengkram tangan Sehun karena merasa sakit dikepalanya datang secara berlebihan membuatnya bisa kapan saja kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _Jangan sekarang...aku mohon jangan sekarang." Gumamnya menguatkan diri sendiri_.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya membuat Luhan mengangguk cepat dan meminta Sehun untuk terus berjalan.

"Ayo pergi...kita terlambat."

Dan dengan ragu pun, Sehun akhirnya membawa Luhan dan Haowen ke pesta ulang tahun Ziyu dan berniat untuk segera membawa pulang istrinya untuk beristirahat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ting...Tong...!

Tak lama Sehun sampai dirumah Kai dan segera menekan bel rumah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Cklek...!

"HAOWEN...!"

Terlihat seorang pria kecil tak jauh berbeda dari Haowen memekik dan memeluk seseorang yang tampaknya sangat ia tunggu.

"Ish lepaskan... nanti dilihat banyak orang. Dan lagi kau harus memanggilku hyung. tidak sopan!" Gerutu Haowen membuat kedua orang tuanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dengan heran. Bagaimana mereka tidak heran, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah Ziyu, putra mereka berbicara banyak hal tentang pria cantik yang hanya berbeda setahun darinya itu. Namun saat bertemu dengan Ziyu, Haowen berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Dia benar-benar memiliki sifatmu sayang." Bisik Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku rasa juga begitu." Gumam Sehun terkekeh membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"Aku mau masuk." Katanya dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Ziyu dan melenggang masuk meninggalkan Ziyu yang tampak sebal dengan pria yang sudah ia katakan akan menjadi suaminya di masa depan.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutunya membuat Luhan berjongkok menenangkan Ziyu yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun anak eomma." Luhan tiba-tiba memcium pipi Ziyu membuat Ziyu tersenyum senang.

"Lulu eomma." Katanya memeluk Luhan erat.

"Ayo kita masuk. Jangan hiraukan sikap hyung mu. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk ke pesta ulang tahunmu sayang." Katanya mengusak rambut Ziyu memberitahu.

"Alaseo eomma. Ayo kita masuk."

Ziyu pun kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan lalu menggandeng senang kedua orang tua Haowen menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hey lulu sayang."

Kyungsoo yang sedang menciumi pipi Haowen pun berlari menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa kau terlihat pucat lu?" Gumam Kyungsoo memeriksa seluruh wajah Luhan yang berwarna putih pucat dan berkeringat.

"Aku baik Kyung...ayo kita tiup lilin. Lihat anakku, dia berdiri disamping Kai berharap akan disuapi Ziyu nantinya." Kekeh Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya tak berhasil.

"Kyungie... setelah acara putramu aku aka beristirahat." Tambahnya menenangkan Kyungsoo yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Baiklah...kita selesaikan cepat acara ini." Kyungsoo pun mengambil alih Luhan dan mengerling Sehun yang juga tampak kelelahan.

Dan tak lama Kyungsoo membawa Luhan ke ruang utama, Ziyu dengan bantuan Kai pun terlihat bersemangat menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan tak lama

 _Fuhhh...!_

Ziyu pun meniup lilinnya dan terdengar tepuk riuh dari para tamu undangan. MC pun meminta Ziyu untuk memberikan dua potongan kue pertama pada orang yang spesial untuknya, terlihat Kai dan Haowen yang yakin kalau kue pertama Ziyu untuk mereka, namun dugaan mereka salah besar, karena kini kaki mungil Ziyu tengah berjalan lucu mendekati Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Eomma dan Lulu eomma. Kue peltama Ziyu untuk kalian...aaaa."

Ziyu bukan hanya memberikan kue pertamanya untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan, dia bahkan menyuapi keduanya dengan sayang, hal itu membuat para tamu bertepuk haru karena tahu benar kalau Ziyu memang sangat menyayangi ibunya dan ibu Haowen.

"Gomawo cantik. Eomma sangat bahagia." Kyungsoo mencium bibir putranya yang terlihat mengerucut karena dikatakan cantik.

"Ziyu harus tumbuh dengan sehat dan bantu eomma menjaga Haowen hyung ya?" Kini Luhan yang memeluk prianl kecil yang lebih mirip dengannya dibanding dengan orang tuanya sendiri.

"Ne eomma..."

Dan setelahnya pun,Ziyu memberikan kue untuk Kai, Sehun dan Haowen yang tampak cemburu karena kue pertama bukan untuk mereka.

"Anakmu sangat lucu Kyung..."

"Putramu yang selalu membuatnya terlihat lucu Lu."

Dan keduanya pun menatap sayang pada buah hati mereka masing-masing yang terlihat sangat lucu bahkan ketika yang satu sedang merajuk dan satu sedang membujuk.

"Kyungsoo...!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan begitu berbinar mendapati Xiumin, teman dekatnya datang ke acara ulang tahunnya.

"Baozi...!' Balasnya memekik namum tak meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kyungieee...temui temanmu. Aku baik-baik saja." Bisik Luhan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya ragu.

"Cepat Kyung.." katanya memaksa membuat Kyungsoo mendesah pelan.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mengangguk mengerti.

Deg...!

Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya, rasa sakit itu kembali Luhan rasakan, namun kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya,membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung mencari pegangan.

"Sayang..?"

Dan ketika suara yang paling ia sukai memanggilnya, semua hanya terdengar samar untuknya, Luhan mencoba mencari suara Sehun, namun semuanya berputar dan terlalu samar untuk dia lihat.

DEG..!

Dan ketika rasa sakit menyakitkan itu kembali ia rasakan, Luhan menyerah... dia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang lebih banyak dan lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Semua tiba-tiba berputar dan seluruh pandangannya menjadi buram.

"Luhan...!"

Dan suara suaminya yang memanggil namanya dengan cemas adalah hal yang terakhir Luhan dengar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **tiit...tiit...**_

 _ **tiit...tiit...**_

Hanya terdengar suara alat deteksi jantung di ruangan intensive di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Terlihat satu pria cantik yang tampak lemah dengan seluruh alat penunjang kehidupan yang dipasangkan hampir di seluruh tubuhnya.

Pria cantik itu tidak sendirian, sejak tiga jam yang lalu saat dia dibaringkan di ruang ICU, suaminya selalu menemaninya dan menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang terasa dingin.

Mungkin jika kita melihat secara langsung, Luhan memang yang paling menderita disini, namun jika kita lihat lebih mendalam lagi, Luhan tidak menanggung semua rasa kesakitannya sendiri, Sehun mungkin bisa dibilang yang paling merasakan sakit teramat karena tiga jam yang lalu, dokter yang menangani Luhan mengatakan kalau istrinya sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk bertahan lebih lama. Dan selama tiga jam itu pula, Sehun menahan rasa gundahnya dan lebih memilih untuk bersama Luhan dan menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat istrinya bangun nanti.

Sehun sedang membaringkan wajahnya di antara lengan Luhan, sampai dia merasakan pergerakan di genggamannya bergerak.

Sehun langsung mendongak dan bersyukur melihat Luhan yang sedang membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya di ruangan tempatnya dirawat.

"Sehun..." paraunya memanggil suaminya.

"Hey sayang..." gumam Sehun mengusap lembut dahi Luhan yang berkeringat.

"Apa aku pingsan lagi?" Katanya bertanya pada Sehun dengan sangat lemah.

"Hmmm... tapi kau akan baik-baik saja disini sayang." Katanya tersenyum menahan perih memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat sangat lemah.

Luhan tersenyum menggeleng lemah dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia mengusap wajah Sehun yang juga terasa dingin karena cemas.

"Aku lelah sayang." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun dengan air mata yang sudah menetes di wajahnya, dia terus menelusuri wajah suaminya, takut kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat pria yang paling ia cintai ini.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu." Katanya memegang tangan Luhan yang sedang menelusuri wajahnya.

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku sudah tidak ada harapan sayang, dan aku lelah merasakan semua rasa sakit ini."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Lu, aku-..aku akan mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu." Sehun terlihat tegang dengan ucapan Luhan yang menyatakan dirinya menyerah terhadap penyakitnya.

"Sakit Sehunnie…aku tidak bisa lagi," gumam Luhan yang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kalau begitu bertahanlah untukku, tidak-…untuk Haowen, anak kita membutuhkanmu Lu, dia bahkan menangis tak henti saat melihatmu pingsan tadi." Ujar Sehun mencari semua kemungkinan yang bisa membuat Luhan mengerti.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, dia memiliki ayah yang hebat dan akan menyayanginya dengan hidupnya."

"CUKUP LU..! jangan bicara seolah kau akan meninggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa." Sehun menaikkan suaranya dan bergetar hebat karena ketakutan Luhan akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Maaf sayang." Lirih Luhan yang kembali merasakan sakit yang mulai tak tertahankan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah…..relakan aku Sehun, aku mohon." Pintanya mencengkram lengan Sehun yang terasa begitu tegang.

Sehun sudah terlihat marah, dia menghapus cepat air matanya dan menatap tajam istrinya yang terlihat semakin melemah.

"Bagiamana bisa-…bagaimana bisa aku membesarkan Haowen sendirian? Bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya tumbuh sementara saat dia tersenyum, dia akan mengingatkanku padamu. Bagaimana bisa?...bagaimana bisa aku menatap putra kita saat yang aku lihat adalah matamu. Aku tidak bisa Lu…Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut sayang." Katanya histeris membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah dan tak rela untuk meninggalkan suami dan anaknya.

Luhan menatap suaminya dengan samar karena semua mulai kembali terlihat gelap untuknya, dia kemudian kembali mengusap wajah Sehun dan tersenyum kepadanya "Maafkan aku Sehun.. Aku mohon." Lirihnya kembali membuat Sehun merasa frustasi dan tak rela.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sayang….aku mohon." Lirih Sehun memohon pada Luhan.

Luhan tak membalas apapun karena sedang mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya "Pindahkan aku keruang perawatan biasa Sehun, aku ingin melihat putraku….untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"ARGHHH…..!"

Sehun kemudian berjalan menjauh menjaga jarak dengan Luhan kemudian menjerit pilu memukulkan tangannya ke dinding untuk menyalurkan rasa ketakutannya yang luar biasa, Luhan menatap suaminya lirih dan ikut terisak menyadari kalau waktunya untuk bersama dengan suaminya sampai mereka tua hanya harapan yang tak mungkin terwujud.

"ARGHHHHH….!"

Sehun kembali menjerit dan terisak tak kuasa menanggung semua rasa pedihnya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Eomma…..!"

Haowen yang hampir tiga hari tak bisa menemui Luhan, sangat bahagia saat Kyungsoo membawanya ke rumah sakit. Luhan pun yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa, terbangun mendengar suara putranya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Haowennie.." katanya berusaha memeluk Haowen namun gagal karena dirinya sangat lemas. Dengan bantuan Kai, Haowen pun dibawa naik ke ranjang Luhan dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Eomma….Haowen rindu." Lirihnya memeluk erat sang ibu yang terlihat sangat tak berdaya.

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya erat dan kembali terisak menyadari tak bisa memeluk putranya lagi dan tak bisa melihat putranya tumbuh besar.

"Ha-..Haowen." lirih Luhan memanggil putranya.

"Ummh…kenapa eomma menangis?" tanya Haowen menyadari kalau ibunya sedang terisak dan terlihat sangat sedih.

"Haowen sayang apa kau mau berjanji pada eomma?" tanya Luhan menciumi seluruh wajah putranya.

"Ne..apapun eomma." Katanya menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan di wajah ibunya.

"Haowen mau kan menjaga appa untuk eomma? Pastikan ayahmu tidak terlambat makan, tidak kelelahan dan jangan membuat ayahmu merasa kesepian. Haowen mau kan?" katanya menatap Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan bertanya pada Haowen yang tampak bingung.

"Memangnya eomma mau kemana?" tanya Haowen tak mengerti.

"Eomma akan pergi jauh dan beristirahat sayang."

"Haowen ingin ikut eomma." Katanya mulai menangis menyadari Luhan akan segera pergi.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan kembali tersenyum "Kau harus menjaga appa untuk eoma nak. Eomma akan selalu menjaga dan mengawasi Haowen di tempat eomma yang baru nanti nak" katanya meyakinkan Haowen yang masih menangis.

"Kau mau kan sayang?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada Haowen.

Haowen yang tak tega melihat ibunya memohon pun, hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum menatap ibunya "Haowen akan menjaga appa untukmu eomma."

"Anak pintar….Haowen pintar…Anakku.."

Luhan pun tiba-tiba mendekap erat Haowen dan menangis sejadinya menyadari kalau dia benar-benar kehabisan waktu untuk bersama putranya.

"Kyungie…aku mohon jaga anakku." Pinta Luhan memekik pada Kyungsoo yang tampak hancur mendengarkan semua pesan Luhan untuk putranya.

Kai pun kembali menggendong Haowen dan membawa Haowen untuk keluar ruangan karena menyadari Luhan sudah mulai lemah dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sehun…" katanya memanggil Sehun yang semenjak memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke ruang perawatan biasa hanya banyak diam dan tak bicara, Luhan tahu benar jika suaminya sedang marah padanya dan dia tahu benar apa ada yang dipikiran Sehun saat ini.

"Ya sayang aku disini." Balas Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengusap lembut tangan istrinya.

"Aku rasa aku kehabisan waktu." Lirihnya berusaha tertawa namun gagal karena air mata yang kembali keluar menduluinya.

"Kau kuat sayang." Gumam Sehun yang juga sama sekali tak bisa menahan rasa pedihnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam menggenggam erat tangan suaminya.

"Aku punya permintaan yang harus kau tepati sayang." Lirih Luhan yang merasa kesadarannya mulai tak wajar.

"Katakan hmmm." Balas Sehun mengusap dahi Luhan yang terus berkeringat.

"Kau harus menemani Haowen sampai dia menikah nanti. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya dan kau tak boleh membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat aku kecil dulu. Aku ingin kau menyayanginya sampai ada yang menggantikan posisi kita untuknya. Janji?" tanya Luhan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk mengikat janji dengan suaminya.

Sehun yang sedang mengusap dahi Luhan pun terdiam, dia menyadari kalau Luhan sangat mengerti dirinya hingga dia mengikat janji padanya untuk tetap hidup dan menemani putra mereka.

"Sehun…" lirih Luhan yang sudah mulai membuka dan menutup matanya tak beraturan.

Saat Luhan sedang mengikat janji pada Sehun, Kai kembali masuk ke ruangan Luhan dan merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak tak tega melihat kondisi Luhan. Kai berbisik sudah menitipkan Haowen dan Ziyu pada orang tuanya sehingga mereka bisa fokus mengurus Luhan.

"Sehun…Aku mohon.." Luhan masih mengangkat kelingkingnya dan menunggu jawaban suaminya

Sehun menghapus air matanya dan menyambut kelingking istrinya "Aku janji." Gumamnya yang juga mengangkat kelingkingnya membuat Luhan tersenyum "Kau terikat janji denganku. Kau harus menepatinya sayang." Lirih Luhan tersenyum lega.

"Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu." Kata-kata memberatkan itu Sehun keluarkan agar Luhan merasa bahagia.

"Gomawo sayang….K-kau harus hidup dengan sehat dan bahagia. Aku mengawasimu." Katanya yang kini menghapus air mata suaminya.

Tangan Luhan tiba-tiba terkulai lemas, dia semakin tahu kalau ini adalah waktunya untuk pergi, dan sebelum benar-benar sesuatu terjadi padanya dia menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Kyungie…Kai…Aku titip suamiku dan putra kecilku. Jaga mereka untukku." Katanya merasa sangat lelah, dia tersenyum merasakan tangan Sehun kembali menggenggamnya erat memberikan rasa hangat yang berbeda untuknya.

Kyungsoo terisak tak menjawab, namun Kai mengangguk menatap Luhan "Kami akan menjaga mereka Lu."

Jawaban Kai pun membuat Luhan kembali lega, dia kembali beralih menatap wajah suaminya yang mulai terlihat samar.

"Sehunnie…"

"Hmm..kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun yang juga mencengkram dadanya sendiri agar kuat melihat istrinya yang tampak sedang melawan malaikat maut menjemputnya.

"Terimakasih karena telah membawaku ke rumahmu hari itu…Terimakasih karena sangat baik menerimaku yang tak memiliki apapun…Terimakasih telah mencintaiku… Ter-terimakasih telah membuatku memiliki Haowen dan keluarga kecil kita yang begitu indah ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya sayang." Lirih Luhan menangis membayangkan semua kebahagiaan singkat ini akan berakhir untuknya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan mencium dahi Luhan dengan sayang "Aku yang berterimakasih karena Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat sepertimu sayang. Aku akan menjaga semua yang membuatmu bahagia." Sehun pun terisak mendengar semua ucapan Luhan yang begitu tulus namun terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

"Sehun…" katanya kembali memanggil Sehun.

"Hmm…" Sehun tak kuat lagi menjawab, dia hanya bisa bergumam membalas istrinya yang seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin.

"Aku lelah…Bolehkah aku beristirahat sekarang."

"Tidak-…" Kyungsoo yang bereaksi dia tahu arti dari ucapan Luhan, semua terasa sangat tak adil untuk Luhan, dia pun memeluk erat suaminya tak tahan mendengar apapun yang akan Luhan ucapkan lagi.

"Ten-..Tentu sayang,,,beristirahatlah…aku-…aku menemanimu disini." Sehun terisak hebat mengucapkan kalimat yang menyatakan dia rela membiarkan Luhan yang kelelahan untuk beristirahat…selamanya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie, Aku mencintaimu." Lirih Luhan tersenyum mulai memejamkan matanya

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang…Istirahatlah…Aku menjagamu…." Sehun mengecup sayang dahi Luhan dengan isakan hebat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya karena rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa seperti ini.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan cinta dari Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa sangat hangat, dia kemudian menikmati ciuman terakhir yang diberikan Sehun di dahinya dan tak lama.

 _ **Tiit…..**_

Sehun memejamkan matanya menangis hebat menyadari tangan istrinya yang sudah tak membalas genggamannya dan suara monitor detak jantungnya yang menandakan kalau kali ini istrinya telah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"LUHAN…!" Kyungsoo menghambur mendekati Luhan dan menjerit hebat mengetahui pria yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri telah meregang nyawa dan meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

Sehun pun kemudian melepas ciumannya di dahi Luhan, dan menatap sayang istrinya yang terlihat begitu damai dan cantik untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat jalan sayangku." Lirihnya mengecup singkat bibir yang kini terasa dingin itu.

Sehun kemudian berjalan menjauh dari ruangan Luhan, dia kembali berjalan tak tentu arah, menabrak apapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Pikirannya kosong, hatinya sakit, dan ketakutan menguasai dirinya.

BRAK….!

Dia pun terjatuh dan

"AGHHHHHHHHH…!"

Sehun menjerit mengeluarkan rasa kehilangan yang begitu teramat karena kepergian istrinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat memberatkan untuk Sehun, dia harus menghadiri upacara pemakaman seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia kasihi, hari ini persis dengan hari yang sama saat orang tuanya dimakamkan. Hari dimana Sehun merasa sangat kosong dan sangat ketakutan harus kembali ia rasakan dengan rasa yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Dia terus memandang tubuh istrinya yang sedang dimasukkan kedalam tanah, dan memandang tak berkedip berharap ini hanya mimpi. Namun hujan yang turun menyadarkannya kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan pedih yang harus ia terima.

Berbeda dengan ayahnya, putra tunggal Sehun dan Luhan….Haowen, dia terlihat begitu tenang dan merelakan ibunya. Dia belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tapi yang dia tahu adalah kalimat ibunya yang mengatakan akan terus menjaganya dimanapun dia berada.

Ziyu yang sedang berada di gendongan Kai merasa tak tega melihat Haowen berdiri sendiri, dia meminta ayahnya untuk menurunkannya dan berjalan menghampiri Haowen.

"Haowen…" lirihnya tanpa ragu memeluk pria kecil yang benar-benar ia sayangi ini.

Haowen hanya tersenyum pahit dan kembali menatap peti ibunya yang kini seutuhnya telah menyatu dengan tanah. Dia kemudian menggenggam tangan Ziyu seolah meminta kekuatan agar bertahan untuk menghampiri makam ibunya, dengan langkah kecil pun Haowen berjongkok di makam ibunya sambil meletakkan setangkai bunga untuk ibunya. Haowen kecil kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya

"Aku akan menjaga appa untukmu eomma, istirahatlah dengan tenang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L**

 **A**

 **S**

 **T**

 **.**

 **H**

 **O**

 **P**

 **E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku akan menjaga appa untukmu eomma, istirahatlah dengan tenang."_

 _ **Dua puluh tahun kemudian…**_

Kalimat yang sama seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu diucapkan kembali oleh Oh Haowen, malaikat kecil Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah menjelma menjadi pria tampan seperti ayahnya dan berhati baik seperti Luhan, ibunya.

"Eomma.. Ini Haowen.. Kau apa kabar disana? Ah... Kau pasti sedang bersama halmoni dan haraboji kan? Kalian curang bersama disana dan meninggalkan aku dengan pria super dingin seperti appa"

Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Haowen yang terdengar sangat cerewet. Dia tersenyum bangga karena bertahan sampai saat ini dan membesarkan Haowen dengan kedua tangannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari siapapun termasuk dari Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dia memastikan sendiri kalau putranya tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang cukup walau tanpa Luhan menemani Haowen dalam masa pertumbuhannya.

"Eomma... Kau tahu kan? Appa sangat mencintaimu. Dia selalu tidur dengan memeluk fotomu dan selalu berbicara denganmu jika dia lelah. Dia memang manusia tanpa ekspresi, tapi dia mencintaimu eomma. Dia juga mencintaiku. Dan dia harus tahu kalau kita berdua juga mencintainya"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar penuturan anaknya yang begitu cerewet jika sedang berkunjung ke makam ibunya. Haowen yang sehari-hari adalah jiplakan orisinil dari dirinya. Tak banyak bicara dan hanya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar, tapi Haowen yang sedang berkunjung ke makam Luhan adalah Haowen yang menunjukkan kalau ia memang putra Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hey cepat katakan tujuanmu kesini." Sehun menginterupsi putranya yang tak berhenti bicara.

"Araseo haraboji." Sindir Haowen yang kembali menatap makam bertuliskan Oh Luhan disana.

"Eomma. Usiaku 25 tahun ini, dan aku ingin memberitahukan kabar baik untukmu. Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan putra cantik Kai appa dan Kyungie eomma…. Iya aku tahu kau sangat bahagia Karena akhirnya Ziyu si cerewet itu akan menjadi menantumu" Katanya tersenyum lirih menatap nisan ibunya

Wush~

Semilir angin begitu terasa menerpa lembut wajah Haowen dan Sehun. Mereka seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Luhan disini bersama mereka.

"Meskipun begitu aku sangat berharap kau datang ke acara pernikahanku eomma. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu." Ujar Haowen bergetar tertunduk masih mengelus sayang nisan ibunya.

Sehun menatap punggung putranya yang bergetar, ia kembali merasakan penyesalan yang teramat karena tak menjaga istrinya dengan baik. Dia merasa sangat gagal menjadi ayah dan suami untuk Haowen dan Luhan. Karena dirinyalah putra dan istrinya tidak bisa hidup bersama dan bahkan keduanya hampir tak saling mengenal.

"Tapi tak apa eomma, kau tak perlu sedih. Appa bilang kau selalu melihatku disana, jadi aku percaya kau akan menghadiri upacara pernikahanku. Aku mencintaimu eomma." Haowen menghapus cepat air matanya dan tersenyum mencium nisan ibunya.

"Nah, waktu kencanku sudah habis denganmu eomma. Sekarang giliran pria tua ini." Kekeh Haowen berjalan ke arah Sehun dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang selalu terasa kurus dipelukannya.

"Aku menyayangimu aboji." Bisik Haowen pada Sehun.

"Appa juga menyayangimu nak." Balas Sehun memeluk putranya.

"Aku menunggu di mobil, appa bicaralah dengan eomma hmm" katanya membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Aku akan sedikit lama bicara dengan ibumu." Kekeh Sehun memberitahu putranya.

"Aku akan menunggumu kakek tua." Goda Haowen membuat Sehun mendelik sebal pada putranya.

"Eomma. Aku pamit pulang, besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi bersama Ziyu. Dia sangat cerewet."

Tak lama Haowen melenggang pergi ke parkiran mobil, memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu lebih pada ayahnya untuk menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada ibunya, karena Haowen tahu benar betapa ayahnya sangat merindukan ibunya, tak pernah satu malam pun dilalui Sehun tanpa memeluk atau berbicara pada foto Luhan, bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia alami hari ini termasuk menceritakan pertumbuhan Haowen, dan betapa bangganya dia pada putra tunggalnya itu.

Haowen menghapus cepat air mata yang sedari ia tahan, ia tahu kalau ayahnya lebih memilih untuk segera menyusul ibunya daripada harus hidup merasakan bagaimana sosok yang sangat ia cintai perlahan benar-benar menghilang dari ingatannya. "Appa.. Berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Gumam Haowen yang mempercepat langkahnya dan takut membayangkan jika ayahnya juga ikut meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu pria paruh baya yang melihat punggung putranya semakin menjauh hanya tersenyum lirih mengetahui kalau putranya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia kemudian menatap pada nisan istrinya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sehun kemudian berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga lily di makam Luhan "Hay sayang" Gumam Sehun mencium nisan yang bertuliskan nama Luhan agak lama. Berusaha melepas rindunya karena sudah tak mengunjungi makam istrinya beberapa hari ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Kau lihat kan? Haowen sudah dewasa sekarang." Katanya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan.

"Dia akan segera menikah dan saat itu janjiku padamu terpenuhi" Sehun kembali mengelus sayang makam Luhan.

Dia kemudian terdiam cukup lama dan tak lama

Tes!

Air mata kerinduan itu kembali terjatuh di pipinya. Luhan memang sudah dua puluh tahun meninggalkannya, tapi kenangan saat dia meminta keinginan terakhirnya masih terngiang jelas dibenak Sehun, membuatnya harus selalu kuat menjalani hidupnya tanpa Luhan.

"Lu, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya karena hembusan angin begitu menyejukkan hatinya yang sudah dua puluh tahun ini terasa kosong dan sangat hampa.

"Berbahagialah disana sayang, biarkan aku menderita disini, aku pantas menerimanya. Tapi aku mohon satu hal padamu Lu.."

Sehun tertunduk dan tak pernah tak menangis pilu saat mengingat betapa kejamnya dia pada Luhan saat dulu, saat betapa Luhan kesakitan berjuang melawan penyakitnya, dan saat pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Berjanjilah tak akan pudar dari ingatanku. Aku takut melupakan wajah cantikmu sayang, aku takut tak bisa mengingat senyum manismu lagi Lu. Aku takut kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Katanya mencengkram dadanya dan batu nisan Luhan bersamaan.

Ya, selama 20 tahun hidupnya, Sehun hidup dengan rasa penyesalannya, setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan begitu menyesakkan dan sangat menyakitkan, berkali-kali ia berniat ingin menyusul Luhan agar bisa kembali bersamanya, namun berkali-kali juga niatnya ia kubur dalam-dalam karena janjinya pada Luhan untuk menjaga putra mereka yang semakin hari terlihat semakin seperti Luhan.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum lirih kembali menatap nisan Luhan "Aku akan bertahan semampuku sayang, aku benar-benar akan bertahan untukmu. Aku mencintaimu." Katanya mengecup nisan yang bertuliskan nama Luhan dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari pernikahan Haowen pun tiba, hari dimana putranya akan memiliki keluarga lengkap dengan Ziyu sebagai istrinya dan Kai dan Kyungsoo sebagai orang tua barunya.

Acara pernikahan diadakan di halaman belakang rumah Sehun Karena permintaan khusus dari Sehun yang ingin Luhan merasakan kebahagiaan yang putranya rasakan. Sehun pun dengan setia menunggui putranya yang tampak tegang namun terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putihnya.

"Jagoanku sudah akan memiliki keluarga sendiri hmm, appa merasa ditinggalkan." Sehun tersenyum mendekati putranya yang terlihat tegang.

"Appa kenapa aku sangat gugup, padahal hanya mengucapkan janji, dan kemudian aku dan Ziyu akan resmi." Gerutu Haowen menatap ayahnya.

PLUK!

Sehun menyentil kencang kening putranya dan tertawa mendengar ucapan bodoh anaknya "Wajar jika kau gugup, itu bukan sekedar kalimat, itu merupakan janji seumur hidup yang harus kau jaga." Ujarnya menasihati putranya yang benar-benar tampak gugup.

"Baiklah.. Lebih baik kita bersiap. Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai." Sehun bergegas keluar dari ruangan Haowen berniat segera menyaksikan upacara pernikahan putranya.

"Appa..."

Haowen memanggilnya membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah putranya "Ada apa jagoan?" Ujarnya bertanya pada Haowen.

"Setelah upacara pernikahanku selesai, kita akan tetap tinggal bersama kan?" Tanyanya memastikan kalau ayahnya akan selalu bersama dengannya.

Sehun terenyuh mendengar pertanyaan putranya yang seperti menebak tujuan hidup Sehun adalah memastikan kebahagiannya sampai putranya menemukan pasangan hidupnya, dan setelah itu Sehun berhak menentukan bagaimana selanjutnya dia menjalani hidupnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama anakku." Ujarnya tersenyum lirih menguatkan putranya.

"Sudah siap tuan muda." Shindong memberikan aba-aba agar Haowen segera bersiap menuju altar, karena acara pernikahannya akan segera dimulai.

"Appa..." Haowen terlihat sangat pucat dan gugup.

"Cepat pergi….Aku mengawasimu nak." Sehun pun melenggang keluar ruangan untuk menyaksikan upacara sakral yang akan diucapkan oleh Haowen dan Ziyu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu kalimat

 _ **Aku bersedia**_

Diucapkan keduanya membuat tepukan selamat terdengar untuk pasangan muda yang akan membina rumah tangga baru ini.

Sehun kemudian memeluk putra dan menantunya memberikan ucapan selamat, dan setelahnya dia berjalan menuju kamarnya beralasan merasa lelah dan ingin istirahat sampai acara resepsi nanti.

Sehun berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya.

BRAK!

Dia menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dan mengambil foto Luhan kemudian berbaring sambil mendekap foto istrinya.

"Hey cantik." Sapanya mengecup wajah Luhan kemudian mendekap erat foto Luhan.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu Lu…." Katanya tersenyum lega karena hari bahagia Haowen telah tiba.

"Sekarang bolehkan aku menyusulmu." Gumam Sehun dan tak lama merasakan penglihatannya memudar.

"Aku juga sudah lelah dan sangat merindukanmu sayang. Putra kita sudah berbahagia jadi kita bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Lirihnya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan.

"Kita akan segera bertemu Lu…Aku mencintaimu."

Dan tak lama pegangan Sehun pada foto Luhan pun terlepas membuat frame dengan wajah Luhan didalamnya terjatuh.

Ya….Sehun dinyatakan mengidap kanker hati setahun yang lalu oleh dokter yang menanganinya. Sehun terkena kanker hati karena mengkonsumsi obat tidur dengan jumlah tak wajar hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya, dan setelah didagnosa menderita kanker hati, Sehun menolak segala pengobatan yang dianjurkan oleh dokter dengan alasan ingin segera bertemu dengan istrinya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana dia bisa melepaskan seluruh rasa sakitnya, hari dimana dia telah menepati janjinya pada istrinya, hari dimana dia melihat putranya berbahagia dan hari dimana dia bisa segera menyusul dan segera bertemu dengan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu… sekarang, di masa depan dan masa yang akan datang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…hanya kau Lu…_

 _Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan Sehun saat mereka baru merayakan ulang tahun Luhan yang ke 17 "Tapi kita hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan hidup."_

" _Tidak…aku tidak mau mempercayainya.. Aku tidak mau menerimanya juga… Aku ingin hidup ratusan tahun denganmu….selamanya.._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Lu…_

 _Luhan pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehunnya yang dengan jelas menyatakan akan selalu bersamanya._

Karena saat ini…keduanya mungkin memang sudah kembali bersama dan berbahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Am I said this story is happy ending…?**_

 _ **I'm not sure…but…yeah ….S**t this the ending…**_

 _ **They get their happiness ever after right…we hope so**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Alhamdulillah tamat juga ff angst pertama gue…semoga berhasil ngoyak-ngoyak perasaan kalian ya kesayangan :*…._

 _._

 _Tadinya mau buat dua chap….tapi yaudala…udah terlanjur asyik nulisnya :"…jangan bosen ya… jangan marahin gue juga buat akhir yang menurut gw emang harusnya begini :"""_

 _._

 _Well….sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal…cerita yang bener-bener "bukan" triplet banget…. Terimakasih buat supportnya, kesabaran kalian nunggu, review nya favorit dan follownya yang maaf banget ga disebutin satu-satu. Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi *bow._

 _._

 _Oia, untuk tdf kemungkinan jadwal update kepending Karena gw ada acara gathering dipuncak nginep dari besok baru pulang hari minggu…_

 _So, tdf diupdatenya jadi hari rabu depan ya….;)_

 _Dan akhir kata buat Last hope…apakah tisu anda terpakai? :"D_

 _._

 _,_

 _See yaaaa….happy reading and review….._

 _._

 _._


End file.
